Le Château du Jardin Paradis
by brent360
Summary: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black are two immortal enemies thrust into a world of beauty, sensuality, temptation, and erotic delights... Join the vampire and the werewolf as they enter The House of the Garden Paradise.
1. Introduction

**Edward Cullen** and **Jacob Black**, supernatural enemies vying for the attentions of a mortal girl, are forcibly abducted by a mysterious band of mercenaries and reluctantly taken to a place far beyond anything they can imagine and never thought existed.

Until now.

A place where they will meet new otherworldly attractive **immortal beings of lore**.

A place where they will be extensively educated in the exquisite subtleties of **the carnal arts**.

A place where sensuality, temptation, beauty, and decadence **reign supreme**.

A place where their fierce hatred for each other will slowly evolve into… **a fervent love**.

A place where that love will be tested by the fickle consequences caused by **crimes of passion**.

Welcome to **_The House of the Garden Paradise_**…

* * *

**Title** : _Le Château du Jardin Paradis_

**Author** : brent360

**Ratings** : M/R/NC-17

**Warnings** : This slash fiction contains **adult language** and scenes depicting intense, **graphic sexual content**, along with elements of **S&M** and **erotica-inspired writings**. Drama and certain traces of angst may appear as well. Also, no Bella, Cullens, or Wolf Pack mentioned in this one except in the first few chapters or only in passing/flashback scenes in later parts. They **WILL NOT** be directly featured in a prominent context. Don't like it, don't read it. Curious? Read at your own risk. But life is short, so live a little... ;)

**Pairings** : Will mainly be **Edward Cullen/Jacob Black**, but will be adding an **ensemble cast of OCs** into the mix for story and character development.

**Disclaimer** : The usual drill. **Not** mine. **Not** making money out of this. Edward and Jacob and everything _**Twilight**_ belongs to **Stephenie Meyer**. Also, this story contains accompanying "ficmixes", so song lyrics are **not mine** either, but belong to their respective artists who performed them.

**Author's Note** : Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! This is my first dip into the _**Twilight**_ fan fiction fandom, and tackling the hotness that is Jakeward, in particular. I fully understand that this story will not be everyone's cup of tea, but I believe in it, and that's what matters. Thanks and have a nice read!


	2. Ominous Moon

**Author's Note**: The start of my AU Jakeward slash fic! Please read and review! XOXO! :)

* * *

Prologue : Ominous Moon

* * *

The night was unusually clear and still in the usually rainy state of Washington, USA. A bright full moon shone ethereally and bathed the silent landscape in a delicate blanket of cold moonlight. In the cover of the towering trees within the dense forest of Forks, a mysterious group of strangers stealthily converged and began to discuss a seemingly portentous plan in hushed tones.

The largest of them all, a man clad in a thick black velvet cloak with a fur-trimmed hood that obscured his face from the others, began to speak.

"Are you certain that both sides are unable to detect our presence as of now?"

He spoke to his similarly dressed comrades surrounding him, yet the one who responded first was a woman across the enormous man.

"Affirmative. Months of reconnaissance in this area aroused suspicions from both parties, but we are confident they have no idea we will strike tonight." She turned her cloaked head to the person in her immediate right, indicating that the figure corroborate her statement to their apparent group leader.

"Ulrike's right," a man intoned. "From what we can accurately gather, the vampire coven's Oracle girl cannot See clearly what is going to happen. Our presence has apparently clouded her visions severely, and that has left her deeply troubled. However, she knows nothing of the plan whatsoever."

Another woman spoke this time, giving additional information on their intelligence gathering.

"As for the wolf shifters, they were able to sense our appearance during their regular perimeter patrols, but are unable to determine neither what we are nor our intentions in coming here. In any case, it appears that the two opposing factions are on high alert as to our mysterious emergence."

A fifth and final member, nodded in assent to these facts before voicing out his opinion.

"Overall, we have managed to learn every single nuance of the vampire coven and the wolf pack through meticulous surveillance, and use them to our advantage. The fools didn't even think to put their differences on hold to exchange their shared uncertainties about us. We should be able to proceed as planned."

From underneath the darkness of the hood, the large man's onyx eyes twinkled in delight and bared a sinister yet alluring grin to this fortuitous turn of events. His fellow companions smiled wickedly in response. A gentle wind rustled the branches above them, as the moonlight sliced through and cast the figures an eerie aura.

The leader spoke once more, this time, with fervent conviction in his mesmerizing baritone voice.

"Excellent. The plan shall be executed with minimal trouble. In any case, they will not stand a chance against more than two millennia of our bounty hunting expertise. We came here for two reasons, and those reasons need to be delivered to Seigneur and Madame immediately. They have waited long enough."

At the mention of their targeted objectives, the two women moaned with audible pleasure while the other two men chuckled darkly in a sexual sense. Taking satisfaction from this reaction, the large man spoke again.

"Yes… I believe this will be our greatest bounty to date, my friends. Not even the all-powerful Volturi can stop us from carrying out our mission. Seigneur and Madame will be most pleased with our finds. They demand nothing but the absolute best, after all."

The second woman giggled salaciously. "Quite right, Darius. As much as I want to claim the delectable prizes for ourselves, they are more suited to life at The Chateau. Give or take a few months to a year, and their resistance will crumble."

"Agreed, Tahara," one of the men replied. "The others we have brought before them are no different. We should be more than handsomely rewarded for our efforts in bringing such perfect specimens to Seigneur and Madame's… collection."

"I don't doubt that, Stelios," the first woman announced. "But I foresee a very interesting turn of events once they are settled under Seigneur and Madame's care. I know it is not my place to say such things, but it appears the two new arrivals will cause quite a stir amongst certain prized members of the Chosen. Also… there is this strong sense of fated destiny between the two. It should be quite fascinating to see what will transpire between them once they have settled in The Chateau."

The words of the first woman brought a contemplative silence to the rest of her group, but gave no indication that they disapproved of this pronouncement.

At last, Darius responded.

"We shall see, Ulrike. Your keen foresight has never failed us nor Seigneur and Madame. Nevertheless, this changes nothing in regards our primary targets. Whatever discord or problems they may cause at The Chateau once we hand them over is beyond our control. Our goal tonight is simple, as it has been for the past two thousand years: infiltrate with stealth, acquire with precision, and dispose of setbacks if necessary."

These words seemed to invigorate the four other mercenaries as they began to recite a strange incantation in an unknown ancient language. In unison, their bodies thrummed with an uncanny force that gently shook the mossy ground they stood upon and the velvet cloaks billowed violently around their lean, athletic forms. As the vibrations subsided, their imposing leader gave out his marching orders.

"The time is finally at hand… Ulrike and Stelios, you're both to secure the mark in La Push; Tahara and Mjolnir, the two of you obtain the aim here in Forks. Once targets are acquired, we are to rendezvous at our escape position within the Olympic National Park. Do not let your guard down whatsoever – both sides will possibly unite and attempt to track us down and perform a rescue mission and a counterattack. They will not give up without a fight, and they will indeed fight to the death. In which case, use whatever diversions you have in your arsenal or eliminate the ones following you permanently.

We cannot allow them to have even the slightest of leverage to save the respective members of their group, so it is imperative that we get to the exit point before they intercept us. Once we are all in the clear, they will have no chance to retrieve our abducted targets anymore. Our captives need to be presented to Seigneur and Madame by tomorrow at midnight, so let us proceed with utmost haste. And this time, do try and restrain yourselves from sampling the merchandise. You do know how sensitive our clients are to, ah… _slightly_ damaged goods. Is that understood?"

The teams that Darius had assigned grinned wryly at the last few statements, but nodded curtly to their leader in comprehension on the overall strategy they were about to put into play. And with a swish of their fluttering cloaks, the bounty hunters vanished into the night, leaving Darius alone in the ghostly gloom.

_Their eternal lives will forever change as of this moment_, the massively sized man thought to himself as he surveyed the forest with a certain regard. Smiling at the thought, Darius checked his elegant and extremely exclusive timepiece. They had exactly fifteen minutes to accomplish this task, given the centuries of experience they have amassed in procuring… valuable assets for their top priority clients.

Stowing his timepiece back in his pocket, Darius glanced at his surroundings once more, before turning on his heel and, like his fellow mercenaries, disappeared from the spot which he stood with a turn of his heel and a final wave of his flowing velvet cloak.


	3. Immortal Acquisitions

**Author's Note**: Please read and comment! Thanks! :)

* * *

Chapter 01 : Immortal Acquisitions

* * *

Edward Cullen drove his silver Volvo leisurely on the deserted highway that ran through the verdant scenery of Forks, his psyche racing on the usual things that kept him occupied. Currently, his state of mind revolved mostly around one Isabella Swan.

The vampire had left Bella's house only minutes earlier after watching her drift off to sleep, and Edward could still feel the kiss of his beloved human fiancée on his lips as they said goodnight.

He worried for Bella. She was truly distraught over Jacob's reaction when he received the wedding invitation. The young girl cried in Edward's arms, and he all but kissed her tears away and calmed her down enough till she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Edward was never one to gloat over a victory, and he tried his best to show a sense of civility towards the… dog, whenever their paths crossed because of Bella.

The crisis with Victoria had left Edward constantly mingling with the mongrel much more than he could tolerate. But it was that night in the tent and the aftermath of that moment that left Edward at a loss for words. Never had he thought that Jacob Black was that resilient and stubborn.

It was enough for the vampire to simply sink his teeth into the skin of that audacious young wolf and drain him dry.

Such was Edward's fixation on that tempting idea that he noticed a second too late the corpse of a large dead deer strewn in the middle of the road. Had it not been for his supernatural reflexes, he would have run over the already lifeless creature with his car. After a particularly dangerous swerve of the vehicle, the tires screeched to a smoking halt mere inches from the inert animal.

Edward blinked furiously and quickly regained his composure. After a few seconds, he unbuckled his seat belt and exited his car to assess the damage.

Peering at the dead animal's body, Edward frowned and immediately realized that the deer was not a victim of a hit-and-run driver before him. There were no traces of blood anywhere on the grey asphalt road, and closer inspection found no sign of it being shot by hunters.

By the looks of the strange angles in which the limbs of the animal were splayed and the grotesque twist of its head, it dawned on Edward that the deer was killed by brute force from an unknown entity and was deliberately placed on the highway.

No sooner had the vampire come to this foreboding conclusion that a blinding flash of white light stunned his vision.

Instinctively, Edward tried to move in a defensive position, but his vampiric responses were inexplicably incapacitated, leaving him slumped helplessly beside the deceased animal he foolishly thought to inspect; motionless yet internally struggling to react to his predicament.

The white light slowly faded and he was able to see clearly once more.

However, he had only a quick glimpse of two faces hidden in shadow before a man's voice murmured something in his ear and a light mist of an unknown substance invaded his senses.

_Carlisle! Alice! Somebody please help me! _Edward screamed in thought, as he tried with all his might to relay a mental message to his family members. Sadly, the swift attack upon him had somehow drained him of his remaining energy and the vampire slowly began to drift away.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Edward Cullen had finally closed his eyes in unconscious sleep as the last thing he heard was the soft yet malicious laughter of a woman's voice leading him into darkness...

* * *

High atop the precarious cliffs overlooking the sea in the shoreline of La Push, a gigantic and majestic-looking russet-colored wolf wistfully gazed upon the turbulent waves rising and falling on the dark horizon before it. The creature's thoughts were inundated with emotionally anguished feelings regarding a certain young woman about to be married by an unworthy excuse of a being.

Growling in frustration, the wolf suddenly changed form and in its place stood a very tall and very muscularly-built naked young man, his beautiful dark skin burnished by the glow of the moonlight; the thick, shoulder-length, jet-black hair swaying gently in the wind.

Even in his human form, Jacob Black still could not shake away the torment plaguing his heart and his mind. Cursing the vampire Cullen's name under his breath, he retrieved a ratty pair of denim cut-offs nearby to cover his nude body. The fit was obscenely snug, but it was the least of Jacob's worries at that moment. All he could think about was his best friend making a huge mistake of surrendering her humanity to a goddamn vampire.

He had been there to pick up the pieces and put them back together when that stupid leech left Bella.

He was most certainly there for her when Bella needed his protection from that red-headed nomad bloodsucker bitch who caused so much trouble for everyone involved recently.

He risked his life for her during that horrible newborn leech crisis, and even ended up gravely injured from the battle that ensued.

He poured all of his love into that kiss they shared, and made Bella realize she did love him as more than a best friend.

And yet it _still_ wasn't enough for Bella. Jake still lost to that damn bloodsucker, Edward Cullen.

_Fucking Cullen, _Jacob thought in disgust for the millionth time against the teenage vampire.

After one last look at the lonely nocturnal seascape, Jacob sighed and reclined on the rough ground to gaze at the sky, mulling over his options to make a last-ditch effort in making Bella reconsider her impending wedding to the vegetarian bloodsucker.

Jacob laughed derisively at the thought. Drinking the blood of animals instead of humans does not make them any less monstrous. Even if he was not that in tune with his tribe's traditional ways, Jacob and the rest of his generation understood the importance of the Quileute people respecting animal lives.

Considering that he and the other members of the pack can transform into wolves, those so-called "vegetarian" leeches that are the Cullens still pose a threat to them. Who's to say they won't have them for a midnight snack when hunger strikes, and they so happen to be in their wolf forms when that occurs?

Jacob's thoughts meandered about so intensely against Edward Cullen that a strange noise behind him registered in his heightened senses a split second too late.

He quickly scrambled to all fours and was already in mid-shift up in the air, but a bright blinding flash of white light out of nowhere had shocked him like an electric current running through his body, and sent him falling hard back down to earth.

Jacob grunted in pain not from the fall, but from the way he felt his body somehow being forced back to change into his human appearance in excruciating slowness, all the while remaining absolutely frozen in place by a weird force he could not explain.

_Sam! Paul! Anybody! Guys, help me! _Jacob thought in despair as he somehow hoped his distress call would be strong enough to be heard by his pack mates even in his almost human state.

Jacob once again gathered every ounce of his inhuman strength to try and break free from the invisible force restraining him but it was no use; he could not speak, and the last vestiges of his thick russet fur had gone back inside him and he was again totally naked in all his glory as the whiteness slowly abated into the night.

The sense of humiliation and fear was rapidly overtaken by a fury he could not imagine as he immediately thought that this cruel joke was deployed by no less than a good-for-nothing bloodsucker by one Edward fucking Cullen.

_Cullen, you damn leech! If this is some kind of sick joke you're playing, Im'ma fuck—!  
_

Jacob's internal message was left unfinished when he heard the sound of a man's derisive laughter ringing in his ears. Laughter that was certainly not coming from the Cullen freak, and the stranger finally spoke.

"Silly wolf. You thought the Cullen vampire you strongly detest can do this to you? He's probably in the same position as you are right now: bound, helpless, and completely at our mercy."

The words rang alarm bells in Jacob's head as the man laughed once more. From his awkwardly angled vantage point, he could only make out two figures obscured by the moonlit gloom as one of them leaned down, a woman by the sound of her voice, and whispered something in his ear whilst a subtle spray of a mysterious matter permeated his senses.

And in a matter of moments, Jacob Black succumbed to enchanted sleep as his eyes closed shut and his endurance finally surrendered to a complete halt; his final thought that Edward Cullen was out there somewhere, in grave danger just like him…

* * *

"_Oh my God_, Carlisle!"

"What is it, Alice?"

"It's Edward."

"What's happening? What's going on with Edward?"

"I can't See him, Esmé! It's—Oh, God! He's trying to call us out for help…"

"Is it them? The strangers?"

"Yes, Jasper. Everything's so blurry and I can't—all I know right now is that they have Edward."

"Well, then, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's roll!"

"Emmett, no! Something's not right. Edward… He's not the only one in danger."

"Are we going to…?"

"No, Rose. We're not going to be in danger. What I'm worried about is when I finally lose sight of what will happen to Edward. He's slowly beginning to fade away from my mind."

"Like I said, let's go! We're wasting time as it is!"

"Patience, Emmett! We can't go forward unless we come up with a plan. Where are they taking him, Alice?"

"It's… somewhere—in… _shit_! Dark. Trees everywhere… Moonlight and—a door opening to… I can't see where! Oh good Lord, they're almost _there_! Carlisle, we have to go and save Edward and—no! It can't be possible! I can _SEE_ this person now of all times?"

"What? Who can you See now? You said something about Edward not being the only one? Who's the other one? Is it Bella?"

"No, Esmé."

"Then who is—?"

"It's the _dog_. Bella's best friend."

"You've got to be _fucking kidding me_!"

"This is not funny, Rose! We have to go now, and we have to warn the La Push wolves immediately! Time is running out!"

"Didn't I just say that, like, twenty-four years ago? Dammit, you guys! Edward's probably going to be in all sorts of shit right now and—!"

"Emmett! _Enough_! We're all worried about Edward, alright? Everyone settle down, this is what we are going to do: Esmé and I will make contact with the wolf pack and see if they know about the abduction with Jacob Black. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper – get a head start and track down Edward in the forests. With any luck, you might be able to catch up with whoever has taken him and Jacob. And Alice…"

"I know. And it won't be easy, Carlisle. This will kill Bella."

"We have no choice. She needs to be protected else they might come after her too, and it's better Bella finds out now than later… Do everything that you can to hold her down and soothe her until we can retrieve Edward and her friend."

"Wait. I need to know one last thing before we leave. I… Alice?"

"Yes, Esmé?"

"Do you know—can you… Why did those savages take our Edward and that sweet young Jacob boy? What are their motives for taking them?"

"I… I honestly don't know, Esmé…! _I'm so sorry_!"

"Love, let's stay positive, okay? I know we want to see if Edward will be fine, but we can't force Alice if her powers are beyond her control. Right, we've wasted enough time as it is, so let's move out. I have a feeling the Quileute wolves aren't going to like this…"

* * *

"Sam, what the _hell_ is going on? Where's Jacob?"

"Jacob's been kidnapped, Leah. Also that Cullen boy that Bella's getting married to. Dr. Cullen and his wife just informed me on the treaty line."

"_Fuck_! I just _knew_ something weird was going on right after that whole newborn leech thing happened! It's those strange people we keep on sensing the past few weeks, isn't it?"

"By the looks of things, yes. And that's what the vampires think so too, Paul. Right now, less talk and more action. Let's move out to meet with the Cullens at the border. Some of them have already had a head start in tracking those bastards and we have to save Jacob as well. Phase out and head for the woods in attack formation, _NOW_!"

_I don't understand, Sam. Why did these… weirdos kidnap Jake and Bella's leech boyfriend?  
_

_I have no idea, Seth. I just hope we make it in time. Their fortune teller girl apparently cannot See what is happening to them and even _that_ worries me.  
_

_We should have been more vigilant in our patrols, _dammit_! It's our fault for not—  
_

_This is no one's fault, Jared! Do you hear me? Everyone just calm down and stay alert. We need to have a clear head if we want to stay alive and save Jacob.  
_

_What do you mean, '_if we want to stay alive'_? Are you saying that we're going to _die_ on this rescue mission?  
_

_Yes, Embry. There is more than a huge possibility we will _die_ tonight if these unknown outsiders fight us. Even the Cold Ones understand this. All of us, including the Cullens, don't know what these things are, or what they can do to us, and if they managed to abduct Jake and that Edward boy right under our damn noses, then we cannot underestimate their power.  
_

_Sam's right, you guys. But we're jacked-up wolves, _goddammit_! If we can take down a bunch of newborn bloodsuckers before, then we can certainly take down whatever the fuck had the nerve to kidnap Jake.  
_

_Exactly the attitude I wanted to hear, Quil. Alright, we're getting close now. You guys know what to do. Absolutely no loose cannon behavior or else it would jeopardize the whole plan, and that especially means _you_, Paul!  
_

_Aw, man! You're killing my adrenaline rush, Sam!  
_

_Hahahaha! Dude, you totally got _owned_ by the Alpha! Hey, you owe me another five if we come out of this alive, Em.  
_

_You're on, Jared!  
_

_Jesus _fucking_ Christ, will you immature boys save your bullshit for later? In case you haven't realized, our friend Jacob is in danger, and we might be going the same way if you damn knuckleheads don't act serious!  
_

_Jeez, Leah! Parental mode much? _Chill_, okay? Like Quil said, we're jacked-up wolves. We'll serve those bastards' asses to them once we track them down.  
_

_Ugh, _men_!  
_

Everyone just shut up_! This is no time for games! Time's running out, and we need to act fast with the Cullens. Alright, double time! Pick up speed and _move, move, move_!_

_

* * *

_Darius stood sentry near the small and deserted ranger outpost high atop a hill overlooking the Olympic National Park where he expected to rendezvous with his teammates along with their quarry.

The hunter checked his timepiece for the second time since arriving at their assigned exit point. There were five minutes left until their estimated time of departure. Darius scowled. If there were to be hindrances because of those fools from the vampire coven and the wolf pack, he would tend to them personally.

But the sound of loud footfalls broke him out of his worries.

Emerging from the shadows, Ulrike and Stelios finally arrived; Edward still unconscious and held effortlessly in a fireman's carry around Stelios' strappingly broad shoulders. They were closely followed by Tahara and Mjolnir, the latter carrying a still cataleptic Jacob in his powerful and giant arms as if the young man were weightless.

All four mercenaries looked severely disheveled: their clothes were tattered and ripped in several places, faces streaked with dirt, and hair tangled from excessive movement. Apart from these trivial details, they looked otherwise unharmed. Darius smiled proudly. He could not have asked for a more competent band of soldiers than them.

"Am I to correctly assume you had trouble with the coven and the pack?"

"Too right you are," Mjolnir spat out. "Fucking bastards gave it all they got, but we showed them…"

Ulrike spoke. "It's quite a shame we couldn't just take them all, Darius. I mean, every single one of those vamps and wolves are quite the lookers! Seigneur and Madame might just grab them for the taking, if they were so inclined…"

"No, let's leave them be," Darius commanded. "Our orders are only to take the best from each group, and we already have them in our hands. And what has become of their factions now?"

Tahara giggled and winked at her leader. "Well… They're not exactly _dead_, if that's what you want to know."

"In any case," Stelios added with a smirk on his rugged features. "Let's just say they won't be moving for a few days at best where we left them. By which time, they will have no chance to ever find these prized catches here with us."

"Excellent work, my friends," Darius replied as he motioned for the two other men to approach him with their captives.

Producing two thin and intricately designed collars made out of an unknown metal from his satchel, Darius secured these around Edward and Jacob's necks into place. This was immediately followed by similar-looking pieces made especially for the wrists and ankles. After each accessory was firmly attached to the two unconscious young men, Darius and the others admired his handiwork.

"It is done. They are now within our full control until we turn them over to The Chateau…"

Darius was most entranced by the naked form of Jacob Black, as he stepped closer and surveyed the well-built Quileute teen from head to toe until his eyes zeroed in on the very massive and weighty cock displayed for all to see. Even in its flaccid state, the boy's manhood was most impressive.

Almost simultaneously, three other hands reached out to shamelessly grope the slumbering youth's genitals apart from Darius. Looking at the guilty faces of Ulrike, Stelios, and Tahara, the leader of the pack merely smiled fondly at his comrades and gave a slight nod to them, indicating they continue their tactile inspection with Jacob's cock.

"Not fair!" Mjolnir moaned in mock anger. "I want to stroke him too! Damn you, Darius! You said no touching of the goods!"

Darius merely laughed lightly and tenderly kissed the stubble-covered cheek of his ally. "I said no _damaging_ of the goods. I didn't say we couldn't hold and admire it like a shiny trophy for our enjoyment. Not to worry, my friend. You'll have your chance before we present them to Seigneur and Madame. And that goes for our other captive as well."

A frisson of excitement erupted from the four other hunters at this pronouncement, stealing lascivious and anticipating glances at Edward, still slung limply over Stelios' shoulders. Once Darius had his fill of groping Jacob's penis, he deliberately bowed his head closer and made one long and loving suck upon the oversized cockhead before addressing his team.

Smacking his lips and purposefully enjoying the jealous looks of his fellow mercenaries, Darius issued orders once more.

"Right. Our mission is almost complete. The targets were successfully acquired, and obstacles were averted and subdued accordingly. From this point, we now proceed to our nest destination and wait for the arrival of our clients for quarry inspection and turnover, as well as finalizing the financial transaction of this operation.

Ulrike and Tahara, you two make sure that the suites and all other details are ready for the arrival of Seigneur and Madame, and also prepare nothing but the best quarters for our precious captives. Don't forget to compile and confirm all pertinent data in the dossiers of our targets for the perusal of our patrons.

Stelios and Mjolnir, prepare the necessary clothes and accoutrements for our immortal acquisitions, and make sure everything will be ready for the return journey of our clients with their purchases back to The Chateau. You know how they dislike our method of transport and prefer to travel in style.

Once Seigneur and Madame finalize the deal with our bounty, it is simply a matter of escorting them back to The Chateau and enjoying a much needed break from our temporary stint of abstinence with a few of the Chosen Ones before we head on out and enjoy the fruits of our labor elsewhere. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Darius," the others chorused.

With one final glance at the landscape around them, Darius turned his back and walked towards the door of the empty ranger outpost a few feet away from where they stood. The others swiftly followed.

Once Darius had arrived at the locked wooden door, he took out a nondescript but ornately designed black key and inserted it into the lock. At once, the doorknob began to glow curiously in the dark for a few seconds before returning to its normal state. Darius took this as a sign to remove the key from the door and he exhaled calmly.

He turned the knob and the door opened to a brightly lit, spacious, and stylishly decorated foyer; quite the disproportionate oddity indeed from the tiny and shabby timber cabin wherein the large foyer can be seen, as the soft golden light from the inside spilled out onto the hillside and the trees beyond.

Smiling, Darius stood aside like the gentleman he is as the allowed the others to enter before him. Once everyone has passed the mysterious threshold, Darius entered and closed the door behind him, leaving the ranger outpost back to the way it was as the hunters and the hunted finally disappeared to an unknown destination far, far away from the forests of Forks.


	4. An American Werewolf & Vampire In Paris

**Author's Note**: Please read and review! Hugs and kisses for all! :)

* * *

Chapter 02 : An American Werewolf [And Vampire] In Paris

* * *

His entire body ached in soreness.

His head throbbed with a pounding headache.

These are things that he should not be able to feel at all, but are unfortunately currently registering in his weary mind. It dawned on him that was able to think clearly again despite the undercurrent of pain wracking his whole body, and his first immediate thought was that his eyes were closed and his lids bizarrely heavy from sleep.

It was this singularly alien notion that made Edward finally open his eyes.

Blinking ceaselessly until he could get his bearings, Edward found himself lying on a very plush yet firm four-poster bed draped in the most sumptuous of fabrics. He was dressed in a simple but comfortable sleeveless shirt and trousers made of the finest white Egyptian cotton. Confused still, he slowly took in the unfamiliar scene before him.

He slowly sat up to see that he was in a luxurious and spacious bedroom suite done in tasteful neutral tones. Everything in the room seemed to emanate a cool yet warm glow: from the ornate chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, the thick brocade curtains drawn over the tall and wide windows, to the walls lined with colorful paintings that Edward recognized were from Monet.

Further scrutiny told him that he was not alone. Across the room from him was an identical four-poster bed, and lying on the thick comforter dressed similarly like him was none other than Jacob Black.

Edward's eyes widened in shock upon the sight of Jacob, who was still apparently, sound asleep.

_So, it seems I'm not the only one in trouble. _Edward thought as he tried to recall any tangible memory of what led to him being taken to this place.

A glint of silver caught his eye, and it was only then that he noticed them.

Looking down, his brows furrowed when he saw that there were what seemed to be thin metal-looking bands encircling his wrists… and ankles. They felt surprisingly weightless as he tried to ascertain their mass, and when Edward made to brush his hand against the back of his head in bewilderment, he then noticed another strange accessory; this time, it was a collar fashioned from the same weightless and mysterious metal.

Something about this did not feel right at all to Edward and he breathed deeply and concentrated hard for what he was about to do next. Summoning all of his strength, he grasped the collar with both hands and attempted to break off the thing surrounding his neck.

To his astonishment, the collar did not even give the slightest inch nor did Edward made a single dent or scratch upon the neckpiece. He tried the same thing to the bracelets and anklets and came to the same futile result. It seemed that these things were permanently stuck to him, and whoever put them on (his captors most likely) were the only ones who can take them off.

Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand through his dense and perpetually windswept-looking bronze hair and glanced at the sleeping form of Jacob Black again.

The young wolf looked to be all right, and it didn't even please Edward in the least to know that Jacob was sporting the same indestructible accessories as he was. Surely, the wolf would not take it kindly that he has literally been reduced to wearing a collar like a pet dog would for his master.

But Jacob's incredulity over that sentiment was the least of Edward's worries.

What he needed to do was to escape this place, and if that can't be helped, make his captors pay dearly for their actions, and then release himself from captivity.

After making sure that he was strong enough to make himself mobile, he tried to move quickly around the room, only to realize that his vampiric powers of speed, like his superhuman strength, was still somewhat debilitated, and that there was no door anywhere. This left him no choice but to use the windows.

Moving to the other end of the room where the curtains were, Edward angrily flung the curtains aside, and was instantly given another shock of surprise.

It was already nighttime. His vantage point was so high up that he could see a very familiar skyline stretch out before him against a faintly star-strewn night sky; the city lights shining brilliantly with a mix of diamond and amber light as the imposing, towering figure of the Eiffel Tower loomed far into the distance.

_Paris_!

The sound of an aggrieved groan broke Edward from his trance. He turned his head to see that Jacob was slowly coming to his senses. Unsure of what to do, Edward kept silent and still stood by the now exposed windows as Jacob rubbed his eyes and got up in a sitting position on the bed. The young wolf muttered under his breath and did a once-over on his surroundings until his eyes landed on Edward, who stood ground, ready to face whatever the mutt was about to accuse him of.

* * *

_Wake up! Wake up, and open your eyes, you stupid dog!_

The sound of his own self-deprecating voice in his head was enough to rouse Jacob into consciousness.

Groaning as he tried to feel and move his limbs, his vision slowly but surely came into focus, and his first thought after taking in the scene was nothing short of baffled.

And yet, Jacob felt strangely rested despite what he could remember that had happened to him. After waking up for what seemed like days, he awoke to find himself in different clothes, in a strange room, and the damn leech that was Edward Cullen staring cautiously at him by the windows.

He made to retort something scathing towards Edward, but Jacob immediately remembered that this was not the bloodsucker's fault. He recalled one of his kidnappers saying that Edward was in the same quandary as he was when he was captured, so he was thankful that he internally backtracked before he could even get a rise out of his enemy.

Instead, Jacob sighed and spoke to the leech in the calmest and most neutral tone he could muster.

"So… I guess we're both in this deep and weird shit together, aren't we?"

Edward had not expected this response from Jacob, and he was momentarily stunned into further silence. Recovering quickly, he replied in the same brusque yet civil manner.

"If that's how you put it, then, yes… We _are_ in deep and weird shit. And far stranger than you can imagine."

Jacob frowned and looked away as he surveyed the room with forced interest. He caught sight of a large gilded mirror across from him and realized he was wearing a sort of metal collar around his neck, as well as links on his wrists and ankles.

Before he even made a move to take them off, the leech spoke again.

"I'm wearing the same things, and I've already tried to remove them, and it's no use. If I can't take them off of me, it's very unlikely you will too, so I'd advise you not to waste your energy on that. Whoever did this to us knows what they're doing."

_Goddamn know-it-all mosquito; thinks he's the smart-ass hot shit. _Jacob grudgingly said to himself as he took Edward's advice. The thought was not lost on Edward, who was pleased to learn that his mind-reading abilities were miraculously intact, and he suppressed the urge to smirk and quip something equally acerbic in response else they escalate into an unnecessary argument.

Wanting to divert the attention away from the stupid accessories currently adorning them, Jacob asked whether Edward had found a way to escape this place.

At this, Edward jerked his head once, and Jacob understood immediately. He gingerly stood and paused for a moment to regain his balance. Once he got his bearings, the young wolf padded barefoot towards the windows and Edward stepped back a bit to allow Jacob to see where they are currently being detained.

"Fuck…" Jacob said in equal parts awe, anger, and approbation upon realizing where they were at that moment; something that Edward strangely found… endearing.

Horrified at that notion, he forced it out of his mind and made to stand beside Jacob.

"Yes. It seems that we are in—"

"I _know_ where the hell we are, Cullen," Jacob snidely interrupted as he faced Edward with an annoyed stare. "I'm not some stupid Native American hick without any knowledge of geography or whatever fancy highbrow subjects like you wrongfully assume me to be. We're in Paris _fucking_ France, you smug bastard!" He emphasized his point with a murderous glare and a hard shove against Edward's chest.

Without thinking, Edward laughed in genuine amusement without any trace of sarcasm or contempt. Clearly, even in a state of emergency, Jacob Black was still finding ways to draw an adversarial line between them. Not that Edward minded. His spontaneous reaction only served to incense the teen wolf even further as he stalked away from the vampire and paced around the room, looking for an exit, and away from the source of his annoyance.

"Look, Jacob… I apologize for my tactless reaction," Edward carefully worded to avert further discord. "Like you said, we're in deep shit together, and I don't want to argue with you. We need to work together to find a way and get the hell out of this place before they come for us again."

"Right, and what do you suggest we do? Jump out of the window? In case you haven't noticed, we're pretty high up from the ground, Einstein." Jacob rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Edward smiled grimly. "It wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, we're quite the durable supernatural species, remember?"

Jacob looked at Edward as if he was crazy. Hell, Jacob thought the leech was _already_ crazy, so what made this any different?

"I guess you're right…" Jacob intoned. "But I want to try something first before we break out of this snazzy joint."

Edward frowned as he observed Jacob closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Instantly, the young man's body began to violently shiver, and Edward realized he was testing to see if he could transform himself into his lupine form.

However, Jacob yelped in agony and he fell to the marble floor with a loud thud as the vibrations stopped abruptly as they began.

Edward sprang into action and came to Jacob's side immediately.

"Good God, are you alright?"

Jacob looked visibly shaken from his botched attempt at shifting, and he hacked out a few coughs before responding, and rebuffed Edward's assistance in standing back up. "Sure, sure… I guess my whole shifting-into-a-wolf-and-smashing-the-window-then-running-our-way-into-freedom plan is a total bust. You tried using your powers too?"

"Yes, and I can't move fast or use my strength at all," Edward disclosed, and the information left Jacob feeling oddly empathetic rather than self-satisfied. "I believe it has something to do with these… _things_." Edward gestured in disgust to the strange metallic-like accessories they were wearing and unable to remove.

"But you can still read minds, right?" Jacob persisted.

Edward paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell the truth. Figuring it might help their dilemma, he decided to expose the fact to the young wolf.

"Yes. It appears that I can still read minds after I heard you cursing my existence earlier. Why do you ask?"

Jacob ignored the jibe and glanced resolutely in Edward's eyes. "If that's the case, you can find out who the hell is responsible for holding us hostage here. Focus on whoever else is in this building apart from me and try and read the asshole's thoughts."

Edward smiled at the apparent resourcefulness of his nemesis, and even Jacob acknowledged it with a half-raised corner of his lips. He was about to begin his mental concentration, when a disembodied voice suddenly addressed them:

"Oh, there will be no need for any of your insidious mental excursions, Edward Cullen. You and young Jacob Black will find out soon enough why you are here."

At these words, the vampire and the werewolf froze into place and they saw that a double door suddenly materialized from the opposite end of the room.

Stepping back in unison, they stood close and kept a defensive stance, eyes trained unwaveringly on the doors, ready to face their captors.

Seconds later, the portal opened to reveal two large and burly men and a statuesque and athletic-looking woman, each one with strikingly beautiful features, dressed in what appeared to be military-inspired designer clothing in shades of black, as they stepped inside the room. Their eyes bore no warmth at seeing Edward and Jacob finally awake from their slumber, but they peered at the two with a disturbing intention.

The woman spoke first and her silken yet icy tone implied that she meant business. Jacob made to shoot back an offensive retort, but Edward mentally silenced him and glared for good measure to deflect a potential brawl. After all, with their powers neutralized, they were not exactly in a good position to defend themselves from the two hulking men before them.

"You two will speak unless spoken to, so right now, you are to hold your tongues and listen to me. Failure to do so will result in severe consequences, and my two handsome associates here are more than willing to teach you a good and hard lesson in humility and submission. _Is that understood_?"

Edward maintained his defiant expression, but nodded his head once in understanding; Jacob following suit a second later. The woman smiled in cruel triumph and continued to address their prisoners, while the men leered at them most lecherously during her discourse.

"Good. As you two are most certainly aware by now, you have been taken against your will and stripped of your physically supernatural attributes… for the time being, of course. And as you can see, we haven't locked you both in a dank and dark dungeon, so you should be grateful we have provided you with such grand accommodations.

You two will discover in time why you have been abducted, and if you play nice, we will lavish you with preferential treatment fit for royalty. Play dirty, and you'll wish you two have been born as puny mortals so that you would rather die than endure what we are going to do to you if you disobey us.

However, I am afraid to say that there is no chance whatsoever that you will ever return to your respective clans. Your friends gave quite a valiant fight for your freedom last night, but they were no match for us. Don't worry, we spared them their lives. But your successful capture means that they will be unable to track you from here on out. Our centuries of experience can attest to this irrevocable guarantee that you two will never reunite with your close acquaintances and family."

Jacob could not hold it in any longer, and Edward was too late in stopping his emotional outburst.

"_Fuck you_, bitch! What are you going to do to us then, _huh_? What _the hell_ are you people anyway?"

The force of the backhand blow that struck Jacob to the side of his face came with such alacrity and astonishing strength that he flew up in the air and landed right smack in the middle of the four-poster bed where Edward had lain moments ago. Edward was shocked into place as he saw one of the men already on top of Jacob, his huge hand covering the entire front of the rebellious wolf's neck and began to choke him.

"_Insolent lycanthrope_!" The man pinning Jacob sneered malevolently into his face. "I believe we told you to shut your trap and listen for your own good!"

"L-let… Me… G-go!" Jacob sputtered helplessly in rage as he tried to resist the man's strength.

"I don't _think so_, young Jacob. I missed out on something when we captured you, and I _intend_ to cash in on it before you are to be presented to our clients!" The man dismissed Jacob's request as his other hand snaked down and grabbed the youth's crotch and began to knead firmly as he moaned in ecstatic approval.

At the sight of Jacob being molested, Edward was mortified to learn that he was beginning to feel hard himself at seeing his enemy being sexually groped by a man. Forcing himself to tear his gaze away, Edward turned back to the woman and pleaded for Jacob's release.

"That's _enough_! Please, _let him go_! I… I beg of you, _stop him_!"

What seemed like an eternity of a few seconds passed by; the sounds of carnal pleasure and muffled resistance hung in the air, before the woman broke the tension in the room.

"That's _enough_, Mjolnir!" The woman barked out. Clearly upset at having to cease his sexual ministrations upon the wolf, Mjolnir scowled and cast a dirty look at Edward before resuming his position beside his female colleague.

"You do look _so pretty_ when you beg, Edward, my dear," The woman haughtily exclaimed. "Yes, I believe you will soon learn to beg more often once you learn your new purpose in your immortal life. You and Jacob both. And do not make any move to assist him! He must learn to accept punishment for his impertinence and come out of it carrying the humiliation of his sentence!"

Edward stopped in his tracks at the woman's words when he took a step towards Jacob with the intention of helping him recover. Staring helplessly at the other teen, Edward could only watch in compassion as Jacob took his time in getting up from the bed while rubbing his chafed neck; his head hung down in shame, and refusing to meet Edward's eyes.

A brief period of silence went by before the woman spoke again.

"Now that's over with, I'm sure we can proceed to the important matter at hand, namely introducing you two to whom you will be handed over to. Do not think for one second that we are your masters, oh no. We are merely modest servants in service to those who pay us handsomely for our expertise in acquiring the nigh impossible. And you are to meet these clients that we hold in high regard shortly.

So now that you have been given a preview of what you will expect if any of you step out of line, I'm sure you will both follow me without question so that your own inquiries will be answered in due time.

Now, if the two of you would so kindly follow me to the reception room of our humble abode, I'm sure we can offer something for you to eat, dear Jacob. I'm sure all that, ah… _action_ you have endured for the past twenty-two hours has left you famished. And don't worry Edward, we'll whip up something for you as well. That is, if our patrons have anything to say about it…

Come now! We can't let our clients waiting! Stelios, Mjolnir – you two bring up the rear and make sure these fine young men don't try anything funny."

And with that, the beautiful yet unkind woman marched off out of the room and into the lit hallway beyond. Edward made to reach for Jacob's shoulder in a show of support, but the teen roughly shrugged his shoulder away, and hastily walked out of the room, his head still bowed down.

A rough push at his back from one of the men propelled Edward forward, and he immediately caught up to Jacob who still did not allow himself to look in Edward's direction, even as they were walking side by side. The two captives were just a few feet away from the woman, who walked briskly towards their destination, with the two men guarding them from behind.

Edward wanted to read Jacob's mind and let him know he was sorry for what happened, but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was to upset the young wolf by invading his privacy, and the vampire mentally noted to speak with him once this debacle has settled down enough for them to speak in private.

However, Edward's astonishment that night seemed to never end. As he casually glanced at Jacob and looked down, he was not prepared for the sight he saw next.

The front of Jacob's cotton pants had tented and was slowly receding away. What's more, a telltale wet spot had materialized upon the fabric even as the wolf's erection had subsided.

So _that_ was why Jacob refused to make eye contact with him!

Edward didn't know which was worse: Jacob getting _turned on_ by man who just molested him, or Edward turned on by seeing Jacob being molested by _a man_.

The thought alone practically sickened Edward as he stopped trying to catch Jacob's eye and stared determinedly at the woman still walking before them, fearing the worst for what was about to befall them in just a few short moments…


	5. The Guardians Of The House

**Author's Note**: Wow! I'd really like to thank everyone who has added me to their author/story alerts with this one! This is actually my first foray into the _Twilight_ fandom, and the Jakeward slash, in particular, so I'm so grateful that you guys have taken a huge interest in my rather unusual take on Edward and Jacob's love story... Please comment because comments are **LOVE** and inspire me to write more for you guys! In any case, I will try to update as fast as I can, and I hope you guys will be with this journey with Ed and Jake all the way to the end...!

* * *

Chapter 03 : The Guardians Of The House

* * *

Jacob's mind was furiously racing with conflicting emotions, almost in sync with his doubly increased heart rate. His apprehension mingled with the pervasive certainty that Edward Cullen had not missed the involuntary physical reaction to the humiliation he endured a while back – something that he found quite disturbingly satisfying against his will and sanity.

Meanwhile, Edward was caught up in a similar mindset, only his head was compulsorily focused on getting answers to so many questions. Yet beyond all the whos, the whats, and the whys bombarding his train of thought, nothing could prevent him from forgetting that stubborn memory of Jacob Black in a most compromising position earlier – a very dangerous taboo line that he could not, and _would not_, allow himself to cross.

Yet for all their internal turmoil, both young men understood that they were trapped in some sort of sick game, and there was nothing they could do but wait and see what the next move from their captors would be.

The woman ahead of them stopped in front of a huge and opulently designed set of double doors. She laid a hand on one of the polished silver doorknobs, then turned back to face Edward and Jacob.

"Remember my words earlier: you are to remain silent until you are given permission to speak, do not attempt to make any false moves, and one last important thing – choose your words very carefully if you are to speak to our esteemed guests. They do not take kindly to impertinence and redundant matters of discussion. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

The vampire and the werewolf held her gaze as impassively as they could and nodded their assent. Spontaneously, Jacob mentally relayed himself upon Edward before they were about to enter the room before them.

_Cullen, I don't think—_

_Quiet! Your not thinking is what led you to be grossly manhandled in the first place. Whatever happens, just do as she says, and hold your temper._

_Fuck you, leech! I can damn well hold my own._

_You impudent pup! I was only trying to—!_

_Oh, just shut the fuck up, Cullen. I don't know why I even bothered._

Throughout this exchange, their eyes were kept perfectly ahead of them, giving away no external sign that they were communicating telepathically.

Without preamble, the woman turned the knobs and pulled the doors wide open.

The room looked to be a salon masquerading as a miniature museum, the sizable space randomly decorated with incongruous furnishings but strangely giving off a stylishly contrasting feel to the surroundings: Impressionist to avant-garde paintings hung on the walls next to cross-cultural tribal weapons and artifacts; various animal skins and furs were spread upon the marble floors, and some were even draped over antique and futuristic furniture; the bookshelves were laden with peeling leather-bound volumes, while the ceiling was adorned with an elegantly classic and immense chandelier surrounded by a systematic network of high-tech light fixtures; tables made of smoothly polished oak wood were covered with an assortment of curiosities ranging from a steampunk-inspired laptop to a crystal bowl filled with large and glimmering gemstones, and even a sealed glass jar filled with human eyeballs creepily undulating in a clear viscous fluid.

This was all underscored by the light of an enormous fire blazing wildly inside a mammoth fireplace which dominated the far end of the area; the bright flames being the only source of illumination within the room, and gave a sense of evocative mystique as the shadows cast by the objects danced merrily on the muted walls; the amber firelight bathing the occupants inside with an aura of discreet sensuality. Yet despite the fiery glow emanating from the hearth, there was a noticeable and unnatural absence of heat inside the salon: the temperature was startlingly cold like the onset of snow falling in winter.

Near the vast fireplace, a modest amount of space was cleared of the hodgepodge décor, save for two large high-backed black leather armchairs facing away from the fire and a low wooden coffee table placed between the two seats. Two tall forms in silhouette flanked the ends of the armchairs, a man on the left and a woman on the right. Two more currently indistinct figures were each placed on the leather seats, their faces obscured in shadow. Only the tiniest pinpricks of light reflected from their glassy eyes gave any indication that anyone was sitting on those chairs.

The entire scenario was something straight out of a Gothic horror fiction novel.

Had they not been taken without their consent, both Edward and Jacob would have been visibly impressed with the sight before them. As such, they could not fully appreciate the scene for their final judgment was about to befall them.

Keeping their poker faces in place, they obediently followed the woman who was already striding towards the people gathered by the fireplace, sensing that the two hulking men were still right behind them. In no time, Edward and Jacob had arrived and were finally able to take a closer look at the shadowed figures.

The man and the woman standing like menacing sentinels beside the chairs were clad in the similar fashions of the three other hunters, and both the teenage immortals took them to be the other associates equally responsible for their abduction. Which meant that the two remaining people seated had to be the ones who orchestrated and demanded for their incarceration. The vampire and the werewolf felt their blood boil in rage, but were tersely reminded of controlling their volatile temperaments.

The silence was finally broken as the woman who gave Edward and Jacob a verbal lashing made a curt nod of her head and addressed her male colleague standing on the left.

"My sincerest apologies for the minor delay, Darius. There was a slight… _hitch_ with the Quileute boy during my preliminary dissertation, but nothing that we didn't manage to resolve."

Darius smirked and raised an arrogant brow at Jacob's direction. "Did he now? I hope you didn't rough him up too much, Tahara. Our clients…" Darius trailed and motioned his head downwards.

"He's perfectly intact, Darius, I can assure you of that," Tahara confidently replied while making a discreet, reverential bow to their seated patrons, still veiled in shadow and observing everything in silence. "Both the werewolf and the vampire were briefed of how they should conduct themselves during the proceedings. If you have no more queries, I believe we can give the floor to our honored patrons so that we may finally begin."

"Excellent," Darius murmured gleefully, as he stepped away from where he stood and made his way to Jacob and Edward a few feet away.

"You two, front and center, _now_!" Darius commanded softly yet laced with an intimidating tone. "Keep a small distance between the both of you, maintain a straight posture, arms on your sides, eyes straight ahead, and do not break this position unless you are told to do so. _Move_!"

Reluctantly, Jacob and Edward stepped forward a few steps until they were directly in front of the bounty hunters' clients seated on the leather armchairs. They followed Darius's orders and waited with a wary calm for what would happen next. The leader of the mercenaries resumed his position beside the left armchair, and spoke once more.

"Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, you are thus presented for formal inspection to our most esteemed patrons, Seigneur Jean-Paul and Madame Helena des Nocturnes."

Minutes seemed to pass by in complete silence, save for the crackling of wood upon the cold fire. Suddenly, the seated figures stood in unison, and both the captives finally saw the faces of the mystery clients who were the root cause of their predicament.

To their surprise, Seigneur and Madame were an elderly man and a woman, respectively. However, they were far from frail-looking, and exuded a quietly intense power between them that left a tremendous impression upon Jacob and Edward, who, despite being told to keep their sight straight forward, could not help but steal several brief and furtive glances at the masterminds of their kidnapping.

Jean-Paul des Nocturnes, notwithstanding his ostensibly senior age, was nearly the same height as Jacob and possessed a hard and sculpted body similar to the younger male mercenaries. His very presence in the room when he stepped out from the shadows instantly commanded attention, and his movements oozed raw masculine charisma. That extraordinary physicality was encased in a very expensive-looking bespoke suit done in rich charcoal black that complemented his frame in all the right places. His dapper look was rounded off with custom-made Italian leather black shoes adorning his feet, an elegantly simple but obviously costly Swiss-made men's wristwatch wrapped around his left wrist, and a large platinum signet ring encrusted with diamonds on its coat of arms enclosed upon the middle finger of his left hand. With his striking patrician features, golden skin, thick mane of pure white hair in artfully styled curls and waves, and a sophisticatedly trimmed full beard, Seigneur des Nocturnes looked like an archetypal Greek god fashionably overhauled for modern times.

Helena des Nocturnes, on the other hand, was not to be outdone. Possessing an understated yet imeldific appearance, she stood with a refined posture that belied her true age. Whereas the female hunters had an athletic build to them, the elderly lady was just the right parts of svelte with a touch of feminine curves in appropriate areas, and moved with a natural grace from beneath the gorgeous and lavishly-priced _haute couture_ evening gown of deep emerald green in which her body was stunningly sheathed. A pair of glamorously vertiginous platform stiletto heels in the same palette as her dress that seemed to defy gravity made her as tall as Edward, and she finished off her stunning ensemble with a tastefully designed diamond-and-emerald choker that circled her slender neck, a pair of large emerald teardrop earrings hanging from her earlobes, and the same huge signet ring on her left middle finger which Seigneur also sported. Having the same beautiful aristocratic features like the elderly man beside her, Madame des Nocturnes looked like she stepped out of a Renaissance painting, with her sleek, long white hair done in a classic chignon and porcelain skin that even old age could not mar its beauty.

Individually, they were mind-blowing. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. At realizing this inexorable actuality, Edward and Jacob felt a strong wave of fear and admiration upon finally acknowledging the existence of their captors' masters – a thought that further added to their overflowing anxiety at the current state of affairs.

Standing ramrod straight, both young men felt the extreme scrutiny of Seigneur and Madame as their eyes roved up and down the vampire and the werewolf while they slowly circled them like a tiger about to pounce on their prey.

"So far, so good…" Seigneur grinned in approval as he finally spoke in an enticingly deep baritone voice paired with a hint of a French accent as he addressed to no one in particular to the mercenaries. "The dossiers you prepared more than lived up to the subjects in question. Very well done."

Ulrike spoke with docile servility. "Seigneur knows we only aim to please him and Madame. Your praise is most kind, Sir."

Madame tittered softly and gave a benevolent gaze upon Ulrike and her allies, before speaking in a full-bodied yet feminine tone laced with the same lilting French inflection employed by Seigneur.

"_Very_ impressive indeed. I believe such accomplishments should not go rewarded most generously. Of course, we shall discuss financial settlements later. In the meantime, let us settle down and help ourselves to a bit of something to eat while we got to know our special guests further.

Tahara, dear, kindly fetch me and Jean-Paul our usual selections. Have Stelios assist you with that, and make sure you bring something scrumptious for your fellow hunters, as well. And how about you, my dear Jacob? What do you fancy eating tonight? Poor lad, you must be terribly starving from this entire ordeal… Come now, my boy, don't be shy!"

Jacob blinked and jerked his head at finally being addressed by Madame. He tentatively gazed at her from where he stood, and was surprised to note that she looked genuinely concerned. Seigneur des Nocturnes even gave him a twinkling smile and an encouraging nod to signify that he was allowed to respond.

To be quite honest, his hunger pangs had just recently kicked in after being suppressed from all the drama since he woke up and found himself right smack in some _X-Files_ worthy circumstances. Stammering slightly, he replied in what he hoped was not too audacious in tone and bold in his request for food.

"Well, I, uh… I'd like to have some chicken and some mashed potatoes, if that's alright with you, Ma'am…"

Madame giggled softly at Jacob's request and replied, "Oh, we can do better than that, my dear child! Stelios, round up a large serving of tender roast chicken flavored with choice herbs and spices for Monsieur Black, some soft baked potatoes seasoned with rosemary and _fleur de sel_, a vegetable _mélange_ with vinaigrette for a side dish, and a bottle of the finest vintage red wine to go with it."

"Right away, Madame," Stelios saluted in response as he exited the salon to fetch the order.

"And Edward, please don't think you're left out," Seigneur jovially added. "I understand you come from a coven that sticks to a rather… _unorthodox_ blood diet. Very fascinating, if I may say so, my boy."

Edward did not know what to make of Seigneur's commentary, other than the fact that the whole interaction since Madame and Seigneur opened up was most peculiar. They didn't seem that threatening, considering they looked like harmless, wealthy socialites coming from the upper-class aristocracy. But since these are the self-same people who basically hired some powerful brutes to hold them captive and taken all the way to France for God knows what, the vampire held explicable reservations.

The startling contrast to the hunters' personalities and their patrons' character left Edward in a precautious uncertainty. The teenaged vampire thought it prudent to not let his guard down just yet. Considering his words carefully, he flashed a small, timid smile and responded politely to Seigneur.

"Decades of discipline have taught me to contain my craving for human blood, Sir. I'm pleased to know you find it most interesting."

Seigneur des Nocturnes' eyes sparkled in admiration as he spoke to Edward. "Well then, I think you'll find that we can certainly attend to your special diet, young Edward. Tahara, mix up a special blend Spanish bull, mountain lion, and black bear's blood for Monsieur Cullen here. Make sure that the blood is fresh and warm, and check that you've made more than enough of the concoction to keep our guest satisfied."

"As you wish, Seigneur," Tahara bowed to her patron as she scurried out of the drawing room to put together the unusual hematological mix.

Edward and Jacob could not believe what was happening. Being accommodated with made-to-order refreshments while being held prisoner by a group of menacing mercenaries hired by two posh senior citizens was totally incomprehensible to both the werewolf and the vampire. They knew it was too good to be true, so they wisely stood their ground in the meantime; this was just the tip of the iceberg – they have yet to dive off into the deep end to realize what they've really gotten themselves into.

Thinking it was safe to mentally commune with Jacob, Edward looked nonchalantly at Seigneur and Madame currently conversing in low whispers with the three remaining hunters while infiltrating the young wolf's mind.

_Jacob. This is getting really strange for my liking. They're acting as if we're already friends with them, and they haven't even yet told us why they've taken us. What do you think?_

The werewolf caught the message abruptly in his thoughts, and very nearly gave himself away by almost jerking his head towards Edward in response. Managing to act on how Darius told them to in their guests' presence, he answered back to Edward.

_Damn you, Cullen! I hate it when you do that!_

_Sorry! I just wanted to know if you're just as unnerved by all this as I am._

_Well, if you must know, then yes, I am totally weirded out by this entire shit, Cullen. Do you honestly think I'm not that perceptive? Jesus!_

_Look, mutt. Let's not fight, alright?_

_Says you, you parasite._

_Argh! Alright, enough! Can you at least give me an assurance that you'll stay guarded throughout this whole thing? I'm not about to help you out if things turn out from bad to worse for you._

_God, I told you I can handle myself, Cullen! I'm not a goddamn baby, okay? I know what we need to do, and I don't need you to remind me like you're the fucking boss of me._

_Pfft! Like the way you handled yourself when that thug had his way with you? Right… And you really have a rather boorish way with words; do you know that, Jake?_

_Oh, fuck off, leech! And don't you dare call me Jake, Eddie-boy. We're not friends, and only my friends are allowed to call me that._

_And what makes you think I'd like to be addressed as Eddie-boy, pup?_

_Because I fucking _can_! So there!_

_Right, and it's not exactly as if your mongrel friends are—_

_DON'T! DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING GO THERE, CULLEN! I swear to God, don't you fucking dare!_

Edward knew he had pushed Jacob a bit too far, and he saw that the werewolf was visibly distraught at the mention of his friends and the implication that they weren't here to call him by his preferred nickname. Jacob's distress was not lost on Seigneur and Madame, who came closer and peered at the Quileute teen with worry. Darius, Ulrike, and Mjolnir narrowed their eyes at the scene unfolding and made to move closer, but Seigneur des Nocturnes raised a hand to indicate that they not interfere.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Madame solicited. "You seem to be distressed by something."

She turned her gaze upon Edward with a slight hint of suspicion, and the vampire managed to school a look of total innocence on his face to hopefully avert his guilt in being the cause of the teen wolf's distress. In any case, Madame turned back to Jacob as he calmed down quickly to reply to her query.

"I'm fine, Ma'am. I… I'm just feeling a bit tired from all this. Please don't worry, I can deal with it."

He ended his statement with a small smile, and this seemed to mollify Madame. She stroked Jacob's cheek with a soft hand, after which she returned to stand beside Seigneur.

Breathing deliberately to calm himself further, Jacob resumed his externally casual expression but spoke to Edward telepathically once more.

_Don't make me hate you anymore than I do, Cullen. Of all the people that I have to share my misery with in this goddamn situation, it had to be you. Just… Leave me alone._

The vampire inwardly felt a slight twinge of remorse upon hearing the werewolf's confutation. He was about to utter a suitable apology, when Seigneur's sudden command snapped them back to the present, and not in a good way.

"Alright! While our midnight snack is being prepared, Helena and I would like to continue getting to know the two of you a bit better apart from the information provided in your personal profiles. I want you two to strip off your clothes right now and show us what you've got."


	6. A History Lesson, A Final Judgment

**Author's Note**: WOW! You guys are _**AMAZING**_! Opened my e-mail and there are more than several people hitting up "_Le Chateau_..." on their FF story alerts! Your support means a lot to me, and I hope you will keep the love coming. Reviews are fuel to my writer's fire! XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 04 : A History Lesson, A Final Judgment

* * *

Edward and Jacob were completely taken aback at the unexpected order from Seigneur des Nocturnes. The words were as clear as day, and yet it seemed as if they could not bring themselves to follow such a command.

Their split-second vacillation was all it took for Seigneur to put a disappointed frown on his face and jerk his head imperceptibly at Darius and Mjolnir.

The vampire and the werewolf were standing with identical looks of confusion and fear on their visages, and the next thing they knew, both of them felt heavyset hands grabbing their shoulders from behind in a vice-like grip and were unceremoniously pushed down to their knees in forced obeisance.

Both of them gasped in pain, but quick thinking made them restrain their obvious hurting and tried their best to keep silent, yet they still continued to struggle under the weight of the two hulking mercenaries locking them down unrelentingly in place and shot twin looks of mingled anger and fright at Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes.

"I was under the impression that the two of you understood what it means to _follow orders_ in our presence," Seigneur silkily intoned as he peered down at his captives through his cold black eyes. "Clearly, you two need a bit more work before we properly integrate you into… your new life at The Chateau."

"Come now, Jean-Paul…" Madame placated as she placed a hand on Seigneur's shoulder, while looking down sympathetically at Edward and Jacob. "You know what it's like for a newly acquired immortal. They're understandably seditious at first. Have you forgotten we had encountered far worse with Ashkaré and Zedriel? Let's not repeat history, shall we, _mon frère_? As much as I am devoted to our position being the _administrateurs_, I do grow weary of these genuflection exercises."

She held her gaze unyieldingly, even as Seigneur shot her an annoyed but loving look. "You may be right, but nevertheless, _ma chère sœur_; we must advocate centuries of tradition. It simply would not do for us to not examine our recent purchases in their naked splendor."

Madame sighed in acquiescence, but exerted her equal authority over the proceedings. "If you must insist, Jean-Paul. But do keep in mind that if we want these two boys to feel at home at The Chateau and accept their fate, we must curtail such intimidation and disciplinary measures at the very minimum, _est-cela compris_?"

"Oh, all right," Seigneur grudgingly agreed as he stormed off and made to sit back on his leather armchair. However, by way of apology, he relayed a comforting gaze towards Edward and Jacob as he spoke to his subordinates.

"Darius, Mjolnir – unhand our guests immediately. Edward, Jacob – remain kneeling in perfect posture with your heads slightly bowed down."

The hired cronies smirked down at their helpless captives before releasing their stronghold and stepping back to their standard guarding pose, eyes trained for any further act of disobedience from the vampire and the werewolf.

Jacob and Edward thought better to reach out and rub their aching shoulders, after recalling from that Tahara woman that they must bear the penalty of their chastisement. Still, they could not yet erase the look of pure loathing burning in their eyes towards Seigneur and Madame as they slowly took their time in performing their latest subservient deportment wordlessly; anticipating their next baleful move against them.

Taking over for the time being while Seigneur paused to extract a large cigar from his jacket pocket and igniting it with a silver lighter, Madame gracefully paced around Jacob and Edward as she smoothly but firmly addressed the two teenage immortals; her words punctuated by the sound of her stiletto heels clacking on the marble floor, the gentle rustle of tulle and silk chiffon of her couture gown with every movement, and the pungent aroma of thick cigar smoke wafting from Seigneur's direction.

"My dear young men… We do not wish to inflict deliberate harm upon the both of you, but it is imperative that you comprehend the severe gravity of the situation the two of you are in right now.

Consider that we ordered for your capture and delivery for a very insurmountable price from professional bounty hunters, you two should be quite flattered that you are considered near priceless in our minds. As such, you two are very costly investments. Investments which we hope would pay off handsomely in the long run if you strapping young lads learn your place in this new hierarchy you've unwillingly entered.

Now, I believe that your minds are full to the brim with questions about why you two were taken and what is the nature or purpose of your abduction. Well… To put it bluntly, my dears, you two are to become immortal sex slaves to _Les Château du Jardin Paradis_…"

Her last sentence sent the vampire and the werewolf to an incredulous degradation at the revelation of their newfound purpose, almost breaking their comportment in response to the shocking truth now exposed to them.

_Sex slaves!_

The mere suggestion of it sent a disturbing chill through Jacob, which was saying something, considering that his "normal" body temperature blazed like a perpetual fever since his transformation as a lycanthrope. Conversely, Edward felt an abnormally uncomfortable burn of ignominy stirring through his ice-cold form at hearing those two words to which he was reduced to becoming.

Yet both of them had similar thoughts running frantically through their heads at that discovery, which was unconsciously relayed between the two:

_They gotta be fucking joking!_

_No! It can't be possible!_

_This can't be—holy fucking shit! No, no, no, no!_

_Dear God, this must be some kind of nightmare!_

_No fucking way am I going to be some kind of prostitute to these sick fucks!_

_For once, I actually agree with you on that!_

Stunned into a disquieted silence and eyes wide with fright and disbelief, Madame des Nocturnes simply smirked at Jacob and Edward and took this as a sign to continue her exposition; still pacing around the two eternally teen boys as Seigneur gazed at them deviously through the haze of the cigar smoke, while Darius, Ulrike, and Mjolnir listened with rapture and amusement at their Mistress's words, all the while shooting heavily lascivious looks at Edward and Jacob.

Madame's next words flowed through Jacob and Edward like water, and their imaginations somehow transformed her lengthy anecdote about the origins and history of The Chateau into chillingly vivid scenes drifting through the white haze of Seigneur's fragrant cigar smoke before their eyes; as if they were witnessing the entire chain of events back in time…

* * *

"From the looks on your exceptionally handsome faces, it seems as though the idea of becoming a sex slave repulses the both of you. But really now, it's not as bad as it sounds… Perhaps it would be helpful if I give you a bit of history and background of _Les Château_ in order for you to understand that we are not as evil as you perceive us to be. Listen attentively, for this will be crucial for you in gradually accepting your destiny once you have entered the threshold of our prestigious house of earthly delights…

Over two thousand years ago, wars fueled by political and religious dynamics ravaged across the great civilizations of ancient history. Men feared the inevitable change of the world as they knew it, and many people were distrustful at the time. The world of the supernatural, of course, fell victim to this rampant inequity, and scores of innocent mortals were wrongfully accused and sentenced to death by being… not fully human and practicing acts which were against the burgeoning supremacy of the Church and State, a large number of whom, were morally corrupt in nature and abused their position of power to those who rebelled in their might.

Many genuine beings of the mystical realm felt threatened by all the power upheavals that mortal men caused, and thus, majority of these creatures retreated back to their true dominions, never to secretly interact with mortals again. That is, until a secret society of insurgent pagans found a way to exploit a key weakness of those in power which employed the use of these numinous beings.

These pagan worshippers truly believed in the existence of every known mythological or magical creature that was told all through history. What made them stand out from the other abstruse sects was that they did not believe in one single entity, but rather, they embraced all cross-cultural legends and philosophies across the globe. Such was their conviction of their heretical faith in the paranormal, and unparalleled clout of wielding magical acts that they were indeed able to spot a true fabled creature lurking in the midst of mortals. At first, they had difficulty interacting with these beings because the creatures did not trust the intentions of these pagan followers. Over time, the pagans and the creatures of lore established a sort of mutual relationship that was about to come to a head with the revelation of the said flaw from those who persecuted and forced them into hiding.

Many of the powerful and influential heads from the Church and State, who were mostly based in England, France, and Italy, held ethically clandestine proclivities behind closed doors that contradicted what they preached to the naïve masses. And at the very top of the list of these immoral acts, they had extremely insatiable cravings for the sins of the flesh.

When the pagans got word about the hypocrisies of their opponents through well-placed spies within enemy territories, they devised a plan so utterly devious that, if their strategy was to be victorious, they would continue to preserve their venerable customs of keeping their faith of ancient mythologies alive forever and pass it onwards to their descendants.

Thus, did they create an underground brothel which catered specifically to these charlatans with the goal of using beautiful immortal beings as part of their harem – creatures possessing a high degree of sexual prowess and allure, combined with uniquely individual powers that would be a potent combination in controlling the fraudulent leaders once they've fallen into their trap.

The plan, however, was not without its share of trouble in its implementation.

Initially, they approached some of the creatures whom they had good relations with and immediately proposed the arrangement to them. The pagans explained that, with this ingenious tactic, they would not need to hide from mortals anymore, and they would also be able to fully use their special abilities to their advantage. Sadly, only a scant few creatures willingly allowed themselves to participate in this course of action against their oppressors. In fact, most of the beings that were presented with the pagans' plan vehemently opposed to such an initiative.

Though they were from different races and folklore origins, most immortals were highly proud of what they are and clearly think themselves as more superior than mere human men, and found it insulting that they would sink to that level of degradation just so that they can exert a level of control to sustain their occult continuation upon this world. And so, the creatures that were against the plan parted ways with the pagans, leaving only those willing amongst their kind to stay behind. But the pagans were undeterred, and they managed to proceed as planned with the slightly unlucky hand that they were dealt.

Thus, _Les Château du Jardin Paradis _was created, and the balance of power inevitably shifted to the side of the pagans.

Upon the Chateau's inception, many of these leaders originally felt betrayed when they realized the exact nature of the brothel's deception, and yet, they eventually learned to fully embrace the novel idea and shamelessly enjoyed their sins with their supposed enemies without guilt. But seeing that they were in a highly dangerous position were the fact be revealed to the public that they had sexual relations with supernatural beings, they had no choice but to fall under the shadowy rule of the pagans.

And with that came demands from the pagans that the deceitful men of the Church and State could not refuse. Eventually, a treaty was reached in which the pagans would continue to live in secret without fear of public persecution from the political and holy leaders if they promise not to divulge the wicked ways of the said hypocrites. Financially and influentially, the pagans' authority grew and grew in Machiavellian proportions thanks to the surreptitious ministrations of the corrupt men who supported their endeavors, and as the years passed by, no one was any the wiser about the whole scandalous situation even until these modern times.

But as the power of The Chateau increased, so did the pagans' pressing need for adding more immortal beings to their exclusive repertoire in order to retain their lofty perch high upon the pedestal of authority which the pagans worked so hard to achieve.

That was when a covert group of mercenaries known collectively as The College of Mysteries were produced by the early descendants of the pagans with a single-minded purpose to their creation: to track down and obtain highly prized immortal beings as potential additions to the harem of The Chateau.

Painstakingly handpicked and composed of exceptionally gifted men and women from all over the world, many of these bounty hunters-to-be had prolific and notable backgrounds as esoteric spiritual, scientific, and even artistic, practitioners: high priestesses, painters, voodoo masters, sculptors, witch doctors, musicians, temple guardians, alchemists and polymaths, oracles and astrologers – hence, they had an inherent understanding of mysterious philosophies and dealing with beings who are not from this plane of reality, and deeply respected the power in which the pagans held upon those who scorned the more arcane religions. These protégées were gruelingly trained by the pagans in all forms of martial arts, the knowledge of their ancient inventory of enchantments, along with the sharing of each others' expertise in their specified fields in order to be the well-rounded soldiers they would become. After years of shaping this sundry bunch of international prodigies to perfection, they were deemed more than ready to be deployed and fulfill their main objective.

The Collegiates were strictly ordered to bring in only nothing but the most excellent potentials for The Chateau, and they managed to deliver every single time without fail. Their missions sometimes took them to the farthest reaches of the Earth, and even beyond the mortal realm, to find the most suitable entities worthy to be part of the Chosen Ones residing within The Chateau. But their expeditions only occurred if the need for The Chateau to add more sex slaves was necessary, and in the very long interim periods, which can sometimes go for several decades, they undertook the task of scouting and training new recruits so that the legacy of The College of Mysteries will be cemented alongside the prestige of The Chateau, and they were also allowed to do whatever they pleased with their lives until _Les Château_ beckons them once more to go and hunt for the next promising candidate.

Only rarely do they need simple convincing to a legendary being if that chosen entity was willing to become part of the Chosen Ones, because in most cases of their missions, some needed more than… effortless persuasion if they are deemed to be intractable. In which case, they can employ a vast selection of counterbalancing techniques from their arsenal to acquire selected immortal targets with or without their consent.

Once they have delivered the immortal acquisitions to the administrators of The Chateau, these captive beings then sign a magically binding contract which makes them the sole property of The Chateau and irrevocably becomes a permanent resident of the house, surrendering a greater part of certain limits of their freedom to the _administrateurs_, and is completely expected to perform the necessary duties required of these magical creatures, once they have successfully gone through the compulsory battery of intense sexual training before they are to be properly debuted as an official part of the Chosen One roster.

Of course, the early stages of becoming a Chosen One are closely monitored to ensure a dynamic progress in his or her performance within The Chateau. We firmly believe that with a perfectly honed body must also possess an equally beautiful intellect. Thus, we require all members of the Chosen to attend regular classes in world languages, culture, arts, sciences, history, etc., so as to be a well-rounded and smart individual who is able to carry a sophisticated conversation on almost any subject if need be, for there will be times when the Chosen will be picked by a client simply for the pleasure of his or her highbrow company or even a demonstration of an artistic talent, and not just solely for the pleasure of sinful flesh.

With the private army of The College of Mysteries at their disposal, the pagans have effectively established a successfully enduring tradition of providing the finest array of remarkably beautiful, talented, and highly valued collection of highly educated mythological beings specializing in all forms of the carnal arts. A reputation that we, the descendants of our pagan ancestors, are proud to uphold to this very day.

But as with the changing of the times, so did the patrons of The Chateau. We still hold a considerable amount of leverage amongst political and religious leaders of the present day, although they now deal with us in a pecuniary capacity, providing us mainly with obscene amounts of monetary support to maintain the expensive upkeep of The Chateau and the well-being of The Chosen Ones, and very seldom do they come to us to satiate their sexual needs.

At present, our current clientele chiefly involves of a diverse group of people ranging from high-profile celebrities in film and music, superstar athletes, and fashion supermodels to intellectual academicians, conspiracy theorists, minor members of royalty, traveling backpackers, jet-setting socialites, and various stereotypes from different subcultures such as Goths, Rastafarians, Steampunks, White Supremacists, etc. – all looking for the ultimate thrill of a mind-blowing sexual experience that is, quite literally, out-of-this-world that only we can provide with the maximum level of discreetness, a selling point that our clients have come to greatly value from us as part of their stay at The Chateau, and at the same time, we trust that they keep our business to themselves as part of our symbiotic bargain.

Because of the rather beneficial arrangement we have with the current world leaders and religious heads, plus a relatively sizable fortune of valuable assets accumulated over time by our forefathers stored in secure Swiss bank accounts, we see no need anymore to charge our patrons upon their entry into The Chateau and meet with one of the Chosen Ones to flesh out their most erotic sexual fantasies to life.

As for the immortals under our care, they live quite a comfortable existence given the life they have been enforced to live and have come to eventually accept with no hard feelings. With good behavior, we actually spoil our Chosen Ones with love, respect, and attention that they deserve. They do, however, need to follow the rules of The Chateau by the letter, and any instance of insubordination will be severely punished by the hands of The Collegiates on the current administrators' orders, something that happens often, but not often enough, of course.

And while they are unable to break from their duty to The Chateau, for the magically binding contract they signed prevents them from truly escaping our clutches or else a very grave retribution will befall them, they are actually free to do whatever they please when their services aren't required. That could range from something like traveling around the world to experience the cultural changes of humanity to customizing their living quarters within The Chateau to suit their personal tastes and preferences. With the exception of a few key restrictions stated within the contract and the house rules, anything they could possibly need to feel at home in The Chateau is at their immediate disposal.

So you see, my dear Edward and Jacob, you need not fear the decision of the Fates which dealt you with this newly carved path of destiny to your immortal lives.

You two might find all of this hard to believe, but I can most definitely assure you that everything I told you is all true. There is still so much for the two of you to learn, but all of that will come in due time once you will arrive at The Chateau and formally begin your… education. I do hope you have digested every single detail of the information I have discussed so that you will keep in mind that even though we have taken you against your will, time will come when you will see that it was all for the greater good: for your sakes and for the continuing existence of The Chateau…"

* * *

Madame des Nocturnes had concluded her astonishingly illuminating overview about Edward and Jacob's new lease on eternal life, and the unsettling yet captivating history of the place where they will soon be residing as… sex slaves. Seigneur never faltered in his locked gaze at his newly attained creatures, his cigar smoke still hanging in the air even as the scenes which the werewolf and the vampire saw clearly faded away and the room segued into a tense stillness between the captives and the captors.

And as far as Jacob and Edward were concerned, they were currently sent to mental overdrive at the stunning turn of events, keeping their facial expressions as neutral as possible to mask their emotional quandary at the situation. Neither could actually discern how they truly felt with the truth now ultimately bestowed upon them, and they still held a fair degree of recalcitrance at the idea of them being glorified sexual consorts to a variety of humans with deep-seated erotic fantasies begging to be realized through them – two innocent and forever teenage boys thrust in a world they were not ready to accept… yet.

The elderly lady gazed kindly upon the werewolf and the vampire as they staunchly maintained their obedient kneeling position throughout her discussion, and made to speak again after a brief moment of silence to catch her breath.

"Now that you two fine young men are privy to the truth, we would be more than happy to answer your questions, but before that, we must continue with the inspections as per tradition dictates. If you would be so kind as to undress your garments without hesitation, then there will be no need for pre-emptive measures from our fine Collegiates, and we can finish quickly with the proceedings without any further delay. Is that understood?"

In sync, Jacob and Edward nodded their heads in resigned assent, and wordlessly waited for permission to begin the harrowing task of exposing themselves fully to an audience who have no shame whatsoever in these matters.

Pleased with their continuing show of docility, Madame sharply snapped her fingers and spoke once more.

"Perfect! Ulrike, be a dear and kindly draw up the necessary paperwork to be signed by all parties in a few more moments, while Darius and Mjolnir stay behind to stand guard over the examinations. Right, the two of you stand up and take off your clothes… Now."

Without further ado, Edward and Jacob stood in unanimity, plastered determined looks on their faces, and courageously tore off their shirts and shucked off their trousers until they were finally in all of their unclothed beauty.

The flames issuing from the fireplace only served to enhance every single inch of exposed flesh of the vampire and the werewolf, as they stoically gazed at the fire; pushing all feelings of embarrassment at the farthest corners of their mind as their masters ravenously took in the stripped magnificence before them.

At first glance of their exquisite nakedness, Seigneur Jean-Paul and Madame Helena des Nocturnes were unable to believe that they have, quite possibly, outdone themselves with their latest acquisitions to The Chateau.

With that remarkable thought, the _administrateurs_ were certain in their conviction that Edward Cullen and Jacob Black are going to be _very_ worthwhile additions to the Chosen Ones of _Les Château du Jardin Paradis…_


	7. In Seed And In Blood

**Author's Note**: I really want to thank all of you guys for believing in my very first foray into Jakeward slash, however different from other E/J fics this may be. Got some really glowing reviews in the last chapter, and it got me mad amounts of story alerts! I would like to take this opportunity to answer some queries and comments by some of the awesome reviewers, so here goes:

**Kaj** - You're very much welcome! I'm very flattered that in three years of reading slash fics, I made the cut for you!

**Rubytuesday5** - Please carry on reading! I know it would break a hardcore Jakeward fan's heart to see our beautiful Edward and Jacob getting down and dirty with anyone other than themselves, but trust me when I say that things will slowly evolve and that they'll end up together, despite their rather unusual situation.

**MapOfTheMuse** - Thank you so much for the praise! And as for your _very_ valid point... You just gave me AWESOME material to work with! Keep posted to see what I can do with that!

**Libranfate** - Thanks so much for falling in love with The Chateau! Never expected for this unusual plot to be highly believable, but thanks for seeing it that way! Hope you'll stick with this till the end!

**AppleOfEdwardsEye** - You are so wonderful, and thank you for liking my writing style! Will definitely keep things good for you (and the other readers, too)!

**teambellaedward** - A :) cannot fully express my appreciation for your wonderful support for this story!

So that's pretty much it! Well, I won't keep you waiting. Read on, cause I warn you, THIS IS A BIG ONE!

* * *

Chapter 05 : In Seed And In Blood

* * *

In all honesty, nudity has never been that big of an issue with Jacob.

When he found out his supernatural lycanthropic heritage in the wake of the death threats posed by Victoria upon Bella, Jacob quickly learned that being naked (or semi-naked most of the time) came with the territory.

And being around friends who were in the same dilemma as he was, it helped diffuse the awkwardness of exposing your human form after phasing back considering that guys like Sam or Paul would proudly show off their bodies like they had no qualms about their state of undress.

In his early days as a wolf, they would even good-naturedly tease him, Embry, Jared, and Quil for acting so bashful after transforming back to normal, and would then proceed to mock wrestle with them around the muddy forest ground to release the tension. Even Leah had no sense of modesty upon joining the pack with Seth. She'd nonchalantly show off a killer body accented by her perky breasts and bushy snatch, and would make the rest of the pack seriously regret the day they were born if any of them (with the gracious exception of Sam and her brother) attempts so much as giving her the nasty eye after their nightly patrols.

So the young Quileute teen went with the flow, and over the course of adapting to life as a werewolf, Jacob found that he was quite comfortable with his body outside of clothes. This physical change also inevitably led to sexual experimentation with his some of his more… virile pack members, thereby widening his options for intimate relationships considerably. At the time, Jacob felt that he was betraying Bella with such deeds, but eventually accepted a more realistic outlook when it was apparent that his best friend would never choose him over that damn leech, and thus, his bisexual proclivities were safely undisclosed.

Overall, being with his wolf pack gave him a strong sense of confidence to break out of his old shell and explore a new side to his personality. It helped that he also grew out of being a lanky, undeveloped kid to a sinewy, well-defined young man that most men more than half his age would kill to have the body he has now.

Right now, however, being nude just took on a whole other level for the beautiful Quileute werewolf currently on full display before his…

Jacob stubbornly refused to even _think_ of that honorific term to describe the two elderly people who are eyeing him with great interest.

_Focus, Jake… Don't panic. Breathe. Don't you dare get a hard-on for these crazy fuckers!_

_

* * *

_For someone who has lived for more than a hundred years, being naked never bothered Edward.

Although the memories of his human life are now blurry to him, Edward saw everything in a new light upon his transformation as a vampire thanks to Carlisle. Freed from the restricting conventions of his traditional upbringing, he explored a different side to his "alternative humanity" under the guidance of his beloved maker.

When he finally learned to eschew his taste for human blood, the teenage vampire began to slowly open his mind on more inviolable matters that would make his past human self blush with embarrassment. Way before he ever met Bella, Edward had more than his fair share of sexual experiences with both humans and other vampires alike. It did not matter whether they were male or female – being sexually desirable came with being a vampire, and Edward simply chalked this up as something he needed to adapt without investing too much of his feelings into it.

As such, the vampire sometimes took his extraordinarily handsome looks for granted, and he would be harshly reminded of the price of being a victim to vanity. That alone was enough for Edward to be more conscientious of being further discreet with his alluring physical presence to others. However, as Carlisle's coven grew in number over the years, being around "siblings" like Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, in particular, didn't help his personal mission in toning down his sexual magnetism.

Not that he was averse to being naked; in fact, the vampire had secretly harbored urges of showing more skin against all vampiric protocol taught to him by Carlisle.

But stripped of his clothing and being eyed like a delicious piece of meat in the here and now, Edward weirdly found himself retracting his secret penchant for exhibitionism.

_Pull yourself together, Edward! You should _not_ be enjoying this! Don't… lose control!_

_

* * *

_The vampire and the werewolf stood there, eyes trained hard upon the dancing flames in the fireplace, feigning a show of apathy to their nudity when deep inside, both young immortals kept their true emotions in check. Jacob and Edward could not be any more incensed at their current situation as Jean-Paul and Helena des Nocturnes' ravenous gazes never left on every single exposed inch of their flesh and form.

Thankfully, the reappearance of the two other mercenaries sent to fetch food gave the two teenage men a transitory reprieve from such a humiliating position.

"Ah! _Notre repas est enfin arrivé!_" Seigneur enthused as he saw the return of Tahara and Stelios; the latter pushing a food trolley laden with an assortment of delectable dishes served on fine white chinaware, several bottles of classic red wine, a single bottle of champagne chilled in a silver bucket filled with ice, and a large crystal jug filled with thick, dark crimson liquid.

Seigneur set his unfinished cigar on a glass ashtray on the coffee table beside his chair as Madame strode nearer to the cart. "_Excellente présentation, comme toujours, mes chéris…_" Madame commented upon inspecting the lavish gastronomic spread as she smiled at her servants. "Well, I'm sure everyone here must be famished from all the excitement tonight, so let's best eat our fill while everything's still fresh and warm."

"Right you are, Helena," Seigneur added as he stood from his armchair. "But first thing's first: Darius and Mjolnir, please set our special guests a place in front of us just like before. Tahara and Stelios, kindly serve the food once everything is set for our two young men here."

At once, the bounty hunters moved with efficient haste that Edward and Jacob could only make out swift movements from their corner vision. Only when Madame des Nocturnes spoke to them did they tear their gaze away from the fireplace.

"Alright, my dear Edward and Jacob… Don't be shy. Come and join us now."

Surveying the scene, both the undressed captives noticed that The Collegiates, including Ulrike, who unobtrusively reappeared, were already seated close behind them on antique high-backed wooden chairs by a small modernist glass dining table; their own mouthwatering feast splayed out before them but their attention was still focused on the vampire and the werewolf, looks of forthright hunger on their faces that they were sure was not triggered by the food they were about to eat.

Before them, Seigneur and Madame were regally seated back on the black leather armchairs; an imposing king and queen on their thrones, each wielding a sparkling flute of champagne on their hands like scepters as they warmly beckoned the adolescent immortals to their places.

Seeing where they were about to dine, it was not lost on Edward and Jacob that their lesson in submission extended to something as mundane as eating food, and could not keep a perturbed expression at what they saw.

Directly in front of the armchairs occupied by the _administrateurs_ of The Chateau were two very low, miniature Japanese tea tables with two plump throw pillows of black velvet by each table. Jacob's full and steaming plate of herbed roast chicken, seasoned baked potatoes, and vegetable side dish was artfully arranged along with a full goblet of deep red wine with the opened bottle considerately positioned next to it, and was placed on the table facing Madame. Edward's table in front of Seigneur simply had the full jug of the special animal's blood mix placed next to a stylishly simple, medium-sized white porcelain _chawan_.

Seigneur raised a brow at Jacob and Edward's evident unease, but did not issue a silent order to The Collegiates. Instead, he simply smiled and explained what was already blatantly obvious to the young prisoners.

"As you both may have figured out, you are to dine in close proximity to your masters while remaining unclothed. It is a customary part of an acquired immortal's initiation since The Chateau began to expand its roster of sexual consorts. This tends to have a… _humbling_ effect towards a headstrong creature and an unspoken understanding of control of a master to his slave. You two are no exception. Now, I would hate to inflict severe disciplinary measures on you two this early on in your inception if you refuse our… _generosity_ in serving you such fine choices of nourishment. Please, sit, and enjoy your meal."

The threatening inference in Seigneur's deceptively genial and seductive tone broke through Jacob and Edward's pathetic defensive attempts once more. Disconsolately, they padded towards their assigned places and slowly settled themselves down in a comfortable sitting position using the velvet pillows provided to them.

"Well go on, my dear boys," Madame encouraged. "_Bon appetit!_"

Jacob stared angrily at his food for a mere few seconds, as if he'd rather starve to death than eat like a lowly slave for his masters, before his overwhelming instinct for hunger took over and nothing else mattered but his empty stomach screaming for attention.

Without warning, he picked up a hot chicken drumstick and wildly tore off a large chunk of meat with his teeth, then washed it down with greedy gulps of the sweet, warm wine. The Quileute wolf then proceeded to violently attack the vegetables and baked potatoes with equal fervor. He alternated between eating his fare and drinking the wine, now doing away with the wineglass and simply downing it straight from the bottle, the red liquor spilling out of his mouth and dribbling all over his impressive musculature.

He was blind to everyone and everything else in the room; dismissing proper table etiquette and prioritizing his primal need to be satiated. Gluttonous even in capitulation, only the intoxicating scent of the scrumptious food, the sinful crimson drink, and the heavenly flavors making love to his taste buds, were the only things that mattered to Jacob at that moment.

Edward, meanwhile, took a while longer. He peered at his… The vampire wasn't even sure if he could still count Jacob as his enemy. As much as it deeply pained him to think about it, they would no longer fight over Bella now. These people saw to that. More importantly, from a pragmatic standpoint, they had absolutely no reason to argue in light of the fact that they were in this… unalterable situation together. But the wolf had harshly declared that even in this tight spot they were in, things between them would never change.

The thought incongruously depressed Edward.

And yet, staring at the Quileute teen uncouthly devouring his food like a rabid stray dog feasting on scraps in the garbage, Edward felt an unexplainable invigorating rush of desire towards Jacob that vanished as quickly as it came. Forcing himself to look away, he saw that Seigneur and Madame were silently watching both of them as they sipped on their champagne, looks of masked deviousness on their aristocratic faces.

Though he did not look behind him, Edward knew that his captors were still gazing at him and Jacob, but were already digging in to their own meal by the sounds of their clinking tableware and muted conversation. Gazing down at his thoughtfully prepared meal, the vampire took his time picking up the crystal flask and poured the blood into the tea bowl; the deep red, almost black, blood contrasting so eerily against the white porcelain.

The scent of the blood had finally awoken the vampiric hunger welling deep inside Edward. He finally surrendered to his physiological need, placed the bowl to his lips and drank.

Apart from the fact that the teen vampire found it odd that his fangs would be of no use for the first time while drinking blood, Edward was lost in the mesmerizing tang of this unusually delicious blood concoction. The hematological potion had such concentrated potency that Edward could actually visualize in his head the place from where the animals came from before they were slaughtered for their blood. He never even felt this kind of heady charge of energy coursing through him when he feasted straight on an animal he hunted for himself in the woods.

Civilized sips soon morphed into ferociously avid guzzling as the monstrous side of Edward downed the mixture in less than a few seconds. Fiercely tossing away the china bowl to a resounding crash in his rapacious state, he made a mad grab for the jar of blood and drank greedily from it without stopping; the blood trickling in thin streams from the corners of his mouth, snaking down in sinuous lines all over his pale, perfectly chiseled torso.

At the sight of Edward and Jacob more than enthusiastically finishing off their meal, Seigneur chuckled pleasantly as Madame cooed terms of endearments softly in French to her two young teenage immortals.

"_More!_" Jacob and Edward growled synchronously as they consumed the last remnants of their feast; eyes flashing with uncontrolled self-indulgence at Seigneur and Madame.

The _administrateurs_ beamed with obvious delight. The two elderly siblings shared a knowing smile and glance; Helena giving a meaningful nod to Jean-Paul, as her brother proceeded to extract a white silk pocket square from his suit jacket.

Seigneur leaned closer to Edward, and lovingly wiped away the messy trails of blood from his jaw and chest with the handkerchief; his enigmatic smile and piercing black eyes meeting Edward's bright amber stare while keeping a seductive approach to his tactile ministrations with the vampire.

At this unexpected act of tenderness, Edward looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared deep into Seigneur's handsome face and felt his strong yet gentle touch upon him while cleaning off the blood beautifully staining his nude body. Unconsciously, Edward closed his eyes and released a nearly audible sigh as the aged man continued his attentions on him; his mind heavily conflicted with desire and rationality.

_Dear God! I—I can't be… This isn't… No! But it feels so—stop! Yes, please…!_

Too caught up in his mental tug-of-war, the vampire didn't notice Seigneur's sensual touch leaving his body. Opening his eyes, he saw that Seigneur was already crouched down beside Jacob, and was about to begin the same affectionate attention with which Edward had just experienced.

Envy, shame, and anger simultaneously surfaced within the vampire as he continued to watch the werewolf being tended to by their… Despite everything, Edward could still not make himself address the elderly man and his twin sister with such a distinctive finality.

Not yet, at least.

As for Jacob, he snapped out of his rather devilish state of hunger when he saw Seigneur clean off Edward with that white silk handkerchief. Against all common sense, the wolf in him snarled with covetousness at this rather unanticipated turn of events. Illogical jealousy transformed into unexplainable longing when he saw that the vampire had found the old man's touch to be… pleasurable. The yearning Jacob could not fathom swiftly changed into mortification as he realized the unthinkable depths to which his thoughts and emotions had inexplicably sunk into.

The werewolf commanded himself to tear his gaze away from the old man and the vampire, but before he could do so, Seigneur leaned away from Edward, promptly stood up from his seat, and began to make his way towards Jacob.

His chest heaving in tune with his slightly labored breathing, Jacob could only stare defiantly as Seigneur finally closed in and hunkered down beside him.

"Relax, my beautiful wolf… _Je ne vais pas te faire de mal_…" Seigneur des Nocturnes murmured tenderly.

A look of confusion fleeted briefly upon Jacob's face and disappeared when he felt the tough yet caring hand through the soft fabric of Seigneur's kerchief; feeling the deliberately light, erotic caresses dabbing away the sticky juices from the roast chicken on his mouth, and the moist droplets of wine that glistened all over his chops and washboard abdomen like studded rubies.

Jacob was fighting a losing battle when he replayed that feather-light whispered French phrase in his head as he stared into Seigneur's good-looking visage; the old man's laser-like gaze paired with a killer smile somehow fueling his inner tension. Gathering what was left of his wits, he closed his eyes to shield himself from the devastatingly gorgeous sight of Jean-Paul des Nocturnes. But out of sight was still not out of mind: Jacob could still feel the touch of Seigneur upon him.

Instantly, the mental and emotional maelstrom brewing within the teenage werewolf raged in full force once more; unable to believe that this was happening to him.

_Oh shit…! Must not—fuck! Stop it! Don't… Christ, so right—wrong! Wrong! Right…?_

It took Jacob a few moments to realize that the touches had ceased, and he opened his eyes to see that Seigneur had left his side and was now seated once more on his chair; his hypnotic eyes twinkling salaciously upon himself and the vampire near him.

Yet both Edward and Jacob did not know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that Seigneur had ended his rather heartwarming act of cleaning them up. Their constant internal struggles throughout the whole ordeal since that indecent episode with Mjolnir back in their prison suite were beginning to drive them slowly insane. That wasn't what they were afraid of, though.

What scared them was whether that mental and emotional turmoil they unanimously felt would drive them mad with delirious, ecstatic, and unbridled bliss of a… sinister and _sexual_ nature. A lunacy they feared that they might not want to trade for all the sanity in the world…

"Well!" Madame des Nocturnes exclaimed, snapping Jacob and Edward out of their trance. "I was most certainly awed by your rather… voracious appetites! I'm hoping that self same eagerness would translate to your impending education at The Chateau. Don't you agree, Jean-Paul?"

"Indeed," Seigneur simply remarked, never faltering in his intentionally dissolute gaze on the two immortal adolescents.

"Now I know you two want more," Madame continued with a convivial tone. "But I'm afraid that would be all for the meantime. One of the things you'll learn while living in The Chateau is to know the right time and place to indulge in excess, and now's not the right time for that. We promise to give you nothing but the best soon, but for now… Let us confirm the initiation."

Seigneur raised his hand before Madame could proceed.

"Yes, that is all well and good, but…"

"But what, Jean-Paul?"

"I can sense these fine young men are bursting to voice out their thoughts on this whole ordeal that they've been subjected to. I'd rather let allow them the opportunity to be candid with us before they sign the contract. _Que pensez-vous, ma chère sœur?_"

_Jacob! Jacob! Listen to me._

_Dammit, Cullen! I told you to stay the hell away from my head!_

Seigneur glanced over to Madame, who nodded sagely with this decision, but presented a counterpoint to her brother.

"Perhaps it is permissible to let _Messieurs_ Cullen and Black speak their minds in light of what has happened to them, the poor dears. However, this open forum must be brief, Jean-Paul. We must stick to the schedule, and we cannot afford to delay any more precious time…"

_No, listen! If they're going to let us speak, I must advise you to please choose your words carefully and—!"_

_Would you shut the fuck up, you annoying leech? Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. FUCKING DO!_

Seigneur chuckled and waved his hand airily. "_Je sais, Helena, je sais_… We'll just allot them two questions each. After all, I think they have had more than enough time to ask the right questions to be answered by us…"

_God, you miserably insufferable dog! We are at the mercy of these psychopaths and your hard-headed temper is not helping matters! You need to keep your volatile short fuse in check!_

_Oh, fuck you, you piece of shit bloodsucker! Jeez, you heard what they said, huh? Two goddamn questions. I get it, and I know you do too. I swear to God, if you tell me what to ask these fuckers, I will rip you apart when I get the chance…!_

"Two questions seems fair enough," Madame agreed. "Well, then! Let's give the floor to our lovely guests, shall we?"

Edward stopped himself just in time when he heard that Madame's attention was now focused on them. Conversing with Jacob was getting worse and worse with every unwarranted mental entry the vampire did on the werewolf. Chastising himself for not using a more thought-out approach, Edward resolved that he would try a more diplomatic way to interact with Jacob, telepathically or otherwise.

Because whether the werewolf liked it or not, the fact remained that they will soon embark on a dark, twisted journey together into a place they never dreamed would exist. It was right then and there that Edward made a personal vow to put aside his differences with Jacob once and for all, and become his… friend.

A vampire and a werewolf as _friends?_ The thought was preposterous and downright ludicrous to think of, but what else could he do? Far away from Forks, and permanently disconnected from his loving vampire coven family and Bella, Edward had no one now. No one but Jacob, who seemed determined to still harbor petty grudges in the grand scheme of things. And even if the tempestuous werewolf near him refused to admit it, he knew that Edward was all that Jacob had, as well.

He was not naïve to think they would become friends just like that. They were immortal. Edward would have all the time, and unbounded fortitude, in the world until Jacob would finally come to his senses and see that a vampire and a werewolf _can_ co-exist in peace. Even if that meant sharing a life together as eternal sexual consorts.

"Edward…" Seigneur called out. "Would you like to be the first to start?"

The vampire cleared his head and spoke as calmly as he could while maintaining eye contact with Seigneur.

"Why did you pick us and not some other vampire and lycanthrope?"

Madame was quick on the mark to answer this.

"Your selection was actually based on tedious global reconnaissance with various other candidates of both your species, and meticulous research with our clientele's constantly shifting preferences that were more than two decades in the making. We decided to go for younger breeds rather than the mature ones since The Chateau already has a number of 'senior' immortal members within the Chosen Ones.

The relatively immature ages you both possess in terms of as a vampire and a wolf shifter, correspondingly, is ideal for rigorously carrying out an optimal performance during your sexual training. This, paired with your frozen state of adolescence on the brink of manhood, is quite the catnip for our patrons with a taste for the slaves with a more… _youthful_ appearance. And at present, we have six females and four males under our care; thus, we needed two more males to balance the gender line out. And your final query, my dear…?"

Edward was not completely satisfied, and also a bit unnerved, with her response, but he decided it would have to do, and moved on to his last question. He had a feeling what they would obviously say, but he had to try.

"Can we please just… just let everyone we know back home that we will be okay?"

Seigneur's white brow made a conceited rising show once more, punctuated by his stern and succinct reply: "No."

Edward frowned in sadness, but knew it was a lost cause. He had hoped that they would allow him and Jacob to send a message back to everyone in Forks that they will be alright, even if they would never see their loved ones again. The vampire wondered whether time could ever erase the pain that would scar his emotions deeply when everything would finally change the moment he would sign the contract that would end his life as he knew it.

"And you, my dear Jacob…" Madame turned her attentions to the Quileute youth. "What is it you'd like to know further from us?"

Jacob took a few seconds to school a calm expression on his face before he exhaled and asked his questions with a startling composure and tact that surprised Edward.

"You mentioned during your historical account that the… slaves were allowed to travel with good behavior. Does that mean that we can visit back to Forks?"

Seigneur actually smiled and chortled vigorously at this one before he responded.

"Clever boy! But what you don't know, my dear Jacob, is that that privilege is only extended to those Chosen who have served a very long and sexually prolific occupancy within The Chateau. And even then, that fringe benefit will be given after much deliberation by the _administrateurs_ if a Chosen One deserves such a concession.

Other criteria to be considered are relations with fellow immortal housemates, impeccable progress in the extracurricular studies, a relatively clean disciplinary record, and the like. It is a tediously protracted course of action that may or may not be approved. So even if you do manage to endure the gauntlet of requirements, it could be _decades_ before you would even step out of the threshold of The Chateau and revisit the place which you came from, and possibly by then… your loved ones may have moved on with their lives. Next question?"

Jacob felt disheartened that explanation, but a tiny spark of hope never left inside him, and he persevered with his last inquiry; however painful it was for the teen wolf to say it out loud.

"If we can't come to them… can they come to us? As… As clients, then, if not friends or family?"

Madame smiled regretfully at the young wolf and shook her head as she curtly replied: "No."

And with that, the spark inside Jacob faded into the darkness. The werewolf's broad shoulders wilted in defeat with Madame's outright refusal, and yet his face valiantly fought to stay as detached as possible with that crushing blow. Edward could not have been more inclined to comfort Jacob than at that moment, but for now, all he could do was wistfully gaze at him; inwardly sharing the young wolf's dismaying emotion of losing so much in a blink of an eye.

_If only… If only he would know he's not alone…_

"Come now, _mes beaux garçons immortels_…" Seigneur voiced in a firm yet soothing manner. "Learn to forget your past from this point onward. Mulishly holding on to your former lives will only bring you pain that will never heal. You fine young gentlemen must adapt to the present, for it is essential to a future that we hope you will learn to love unconditionally… And I hope you two are ready, for it is time… Please, stand and await further instruction."

The two eternal teenage boys stood up mechanically; deadened from the harsh reality set upon them. Both Edward and Jacob desperately wished they had their supernatural powers back so that they could mutilate their captors and free themselves from an abhorrent fate.

But Fate, it seems, has turned a blind eye to their ordeal.

Madame des Nocturnes took another sip from her cold champagne before speaking. "Ulrike, the Contract and the implements, if you please…"

"Of course, Madame…" Ulrike reverently replied, as she stood from her table and made her way towards the elderly lady; clutching in her hands a sizably long and large scroll of thick vellum parchment that was yellowed and slightly tattered with age. She placed it carefully on the coffee table between Seigneur and Madame. Without needing additional orders from the _administrateurs_, the female Collegiate crouched down and produced an outsized bowl from her satchel made out of an olden dark-colored wood that it looked fragile with its antiqued and pockmarked appearance.

She set this curious object next to the rolled parchment, after which, Ulrike deftly unrolled the contract to reveal a huge, stunning, and brightly colored peacock feather wrapped inside. The bounty hunter then gently picked up the unorthodox quill and placed it on the other side of the now unfurled parchment which bore a considerable amount of text done in very fine calligraphy that it was very difficult to read because of the apparent stained patina that time and the elements had done on the manuscript.

After putting everything into place, Ulrike stood back up, yet remained standing by the table between the elderly French fraternal twins. Glancing to the side, Madame smiled and she looked to her brother, who also seemed to approve of the arrangement. Seigneur turned his attention back to his captives.

"And so it has come to this… I want the two of you to have your full attention to what I am about to say, for this is the point where your lives will forever change, do I make myself clear?"

Stone-faced but aware of the dangers if they should disobey, the vampire and the werewolf looked briefly at one another before looking back at Seigneur des Nocturnes and nodded their heads once to convey their understanding.

Seigneur smiled in triumph, and thus, did he begin to elaborate further on the pivotal moment about to unfold:

"What you see before you is what we call The Contract of Perpetual Confluence. It is an ancient document that goes back to the formation of the College of Mysteries before they acquired their very first immortal creature for The Chateau.

The Contract was conceived with paramount meticulousness that our ancestors took great pains in ensuring that all possible loopholes were sealed tightly shut, thereby effectively guaranteeing that whatever immortal being signs this contract will be permanently bound to the service of The Chateau.

There are many specific and convoluted provisions and legalities listed within the Contract, but overall, the standard concurrence is simply this: that the _administrateurs_ take full responsibility of the absolute welfare and continuing existence of an immortal sex slave provided that the said slave perform the duties required of him or her within The Chateau, and must also strictly adhere to the rules of the house.

With a simple agreement comes a straightforward consequence should the main essence of the Contract be breached by the immortal slave – total irremediable annihilation of the thing that the immortal holds of great value to him or her. In your cases, that would be the demise to everyone you know back home.

However, seeing as you two still hold an ounce of a rather admirable yet useless defiance, we may have to resort to drastic measures to make sure that you will be most willing to enslave yourselves to The Chateau and sign the Contract. Now, let's be frank. Both of you and I know that if you even _care_ for your friends and family, you would spare them such a terrible fate if you still refuse to accept your destinies.

I warn you now: _never_ underestimate our power. Do not think for one second that Helena and I won't order our fine Collegiates to return to Forks and have everyone – the vampire coven, the wolf pack, and that rather plain and insufferable mortal girl that you two apparently harbor ridiculous notions of love for – _killed_ without a trace of remorse on our conscience.

Now that you two fine young men have been illuminated by the ramifications of your quandary, I suggest you both choose your resolution wisely, for it may be several people's deaths upon your hands if you two decide to still challenge our might. So… what will it be, my dear Edward and Jacob…? Will you join the prestigious ranks of the Chosen Immortals in a life of carnal delights… or bear the excruciating burden of your loved ones' fatalities forever in your hearts?"

The final nail in their coffins was hammered with a resonant pounding against their very core. Try as they might, Jacob and Edward could not see any other way to save the people they deeply cared for back in Forks. They knew that even their own deaths, however difficult that may be to achieve by themselves, is not a noble sacrifice worth doing to prevent the inhuman genocide that these descendants of occult pagans will not hesitate to accomplish. After a minute's eternity, the vampire and the werewolf had spoken the words that would seal their fates to Seigneur and Madame's will for good.

"I… I will sign the Contract," Edward bleakly said.

"Me too…" added Jacob in an equally beaten tone.

* * *

Genuine smiles appeared on the faces of the Chateau's august administrators, clearly savoring the extinction of Edward and Jacob's futile resistance. Wasting no time, Madame wordlessly nodded towards the other Collegiates, while Seigneur issued the orders that would complete the initiation.

"Excellent… Now, on to the main event… Stelios, please handle _Monsieur_ Cullen here, while you can assist _Monsieur_ Black, Mjolnir. Darius and Tahara – I trust that you will be more than able to contain any unsavory situations before it even arises during the signing of the Contract, most especially with our young werewolf here. Ulrike, you know your role in this ceremony. And as for you, my dear boys, please… Come closer."

Dread mingled with determination as Jacob and Edward stepped closer to Madame and Seigneur, their continuing nudity adding a powerful rush for the _administrateurs_ and the Collegiates to the proceedings. Without warning, the burly forces of Mjolnir and Stelios locked the werewolf and the vampire in a tight, obdurate hold against their hard bodies with their massive arms. But it wasn't until they each felt a huge, warm hand firmly tugging and squeezing their semi-erect cocks that Edward and Jacob began to panic and struggle.

"Shhh… Don't fight it, young one… Let yourself go, and just _feel_…" Stelios whispered hotly in Edward's ear, unrelenting in his forced handjob upon the vampire. As for Mjolnir, he could not disguise his unabashed enjoyment as he deeply rumbled and buried his face in Jacob's neck; drinking in the Quileute wolf's raw scent of fright and stimulation.

It wasn't long when Edward and Jacob sported inspiringly beautiful erections that literally put tears of joy in Seigneur and Madame's eyes. And what was to be the first of many moments of freely yielding to such exquisite erotic pleasure, the vampire and the werewolf closed their eyes, consciously writhed their bodies against the male Collegiates holding them, and released a strangled cry of sensual bliss…

It was all too unreal yet what Edward and Jacob felt was nothing short of amazing: calloused hands working so expertly on their stiff cocks; the feel of a chiseled and manly body against their own; wet, greedy tongues lapping the sensitive skin on their décolletages; the overwhelming aroma of raw, enthralling hypermasculinity permeating deep in their senses… They were so close that both eternal adolescent youths felt they might spontaneously combust with the way Stelios and Mjolnir were devouring them with natural control.

Jean-Paul and Helena des Nocturnes looked on in captivation at the impressive sight before them; eyes shining with unadulterated pride at their masterful handiwork with two precious finds for The Chateau. Sensing that an orgasm was imminent, Seigneur looked to Ulrike behind him and motioned for her to carry out her special task.

Bowing her head in response, Ulrike picked up the antique wooden bowl and walked over to where Edward and Jacob stood with her two male comrades driving the teenage immortals mad with lust. Assessing the scene quickly, she first knelt in front of Edward. Stelios gazed down at his colleague with a fiery grin on his ruggedly handsome face as he aligned the bulbous head of the vampire's throbbing dick towards the wooden bowl in Ulrike's hands. Unable to contain the explosion any longer, Edward Cullen screamed in delicious ecstasy against the stubble-covered face of Stelios as he released a flowing torrent of creamy seed into the bowl until he drained himself dry from his blissfully torturous orgasm and limply hung in the bounty hunter's muscular arms from the intensity of the sensation.

Ulrike then turned to the other side when Jacob's heavy breathing became erratic growling; the wolf was nearing completion, as well. Mjolnir mimicked Stelios as he, too, increased the pressure on the werewolf's thick, heavily veined shaft which literally felt like a scorching iron rod being put in a blacksmith's furnace. A few choice dirty words that Mjolnir whispered passionately in Jacob's ear, and the wolf was gone. Jacob Black howled loudly as he flooded the bowl with an inundation of his thick and hot white cum; his body convulsing violently until he collapsed in a satiated heap in the mercenary's brawny arms.

Taking advantage of the temporary loss of strength from the two eternal teenagers, Ulrike then took out a small yet sharp bejeweled dagger from her utility belt. Taking Jacob's wrist in one hand and holding the blade with the other, she made a tiny yet forceful cut on the russet skin of the wolf until the blood oozed out from the wound she had exacted. She held the bleeding wrist over the bowl as the bright red blood dripped steadily and collided in swirls with the pearly white semen. Murmuring an incantation under her breath, Ulrike made the wound immediately seal shut and left no trace of a scar on Jacob's skin.

She then returned to Edward and repeated the method, this time with a bit more elbow grease and careful precision because of the toughness of the vampire's pale and marble-hard skin. When she had successfully punctured Edward's wrist, Ulrike harvested the blood trickling in earnest into the wooden bowl, until she recited again the spell that would close the wound and returned Edward's skin back to its unmarred beauty.

Satisfied with the collected bodily fluids that filled the bowl nearly to the brim, Ulrike carefully blended the blood and cum together with the blade of the dagger until it formed a homogenously thick consistency that the mixture looked like slightly pale crimson ink. She stood back up, placed the bowl back on the coffee table between Seigneur and Madame's leather armchairs, and resumed her sentinel position flanked by the Chateau's _administrateurs_.

Regaining consciousness, Edward and Jacob slowly got to their own feet with help from Stelios and Mjolnir, but were still duly held in place. Seigneur then spoke to them when he ascertained they were coherent enough to understand his words.

"The splendor of your release simply amazes me… That was just a minuscule taste of what you'll soon be learning in full throttle at The Chateau. But right now, let us fulfill the initiation. Edward, my boy, please step forward and kneel in front of the table. I believe you know what you must do…"

His former life flashing before his eyes, he gently nudged himself out of Stelios's grasp and approached the coffee table between Seigneur and Madame. He slowly got to his knees and reached for the peacock feather quill. Glancing at the Contract, he took no notice of the legalese in fine print but stared at the various names of the immortal creatures that preceded him which were scribbled on a wide strip of empty space at the very bottom of the parchment; the names of the Chosen written in languages and symbols unknown to the vampire. He wondered whether these yet anonymous Chosen Immortals would be empathetic to his and Jacob's plight once they will arrive at The Chateau and meet these creatures for the first time.

It was the final image of Bella sleeping peacefully when he last saw her that Edward gathered the courage to dip the quill into the ink made of the essence and lifeblood of him and Jacob combined. And with a steady hand, he signed his complete name in the elegant handwriting which he was known for among his close acquaintances.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

When the last letter was written on the parchment, the teen vampire's eyes widened when he saw that his name glowed a blinding white for a few seconds before it disappeared and the fine script of his signature dried into a clear black upon the aged document.

Edward knew that his bond to The Chateau was complete, and strangely enough, he did not sense a great sorrow but rather felt that a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He did not know what to make of this, as he set aside the ostentatious quill and waited for the _administrateurs_ to address him once more.

"It is official…" Madame des Nocturnes said. "You are now the property of The Chateau, my dear Edward. Stelios, please take _Monsieur_ Cullen to the side and stand watch over him while _Monsieur_ Black signs the Contract."

"Of course, Madame," Stelios courteously replied; walking over to Edward and picking him up kindly from his kneeling pose. Edward unquestioningly allowed the man to lead him off to the side, as he centered his gaze on Jacob who would soon have his turn and sign away his freedom.

Jacob, meanwhile, did not wait to be told what do to. He extracted himself out of Mjolnir's grasp and made to follow what Edward had just done, but Madame stopped him abruptly in his tracks.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Jacob?"

Jacob blinked. "I—I'm… going to sign the Contract like you want me to. Isn't that… what you want, ma'am?"

Madame let out a dainty laugh, but it was Seigneur who replied. "I do love your eagerness, Jacob my boy… But you won't be signing the contract. Well, not in your _human_ form, at least."

The statement was clear, and yet Jacob could not even formulate a way out of it now that a fortuitous opening presented itself to him. His plans for a possible escape were deflected when Darius, Tahara, and Mjolnir began to surround him from all sides a slight distance away; brandishing what looked like long, precision-cut rods made out of pure diamonds in their hands and looked ready for an imminent affray. Ulrike fearlessly came up to him and quickly muttered an incantation as she pointed at the metallic collar encircling the Quileute boy's neck. Instantly, the neckpiece snapped open and dropped with a sharp clang on the floor. Ulrike picked up the collar and assumed a defensive stance like her fellow Collegiates while Stelios threw her the same diamond rod her associates were wielding and caught it in one swoop.

"I'm sure you must have figured it out by now…" Seigneur spoke in a calm yet enticing tone. "Like Edward before you, I need not tell you what to do. So, if you please, concentrate and begin your… transformation."

Sighing dolefully, Jacob closed his eyes and focused his all of his energies into phasing from human to wolf. The pent-up anger from the entire tribulation was all it took for Jacob to reveal the beast within him, and where a human man once stood, now in his place was a gigantic and magnificent-looking reddish-brown wolf; its eyes looking menacingly at the adversaries surrounding him. Curiously enough, the remaining metallic links were still intact and fit snugly around the front and hind legs even after Jacob's metamorphosis.

_Jacob…?_

The wolf turned his head in Edward's direction before looking at the others, as if to assess the scene before him. Jacob deigned to converse with Edward despite the unlikely probability that he might be able to break out from this place.

_What is it now, Cullen?_

_I just… Nothing. Please just be careful._

This was odd. Jacob had expected the leech to obnoxiously wax poetic about the dangers he would face were he to fight these mercenaries now that he was able to use his powers. The vampire's sudden change in attitude somewhat unnerved the werewolf, but quickly shoved it out of his head. Deciding that the odds were truly against him, he cautiously padded towards the table where the Contract lay; growling quietly as he did so. The Collegiates did not let their guards down, and kept a hawk's eye and their mysterious weapons ready on any possible assault maneuver that the lycanthrope might do upon the _administrateurs_ or to themselves.

But the werewolf made no such violent tendencies. Instead, Jacob whined despondently as he lifted his huge right paw and dipped it into the bowl containing the special ink of blood and semen. After seeing that his appendage was well-coated, the wolf then pressed his foot upon the parchment in the blank space close to Edward's signature and created a mark which glowed brightly for a few seconds until the luminescence faded and left a clear, perfect black pawprint that was to be Jacob's unique autograph on the ancient document.

Seeing that his deed was done, Jacob reverted back into his human form, naked and slumped against the coffee table, too tired from the emotional torment of signing the Contract to even move any further; his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he felt soft hands lock the metallic collar back into place around his neck. Edward was once again left in a state of subjection at seeing Jacob looking so defeated; all the more so now that the proud, independent werewolf was abridged to becoming nothing more than a glorified immortal escort.

"_C'est fait_…" Madame des Nocturnes declared, purposefully ignoring a brooding Edward and a sorrowful Jacob near her feet as she issued final orders in conclusion of the formal proceedings. "We have a few hours of rest before we all travel to The Chateau with our new sex slaves in tow. Ulrike, kindly safeguard the Contract and double-check the preparations for our return trip. Darius, please stay behind to discuss your group's payment for services flawlessly rendered. Mjolnir, Tahara, and Stelios – please escort our beautiful slaves back to their suites and make sure they are well rested for the journey ahead."

"At once, Madame…" The Collegiates all chorused, and dispersed to perform their assigned tasks. Edward and Jacob were smoothly tugged by Stelios and Mjolnir and were shown out of the drawing room led by Tahara; the voices of Darius and the des Nocturnes twins conferring about the mission's disbursement fading away with every step until all that was left was the sound of their forlorn silence blaring stridently in their thoughts in the wake of surrendering their dignity to a life of total debauchery…

* * *

"You guys… The binding… I think it's done."

"You really think so, Ciara?"

"I'm positive, Khaled. My instincts has never failed me before."

"Right… So do you even know who these new housemates of ours are gonna be?"

"That I don't know, Jade. We'll just have to wait and see who they are when they arrive here."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hoping for more hot girls…! Speaking of, where are those gorgeous nymphs at?"

"Christ, Stefan! You're such a skeeze! I pity the female creature that would ever cross paths with pervert like you… And the girls are probably holed up in their suite, avoiding _you_!"

"Really now, Regina? Sasha, Anya, and Natalia simply _adore_ me! Why would they hide from a fine specimen such as myself? And you certainly didn't mind me being such a pervert when we went to the gardens and—!"

"_Shut up_, you vain and stupid arse! That incident does _not_ count!"

"_Ow!_ That bloody _hurts_! No need to be all violent, woman! I'm a _lover_, not a fighter…"

"Maybe _that's_ the reason why you can't resist Darius every time he pops by for a visit, my friend…"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ Darius is just… someone I have to learn to fight off one of these days. Otherwise, I'm perfectly straight, Khaled, mate. He doesn't do it for me. Not like Regina here or those _luscious_ nymphs!"

"Yeah, right! You just keep telling yourself that, you hypocrite. _Don't_ deny I didn't hear you moaning his name and _begging_ to have his cock up your queer arse when you were wanking off in the library reading up on our erotica homework a few months ago!"

"I won't even dignify that statement with an answer."

"Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, Anya… Just Stefan and Regina acting like the old married couple that they are. Same old, same old."

"Good one, Jade! What else is new with these two for the last two millenia?"

"Regina hit me, love… Can you come here and kiss it away so I can feel better?"

"Not on your debauched eternal life, Stef."

"So are Sasha and Natalia gonna join us? We were just discussing Ciara's hunch regarding our new colleagues in the sex trade."

"Ooh, fun! And the girls are still busy with preparations for our monthly picnic tomorrow by the forest, but they'll probably be here in a while to catch up on the latest gossip. I told them I'd come down here just to see what the fuss was about. So? Tell me! Are they gonna be all boys, all girls, or a boy and girl each? And are they coming soon?"

"Yes, I believe they'll be here by tomorrow evening. But I'm not yet sure of their genders and whether or not Seigneur and Madame will formally introduce us to them immediately. You know how they are…"

"Well, at least there's some new faces to look forward to! It's really been a very, very long time since we've had anybody new arriving here."

"Yes, but not everyone shares your enthusiasm, Anya…"

"What do you mean, Khaled?"

"Well… I'm not sure if I should even tell you guys this."

"Oh come on, mate! Withholding juicy information from us would be a cruel thing to do!"

"Yes, what this asshole said. Now, spill! Before I go all badass underwater bitch on you."

"Oh, all right! It's… Well, it's Ash and Zed."

"_Those_ two? And what exactly is their problem with our new sex-slaves-to-be?"

"They're not in cahoots, if that's what you're thinking, Jade. You know they prefer to be private most of the time, and they're not exactly the best of friends. It's just that… I've spoken to them separately a few weeks ago when Seigneur and Madame announced that we would be having new slaves, and they somehow let slip their… _disapproval_ of more additions to the Chateau."

"Well, Ash I could understand, considering he's such an extroverted son-of-a-bitch who thinks he's all that. But _Zed_? I never thought I'd hear the day he'd oppose to new acquaintances. He's a bit of a recluse, yeah, but apart from that, Zed's a pretty decent bloke."

"I don't know, Ciara… Perhaps Khaled has a point. Ash has been acting more and more rebellious lately since Seigneur and Madame left for Paris, and Zed's mostly been keeping to his suite not talking to any of us. I think they're probably unaccustomed to this type of thing. They were, after all, the last ones to be recruited to The Chateau until now. Maybe they liked the idea of being the new kids on the block."

"Yeah, until they get tossed aside for some hot new upstarts. Seriously, Anya, those two need to get over themselves! I certainly didn't have a problem when all of you guys arrived on the scene."

"Yeah, because _you_ needed to get away from Stefan after centuries of living with him!"

"_Hey!_"

"Ciara's right, you horny freak. My world does not revolve around you _or_ your cock of villainous proportions, for your information."

"Haha! I'll take that as a compliment, love…"

"Anyway, going back to the topic at hand… I guess all we could do is wait and see what happens with Ash and Zed when the new arrivals come. It would be such a shame if the neophytes feel sort of alienated because of those two."

"Well, Khaled, you know what they say: once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Jade."

"Hey, everyone!"

"Thank God, Natalia! You two finally made it!"

"Sorry if we took so long, Jade…! Had to stop by the kitchens and pre-pack our food for tomorrow. So what's this I hear about making burgers?"

"We'll tell you in a while, Sasha, because right now, all this talk of food and shit has got me absolutely _starving_!"

"Amen to that, Regina! A'ight, I'm off to grab a bite to eat, anyone wanna join us?"

"Yeah, I'll join you two, Anya! Let's go and make a _sandwich _for three!"

"Ew, Stef! _Gross!_"

"I'm just messing with you fine ladies! Seriously, let's all get out of here and snack on some grub. You may say I'm a perv, but you can't deny you love my special lasagna…"

"Argh. Bribe me with comfort food, why don't you? Fine. But if I catch you putting weed in your cooking again, I'll have your _balls_ for this and shove them down your throat!"

"_Chillax_, Regina, sweetheart… No funny stuff this time. It's just gonna be us good-looking bunch of immortals having a nice late-night snack, okay? Khaled, mate, you'll be mixing the drinks, yeah?"

"You know it, Stefan…"

"Well, that's settled then! Let's make a beeline for the kitchen so we can whip up our chow and talk more about our future sex-slaves-in-crime."

"Wait a minute… I feel we should at least let Ash and Zed join us. It doesn't feel right that we're leaving them out of such an important discussion."

"Ciara, listen to me. Ash is like a beautiful and priceless antique mirror. You can fix him if he's broken, but you can still see the cracks in that motherfucker's reflection. Granted, he's one hell of a sex slave around here, but you know better than to invade his personal space outside of work."

"Jade's right, girl. And as for Zed… He may not have Ash's temperament, but he's still prone to unpredictable mood swings that could rival my bitchiness, and _that's_ saying something! Now, I love that sweet guy to death, but we just can't afford to let him kill the festivities with his schizo attitude now that were _this close_ to finally meeting some fresh faces on the scene."

"I guess you girls are right… But I hope for their sakes that they'd at least show us the courtesy of extending a warm welcome to our latest housemates."

"Time will tell, Ciara… Only time will tell. That, and the fact that Seigneur and Madame are the only ones who can force them to do things they usually aren't won't to do."

"Too right you are, Natalia, love. And speaking of time, we are fucking wasting it right now. Aren't we supposed to be craving for some scrumptious food and drinks? Come on!"

"Always the impatient creature, are we, Stefan?"

"We're immortals, Khaled, my man! We can afford to be impatient if it suits our fancy."

"Yeah, for once, I agree with this meathead. Right, let's blow this joint. Last one in the kitchen gets to wash the dishes!"

"Oh, you're _so_ on, you fucking cunt…!"

* * *

**Additional A/N**: So... how'd you guys find the story so far? The end teaser was probably a masterstroke, but I don't know with you guys. Let me know! Reviews are love! And yeah, I just want to say that this will be the last update until further notice. I'm going to use Edward's excuse and say that I will be gone for "personal reasons", so the story will be on hold for an indefinite amount of time. But worry not because the rest of the story is in shape, and will see the light of day during my return! Thanks so much, everyone, for joining Edward and Jacob's journey into the erotic world of The Chateau!


	8. Reflections Aren't Always Protection

**Author's Note**: I would really like to thank everyone who has been so supportive of this story since its inception. Granted, it is a bit different from the usual Jakeward slash pieces you are used to reading, but I'm glad those who read this made the effort to say I'm doing good, or otherwise put "_Le Chateau_..." on their story alerts. I know it's been a very long while since I updated, so I sincerely apologize to everyone whom I left in tenterhooks on what happens next for our Edward and Jacob. I hope I didn't wear out your patience, you guys! But first, shoutouts to the commenters!

_**BIG PROPS**_ to **Always-Here-Imani**, **kainisgone**, **Dario Argento Syndrome**, **AppleOfEdwardsEye**, **MapOfTheMuse**, **wolftattoo**, **Kendye**, and **teambellaedward** for the awesome reviews in the last chapter! You guys _**ROCK**_!

I'd also like to give a _**HUGE THANK YOU**_ to **evil_knitter**, **bassistsgrl03**, **easilyentranced**, **every9seconds**, **starry_nights88**, **rhondeez1**, **xhesxmyxlover**x, and **julie_wwgg** over at **LiveJournal** for the comment love as well in the last chapter. You guys _**ROCK**_, too!

So I figured I'd get back to posting a new chapter for you guys, cause frankly, you all totally deserve something good. But I'm a pleasure delayer by principle, so there's not gonna be some hot and heavy action here. Well, maybe just a teeny tiny peek of what you can expect in future chapters. I also took the liberty of inserting the story's teaser summary right at the very beginning, so first time readers would be clued in on the overall concept of this fiction piece.

Also, I have decided to post all future installments of "_Le Chateau_..." starting with this part exclusively here on FanFiction as I find it more easier to manage my extremely long chapters, which I find frustrating to handle in LJ. I apologize to the Jakeward peeps over at LiveJournal, but don't worry! I'll post updates on the LJ Jakeward community when I bring out new chaps for you to enjoy.

Again, **comments are love**! More love if you **pimp this story** to other Jakeward slashers!

Anyway, on with the erotic tale of our two beautiful heroes!

XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 06 : Reflections Aren't Always Protection

* * *

Edward Cullen brooded.

It was in his nature to be so emotionally introverted. In all the years of his mortal to eternal existence, he could not explain nor help himself to school an expression of perfected anguish on his handsome face and swathe himself in the maelstrom of conflicting emotions inside his mind.

And the recent turn of events was no exception to the vampire's brooding state.

There he was, sitting in the backseat of an obviously expensive car with Jacob Black just mere inches beside him, the werewolf deliberately ignoring the vampire and staring listlessly out of the vehicle's heavily tinted windows. The silence and tension between them was so thick, one with a low threshold for patience could not have waded through the breadth of intense unrest and survived the non-interaction between the two young immortal men.

So Edward tried to distract himself from his worries, of course. Worries that now entirely revolved around Jacob. For what seemed like the millionth time, he glanced once again at the Quileute teen to his right, who was still gazing forlornly at the passing French scenery painted in a translucent black by the smooth car windows.

Despite the fact that Edward didn't make any sort of physical contact with Jacob since they departed from Paris, the heat emanating from the young wolf's body radiated all around the compact interiors of the vehicle; somewhat nullifying the air conditioning and made the vampire feel even more befuddled than he already was at that moment.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… Of all the damning and immature—oh good God, that's right… Stupid commitment._

He was on the brink of snapping at the werewolf beside him, just to break the agonizing silence and try to force him to talk about what happened between them prior to sitting in the car en route to their new abode. But the promise he made to himself about wanting Jacob's friendship basically scuppered that plan right out the window.

There was absolutely no way the teen vampire would go back on his word, no matter how aggravating the object of his goal was. And as tempting as trying to pry into the young wolf's thoughts were, the vampire didn't quite fancy another verbal thrashing coming from a volatile-tempered lycanthrope and quite possibly get thrown out of a speeding car after said lycanthrope's outburst.

It was strange how Edward once focused most of his anxieties over Bella, and now… Jacob was sluggishly becoming a kind of paradoxical fixation to him. The vampire tried to avert his mind on other things to hopefully rid himself of this unwarranted angst for the werewolf.

One thing that _almost_ kept his interest was his high admiration for the automobile in which he was currently riding in. It was a Maybach unit, specifically a large polished black 62 Landaulet model with elegant and comfortable interiors immaculately done in supple white suede and leather with sleek black accents. An identical model was driving ahead of them, transporting his masters, Jean-Paul and Helena des Nocturnes, while a third Maybach brought up the rear carrying what Darius mentioned back in Paris as "indispensable appurtenances" that they would be in full possession of when they arrive at their destination.

This particular make, along with the two others in the convoy, was not yet even released in the limited luxury market and holds a more exclusive, costly, and lavish status compared to other automobile manufacturers like Rolls-Royce and Bentley. Edward was nothing if not a car connoisseur with the highest taste and he was clearly impressed of the mode of transportation the _administrateurs_ chose and could not have imagined such an exquisite way to be driven off to his new home: The Chateau.

But for all his vehicular infatuations for the Maybach aside, Edward could not help but recall that moment back in Paris which made him maddeningly pine for Jacob…

* * *

_They were finally alone together in their prison suite after the physically and emotionally trying task of signing the Contract._

_The three Collegiates who escorted Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes' latest additions to The Chateau said no words to the two immortal slaves as they left and sealed the doors shut behind them. Unable to contain his inner despondency any longer, Jacob let out a tormented sob and collapsed on the floor next to Edward._

_Edward, who seemed catatonic up to that point, snapped out of his numbness to crash down next to Jacob and immediately cradled the weeping wolf in his cold arms. Jacob, so besieged with the loss of his liberty, the finality of never again seeing all those he cared for, and the remaining dredges of his pride, did not resist the strangely welcoming comfort of the vampire's embrace and flagrantly let out all the tears worth crying._

_The teenage vampire could not find the heart to reproach the werewolf in his moment of weakness, for he too, was relating to what the lycanthrope was feeling at that moment. All Edward could do was to clutch Jacob close to his bare chest and allow the grief-stricken young man to pour out all his sorrow onto him until he could cry no more._

_Minutes passed by, and the waterworks along with the aggrieved moans and violent chest convulsions that Jacob demonstrated still did not cease. Edward took the initiative to hoist the crying young man up and wordlessly shuffled both of them to the nearest bed so that they would be more comfortable._

_Jacob felt like a limp rag doll, for he simply allowed Edward to drag him with considerable effort without even mustering the energy to carry his own weight towards the bed. By the time both teen boys reached the four-poster, the wolf's lamentation had intensified even further and the vampire was so helpless to think of anything that would calm him down._

_Convening all of his diminishing strength, Edward threw open the thick comforter and heaved both of them towards the head of the bed where the mountain of plush pillows were. He proceeded to cover both of them with the eiderdown until they were comfortably settled in a semi-reclined position. But Jacob noticed none of Edward's thoughtful actions; he was blinded by tears that never seemed to end._

_But Edward didn't mind. He would not hold this petty oversight against Jacob. The vampire knew that even the most hardened of souls broke down in the most wearisome of events, having been down that road several times in his eternal existence, this life-changing epoch included._

_Edward would stay there with him till dawn if he had to; there was a promise he made to himself that he could not afford to break at all costs if he were to cling on to the last remaining thing that reminded him of home._

_So Edward pulled Jacob even closer against him and gently aligned the wolf's head next to the nook of his neck as his hands softly caressed the werewolf's shaking form; never uttering a single whispered word from his lips to Jacob, nor relaying them through his mind, for fear that the wolf might erupt into more paroxysms of emotional wrath towards the vampire._

_Edward stayed that way until Jacob had finally cried himself into sleep in his embrace. And stay that way, he did; willingly refusing to move not an inch from his comfortably sprawled position with the slumbering Quileute youth dozing against the vampire's exposed body._

_And it was only when the werewolf had dozed off that Edward began to notice the rather enticing nuances of Jacob's form that the vampire had to quadruple his efforts in making sure that he would not experience another sinful erection, most especially when the object of his twisted desires was literally sleeping on top of him!_

_But Edward was inwardly selfish and weak to temptation, and they were a sinister part of his persona that he would never learn to contain. So he allowed himself to savor the inducement splayed upon him._

_He saw irresistibly dark russet skin and felt its blazing heat register against his smooth, cold, pale complexion._

_He smelled the faint but lingering bouquet of pine, earth, moss, wildflowers, and sweet morning dew imbibed on the youth's shaggy black hair that called to mind the verdant forests of Forks where the werewolf ran free._

_With this scent came the most recent top notes of the vintage red wine that he drank issuing from the lycanthrope's breath, the astringent yet tempting aroma of semen and the traces of manly sweat drenched upon the wolf's hide, and the taboo fragrance that Edward considered as the most inveterate of all: the potent smell of Jacob's blood flowing so enticingly underneath his inferno of skin._

_But for all his sick passions surfacing from deep inside him, Edward fought his personal demons to keep himself in check, even as Jacob whimpered in his sleep and nestled closer to the vampire in his apparently troubled insentience; the Quileute boy's semi-erect yet massive organ pressing hotly against Edward's cool thigh._

_The vampire issued the tiniest of moans. The heat coming from the werewolf's groin was intensely unbearable and utterly gratifying at the same time._

_As a last resort, Edward closed his eyes and tried to think of more grounded thoughts rather than the violently wicked ideas centered mostly about Jacob bubbling in his mind. Strangely enough, the comforting feeling of sleep overtook him mere seconds after he closed his eyelids. And along with the snoozing wolf, the vampire drifted off into peaceful unconsciousness, still cradling the naked young man in his arms…_

_

* * *

_Jacob Black is prone to detachment.

It was a contradicting element to his usually cheerful and sometimes overly ardent personality. Not that there was anything wrong with being emotionally reclusive, but Jacob found it hard to resist running away when things don't go his way. Much like the time he ran away when he heard of Bella and Edward's engagement. Or the fact that he just basically signed off his existence to serve as some immortal prostitute to a centuries-old brothel run by descendants of twisted pagans with a band of excessively aggressive and lecherous mercenaries as their own personal army.

However, these things didn't even come close to the reality of him breaking down in the arms of Edward Cullen in the aftermath of signing the Contract to his new Masters.

Worse, he now had… confusing notions about the vampire seated right next to him. No matter how hard the werewolf tried to conjure up thoughts of mutual hatred for Edward, he was shocked to find that he couldn't. Anymore.

Jacob didn't know what was happening to him. In his chaotic state of mind, there was a huge part of him that was afraid to face the tribulations waiting for him at the Chateau. That he could most likely handle. But what he feared most was the small but unremitting part that focused solely on Edward and the disintegration of any trace of abhorrence towards his… former nemesis.

The truth of the matter was that Jacob was scared of forming an intimate friendship with Edward. A friendship that could insidiously evolve into something Jacob could only think along the lines of… imprinting.

And therein lay the root cause of his current emotional digression as he was intentionally ignoring the brooding vampire by his side; Jacob blankly surveying the passing French countryside through the black tinted car windows as he thought back to the repercussion that took place the morning after before their departure to the Chateau…

* * *

_He saw a blur of colors in his mind. A swirling cornucopia of amber, bronze, and glittering diamonds trying to coalesce into one single form._

_He was burning up. This was strange in itself, considering he could always withstand his supernatural hyperthermia, and now he was squirming uncomfortably in this intense heat._

_He smelled the hypnotic aroma of something sweet. Where once his nostrils flared with disgust at this overtly saccharine scent that he associated with living death, now he sought out that perfume like a butterfly to a flower._

_Most interestingly, his manhood was achingly hard and uncompromising in its furious and engorged state. He could feel the blood flow violently into his thick and throbbing member, the veins so lively that they pulsated visibly against the burning russet shaft, and a mysterious wave of desire manifested in the form of clear and glistening pre-come oozing profusely from the tip of his deeply red and bulbous glans._

_Subtle movements against his body was all it took for Jacob to open his eyes to the painful reality of it all._

_He was lying on the plush four-poster bed in the bedroom suite where he was held in captivity with Edward Cullen, with said vampire dozing peacefully against the mound of pillows. To his mortification, it took only a few seconds to realize Jacob was literally draped on top of the sleeping vampire, made all that much worse by the added fact that they were still completely nude from the previous night's harrowing turn of events, and that his erection was poking against Edward's leg._

_A million thoughts of denial ran swiftly through his mind and instantly killed his beautiful arousal. Jacob was fraught with confusion at this newfound development, as he quickly but gently extricated himself out of Edward's sleep-loosened grasp, quietly padded away from the bed, and made his way across the room to his own bed where two fresh sets of clothes were neatly draped on top of the covers._

_Seeing that the garments were the same ones they wore before meeting Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes, the werewolf selected the larger of the two sets and hastily dressed himself without waking the still quiescent vampire._

_All the while, he mentally put his brain in rewind to figure out what had led him to even end up in such a compromising position with that abomination known as Edward fucking Cullen._

_When he finished covering his massive frame with the all-white ensemble of a form-fitting sleeveless shirt and loose drawstring slacks, Jacob climbed on top of his bed and lay against the pillows; he closed his eyes and focused on the immediate aftermath after the three Collegiates escorted them back in their prison suite._

_Instantly, he recalled having completely broken down right next to the damn leech once the doors were shut. The humiliation of the memory incensed him, and the teenage wolf mentally berated himself for such an unbecoming display._

_But then, through the blurry haze of tears and emotional distress, Jacob saw the next few scenes that basically threw him for a loop._

_The werewolf saw how Edward tried to comfort his pathetically bawling self without a trace of derision in his expression or actions. He saw how the teenage vampire exerted all of his effort to carry his inconsolable self to the bed where they lay together and continued in his silent vigil of trying to calm him down._

_The last thing he remembered before everything faded to a calming darkness was the cool feeling of Edward's nude body against his own and fringes of rather erotic thoughts towards the werewolf coming from the vampire's mind._

_Jacob immediately bolted upright as his breathing quickened and eyes widened at that final recollection._

_He glared intently at Edward, who was still fast asleep on his side of the vast room. There was no way on Earth that the leech would ever consider having his way with him! He was a vampire, for crying out loud! Sure, Jacob may not have a problem having sex with other guys, but Cullen was not even an option worth considering._

_And yet… where was the sense of complete repugnance towards the vampire now?_

_Looking at the dozing immortal, the werewolf slowly began to notice certain things about Edward that bordered on the edge of hatred tipping over the territories of genuine curiosity and mild physical interest._

_Everything about Edward, from his stylishly unkempt bronze hair to his icy porcelain skin, piqued Jacob to no end but at the same time yearned to discover what it would be like to—_

_No!_

_The Quileute wolf tore his gaze away and shook his head. He was really not about to go there. Not when things have gotten way more complicated than it already was for him. And the object of his frustrations, as well._

_Scratch that, he was beyond complicated at this point._

_Jacob sighed. He wished that this was all but a nightmare in which he would soon wake out of. Instead, he woke up and found himself entering a dream that may or may not turn out to be all that enjoyable. He was banking on the enjoyable route; he just didn't know if he was ready to handle, or even accept, it._

_Turning his gaze over to the windows, he saw the early sign of dawn creeping just beyond the skyline of Paris, signaling a new day of the rest of his immortal life. Whatever happens, Jacob would not allow himself to crumble under pressure anymore, even if that meant facing a lifetime of carnal wickedness that he would not always be agreeable to._

_Sensing that the Collegiates might be on their way to ready them for the journey, Jacob picked up the other set of clothes meant for Edward and carefully draped them over his left arm. He silently walked over to the opposite side of the bedroom and neatly laid out the garments on the edge of the vampire's bed._

_Frowning, but wishing he could find the sincerity to smile, Jacob looked at Edward longingly once more before going back to his own four-poster and pretended to go back to sleep in case the beautiful but sweetly cruel members of the College of Mysteries would finally come to whisk them away and cart them off to the Chateau…_

_

* * *

_So there they still were: two impossibly handsome immortal males engaged in a surfeit of gauche silence related to possible unresolved sexual tension between them.

And like an impatient child on a family road trip, both had a single thought on their minds that clearly expressed their discomfort about the situation and the desire to rid the other of his intense presence:

_Are we there yet?_

_

* * *

_He was dressed impeccably. Not a single flaw marred his overall appearance as he surveyed his reflection in the ornate full-length mirror once more.

The man had an aura of gentlemanly sophistication beneath his sexy masculine appeal. His custom-made ensemble hugged his towering, muscular frame in all the right places, and he smiled confidently when he determined that everything was ready.

_Today is the big day, _the man thought with a hint of excitement.

He walked over to his massive oak desk littered with books and paperwork, and picked up a black leather-bound notebook in the middle of the mess. He opened it and flipped over to the page which entailed that day's activities.

The man smiled. He was given a huge responsibility beginning today. He was more than prepared to prove that he had what it takes to become the next ascendant in this place of earthly delights.

The shrill ringing of a telephone jolted him out of his thoughts, and the man walked around the desk to answer the call. He pressed the button that allowed him to place the conversation on speakerphone so as to permit him to move around while talking.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Raphaël, _mon cher neveu_… How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm well, _mon oncle_. I trust that you and Madame are alright, as well."

"Couldn't be more sprightly, my boy! So, how are our exquisite immortals in our absence? No wild shenanigans happened, I hope?"

"Oh no, Seigneur. Nothing that I wasn't able to handle. Everyone is actually behaving quite well and they miss you both terribly."

"Oh, they never cease to amuse me with their flattery. Speaking of our Chosen Ones, have they been informed of our return tonight?"

"_Oui_, Seigneur. I've already spoken to all of them this morning and they know the drill already. They are to remain in their private suites until the introductory dinner with the new arrivals. If I may say so, Seigneur, most everyone is really looking forward to meeting our new acquisitions."

"Oh, I truly believe they would be most intrigued by our new Chosen, _mon chéri_…"

"Ah, Madame! Good to hear you in fine form today."

"You are too kind, Raphaël, my dear… Now I know we have already discussed this before we left for Paris, but I want to make sure one more time that you fully understand the responsibility we are bestowing upon you once the new slaves arrive at the Chateau."

"You have my word, _ma très chère tante_… I promise I will not fail you with this great honor you have given me."

"We have absolute faith and confidence in you, Raphaël. Years and years of rigorous training and education of our family business have led you to this, and you shall make a very fine ascendant to our much esteemed lineage."

"You are most benevolent, Madame…"

"She's right, Raphaël. We couldn't have asked for anyone else to do us proud with this momentous undertaking."

"Again, I'm deeply humbled with your praise, Seigneur. I will do more than my very best to ensure the new Chosen will be properly trained under my supervision."

"Now that's the spirit, dear lad! And let me tell you ahead, you will have quite a handful indeed once you will take over our new slaves for training. Should be quite interesting to see how they will submit to you."

"Really now? Well, let's just see what I am facing with when they arrive here tonight. If I may ask, Seigneur… Exactly what creatures have you and Madame procured for the Chateau?"

"Oh, Raphaël, _chéri_… It's a surprise! We don't want to spoil the mystery now, do we?"

"Ever with the theatricalities, my dear Madame…"

"In which case, my dear boy, you will find out soon enough along with the rest of our beautiful Chosen Ones who these fresh newcomers are."

"Very well, Madame. I look forward to meeting our new immortals later tonight."

"Excellent! Now, please make sure everything is in order for our return. Have the household staff ready the usual suites for our Collegiates, and make sure the chefs prepare a scrumptious feast for everyone tonight. Kindly remind the all of the Chosen that tonight's dress code must be casual but stylish. I want them to be comfortable, but at the same time, they need to look very presentable so that they will be more appealing to our newcomers.

What else? Oh yes, since Seigneur and I are still in the process of planning out the personalized quarters of our new Chosen, they will be staying with you in your private suite until further notice."

"Well, I, uh… It's so… Gosh, that's—as you wish, Madame."

"Oh, don't pretend you are not burning with utmost delight, Raphaël…! At least this way, you can speed up their training much quicker if our two new immortals are sharing sleeping quarters with you, and you get to indulge in your sinful desires, as well. Also, the Carnal Rites of Spring are almost near, and Seigneur and I plan to debut our new Chosen by that time. We haven't got a moment to waste."

"You know me all too well, Madame… In that case, I'll guarantee that they will be in perfect sexual servitude by the time the annual Spring event comes."

"Indeed. But of course, their education will still be ongoing after that. See to it that you have arranged their required classes with Professor Tristan, and make sure they integrate well with the rest of the Chosen immortals in the coming months. I want them to feel that they the Chateau is their new home, and not a place of depraved incarceration."

"Understood, Madame. Will there be anything else that you require before your arrival?"

"Not at the moment, no. But Jean-Paul and I do miss you so, Raphaël, my dear… We will see you soon!"

"I miss you both, as well, _Tante_ Helena… I'll see you and _Oncle_ Jean-Paul later."

"Au revoir, _chéri_!"

"Goodbye, Madame…"

He pressed the button that ended the call, and he slowly walked over to the immense glass windows of his spacious office that afforded a breathtaking view of the Chateau's lush grounds nestled somewhere in the French countryside.

The man smiled to himself. He really could not wait to meet the new arrivals.

And without further delay, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes walked briskly out of his office quarters and sought out the Chateau's myriad residents to carry out the _administrateurs_' marching orders before their imminent coming with the latest Chosen Ones in tow…

* * *

_HAHA! First Seigneur and Madame, and now Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes?_

_Who is he and what does he have in store for our Jacob and Edward, who by the way, are officially totally in denial about each other?_

_And what about the other ten Chosen Ones waiting? Will they welcome the vampire and the werewolf with open arms?_

_Or will some of them have something else in mind for the two immortal newcomers from the United States of America?_

_Discuss and I shall be posting the next episode very soon!_


	9. Some Kind Of Beautiful Strangers

**Author's Note**: **WOW**! I'm really grateful for all the dozens of author/story alerts I received on my email after my hiatus! This really means a lot, and I appreciate every single one of you guys who support my first ever take on a "Twilight" fanfiction in the Jakeward fandom. Because I truly believe that a boring and annoying mortal girl whose name I will not mention (LOL!) seriously cannot compare to two devastatingly gorgeous immortal male specimens that are Edward Cullen and Jacob Black...

Anyway, this is where I give props to those who welcomed me back with awesome comments made of **WIN**! Just for that, this chapter is dedicated to **YOU**. Yes, you know who you are... ;) If not, I'll break it down for y'all!

**teambellaedward** - Somehow, a simple **:)** definitely says it all, and I heart you... :D

**PJ Austin** - Oh yes, pun definitely intended! "Meat" of the story is what I am totally aiming for!

**starry-nights88** - Language of love, babe, language of l'amour...! So happy you are back to see me in action once more!

**Always-Here-Imani** - Fun is definitely an essential factor, but I am glad you believe I give my characters depth. I hope to be consistent in that regard, so thanks so much for the praise!

**LuangirlLOL** - Oh noz, please don't die! I promise to update as regularly as I can. Wouldn't want someone like you missing out now, would we? ;D And sweetie, sometimes there just are no words to love something good. I'm thrilled you consider me to be one of that...

**every9seconds** - New characters are fun, aren't they? And I'm psyched to know you're so **PUMPED** at my return! **YAY**! And you know I'm all about the teasin' to get to the pleasin'...! Hot and heavy action to come soon, **SWEAR**! ;D

**MapOfTheMuse** - Hey you! LOL I'll explain in due time why Edward can now have the ability to sleep. Because I simply find vampires who don't rest to be wholly unrealistic, even if vampires are technically unreal to begin with LOL. Though I am glad you liked that aspect I brought to Edward! And that's a very... interesting take you got on our mysterious Raphaël right there! I think this chapter might give you more insight to him ;D

**AppleOfEdwardsEye** - I am deeply humbled... I try not to disappoint, so I'm relieved to hear you heap such generous praise! You are one of the readers I always look forward to reading comments, so thanks so much again for the faith in my writing and support!

**Rhondeez** - Denial is such a fun tool to play around with, and I do hate to put our Edward and Jacob in such a position...! LOL! Promise to slowly ease them out of the stage of denial! And "training" is in the works! Have faith it will be something to get your undies wet HAHA! XD

**julie_wwgg** (over at LiveJournal) - Babe, it's never too late to catch up, and if you are reading this, know that you are fab for loving my story and waiting for my return. It's true that good things really come to those who wait, so this one's for you!

**SUPER HUGE BIG UPS** to all who kept this slash fic alive with their continued support through author/story alerts and my writing fuel that are comments! Spreading "_Le Chateau_..." to fellow Jakeward lovers that you know also helps! So you guys just sit back, relax, and enjoy this part, and hope you like what you've read...!

XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 07 : Some Kind Of Beautiful Strangers

* * *

The bright afternoon sky soon gave way to a picturesque vanilla twilight enveloping the far-flung mountainous landscape in the interminably long car ride, yet still Edward and Jacob have not spoken a word nor made any sort of acknowledgment towards each other as they sat like statues for hours in the backseat of the Maybach; gazing sadly out of the black windows that now displayed nothing but their own forlorn reflections back at them.

"Be ready, you two. We're almost there."

The abrupt command of Mjolnir's bass-laden voice in the front of the car snapped them out of their brooding misery and all of a sudden, the vampire and the werewolf looked ready to brace themselves for the big moment.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, boys," Stelios spoke amiably from the passenger seat beside his driving comrade, who keenly sensed their shift in anxiety. "If anything, you should both be in high spirits! You'll finally get to see the Chateau; will soon be learning the tricks of the trade, and of course, meet your other immortal housemates."

Jacob and Edward looked at Stelios warily but did not respond to his statement, which was meant to encourage them, but instead brought out further feelings of consternation.

A few seconds later, Mjolnir flipped a switch upon the dashboard and the headlights of the black Maybach shone to life, synchronized in time with the other two cars that sandwiched Edward and Jacob's designated transport.

The convoy had been driving nonstop for the whole day, and as far as Edward could tell from his expansive geographic knowledge, they were now indicatively somewhere in Provence, a southeastern region of France; based on the vast chaparral lands and moderately-rising mountains dotting the scenery that he could see. Wherever the Chateau was, the vampire had to admit that it was certainly well-hidden from civilization as they were currently driving along a very isolated country road and hadn't glimpsed any sign of any modern or remotely rustic human settlements since sunset began.

When the cars made a left turn towards the direction of a thick copse of trees, the smooth asphalt road soon gave way to a mildly rough dirt and gravel path that seemingly stretched infinitely into a dark unknown.

The twilight now officially faded into night, and the only the harsh yellowish-white light from the moving cars illuminated the forest trail before them. Somewhere along the way, the melodic trill of a ringing mobile phone echoed inside Edward and Jacob's car, and Stelios answered the call. Instantly, the two young eternal males heard the crisp baritone voice of the Collegiates' leader, Darius.

"Convoy soon approaching final destination. Status report on immortal acquisitions?"

"Acquired immortals mostly subdued throughout the drive, but otherwise in perfect condition," Stelios replied assertively, as he raised an eyebrow to his escorts through the rear-view mirror. "Any further instructions to the Chateau's new lodgers from our clients before arrival?"

The vampire and the werewolf tensed their muscles in anticipation. They were still on the fence as to whether they were relieved to finally arrive at the much-hyped _Château du Jardin Paradis_, or whether to finally get some much needed physical distance away from each other after that emotionally excruciating car ride.

If the two brawny Collegiates in front ever picked up their rather severe discomfiture between them, then they certainly didn't show it. Perhaps they somewhat knew the real story, and decided they would use it as a conversational topic of interest to make fun of with their fellow mercenaries in private after the ride is over. In which case, the humiliation of the two new slaves wasn't yet over.

"Seigneur and Madame wishes for their two new immortals to present an air of decent comportment once they step foot inside the Chateau and meet with their fellow slaves and the deputy _administrateur_," Darius instructed to Stelios, his voice clearly authoritative as if he already knew he was put on speakerphone and that the werewolf and the vampire were listening intently. "See to it that they follow this through before the convoy turns up at the front doors of the Chateau, else they be punished severely on their first night in their new home."

Mjolnir and Stelios chuckled darkly as the latter responded in kind. "Well now, we wouldn't want that, would we Darius? But either way, being punished is part of their education, so best let them experience that sooner than later."

"Point taken, Stelios. Still, orders are orders, so best let them be followed. Convoy approaching the Occult Gates, Darius out."

"Roger that, over and out," Stelios responded as he terminated the call.

Mjolnir, still driving but glanced at Jacob and Edward through the rear-view mirror, spoke once more. "Alright, you two: this is it. Don't blink, or you just might miss it." Stelios chortled at his comrade's attempt at psyching their precious cargo, but said nothing as they kept on driving with Seigneur and Madame's car in the lead.

Edward and Jacob both inwardly scoffed at the remark, and without thinking, they glanced sideways at each other with identical smirks plastered on their faces.

A flash of horror passed through their eyes, but it was too late: they were already locked into each other's gazes.

It was the first time since that they made eye contact throughout the entire duration of the trip, and both men could now feel the unspoken "_thing_" between them intensify even further under the spell of their gaze that neither of them seem to break away from. Time seemed to stand still in that intimate moment. There was no sign of loathing or disparagement in their eyes. Instead, the werewolf and the vampire eerily felt like they were looking at a mirror: the look of uncertainty, desperation, torment, and forbidden desires begging to be released reflected back at them; one from a pair of darkening amber eyes, the other from two deep chocolate orbs.

The subtle jolt of the Maybach stopping in its tracks effectively broke the visual connection between the two eternal teenage males, and at once, they resumed their determined effort to not grant the others' presence as they both gazed in front to see if they had already reached the Chateau.

Peering through the heavily tinted windows made it a bit difficult to see even with the glare of the headlights in front shining in the dark. But since they were both nocturnal supernatural creatures by design, exceptional night vision was something of an advantage for both of them at that moment.

Just beyond Seigneur and Madame's car in front of them, they saw that the convoy had reached an immense and ornately designed iron gate heavily entwined in dark green ivy that at first glance, it looked as if they had reached a dead end of bushes between two towering walls of stone thickly covered in moss.

For a minute, nothing appeared to happen, but then the immortal slaves saw to their mild astonishment that the ivy-covered gates slowly opened inward of its own accord. The first car immediately put itself into gear and drove off past the gate, with Edward and Jacob's ride following suit, with the third vehicle close behind them.

The instant they passed what Darius mentioned as the Occult Gates, a mysterious wave of energy seemed to flow through the vampire and the werewolf, and both of them felt a sort of immediate sense of attachment to some sort of omniscient yet intangible presence that they couldn't quite pinpoint. Edward and Jacob didn't seem to be perturbed by this phenomenon, but they noticed that most of their feelings of trepidation were dampened considerably after that surge of energy swept past through their bodies.

The Occult Gates closed slowly behind them as the convoy surged forward, and the rough dirt and gravel road through the dense forest shifted once more to a smoother lane. Through the gloom, they believed that they were now in the grounds of the Chateau, as the surrounding trees and shrubbery flanking the pathway were neatly manicured and they could make out gigantic and perfectly rendered white marble sculptures of what looked to be of various mythological creatures in majestic poses placed upon pedestals on both sides, spaced out evenly every few yards. When they had passed the last effigy of an angel taking flight with its colossal wings spread wide, they finally saw the legendary edifice that they would be calling home for the rest of their eternal lives.

Though it would have been much more impressive to look at in daytime, it was still nothing short of breathtaking in the alluring shadow of night.

The Chateau was revealed to be a sprawling, five-storey estate made of sturdy pale pink marble and stone that stood magnificently against the backdrop of the verdant French mountainside with its soaring turrets and spires, intricately carved animal gargoyles that adorned the terraces and balconies of the manor, and shimmering white light emanating from the elaborate oriel windows. However, it was clear from subtle yet discernable areas of the building that the structure had undergone significant design renovations over the course of its markedly rich history since its foundation. Taking elements of several architectural styles, from Ancient Greek and Roman to Gothic to Baroque to Classical to Renaissance to Art Nouveau, the Chateau seamlessly blended all these sundry rudiments to present a masterpiece of construction that was stunningly epic in its grandeur and hyper-romantic in its scope. It was, indeed, a sight to behold. Adding to the seductive mystique of the Chateau was the intentional seclusion of the property, for it seemed quite unlikely that anyone for miles would even discover a place so private and safely nestled deep in the pastoral landscape of Provence.

The convoy maneuvered their way to the main portico entrance of the Chateau, and the day-long car ride had blessedly ended to Edward and Jacob's relief.

"Home sweet home," remarked Stelios as he turned towards his charges and flashed them an arrestingly handsome smile. "Alright, you two: welcome to your new place of residence. I trust that you will find this place to your liking. Don't forget: remember your orders, and follow our lead, understand?"

The new slaves of the Chateau nodded in acquiescence. Stelios smiled once more in approval.

"Good. Now, step lively, both of you, and out you go! Go on now!"

Having been ushered out of the Maybach, Edward and Jacob popped open the doors on their respective sides of the car, and stepped out into a cool and refreshing night; the vespertine breeze like a soothing balm blowing away their tense fears. Looking at the manor house and the surrounding grounds gave both boys an overwhelming sense of excitement that spontaneously sneaked its way in their consciousness, to which they didn't react with the slightest hint of protestation. Though they would not yet verbally admit it to their present company, the vampire and the werewolf were wholly enchanted by the sheer reality of it all. They had arrived, and they were actually looking forward to see what further wonders lay beyond the threshold of the impressive Chateau that was now their home for all eternity.

They were finally _home_.

* * *

The emerging sound of cars coming from the main path leading to the Chateau was not lost on the Chosen Ones with exceptional hearing.

One of these immortals, a svelte female by the name of Natalia, suddenly perked up from where she was lounging in the salon where most of the mind-blowingly gorgeous eternal slave residents were congregated in casual conversation. All of a sudden, the slender beauty dashed towards the window across the room and began to screech in delight to her fellow housemates. "Oh my God! _Oh my God!_ You guys, come quickly! _They're here, they're here!_"

"No fucking way, Natalia! Really? _Where?_" said an Asian-looking girl who widened her almond-shaped eyes in disbelief.

"Hey!" yelled a ruggedly handsome and moderately hirsute giant of a man, as one rather haughty-looking blonde woman of Amazonian proportions roughly elbowed him out of the way with surprising force in their mad dash towards the windows to see the arrival of the convoy transporting their Masters and new Slaves.

"Out of my way, you _asshole_!" the statuesque blonde beauty snottily retorted to the man she just ran over while raising a supercilious brow at his indignant expression. "I want to take a look."

He was bordering on amusement and faux irritation, and dared to push the blonde girl's buttons. "You _bitch_, I was here first!"

"Oh, will you two just _can it_ for, like, two goddamn seconds?" bellowed the striking Asian girl who glared at her two friends, clearly exasperated at their constant bickering. "Some of us would like to actually _observe_ what's going on in peace, you know!"

"But Jade—!"

"Uh-uh! Not another _word_, Stef!" Jade interrupted, and immediately cut off the blonde woman who opened her mouth to obviously make a rebuttal. "And that means _you too_, Reggie!"

The one who was called Reggie glared back at Jade and scoffed. "Ugh, do _not_ _ever_ call me by that ghastly moniker ever again!"

Jade was not intimidated by her friend's diva antics and held her ground. "Well, if you would just drop the _bitchitude_, Regina, then I just might! Now hush! In case you two lovebirds haven't noticed, there's plenty of room here for us to snoop."

"Jade's right, you guys," piped a pretty titian-haired girl gushing excitedly next to Natalia and another knockout blonde lass in equal spirits of enthusiasm. "Now come here before you two miss anything!"

After a minute of mild squabbling over prime viewing spots, the Chosen Ones settled down long enough to finally see the hullabaloo unfolding two floors below them. Discussion immediately resumed amongst the immortal slaves in regards to the new arrivals that Seigneur and Madame had instructed the College of Mysteries to acquire for the Chateau.

"Can you see what they look like, Ciara?" asked the second blond girl to another stunning redheaded woman by her right peering through the glass windows.

The ruby-haired Ciara shrugged and made to see clearly through the dark as the cars finally stopped and the passengers disembarked. "I'm not sure, Sasha, but it looks like—!"

"_OH MY GOD! THEY'RE FUCKING GORGEOUS!_" Natalia screeched with utter joy in her high-decibel expression as she saw Edward and Jacob step out of the second black car in the convoy and began to survey their surroundings with mildly disguised curiosity on their faces.

Apparently, everyone else now had a good clear view of the two males imported from Washington, USA, because they all (or rather the girls) erupted into convulsions of unrestrained glee.

"_Not only that, but they're FUCKING GORGEOUS BOYS!_" seconded the other redheaded girl on Ciara's left in the same ear-splitting tone that Natalia employed.

"Holy Shit…" Jade commented in awe as she then wolf-whistled loudly in appreciation. "Anya and Natalia's right…!"

"Well, Stefan, it looks like your wish for more immortal girls is sadly a no-go," remarked an exotically striking male specimen of Middle Eastern origins to Stefan, chuckling lightly as he did so.

"Oh, bugger it all, Khaled mate…" Stefan muttered in response, but his mouth quivered between a frown and a smile while gazing at Edward and Jacob, who now seemed to be briefed by Darius.

At the sight of the Collegiate leader, Stefan visibly forced himself not to blush and get an embarrassing erection, so he averted his gaze back to his dark olive-skinned male friend, who tried to rationalize the situation.

"Aw, buck up, my friend!" Khaled smiled, revealing a sexy smile of impossibly white and perfect teeth. "Look at it this way: at least the gender lines are now even. We're now equal in number with the girls starting tonight."

"That still doesn't completely assuage my disappointment, though," Stefan intoned a touch unhappily, but continued with a more chipper note in his next statement. "Still, I just hope they aren't knocked in the head just like Ash and Zed, if you know what I mean."

"Whatever!" Jade exclaimed, clearly enjoying Stefan's dismay, and began to walk back to the plush couches when she saw that Edward and Jacob were now being led inside with the Collegiates and Seigneur and Madame taking the lead. "Your loss is _so_ our gain, right ladies?"

"Amen, Jade, _amen_!" agreed Anya, who sighed dreamily as she plopped down in one of the comfy armchairs, obviously imagining herself with either of the two new male housemates. Or possibly both. It was hard to tell with the way her eyes glazed over with lust.

"What do you suppose they are, by any chance? Any ideas?" wondered Sasha, who playfully nudged a still daydreaming Anya and squeezed herself in the armchair with her.

"Well, if one of them's a merman, I officially get dibs, so you cunts better stay the fuck away from him if you know what's good for you…!" Regina declared self-importantly to her cohorts as she deposited herself quite enticingly in a spare _chaise longue_. The comment was not missed on Stefan, who clearly enjoyed sparring with the blond girl he knew for more than two thousand years.

"_Hey_! What about me, Regina love? Don't I mean anything to you?"

"I'm _sorry_, did any of you guys hear something?" Regina drawled prissily to the others; her friends snickering in hilarity as she made a show of deliberately not looking in Stefan's direction. "I thought I heard a pathetic, egotistical, sexist _satyr_ who mostly thinks by his villainous penis whining somewhere."

"Oh, real _mature_ of you, Evil Empress of the Deep Blue Sea!" Jade challenged her closest friend, as she was prone to do whenever Regina reared her diva tendencies, which was, unfortunately, most of the time. "These boys are fair game, as far as _I'm_ concerned, so you are _so_ totally on!"

"Yeah, what Jade said!" Anya absently squeaked while still in a trance that was Edward-and-Jacob induced.

"_Preach_, Anya!" Jade smugly exclaimed as she raised a perfectly plucked black brow that could rival Regina's own eyebrow theatrics.

"Uhm, you guys?" Ciara suddenly spoke out, addressing everyone in a firm but diplomatic manner as she stood commandingly behind the couch where Stefan, Natalia, and Khaled were sitting against. "I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but you are _clearly_ assuming things about our new arrivals. As far as we know, they're both clearly attractive men, but other than that, we don't know squat. We hardly know what species they are, let alone their sexual orientation or preferences, for that matter, so this argument about who's getting who is just plain _absurd_ and obviously wrong for the sole reason that we shouldn't be objectifying them like objects solely for sexual gratification."

"But they're now _sex slaves_, Ciara, and isn't that supposed to be our job as—!"

"That may be, Stefan, but the _point_ is that just because our lives revolve around the business of carnal pleasure doesn't mean we have to still act depraved outside of the bedroom." Ciara hotly interjected, now clearly playing the conscience card to her friends now bearing looks of shame and guilt on their exceptionally beautiful visages.

"You guys, haven't some of you remembered the first time you were captured by the Collegiates and brought here for the first time? Let me remind you that I was once a newcomer so many centuries ago, and you of all creatures should know how extremely uncomfortable the first few months or years it was living here until we all got accustomed to our lives, and each others' quirks, in this place. I don't know about you, but we should all set a decent example and try to make them feel welcome at the Chateau and be their friends _first_ and fuck buddies _second_…"

"Very well said, Ciara, my dear…" a seductive and lightly French-accented voice spoke out from the doorway of the salon. The Chosen Ones immediately turned to look at the speaker, and they immediately straightened their postures in their seats at the sight of the man now walking towards them with an enigmatic, knowing smile. He clearly overheard everything they had discussed for the past few minutes.

"Master Raphaël…! Good evening!" Ciara politely greeted the Chateau's deputy _administrateur_ as she gracefully ambled over to him and chastely kissed his stubble-covered cheeks by way of showing respect to authority. "My sincerest apologies on my fellow immortals' behavior, Master. We didn't see you there…"

Raphaël simply laughed gently and stroked Ciara's billowing waves of bright garnet hair.

"No need for apologies, my child…" the deputy administrator said, as he gestured for Ciara to take a seat, before speaking again; this time addressing his all of his charges with a positive temperament and in that enticing, gently lilting French accent which alleviated the Chosen Ones' fear of being verbally admonished for their rather delicate conversational debate a while back.

"Now as you might have already known by now, the new arrivals are now here in the Chateau as we speak. Tradition dictates that current immortal residents are to be formally introduced to the newcomers at the welcoming feast, which will be an hour from now. I just want to remind all of you of Seigneur and Madame's orders for tonight's dress code. Time is ticking, so I suggest you all return to your private suites and prepare yourselves for the introductions with your new housemates."

He smiled beatifically at the Chosen, and they all nodded at the reminder and grinned back in kind.

Anya demurely asked her Master for his opinion as she stood to make her leave. "Master Raphaël, what do you think of our new male slaves? Were you expecting such a surprise?"

The deputy administrator raised his brows in genuine interest. Regina, Stefan, and Jade slyly exchanged self-satisfied smirks: it appeared their Master had no idea of the genders of the latest sex slaves of the Chateau. To their satisfaction, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes graciously admitted his undisclosed knowledge of the matter to the immortals present.

"Really now? Male slaves? That's good to know, Anya… To be quite honest, Seigneur and Madame haven't made me privy to this particular information since their plans for adding new creatures to our prestigious roster of immortals began, nor have I seen them yet. I just came straight from my office to see that everything was in order and to check up on everyone. Speaking of everyone, we seem to be missing two Chosen. Where are Ashkaré and Zedriel?"

At the mention of the two AWOL Chosen, the other immortals muttered darkly under their breath and gave each other overwrought looks that wasn't missed by their Master.

"Is there anything about Ash and Zed you wish to tell me…?" Raphaël cautiously inquired, even though he already knew the answer to their rather gloomy reactions at the mere mention of the absent subjects in question.

Khaled decided to speak up for the benefit of the group, trying to be as impartial as he can in his phrasing. "Well, Master… They already know about tonight's affair, but it appears they personally wish to skip the welcoming feast. I have had the opportunity to garner their opinions on the Chateau adding more immortal slaves to the roster, and it appears they rather have, ah… _conflicting_ attitudes about the matter, so to speak.

Not to sound disrespectful, Master Raphaël, but they have the right to feel how they feel as of the moment. However, it would be most prudent if you, Master, would be able to convince them otherwise before Seigneur and Madame get wind of another round of their rebellious streaks. You know they do not tolerate even the tiniest degree of impertinence within the Chateau, especially in important events. Not to say that you are lenient in your authority, Master…! But God knows they've been through more punishments between them in the years they've been here together than the rest of us combined. Your persuasion might be more effective in this rather complicated situation, to say the least. Of course, it is always in Master's discretion that he would abide my humble words of advice."

The swarthy and attractive Middle Eastern immortal smiled in reverence and gave a respectful bow at the deputy administrator after his discourse, and Raphaël was visibly impressed at the tact of Khaled, who he personally thought had a rather exceptionally gifted way with words amongst all of the Chosen, apart from Ciara herself. He nodded in consideration before responding.

"Thank you for that inspired suggestion, Khaled. I'll certainly take action before Seigneur and Madame catch word of the problem. Now, let's not dawdle any further, my lovely Chosen…! Just go straight to the dining hall at the appointed hour after you are suitably dressed for the formalities. I'll handle our dear Ashkaré and Zedriel before then. Go on, now! Off with you, then!"

"Yes, Master…" the immortals chorused brightly, as they each gave Raphaël a parting kiss on the cheek before exiting the opulent salon in high morale; leaving him standing in the room for a few seconds, immersed in his own thoughts…

_Male immortals! My, how very fortuitous indeed…! I cannot wait to see with my own eyes the luscious prizes waiting for us all later. And damn that Ash and Zed… I would have liked to leave them to Tante and Oncle's wrath if I didn't care for them so much. Then again, I care much too deeply for all these exquisite immortals, Mon Dieu…_

_

* * *

_The deputy administrateur sighed deeply. He was perhaps the first of his legendary lineage to be _too_ attached to the immortal charges in his family's care. Though there was no explicitly stated rule that prohibited intimate relations (whether platonic, emotional, or sexual) between the Chateau's guardians and the immortal slaves residing in the stately manor, the fact remained that Raphaël didn't exactly have an eternal life to boast about, and thus any sort of relationship formed by any of his beloved Chosen Ones was simply transient in nature. Not even the mystically genetic extended lifespan of their pagan family tree was a consolation to him.

He thought of his beloved aunt and uncle, fraternal twins Helena and Jean-Paul des Nocturnes, who are technically past a hundred years old in their actual biological age, but the ancient magical blood inherited by all pagan progenies made them appear to be physically in their late fifties or early sixties and in impeccable physical condition to match. This interesting aging anomaly within the _des Nocturnes_ family of pagan descendants had an advantage in that the current _administrateur_ of the Chateau would be able to ensure the successful longevity of the secret sex trade featuring mythological beings; manage the upkeep, secrecy, and preservation of the Chateau and the surrounding land area; properly educate the next-in-line to ascend the position of Immortal Guardian, and oversee the continued well-being of the Chosen Ones until such time that their extended lifespan could not be sustained anymore. The natural death of a pagan successor in their family varies in every generation, with the longest (and most extraordinary) on record being his great-great-great grandfather, Michelangelo Domenico des Nocturnes, who passed away at age 175 whilst having the appearance of a forty-seven year old man in the physical prime of his life.

Raphaël didn't want to think about that dreadful moment of earthly departure about his surrogate parents; the two loving people who never married or sought partners simply just for procreating heirs, had practically raised him since he was a small child after the untimely death of his parents, who died in a plane crash and who both had no inkling of the clandestine world that their son's relatives were dabbled in. Growing up and learning of his unbelievable family history gave him a worldly sense of purpose even when he was still young. Strict as they were affectionate, _Tante_ Helena and _Oncle_ Jean-Paul treated him like their own son and spared no expense in providing the best private education until he came of mature age, to which Seigneur and Madame subsequently immersed him in all aspects he needed to learn about the inner workings of the Chateau.

Raphaël had known all of the current Chosen immortals since his aunt and uncle took him in the wake of his parents' demise, and it was with these self-same otherworldly beautiful immortals he now exerted a high measure of control over that he gave his mind, body, and soul for the sake of his rigorous carnal training in the years past, under the highly discriminating supervision of Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes. Though he now very rarely indulged any casual sexual encounters with any of his charges, it now appeared he would have to surrender his perfectly trained and maintained body once more in service to the Chateau; only this time, he would be the teacher, and the newly arrived male immortals would be the students in his lessons of untamed desire and degeneracy. He would make sure that he would employ everything he had learned from the ten esteemed eternal slaves of pleasure so that the two greenhorns would emerge as sex slaves worthy to be part of the Chosen Ones. He just hoped that he wouldn't have the same extremely close affection he felt for his precious Chosen towards the new arrivals.

Because even though he was just roughly appeared to be a bit older than the Chosen Ones, and precisely in his early thirties with a very dominant physicality that could make any hot-blooded nymphomaniac wet with craving, Raphaël knows that the day will come when he will depart from this earth; that his closest blood descendant will come to take his place and continue the family business.

He shook his head to clear his mind of such maudlin thoughts. He knew that there was plenty of time for him to seek a suitable partner to genuinely love and bear an heir or heiress that would carry on his family's legacy, but he had to enjoy his temporary extended youth for the meantime. He owed himself at least that much before deciding to settle down. He didn't want to follow his aunt and uncle's footsteps and be single for the rest of his life. He knew that it was simply for the love of their profession that they hadn't given marriage and raising a family much thought. It was lucky that Raphaël was the closest blood relative they had, otherwise the dynasty of the Chateau might have ended with them. Best not to let these sentimental thoughts get the best of him, for at that moment, the deputy _administrateur_ had a job to do.

Raphaël glanced at his elegant and tasteful timepiece and saw that ten precious minutes had already been wasted by simply wallowing in his reveries. Gently chiding himself, he turned off the lights in the salon and strode off to locate the defiant Ashkaré and Zedriel before Seigneur and Madame could get to them first and ruin the night's festivities with their purposeful insubordination.

He knew he was able to sway the two still unseen immortals to participate willingly in the welcoming of their new housemates. Raphaël had no reason to doubt whatsoever that his skills of persuasion, psychological or otherwise, were nothing short of frighteningly effective. After all, he did learn from the very best, and there was no time like the present to fight fire with an even hotter fire…

* * *

_My, oh my...! This was quite a propulsive read, no?  
_

_The Chosen are a rather wild bunch, aren't they? Love them? Hate them? And were you guys able to determine what type of creatures are they? ;)_

_Well... More info on the des Nocturnes dynasty of pagan pimps for immortal prostitutes LOL! I hope that wasn't too whack for you guys. Suspension of disbelief is quite difficult to achieve, and I have just realized that HAHA... And Raphaël seems to have quite an interesting backstory! How would that play out in regards to him teaching Edward and Jacob, I wonder...? XD_

_And what is the deal with the still unseen Ashkaré and Zedriel? What are they? What do you think their roles are in the love story of our beautiful Jakeward? Well actually, there's a very subtle clue about the type of creature that one of the rebel Chosen are, if you just read this chapter VERY CAREFULLY ;D_

_As usual, more questions still left to be answered. I'll try to answer some of them in the next chapter, so until next time!_

_P.S. That totally brief teaser that was the eye contact thing between Edward and Jacob was actually an exercise in restraint for me. I wanted to see if I could be able to write a chapter that was heavy in sex without actually being heavy-handed on the explicit smut, as I am prone to really pile on the hardcore stuff as evidenced in my other story "Fire & Ice", written for the Harry Potter fandom. I hope I succeeded in that particular test in your opinion, dear readers... :)  
_


	10. Congregation Of The Slaves Eternal

**Author's Note**: 100+ author/story alerts after posting Chapter 7! I cannot thank everyone who supported this story enough! And the reviews just keep on coming too! You guys are really the _**BEST**_, and for that, you really_ **DESERVE**_ another awesome update which I hope you'll like :) But first, review roundups from the following fabulous peeps! **YOU ALL TOTES ROCK!**

**teambellaedward** - I'm glad you found the Chosen to be funny! I try to incorporate a bit of humor in them, just to balance the raunchy sex stuff that will be happening in future chaps. They are, after all, sex slaves, so it won't be all laughter and sunshine for them! :)

**PJ Austin** - Success! YAY! And I promise the heavy-handed, no-holds-barred, totally hardcore SMUT will be coming soon...! And depravity suits you (and me!), so it's all good. Thanks!

**starry-nights88** - Well, I hope you'll like this chapter cause it's got some more French in it! ;) And I'm so happy that you like the Chosen! OCs are very difficult to flesh out and appeal to readers, so I'm thankful you found them to your liking! This chapter will officially reveal them, so hang on tight! And yeah, I hope to create more intimate scenes like the previous eye bit. Hope you'll like this one!

**Every9seconds** - Now wouldn't that be nice? That "Le Chateau..." will be an actual erotica book? XD And I just want to hug you for being a long-chapter kind of reader! I try to make my story worth your while, so that's why I tend to post long chaps when I update. It compensates for my sometimes irregular posting schedule. As for the satyr question, that will be answered in THIS part. Enough said. ;D

**AppleOfEdwardsEye** - You ARE loved, and that's why I update for peeps like YOU! And you're awesome for warmly accepting my OCs! That is never easy for hardcore canon readers, but you definitely make my efforts worthwhile! And you can expect excitement to happen beginning with this bit! Edward and Jacob's home life in the Chateau officially starts NOW! *hugs you tight!* :D

**LuangirlLOL** - More bickering and snarky repartee from the Chosen! Sometimes I wonder if I'm writing erotica, or a sitcom LOL... XD

**easilyentranced** - Oh please revive after your stressful finals! I can't imagine my story without your awesome reviews! ;D And yes, more intimate Ed/Jake scenes like the intense eye contact thing very soon, but I will do other variations of their budding connection to keep things fresh. And I love you too, so hope you'll like this one!

**MapOfTheMuse** - You have nothing to apologize for your wonderful theories, and muses should never be blamed! They are what keeps us inspired to flesh out our perverted fanfiction ways LOL! All in all, you have very fine guesses as to what the Chosen are... Guess you'll have to read this chapter and see if you were right, don't you...? ;D And oh yes, thank you for having a soft spot for Raphaël! I really liked how I planned him out in the story. His backstory is just the beginning, and he's definitely going to be one to watch! Especially when he FINALLY "educates" Jacob and Edward! XD

**Nichniven** (a.k.a **evil_knitter** LJ) - Oh I know we all want more Jakeward! Please be patient, sweetie! I'm doing all that I can to make the first sex scene good for you and the others... ;D And yeah, it can take a while to warm up to the OCs I wrote, so I hope this part will change your mind. If not, I'll just take it with a pinch of sugar! :) AND OMG fish fetish! You are giving me wicked ideas! And before I forget... You're such a vocabulary whore that I basically smothered this chapter with words and phrases that I hope will make you explode in verbose orgasm. LOL yeah, I couldn't help but describe the sky with that Owl City song. I heart Owl City!

**shelimar2** - Thanks! And you'll know what they are in this part!

**Rhondeez** - Yes! Eye contact is the first step... And you have no idea how frisky some of the female Chosen are! Read on and find out! And you are TOTALLY spot on that Ash and Zed will be making Ed and Jake's life interesting... ;D Can't say nothing more about that, but you keep on guessing what happens next cause you know it's all about the teasin' to get to the pleasin'!

WHOO! That was a doozy! But enough chitchat. _**THIS IS A BIG ONE**_! And better grab some extra undies cause you might just be blown away...

XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 08 : Congregation Of The Slaves Eternal

* * *

Edward and Jacob's awe was multiplied by the hundredfold upon crossing the threshold of the colossal and intricately carved wooden doors to the Chateau.

Prior to entering their new abode, they were given a quick debriefing by Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes. The aged _administrateurs_ were beaming contentedly at the sight of the two American imports, who looked especially childlike with expressions of wonderment etched upon their faces.

"Now you see with your very eyes the place where your infinite lives will be ensconced in all forms of enlightenment, and enlightened you shall both be when you have succeeded in all that we will be bestowing upon you," Seigneur des Nocturnes proudly declared to his two brand new slaves when they were lightly ushered forward by Darius. "Your arrival could not have come at a more auspicious moment, my boys… You have so much to learn in a short amount of time before the dawning of one of our most important events of the year come Spring."

Jacob and Edward didn't know what to make of their Master's partially vague words that were meant to hearten them, and so they simply smiled meekly in response. However, they understood perfectly the foreboding implication they carried: that they must learn everything that needs to be taught before this mysterious happening in springtime, or suffer the consequences of their ineptitude. Both young men inwardly shuddered at the thought, but kept convincingly keen expressions on their faces as Madame des Nocturnes added a few more words to ponder before they all paraded forward inside the Chateau.

"Now, my dears, you have no reason to fear what lies behind our modest dwelling," the elegant woman assured them. "After all… _O__n ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux__…_ Come! Let us not keep everyone inside waiting. The welcoming feast will be commencing within the hour."

Edward was a little startled at the Madame's usage of an iconic Saint-Exupéry reference in its original French form, but not as startled when he caught a brief mental commentary from Jacob. It was the first time he had thought about anything clear and precise since acting so closed off in action and in thought from the start of their voyage in the City of Lights.

'_Le Petit Prince', huh? How philosophically gainsaying from a fur-wearing brothel owner._

The vampire was instantly amused and captivated.

Even if he didn't say it out loud, the Native American's mordant tone was clearly recognizable in his thoughts. His French accent in reciting the famous source of Madame's quote needed a bit of polishing, but he remarkably compensated with the usage of advanced vocabulary that would have made Edward's English teachers throughout the years of his perpetual high school education proud. And _of course_ the werewolf would have a resounding objection to the luxuriant and evidently pricey item of clothing stylishly covering their Mistress at the moment, owing to the fact that Jacob had a strong affinity of being an animal that was proud of his lupine pelt. He probably feared that a brutal punishment for him would be to shear off his rather beautiful and thick reddish-brown fur if he showed noncompliance or incompetence within the Chateau. Edward felt a rather violent urge to protect Jacob from that totally degrading probability, but kept his emotions safely in check.

And whether the Quileute teen meant for Edward to hear his superfluous mental opinion, he didn't show it. Admittedly, the werewolf's own brand of snark was really a source of fascination for Edward on a purely cerebral level, despite his sometime dislike of the dripping sarcasm if he was the target of Jacob's sharp-tongued cynicism. No one could be that witty without a certain degree of astuteness, and Edward was now somewhat regretting how contemptuously he treated Jacob in regards to his intellect during their time in Forks, competing for the attentions of Bella.

_Bella…_

A rough poke behind him snapped Edward out of his thoughts, and he saw that Seigneur and Madame were looking at Edward expectantly. Jacob glanced at him, too, but his expression remained completely blank.

"Begging your pardon, Seigneur, Madame," Edward apologized as he bowed his head and quickly delivered a credible untruth. "The long journey is apparently taking its toll on me. I promise to be more attentive in the immediate future."

Seigneur raised his brow, but did not chide his vampire slave. Madame pressed her lips in a thin smile and also made no comment. Edward really needed to get a hold of himself and his damning melancholic reveries. Like lying, brooding was one of his habits that flowed naturally from him and as such, seemed difficult to break. He mentally made a note to tone down the episodic forlornness, which was probably easier said than done if Jacob was to be a constant source of emotional torment for Edward. After a rather uncomfortable period of silent dawdling, the ice was broken by a faintly chagrined Madame.

"Indeed. Make sure that does not happen again, Edward, my dear…"

And with a graceful turn on her stiletto heels and a swish of Madame's oversize traveling fur coat that particularly annoyed Jacob, she and Seigneur led the way as the vampire and the lycanthrope automatically marched behind them; Stelios and Mjolnir flanking them at arms length from the sides with Tahara, Darius, and Ulrike bringing up the rear.

They climbed up a small but broad set of smooth stone steps that led to the main entrance, and upon reaching the top of the stairway, the locks and bolts of massive wooden doors clanked loudly from behind and gradually creaked open of its own volition. Having seen the same thing that happened to the Occult Gates, Edward and Jacob mildly smirked but didn't lose their stride as they neared the threshold. Only when they passed the entrance did the sense of stupefaction come back at them with full force.

The foyer they stepped into was flooded with a dazzling warm glow of light radiating from several crystal chandeliers high upon the vaulted ceiling and illuminated the cavernous entrance hall that was punctuated by the extremely polished white marble floor with its dancing watercolor swirls of frenzied patterns and splattered flecks. The brightness also bathed the large canvasses of astonishing painted portraits of very beautiful men and women in ornate gilded frames in a dreamy luminescence as they hung apart from each other in precisely calculated distances on the smooth white stone walls; giving the works of art with a quality that could only be described as unnaturally lifelike.

But there was no time for Edward and Jacob to fully scrutinize and absorb every detail of each single painting as the pace of Seigneur and Madame never faltered, and they had to keep up in step with their Masters when they temporarily slowed down to furtively observe their new surroundings; the brisk steps of the elderly _administrateurs _echoing softly in the hallway as they marched ahead with an unassailable sophistication. The foyer seemed to stretch on forever until they saw another set of large double doors that signaled the end of the lengthy corridor they had just walked through. Once again, the doors opened with a dramatic flourish even before they reached them, and after crossing the open barrier, the entourage found themselves in the vicinity of a breathtaking atrium.

The two new slaves widened their eyes at the sight of what lay before them.

Looking at the vast and airy space made Jacob and Edward see that it doubled as a sort of main intersection that connected two other wide hallways on the east and west wings, and a grand marble staircase that led to the upper levels far ahead of them. Gazing above, they saw that a spacious circle in the middle of the ceiling ran through all the floors of the building and terminated in a grandiose domed glass skylight that surely provided a great deal of natural sunshine in the atrium during the daytime. Tonight, however, the faint glow of the stars and a thin crescent moon did not give the darkened space justice.

Light from the foyer spilled into the junction and highlighted what was perhaps the most impressive feature in this area of the Chateau: a towering, massive, and fully functioning water fountain placed directly underneath the gaping circular skylight. It was rhythmically spouting jets of clear effervescent water flowing from the fountain's humungous phallus-shaped peak and cascading seductively over the perfect stone adaptations of various mythological creatures positioned strategically in tiered levels around the phallic centerpoint and shown fully nude; presented in rather suggestive, rapturous poses which instantly drew attention to their blatant eroticism by the water flowing over the divine stone figures like an unending orgasm.

As they were still walking, Edward and Jacob could only steal impressed glimpses of the marvelous display in their line of sight, and could not fully discern the entire design of it all. They clearly saw a pair of wings belonging to an angel upon seeing the fountain, and what appeared to be a curved tail of a mermaid, but saw nothing more as they tore their gaze away and continued in their silent walk behind Seigneur and Madame.

They passed by the splendid fountain and surged ahead to climb the staircase, where more wonders are yet to be seen by the handsome immortal newcomers.

Seigneur and Madame turned left upon reaching the intermediate landing, bypassing a lofty and huge triptych of elaborate arched glass windows providing a spectacular nighttime view of the expansive and immaculately manicured gardens behind the Chateau, and ascended a second set of stairs; all the while the group behind them following wordlessly without pause. Having finally reached the second floor of the Chateau, Edward and Jacob looked around and found themselves in another well-lit and very spacious hallway tastefully decorated with more colorful paintings in different artistic styles. Seigneur and Madame finally stopped in their tracks and noticed that they were in front of another set of opulently designed double doors, but it did not open automatically this time. The _administrateurs_ turned around and smiled proudly at the two young men.

Seigneur was the first to speak. "Quite impressive, no? From the looks on your faces, I take it you were enthralled by the décor of our beautiful home. But there'll be plenty of time for you to explore this place because right now, you must be famished from that long journey we've had today, yes?"

The werewolf and the vampire vacantly nodded in response, as they were still speechless from the remarkable visual onslaught they had just only caught in speedy foretastes. Madame laughed in that charmingly inimitable ladylike way of hers that made Jacob and Edward smile bashfully.

"Oh, _mes chers_… You are simply too adorable! I really think our Chosen will be quite taken in with the both of you! And I hope you two will make a genuine effort to accept them, as well. After all, the men and women of the Chosen are going to be your new friends and family for all eternity."

She said this with a tender conviction that the vampire and the wolf were inclined to believe it without question. Undeterred by their thoughtful silence, Madame spoke again.

"Well, Edward and Jacob, my sweet everlasting boys… You'll be introduced to the Chosen in a while. Behind these doors," she flamboyantly waved a leather-gloved hand behind her, "is where we will be dining with them shortly. Mind you, they're a rather enthusiastic bunch, so best not to pass judgment on first impressions, and be ready to field any questions they may be firing at you. We certainly wouldn't want you to go off on the wrong foot with our lovely coterie of immortal slaves now, do we?"

"And oh yes, before we forget…" Seigneur added as an afterthought. "You'll also be meeting the deputy _administrateur_ of our esteemed Chateau. He will be the one to supervise your education and future progress while you are here. You two will be giving him your respect and total subservience once you are under his command, is that understood?"

"Yes, Seigneur…" The two young men replied meekly.

"Excellent!" Seigneur beamed as he simultaneously cupped the faces of his new slaves in each of his hands, prompting a slight stirring in the young men's loins upon their Master's touch. "Now, we shall be retiring to our suites in the meantime to change into more appropriate clothing for tonight's welcoming feast. Darius, kindly see to it that these two are dressed and ready for the occasion before we call upon them for dinner before you and your comrades retire to your guest rooms, is that clear?"

Darius curtly nodded in response to their orders, and the _administrateurs_ swiftly left and climbed the third set of steps of main stairwell to the next level until they disappeared from sight.

"Alright, you two, you heard your Masters," Darius directed at Edward and Jacob, who were waiting for the leader of the Collegiates to lead them off to wherever it was they needed to prepare themselves before the feast. "But the rest of you are free to proceed to your suites. I'll take care of these two by myself."

"If you are certain, Darius," Ulrike replied, as she inclined her head slightly towards her colleague and motioned for the others to go upstairs to where their rooms were apparently situated.

With the three of them left in the hallway, Darius flashed a rakish smile at the two eternal adolescent males.

"Right, if you two would be so kind as to please follow me…"

* * *

They had gathered in one of the cozy and intimately designed parlours adjacent to the dining hall, and most of the Chosen Ones—dressed to the nines for the night's affair but looking effortlessly understated—were visibly eager to finally meet the still anonymous but confirmedly beautiful male arrivals.

Of course, the remaining male immortals—Ashkaré and Zedriel—were still nowhere in sight, and there were only a few more minutes until they were to proceed into the dining hall. Unless they showed up on time, this could spell out big trouble in Seigneur and Madame's book. This, however, did not deter the other eternal men and women currently continuing their earlier discussion about the newcomers.

Regina picked up a jewel-encrusted vanity hand mirror and examined her reflection to check her hairdo for what seemed like the millionth time before Jade wrested it out from her grip.

"Do you, like, never stop looking at yourself, you vainglorious marine _whore_?" The sleek black-haired Asian girl huffed good-naturedly at her friend.

Regina glared back, but affected a genial tone to her acidic words. "And are you always such a nosy, confrontational oceanic _bitch_ who can't mind her own fucking business?"

Jade laughed and stuck out her tongue in response. Stefan, not one to miss an opportunity to gang up on Regina, winked jauntily at the blonde beauty.

"Oh, don't mind Jade, Regina love. She's just mad jealous of your looks, is all…" He gave a rather lascivious once-over at the horror-struck blonde woman before adding: "But you know for a fact that you don't need a mirror when you've got me to tell you that you're one _fucking hot_ piece of immortal arse…"

He successfully managed to dodge the vanity mirror hurled viciously at him, laughing heartily when it crashed resoundingly against the wall, sending the multitude of precious stones titivating the mirror flying everywhere.

"Now, now, you two…" Khaled interceded with a pleasant smile as he picked off a stray diamond from his hair that had broken off from the mirror that Regina threw with forceful precision. "I'd be more than happy to witness another epic battle between the both of you, but we've got much more important things to worry about, so best save your ongoing fight club for another time; preferably when we're all acquainted with our new housemates."

"Khaled's right," Jade began before either Stefan or Regina could blurt out another objection. "But frankly, I'd rather spare those boys from these two knuckleheads' antics, seeing as we've all suffered through it enough for the past several centuries." This earned a rousing wave of chuckled agreement amongst the other Chosen comfortably spread out in the couches, armchairs, and loveseats in the parlour.

"Mock me if you will," Regina airily retorted while crossing her luscious pair of firm legs. "But we'll see who gets the last laugh when one or both of those boys will be totally all over me before the Carnal Rites of Spring."

Anya and Sasha rolled their eyes, while Natalia tried not to choke with her intermittent laughter at Regina's flaring audacity. "While I do think that that is within the realm of possibility, Regina, I would think that you're missing one key point on the whole thing."

The statuesque blonde raised a supercilious brow at the caramel-haired girl. "And that point would be…?"

"The _point_ being, as I've said earlier tonight, is that we don't know yet what they're into," Ciara answered in a serene monotone as she leaned her head into Khaled's shoulder while lightheartedly engaging herself in a tug-of-war with the handsome Middle Eastern male using the small diamond between their hands. "Consider this: we only know for a fact that they're both males, and that they possess a striking physicality, of course. But the unknown variables in the equation—namely orientation, preference, and most importantly, personality—are still left unsolved."

Anya nodded as her hands lovingly played with the wavy amber hair of Natalia to her left, and the super-straight blonde locks of Sasha by her right.

"Exactly. I mean, it wouldn't be such a _total_ waste if they turn out to like cock more than pussy. I can live with that," Anya affirmed as she tossed her glossy rose-red crop of tight, long curls over her pale shoulder. "What makes me nervous is whether they like us or not, or whether we can deal with their still hitherto unidentified quirks and whatnot."

"Yeah, cause if those boys turn out to be Ash and Zed 2.0, I am going to officially take a vow of abstinence for a whole decade," Sasha declared with an emphatic nod of her head.

Stefan laughed incredulously. "Oh, how you wound and amuse me with such words, Sasha, love! You do know that abstinence, or any form of temperance, simply does not happen in this house of base debauchery?"

The slender blonde beauty rolled her eyes. "There is _always_ a first time, and for your information, you pompous man-whore, I cannot die, so I have all the time to exercise such asceticism."

"Yes, and while all of this is _clearly_ fascinating," Regina drawled in a show of bored irritation at the direction in which the conversation was going, "the fact of the matter remains is that we need to demonstrate a good impression on these boys. I say we do away with the talk and actually _do something_ about it instead of sitting here acting so goddamn passive-aggressive, so that we can all fucking live in peace."

She glowered at her friends; silently daring them to contradict her, but they were surprised at the weight of the typically conceited blonde's words. Regina smirked in complacency when she saw that she had stunned her friends into an apparently impressed silence.

"Wow…" Jade murmured. "Who are you and what have you done with our resident diva?"

The room instantly went into peals of laughter and Regina merely scoffed at their joviality.

"Oh, very _funny_, you immature losers…" The stunning blonde deadpanned, but eventually laughed all the same with her fellow Chosen, as she hugged a still giggling Jade beside her and playfully punched Stefan's arm to her left.

In the many centuries they have been together, they never took themselves too seriously, seeing as they mostly lived a life dedicated to the pleasures of the flesh. Though branded as high-class brothel workers, sex only formed one aspect of their multi-faceted characters. They all had very contrasting personalities, being of different mythological origins, and disagreements of varying topics were quite commonplace whenever they spent time with each other outside of "work". But their arguments are always short-lived and such squabbles only added flavor to their easygoing banter with occasional jibes. This made their camaraderie strengthen more and more with every passing year.

There were, however, a pair of minor anomalies to their solidarity: Ashkaré and Zedriel.

However much they all tried not to speak it out loud, mostly everyone (with the probable exception of Khaled) were still a touch distant with their two other male Chosen. It's not for lack of trying, no. Their efforts were indeed commendable in trying to integrate them to the fold since they started at the Chateau, and not once did they force or confront the pair to discuss the existing tension they were somewhat causing but… Ash and Zed were really a category unto themselves, and this served to infuriate the majority of the Chosen during the first few decades, but soon learned to accept their untouchable reserve when they realized that there was nothing they could do but wait for them to be the ones to reach out rather than wasting their time building bridges that weren't even sturdy to begin with.

What made the whole thing quite intriguing than it already is was the fact that Ash and Zed were also very detached towards one another, more so than they acted to the other immortal housemates. The senior members Chosen simply refused to believe that they acted so distant even from each other just because of their rather opposing legendary origins that was extremely well-known throughout history, even to mankind. There _had_ to be something deeper that would explain such a coldly indifferent behavior, and the whole affair was still shrouded in mystery.

So Ashkaré and Zedriel remained to be the most enigmatic members of the Chateau since time immemorial, to their social detriment. The Chosen Ones hoped that the newly signed males to join their ranks would not turn out to be like their aloof housemates.

The antique grandfather clock behind Ciara and Khaled's loveseat chimed, and they turned to see that it already nine o'clock: the big moment was about to begin at last.

"Alright, you gorgeous libertines," Stefan cheerfully announced as he stood up from the sofa. "Let's get this show on the road. I don't know about you, but it's not just those boys I'm looking forward to seeing tonight."

"Of course…" Regina sweetly replied as she stood up to stare at him straight in the eye. "You simply can't wait to throw yourself at _Darius_, don't you?"

Stefan angrily blushed a deep crimson when everyone failed to stifle meaningful snickers at Regina's comment.

"I was referring to _the feast_, you wretched blackguard," the tall hirsute man retorted vehemently. "I haven't eaten since lunchtime, and I am legitimately starving, for your information. Darius… has absolutely _nothing_ to do with this matter whatsoever."

Jade snorted at the apparent tone of overtly defensive denial in Stefan's voice as she smoothed out her dress when she rose from the couch. "Right… Food. Uh-huh, tell that to someone who actually buys your bullshit, Stef."

"Why you _little_—!"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Regina trilled spectacularly while glancing back deliberately at the antique longcase clock, cutting off Stefan's indignant remark before he was able to finish it. "Come now, you guys! Let's go before Seigneur and Madame have our privates cut off for our tardiness!"

And with that, she and Jade strolled out of the parlour arm in arm, and disappeared through a discreet door that led to the dining hall next to the room, leaving a miffed but smiling Stefan in their wake.

Khaled approached him and clapped his back in a forthcoming gesture. "Don't mind them, my friend… They're simply winding you up, as always."

"I know, I know…" Stefan sighed as he looked at his friend. "Truth be told, though, I am actually famished. I'm pretty sure the chefs are going to go all out for tonight."

"So then what are you still loitering about here for?" Natalia asked, as she sashayed gracefully towards the exit with Anya and Sasha. "Food and drink and fresh faces await!"

"Right you are, Natalia love…" He turned back to Khaled and Ciara, who were still in the room with him. "Well, let's go!"

"You go on ahead," Ciara smiled pleasantly at Stefan, while subtly grabbing Khaled's hand out of sight behind her back; wordlessly telling the exotically handsome male that they linger behind for just a few more moments. "We'll be right with you in a bit."

"Alright, sure, if you say so. Don't take too long, though, or you'll miss out on the action!"

And Stefan briskly walked out of the parlour, whistling an upbeat tune with a confident swagger in his step, leaving the pair alone together.

The clear ticking sound of the grandfather clock echoed softly in the room. The two remaining Chosen were silent for a few seconds before they looked at each other and began to discuss in low tones.

"So…" Ciara began. "You think Master Raphaël will be able to make Ash and Zed show up, and on time?"

Khaled frowned. "I don't know. But I do hope he was able to convince them. I honestly don't like to speak ill against Ashkaré and Zedriel, but earlier tonight, it seemed I had no choice but to fill Master in on what's going on, otherwise… Otherwise, they might take all the flack again from Madame and Seigneur."

The striking olive-skinned male was clearly troubled when it came to the subject of the two as-yet-unseen members of the Chosen. The lovely redheaded girl stroked her close friend's cheek gently. "I know… You're probably the only one among us who could get in with those two."

"Yes, but what I've seen from them is just the tip of the iceberg, Cee…" Khaled wistfully remarked. "They have still so much to share, and yet, they seem to be stubbornly holding back from us. And I don't want to push my luck any more than I have to. This rickety bridge of a connection that I have with them is better than nothing at all, and you know how I value friendships amongst ourselves."

"Oh, Kale…" Ciara cooed softly as she stared deep into the soulful opal eyes of the man before her. "You couldn't be more of an incredibly good and patient friend, and Ash and Zed would be crazy not to see that from you. Why do you think you're the only one of us to have ever really scratched their mysterious surfaces? I know that, even if the others won't admit it, they envy the fact that you have what we all wanted from those two boys: _contact_. I do believe that, one day, they'll open up to you. And hopefully to the rest of us, as well. One hundred years of solitude is quite a discouraging stretch, even for immortals such as ourselves."

Khaled smiled and intertwined his hand with Ciara's. "Always the hours, Cee… Always the hours…"

A brief silence followed after their contemplative discussion concerning Ash and Zed before they looked at each other again; this time, with a mischievous twinkle in their clever eyes.

Ciara grinned in a devious fashion. "Right. Ten thousand euros says Stefan can't resist Darius when the feast is over. I reckon he'll be rushing off to Darius's usual suite tonight, and will be walking with a limp come morning."

"You're on," Khaled challenged, raising a groomed brow. "And while we're at it, I'll raise you another ten grand that says Regina will be eating her words during the Carnal Rites of Spring if our two newcomers won't be '_all over her_' as our lovely _prima donna_ said a while back."

"I don't know," Ciara hedged. "You know how she can be quite aggressive when it comes to getting what she wants. I hardly think it fair to bet on something you'll be losing to."

The gorgeous Middle Eastern male slave guffawed in response. "Is that so? Well, I stand by my ground, and if you are too afraid to shake on it, then I suppose…"

"Oh, _all right_. Deal."

"Shake on it, Cee."

"Done and _done_, Kale!"

The redhead and the raven-haired male exchanged a round of intimate laughter at the closing of their private bet amongst the two constantly sparring friends of theirs as they walked out with their arms on each others' shoulders, looking forward for the feast to begin and finally meeting Edward and Jacob for the very first time…

* * *

_Done. Not bad if I do say so myself. They do clean up so nicely… _The bounty hunter thought in approbation.

Darius stepped back and admired his sartorial handiwork upon the vampire and the werewolf. He had to hand it to himself: his choices would most surely meet his patrons' approval and garner more than appreciative looks from the Chosen.

Edward Cullen stood in a striking outfit of the deepest black, contrasting so beautifully with his pale porcelain skin.

He wore a semi-fit long-sleeved black dress shirt with the top three buttons deliberately undone to reveal his gorgeously sculpted chest, and the sleeves expertly rolled back just below his elbow to show off more of his flawless marble-like complexion and sinewy arm muscles. The shirt was tucked just loosely enough to appear naturally casual into a pair of black plaid bondage pants that fit the vampire's long, lean legs like the sweetest sin; accentuated with silver buckles, rings, and thin chains draped stylishly around the trousers. Completing his outfit were brand-new and evidently one-of-a-kind, custom-made black canvas high-top sneakers covering his feet, coming from a renowned shoe label which the vampire teen especially loved (because he was just a sucker for ludicrously hip footwear). It had bright white shoelaces firmly tied and sported an appliquéd insignia of what Edward assumed to be the Chateau's official coat of arms: the sign of infinity superimposed upon a shield entwined by vines and roses bearing the Latin phrase '_Ad libitum, ad infinitum_'.

'_At one's pleasure, to infinity without end…' How completely apropos. _Edward wryly thought as he admired his shoes once more. He stole a glance at the teen wolf standing beside him, and he couldn't help but eye him with a certain regard at the way he was dressed for the occasion.

Whereas the vampire was ironically clothed in the werewolf's namesake color, Jacob Black was a breathtaking vision in immaculate white that deliciously complemented his deep mocha skin.

He was clad in a tight white cashmere wife-beater (of which Jacob had absolutely no objection to) that obscenely hugged his huge pectorals and washboard abs while simultaneously exposed bulging, well-defined biceps. The tank top was rolled back a few inches to display a peek of his lower midriff; the deep V of his prominent pyramidalis muscle peeking out enticingly from a pair of partially loose white cotton Thai fisherman pants that hung low on his hips, and stopping just several centimeters above Jacob's ankles to offset the delectably vulgar tightness of the shirt he was wearing. The pants themselves were beautifully draped around the werewolf's long, strapping legs and bore subtle tone-on-tone intricate embroidery of interloping swirls and waves, which Jacob personally liked a lot even though it wasn't something he'd usually choose to wear. Rounding off the eye-catching ensemble were a pair of stylish white leather sandals strapped to his feet, with the crest and motto of the Chateau laser-embossed on the thick middle bands of leather which personalized the bespoke footwear with a touch of regality.

_Damn… I should wear shit like this more often, cause I look smokin'! _Jacob thought in self-admiration as he assessed his outfit. At the corner of his eye, he caught Edward looking at his clothes, and the vampire immediately tore his gaze away to focus on his shoes. The wolf, woe was he to deny it, thought that Cullen looked very… _beguiling_ in his current mode of dress. Hell, the wolf grudgingly conceded that the leech in a fucking dress would still look good and manly and shit. Perhaps even better when he was naked.

_Goddammit, Jacob! You just had to go there… Fuck!_

He was beginning to lose control of his self-discipline, and he couldn't afford to do so, especially if the cause of his unraveling desires was Edward Cullen of all people.

Fortunately, Jacob was saved from further mental excursions that revolved around punching or ravishing Edward by Darius's strident voice as he addressed the two slaves.

"Are you two ready?"

There was a pregnant pause before both the two undying teenage boys wordlessly nodded their willingness to proceed.

"Are you both nervous?"

They shook their heads from side to side, but were secretly a tiny bit worried about meeting the other immortal slaves.

The leader of the Collegiates sighed at their silent denunciation, but did not press the matter any further. After a final once-over at their outfits, he deemed both of them ready for the final presentation.

"All right, then. Let's go and meet your new friends. Come and follow me, boys…"

* * *

Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes were a vision in blue as Edward and Jacob saw them standing outside the doors to the Chateau's dining hall; quietly talking to the other Collegiates clad in stylish eveningwear, but still maintained their signature military themes of dressing, as was Darius himself who was leading them towards the group.

Jean-Paul des Nocturnes donned the customary formal dinner attire of dress shirt with pinstriped vest and trousers, but created a youthful and eccentric take with the clothes done in varying shades of stately blue, right down to his commissioned patent leather shoes. But the _pièce de résistance _of their Master's look for the feast was a sweepingly dramatic floor-length opera coat rendered in emperor blue brocade with bright gold embroidery and a midnight blue silk lining; the lavish item of which he resembled like an imperial medieval king waiting to be crowned upon the altar before God.

Helena des Nocturnes, meanwhile, was no less impressive with her preferred standard of _haute couture_ clothing. For tonight, the werewolf and the vampire's ever elegant Mistress was sheathed in an ice blue strapless evening gown of Chinese silk with matching stiletto heels. The simplicity of the dress was raised to imeldific heights as the look was finished off with a magnificent diamond-and-sapphire _haute joaillerie_ set: an intricate web-like neckpiece covering her upper chest, a chunky yet tasteful wide bracelet encircling her left wrist, and a pair of large teardrop earrings swaying gracefully from her lobes.

Looking at the _administrateurs_ made Edward and Jacob feel so piteously underdressed, but when Seigneur and Madame turned to see their slaves approaching them, nothing but joyous pride shone through their eyes as they took in their chosen ensembles. The two heaved a small sigh of relief knowing that they passed such a difficult sartorial hurdle, although they suspected that even if clad in nothing but their birthday suits, their Master and Mistress would still give them those looks of unadulterated pleasure. Not just them, but also the other members of the College of Mysteries surrounding their patrons, who were no doubt mentally undressing the vampire and the lycanthrope with their roguish eyes than admiring what they had on.

Small comfort, but they preferred to be covered in several layers of fabric for the time being, and were at least thankful for it, even if they were dressed just a tad provocatively for their tastes.

"My, but these two are so _très, très chic_!" Madame exclaimed as Edward and Jacob were close enough to be enveloped in tight, warm hugs from their Mistress. "Darius, I cannot fully thank you enough for presenting our lovely boys in such a manner. Your intuitive styling skills are greatly appreciated."

The mercenary humbly bowed. "It was all done for your pleasure and Seigneur's, my honorable Madame…"

"Indeed," Seigneur purred as he leisurely stroked a finger on Edward's exposed chest then onto Jacob's revealed midriff, sending another brief jolt of arousal between the two slaves. "There is no doubt in my mind that all of us here are most… enthralled by our new immortal consorts. Let's see if they are able to impart the same impression on our waiting Chosen."

He turned to his sister and smiled. "Are we ready, Helena?"

"I think we are, Jean-Paul," she replied.

"_Bien…_"

Seigneur glanced over to the Collegiates and jerked his head once towards the closed entrance to the dining hall. At once, Mjolnir and Stelios rushed forward and opened the double doors to reveal a brightly lit room exquisitely furnished in nothing but _white_.

From what the new male arrivals could see, everything seemed to be glowing in white and mainly dominated the vast hall from the walls, to the floor, and the ceiling. Placed at the center of the room was an enormous and perfectly square white stone table, surrounded by modernist high-backed oak chairs painted in an industrial white finish. The table was already set with a formal dining setting using polished silver utensils and milky white porcelain dishes. The only traces of color inside the hall was an immense painting that was not yet fully discernible from their vantage point before the open threshold; hanging impressively at the far end of the room in a huge gilded frame to match its sheer size. That, and a small group of colorfully dressed boys and girls that Jacob and Edward knew to be the Chosen Ones, though they were not yet fully visible in the milky starkness. It was as if the entire space was designed to accentuate pops of color and deeply saturated them to create a powerful visual impact.

The _administrateurs_ walked inside first, with Stelios and Mjolnir right behind them, immediately followed by Ulrike and Tahara. Jacob and Edward were rendered motionless for a few seconds before Darius gently whispered in their ears.

"It is time, boys… Don't be afraid."

The words sent motion to their legs and they marched forward.

Jacob, meanwhile, chuckled at the sight of himself inside the all-white dining hall. He rightly imagined that he must have looked strangely incorporeal with only his bits of his feet, a portion of his stomach, his arms, and his head from the décolletage up floating eerily in a tricky optical illusion as his white ensemble easily blended itself into the room. He hoped the others wouldn't notice this rather amusing play of the light upon his body.

They only needed a few steps before they reached the _administrateurs_ and the Collegiates congregated at the near end of the square stone table with their backs turned to them. They immediately knew that they were facing the Chosen, of whom their view was blocked by the people in front of them, and the male slaves waited in curious anticipation to see what the others looked like.

"Our dearest and beloved Chosen Ones," Madame addressed her beautiful quarry. "This was several decades in the making, and it is your Master's pleasure and mine to finally introduce to you the newest additions to our little family… Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the vampire, Edward Cullen, and the werewolf, Jacob Black…"

The human wall in front of them parted in the middle and they were now able to see with their eyes the faces of the fabled immortal sex slaves of the Chateau.

Edward and Jacob have never seen a more perfect vision of beauty than the group standing before them.

The men and women situated across the table possessed an otherworldly beauty that utterly mesmerized the two newcomers of the exclusive brothel. All of them looked to be in varying stages of twenty-something people, but they knew their exact ages were way older than they appeared to be; possibly even much older than Edward himself. Smiles of genuine interest graced their striking faces; each one unique and distinct from their obviously diverse mythological races that lent a great deal of their attraction to Edward and Jacob, and they looked communally mind-blowing with their different fashion styles for the momentous occasion.

The Chosen, in turn, were not disappointed with what they saw in Jacob and Edward, as well.

So the two fresh faces now have a name to them, and with style to boot! So, it was now a matter of getting to know them to see what they're like. They all moved forward to where the newcomers were standing with the Collegiates and their esteemed _administrateurs_ to get a closer look at their new housemates and colleagues in the pleasure trade.

"Come now, boys…" Seigneur murmured. "Don't be shy. They won't hurt you."

The werewolf and the vampire shuffled closer and made to stand between their Master and Mistress, and gazed with mild timidity at seeing the Chosen up close.

"Awww… They're so _adorable_! Look at them, they're blushing!" One of the gorgeous girls with caramel hair whispered fawningly, and none too softly for that matter.

Madame des Nocturnes giggled in her signature laugh at the slave girl's reaction.

"Oh, I am pleased that you think so, Natalia, my dear… And just to be clear to you all, this dashing gentleman in black is Edward," she gestured to the politely smiling vampire, "and the rather handsome one in white is Jacob," the elderly lady indicated to the wolf who flashed them all a timid grin, too.

She turned her head to the freshmen beside her and smiled with loving warmth. "Now, young ones, may we have the greatest pleasure of introducing you to the Chosen Ones: the pride and glory of this prestigious house of earthly delights!"

"No truer words, Helena," Seigneur agreed with a proud note in his voice.

"So let before we settle down for the feast, let us first introduce our dear Edward and Jacob to everyone here, and—where is Raphaël? And _where_ are Ashkaré and Zedriel?"

Madame's tone had taken a chilling pitch when she suddenly noticed that there were apparently missing people from the entourage. Seigneur also immediately picked up on the absentee names in question, for he now sported a rather ominous look in his distinguished face. However, one of the exotic-looking male slaves of the Chosen spoke up to answer his Mistress's query.

"Begging your highest pardon, Madame, but Master Raphaël will be arriving with Ash and Zed shortly. He has informed us prior to your arrival that he would be punishing them for considering not attending the welcoming feast for our new members here. I am sure Master Raphaël is done with their chastisements, and will be here shortly with them in tow."

The handsome dark-skinned male bowed in respect to the _administrateurs_ and a tense silence followed after his explanation.

"Oh," Madame piped up, seemingly mollified by the clarification of her slave. "Well then, I suppose we could still go on with the preambles if that is the case then, Jean-Paul?"

Seigneur des Nocturnes looked doubtful, but nonetheless agreed that they should proceed, and he then proceeded to take turns with Madame in introducing each present member of the Chosen to the werewolf and the vampire.

"Right, then… Come closer, my dear Edward and Jacob. Let me present to you…"

* * *

"…the mermaid, Regina."

Regina was a very beautiful young woman of exceptional stature, and Edward and Jacob were slightly perplexed to find that this stunning woman before them was announced as a mermaid, considering she possessed a pair of shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles. Shouldn't she have a scaly tail? Maybe she was one of those mermaids that Jacob saw in films where they needed to be doused with water for their true form to magically appear. But it seemed unlikely that Edward or Jacob could ever attempt such a thing when she looked like she could take you on in a fair fight at any time.

She was quite forward from the way she spoke, and her apparent toughness was contrasted by her alluring physical femininity. The mermaid had cascading waves of golden blonde hair done in a loose updo with several braids, and her smooth expanse of skin was just the right amount of tanned to make her look like a sort of athletic surfer girl, accentuated by her trim and athletic figure of which her large, full breasts and round derriere was somewhat of an added sexual advantage. But despite acting a bit flirtatious with them, they saw that she had a sort of supercilious characteristic about her, with the way her lips curved into a benign smirk while she looked at them, and her expertly plucked brow arched just a tiny hint as if to acknowledge her seniority towards the two newcomers flashing through her bright and watchful aquamarine eyes, although she did not seem to be particularly mean-spirited just because she looked a touch intimidating.

It was also clear from the way she dressed and moved her body with a mercurial fluidity that she was the type of girl who was also a bit high-maintenance (and high fashion) in her appearance. Perhaps a clear suggestion that she was indeed a mermaid was from her rather peculiar choice of clothing: Regina was clad in a sleeveless silk chiffon minidress that grazed the tops of her tanned and succulent thighs, with a hypnotically digital print of multicolored snakeskin fractals that called to mind the tinted fluorescent scales of tropical marine fishes. Her feet was shod into footwear in what can only be described as alien-like in appearance: two vertiginous lobster claws that she audaciously deigned to use as shoes with the same graphic reptilian digi-prints which matched the well-tailored dress on her Amazonian frame.

Regina gave them both a curt nod and a sassy European-style air kiss before stepping back to allow the next Chosen to be presented. Edward and Jacob didn't know what to make of her, even though she had their blood stirring quite nicely, and so decided not to cast judgment on their first encounter with the mermaid.

* * *

"…the satyr, Stefan."

Stefan was an overwhelming sight to behold, and both the newbie slaves were astounded at the sheer size of the man. He was clearly the tallest being in the room, with at least five inches of difference between him and Jacob, who (for the first time since his hyped-up physical metamorphosis) had to crane his neck to look at Stefan's face.

He was ruggedly handsome and was the spitting image of powerful masculinity, with his dark golden skin, piercing emerald eyes, and dense wavy black hair that grazed his very broad and strapping shoulders. His outsized physicality belied his ostensibly easygoing disposition. He could have easily bench-pressed any of the tough male Collegiates, but there was a sense of gentleness to him that surprised Edward and Jacob: from his mellifluous British enunciation in his manner of speaking, relaxed smile and coruscating eyes that signaled something laidback in his persona, to the way he slouched in his stance in an attempt to counterbalance his loftiness with a kind of nonchalant poise that few mortals could ever achieve. Hearing that he was a satyr confounded Edward, who had dabbled a bit in ancient Greco-Roman mythology. Stefan was nothing like the ones he studied in history books of mythological creatures whatsoever. He had no visible horns and the telltale rear appendage was nowhere in sight. Maybe like Regina, their true forms would be seen only if they choose to do so. In any case, he was definitely something different from what he was known from satyrs of lore.

Aside from his excessive height, he was also built like a massive fortress—extremely well-defined muscles sprouted from choice body parts that Jacob almost looked scrawny next to him. Adding to his beastly appearance was an abundance of body hair—on his arms, front torso, and a sexy five o'clock shadow dusting his strong square jaw—that only intensified his raw sex appeal, which was further supplemented by wearing a green short-sleeve button-down shirt that was left fully opened to draw attention to his furry muscular chest. A perfectly faded pair of very form-fitting button-fly denim jeans encased his big, long legs and the two noticed that there was a very colossal bulge protruding so unashamedly from Stefan's crotch that the top two buttons had to be undone to relieve the apparent tension of his… manhood straining against the unyielding fabric, and ultimately revealed that the devastatingly handsome slave went commando underneath his denims. Finishing his rugged ensemble were distressed black leather cowboy boots.

This last observation in regards to Stefan's apparently generous phallic endowment virtually confirmed the knowledge that he was, indeed, a true blue satyr, for they were known to have severely inspiring proportions in the nether regions of their sexual anatomy. He gave them a jaunty wink of his eye as he stepped aside for the next Chosen in line. Edward and Jacob shuddered to think of the possibility that they might be getting acquainted with the satyr's penis during their education.

* * *

"…the fairy, Ciara."

Ciara elegantly drifted towards them with a tender expression on her exquisitely feline face, that Jacob and Edward were quite taken aback at how she closely resembled the deceased Victoria. But where their former adversary looked menacing, the slightly petite fairy in front of them was quite harmless in comparison.

Soft skin like cream stretched over high rosy cheekbones and had a faint dusting of freckles, giving her a sort of fresh-faced and innocently virginal aura that simply begged to be corrupted. She had very perky breasts, lithe legs, and a well-proportioned figure that would easily be the ideal paragon of any girl who wants to reach an achievable standard of female beauty, though it was highly unlikely given that her supernatural loveliness was difficult to surpass by mortal standards. Her big leonine mane of ruby-red hair distinctly emphasized her catlike features, of which her mesmerizing chartreuse eyes were an uncanny but notable physical attribute. She particularly appeared to be forthcoming and approachable with her soft-spoken yet confident demeanor. And from the way she kept on pulling off this Mona Lisa smile at the both of them, they figured she had to be a bit mysterious in her personality, as well. Her body language would suggest that she was indeed a fairy, as Ciara was graceful like a ballerina even in the simplest of movements, and she seemed to float on air when she walked.

But unlike the fairies that Edward read in books or Jacob saw in the movies, Ciara did not fit the stereotype at all, because her wings were nowhere in sight nor did she have pointy ears or vertically gifted, for that matter. The lack of determining physical characteristics forced the vampire and werewolf to conclude at this point that she (and possibly the rest of the Chosen Ones) was a unique variation of her fabled species. And based on the clothes she was wearing, she looked even less like a fairy and more sort of a modern-day boho-chic nomadic gypsy, although there might hardly be any dissimilarity. She wore a gossamer off-shoulder, long-sleeved chiffon blouse paired with a diaphanous and flowy patchwork chiffon skirt, that the outfit left so very little to the imagination, as the redheaded beauty foregone with undergarments. Crystal-embellished flip-flops adorned her small, delicate feet; a large silk multi-print headscarf was tied casually around her head, and a simple pink diamond teardrop pendant hanging just delicately above her ample cleavage concluded the bohemian look.

Despite her rather nonconformist appearance and amiable mystique, the two Chosen newcomers felt that Ciara was definitely interesting in a good way, but would take more time to really get to know her better. And with an unexpected bodyslam of a hug she each gave them, the fairy floated back to her fellow slaves while another of their ranks came forth to be introduced.

* * *

"…the genie, Khaled."

Khaled was the male slave of Middle Eastern appearance who had addressed Madame's inquest earlier, and upon learning that he was a genie, Edward and Jacob perked up considerably. Not just because of the obvious wishing possibilities, but also because of the extraordinary exoticism of his beauty that did not fail to enchant the werewolf and the vampire.

Similar to Jacob, the male genie was almost the same height and build as the wolf, though more on the toned, slender side which suited him better than the hefty musculature of the teen lycanthrope. Khaled also had this lovely, dark olive-skinned complexion that called to mind Bedouin nomads of the African deserts, that was virtually smooth and glistening in the light, which looked like it was slicked liberally with body oil. In contrast to the very rugged-looking Stefan, who exuded a primal animal magnetism to his masculinity, Khaled was on the more softer side of the masculine spectrum; his movements effortlessly fluid and innate which appealed to Edward's own uncomplicated mannerisms. He had soulful black eyes, angular jawline, flowing black locks, and full sensual lips baring pearly white teeth into a killer smile that strikingly underscored his radiating sexual charisma. The vampire and the werewolf would have to be blind not to see such a powerful allure emanating from the genie (and all of the other Chosen, for that matter, given the quality of exceptional beauty the two of them had seen so far) when he spoke in honeyed tones with a tinge of an Arabic accent, and not fall under his uncalculated spell.

Once again, this particular version of genie was a relatively new adaptation that the Chateau was quite lucky to have acquired, and so greatly different from the fabled accounts of such beings. Khaled looked like a human male mortal and could easily pass for someone living in Istanbul or Marrakech, or perhaps walking the runways of Paris and Milan with his aforementioned exotic looks. Even the way he dressed was unlike the typical genies portrayed in literature and film. Rather than a vest and turban, he wore what looked to be a fashionably shredded and sleeveless khaki bondage shirt that showed teasing glimpses of his shimmering dark chest, with a colorful swatch of silk tied around his sinewy neck. In place of harem pants were more sensible and functional yoga trousers in a warm, golden sand color—loose enough to allow for the male slave's sinuous gesticulations yet fitting enough to highlight his… assets, so to speak. Leather sandals identical to Jacob's, but in a soft taupe color, finished the overall attire. Perhaps the only defining feature that showed Khaled was indeed a genie were the two pure gold wristbands circling his wrists: a sign that the genie was still enslaved to the will of his masters, and unwilling to grant him the freedom he must probably desire.

The realization somewhat dampened Edward and Jacob's hope that they might, in some crazy far-fetched plan, escape this place with the help of the handsome genie. Yet in some way, they felt oddly at ease with Khaled as he gave them both a deep respectful bow and made to stand back for the next Chosen up for presentation.

* * *

"…the sea goddess, Jade."

Jade was a highly striking Asian girl—of her exact geographic nationality (Thai, Korean, Vietnamese, et al.), the new male slaves couldn't really tell—with a robust sleekness and formidable grace in her tall, model-esque figure that seemed to be the foremost physical benefit of Asian women of her kind of beauty.

Being a goddess of the sea paired with her looks gave her a combination of sweetness and danger, which Jacob and Edward translated to a caustic yet coquettish persona that seemed to fit the Oriental beauty like a glove, when she spoke to them with coy yet snappy banter. Jade possessed a clear, china-doll complexion and looked almost unreal to be actual skin, much like Edward's own marble-like integument. She had alluring almond-shaped eyes of an unusual blue-grey color and her lips were stained a pouty apple red that set off her porcelain skin nicely. The sea goddess had silky straight black hair that she had bunched up some sections of her locks into a conventional _momoware shimada_ hairstyle held in place with several ornamental hair combs commonly worn by Japanese geisha, and allowed the rest of her tresses to fall like a shiny curtain down her back without any trace of stray hairs. Body-wise, Jade's ideal proportions—slender hips, flat stomach, precise breasts—allowed her a great measure of chameleonic androgyny should she be inclined to pass for a skinny Asian male.

The goddess echoed her racial and mythological heritage through her choice of clothing. Interestingly, her garment appeared to be an avant-garde hybrid between a traditional Japanese kimono with a customary Chinese cheongsam; the material of the outfit was made in the richest, smoothest silk brocade and hand-painted with visually stunning scenes of aquatic life in a fully-blooming coral rainforest. A necklace of her namesake precious stone hung from her pale, slender neck, while a pair of simple yet large white pearl earrings dotted her earlobes. On her dainty feet were very elevated platform wooden _okobo_ sandals in willow wood that could rival Regina's undersea alien shoes for fashionably treacherous eccentricity. It was a miracle the sea goddess and the mermaid could move effortlessly like seasoned runway models in sky-high stiletto heels without stumbling in those crazy looking things. Yet looking at Jade all covered up, with only a few key parts of the body enticingly exposed, impressed Edward and Jacob as she clearly knew how to exercise restraint while still managing to let her sex appeal come through.

The vampire and the werewolf held some minute reservations against Jade, but didn't find her particularly disconcerting with the way she asserted herself during their introductions. Eventually, she won them over when she, like Khaled, gave them a traditional bow of respect as she shuffled back in line to let the others left to take a crack at the both of them.

* * *

"…the nymph sisters Anya, Sasha, and Natalia."

Now this was different.

The remaining three girls to be introduced were not just nymphs, but also sisters. Looking at them at first glance, Jacob and Edward didn't think they were at all related due to their very different hairstyles and colors and fashion sense. But upon closer inspection, they indeed possessed similar facial and corporeal characteristics indicative of some close degree of supernatural blood relation, though not exactly triplets, even though they all looked to be of the relatively same physical age and basically looked like the world's top supermodels with their tight and lean _femme fatale_ bodies.

They seemed to be of indeterminate Eurasian origins, with their distinctive mixed-race looks. Russian, perhaps, with a bit of Tibetan lineage. Or maybe French Mediterranean with some Pacific Islander flavors thrown in for good measure. Filipina Mestiza? Most likely. Or probably not. Whatever the case may be, these girls were some of the most beautiful immortal specimens the two new Chosen males had ever laid eyes on. And it was the nymph sisters who acted the most overenthusiastically in their presence—fawning, giggling, and fondling—that quite pleased Jacob and Edward, since it meant that they were the easiest of the bunch to befriend with despite their unladylike behavior.

As a triumvirate, they were a handful. Separately, they were each remarkable in their own right.

Anya, a curly redheaded knockout, was specifically a river nymph. Like the body of water of which she once held dominion over, she went with the flow of conversation easily and was even-tempered in her comportment. A bit too chatty for their liking, but she was generally pleasant and fun to be around. With sparkling blue eyes and blush-tone skin, she looked particularly dynamite in a pair of black stiletto pumps and a slinky, electric blue, fringed flapper dress that clashed gorgeously with her downy rose-red curls accessorized with a fascinator of peacock feather plumes, jauntily swaying with her frenzied movements.

Sasha, a straight-haired citrus blonde bombshell, was a woodland nymph, in particular. The somewhat down-to-earth of the three, in part of the sylvan territories she had reigned before, the pretty blonde made for enjoyable company with her quiet intensity that was a respite from her sometime extrovert self. Possessing forest green eyes and a dark beige complexion, she especially worked a pair of high-heeled patent leather maryjanes with knee-high stockings matched with a green-and-brown plaid pleated schoolgirl miniskirt and a ruffled white button down blouse tied at the bottom to fully expose her taut belly.

Natalia, a wavy-haired tawny brunette, was a mountain nymph, to be exact. She appeared to be the leader of the trio, and projected an airy yet commanding character, like the soaring mountains of where she once held court. The new Chosen males found her to be unassuming yet still showed moments of mild affectation, but all in all, she was alright in their books. Having attractive chocolate eyes and a fruity skin tone like that of an apricot, she was dressed to kill in a strapless, swirling, silver silk organza cocktail dress and strappy stiletto open-toe sandals; the ensemble showcasing her limber legs exquisitely.

And with one final round of cooing and shameless groping from the nymph sisters, Seigneur and Madame had already finished introducing them to the Chosen Ones present at the dining hall.

With the exception of two other immortal slaves, who were still noticeably missing and are yet to be acquainted with Edward and Jacob, the _administrateurs_ ordered everyone to take their places by the table to commence with the feast…

* * *

"Fucking Lucifer and Christ, I can't _believe_ I let you drag me into this shit, Raph! I have better things to do in my time than meet with some miserable FNGs."

"Yes, but with the right leverage, even someone such as yourself can be manipulated to my will, Ash. And I'll let that bit of insolence slide for now. You _will_ address me properly in Seigneur and Madame's presence, is that clear?"

"Transparently…"

"And Zed, you should _at least_ look a bit excited about this. You used to love parties, don't you?"

"Right, well, '_used to_' being the operative term. Altaïr, please, can't I just forgo this and just… meet these new arrivals some other time?"

"I'm afraid not, Zed… Seigneur and Madame won't take too kindly with your absence in this occasion, and we're already very late as it is. They've probably already started with dinner."

"Hey, why is _he_ allowed to fucking call you Altaïr without the damn Master honorific bullshit?"

"Because unlike _you_, you hopelessly boorish slave of mine, Zed knows not to abuse profanity and drag my name with it."

"Oh, fuck you, Raph…"

"I believe I just did. Several times before, if I remember correctly, and brutally, I might add. Plus, you seemed to beg for more, last I checked. Would you like another round if that helps you allay your unjustified antagonism?"

"Yeah, you'd _want_ that, wouldn't you? Fucking my hot tight ass like it was your last lay in the apocalypse to come. I always knew you were a right _nympho bastard_…"

"Would you _please_ shut up and get off his case? He hasn't done _anything_ to you!"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't _talking_ to you, you bloody queer _nancy boy_! Oh what, are you jealous that your boyfriend prefers to fuck _me_ more over _you_?"

"Don't _you dare_ call me a, a—take that back or I swear to God—!"

"_Or you'll what?_ Smite me with your lightning bolts and shit? Oh yeah, I'm like, _so_ scared! And you have _the fucking nerve_ to ask help from your _God_, when you're not even—!"

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!_ I have just about _had it_ with this atrocious intolerance between the two of you! And so help me, if you two put _one more toe out of line_ when we show up at the feast, you can expect no further compassion from my authority and I will personally see to it that both of you—yes, Zed, _both of you!_—will be subjected to even sadistically cruel castigations from Seigneur and Madame than what you are used to receiving…! _IS THAT FUCKING UNDERSTOOD?_"

"…"

"I _said_…! Is. That. Fucking. _Understood_...?"

"Yes, Master Raphaël…"

"Good. Now that's out of the way, can I trust you two will be on your best behavior at the feast? And I _mean it_, Ash…"

"Yes, Master… I apologize for my… lack of control. It won't happen again."

"I promise, _Master_… I'll _try_ to cut back on the blasphemy if it pleases you."

"Excellent. Now let's hurry up now before Seigneur and Madame will hunt us down and sick us with the Collegiates. We'll be lucky if I manage to smooth things over with them about our tardiness with any bloody complications. Move, quickly!"

_Fucking self-righteous saint…_

_Uncouth sanctimonious serpent…_

"Don't think I don't _know_ what you two are currently thinking right now! I'm _serious_ about those hardcore punishments, you know…!"

* * *

_Well...? How was it?_

_I actually had a lot of fun finally describing most of the Chosen Ones in this part. And before anyone says anything, I actually created them as parallel composites of Edward and Jacob's real friends and family back in Forks so that they will feel at least some sort of gradual attachment to them in the later parts. Think you can see which one is which? ;D_

_Also, I took great liberties in creating my own versions of these creatures, so don't stone me to death! *runs and hides*_

_And if you still haven't noticed until now, you might see that I have a tendency to describe details of things in my chapters. I know that there are some readers that might be put off by such a writing element, but growing up with dictionaries and theasauri is not an easy habit to break. The descriptions of the Chosen was perhaps the difficult part of this as I had to bang my head to really make them my own, yet still reflect some aspects of their personalities with those canon characters left in Forks. Not only that, but fashion-wise and looks-wise, they needed to hit the mark, and so I hope they are what you expected. Or maybe not. LOL._

_But if you did like how I managed to write them... Got any faves pegged amongst the Chosen? :) LOL I most especially LOVED dressing Edward and Jacob. With RPattz and TLau in mind, I came up with something that the costuming department of the "Twilight" film franchise won't even dare to show in theaters LOL. Pardon my drooling. I still can't get over the fact I made them look that way. XD  
_

_And finally... the cliffhanger should be **totally** obvious as to what Ash and Zed are now. I mean, it's easy enough if you just read between the lines. Besides, there were already subtle clues about them before this chapter! And yes, there is still the matter of what they will look like..._

_What are you expecting, dear readers? Sexy? Mysterious? Smoldering? And more importantly... What is the Carnal Rites of Spring anyway? Your theories never fail to make me smile in a good way... ;D_

_And just so you'll be primed for the next update, the title of the next chapter will be..._

_"Feast Your Eyes"_

_Whoa. Teaser much? Those three words certainly carry a lot of possibilities... I think I'm also going to let you stew on what will happen in the next episode of our Jakeward saga... See you guys in Chapter 09!_

_P.S. Is it just me, or is anyone excited for the release of the "Eclipse" soundtrack? I am stoked to hear the fabulously AMAZING track called "My Love" by none other than Sia Furler on the album. I knew her before being featured in "Twilight" AND the "Six Feet Under" soundtracks, so she totally deserves this opportune exposure. She is one of my fave acts EVER! And while we're on the subject of soundtracks... OMG THAT TOTALLY GIVES ME AN IDEA! K THX BAI! XD  
_

_*runs off to flesh out The Idea*  
_


	11. Feast Your Eyes

**Author's Note**: I have the most amazing supporters _**EVER**_! The favorite story/story alerts just keep on coming since the last chapter I posted, and I really can't thank _enough_ the dozens and dozens of FanFiction readers who keep tabs on "_Le Chateau_..."! Among some of these fabulous peeps I'd like to give a very **HUGE** shoutout for adding my story to their faves and alerts include: **WolfFang12**, **okiou1**, **Meri**, **re-harakhti**, **ECJBlover**, **iceyxstrawberry**, **OrangeSapphire**, and **Jasper-replaces-edward** (who commented about Edward's horny thoughts and Jacob being a perv, LOL).

There are still countless others that I haven't mentioned, but you know who you peeps are, and always know that you guys are very much appreciated for your heartfelt support and _**I HEART YOU ALL**_! *tight hugs and kisses for everyone!*

And before I get to the latest update, I'd like to thank those stellar readers who made the extra effort to drop their wonderful thoughts on the last part (as usual), so here go the review roundups!

**maxponce89** - First time reviewer, YAY! Not only that, but you also WIN the prize for Best Detective Award for being the first to deduce "the mystery"! And I believe you will know what and why in this part...! ;D And hey, Ed and Jake's slave life is gonna be a hot and sexy ride, so I hope you're ready to take the plunge with our dear Edward and Jacob!

**teambellaedward** - **:)** back at 'ya, sweetie! Thanks for making me smile everytime!

**Rhondeez** - Isn't Jacob such a lovable spaz? The denial thing is something I really have fun exploiting for him, since I feel it's close to his canon characterization, but whatever. He'll come around to opening up to Edward, but in his adorably snarky Jacob way, of course! XD And I'd like to thank YOU for correctly pointing out the parallelisms that I intended! I did indeed base some aspects of the Cullens and the Wolf Pack on the Chosen! For complete reference, just read the end of this chapter! LOL It's perfectly fine if you don't like bears, but there are plenty of others in the Chosen to go around! ;) As for Ash and Zed... read this part and be illuminated! And honey, no review is too long-winded for me! The longer, the better, I say!

**easilyentranced** - LOL One can never get enough of "_Project Runway_"! I LOVE that show! I'm actually a HUGE fashion fanatic, and most of the costuming ideas I did in the last part was hours of researching fashion blogs and sites picking out what would be perfect for each character (i.e. Regina is actually wearing a complete head-to-toe ensemble from the late **Alexander McQueen**'s Spring/Summer 2010 collection inspired by the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, which suits her since she's a mermaid and the collection looks like pieces straight out of her closet. Google and you'll see what I mean). And wow! Thanks for liking some of the Chosen! They were pretty fun to write, and I plan to explore more details about them as they form friendships with Ed and Jake over time. And I think you may have mixed up Ash and Zed, because Zed doesn't have a "foul mouth" as you described him. But I guess that mix-up can be attributed to your burnout from finals (plus that party hangover!), so it's totally understandable! I should know, I've been there too! I do hope you're okay now while you're reading this! And trust me, the entrance isn't exactly awkward, but... oh hell, just read it and you'll see! ;D

**PJ Austin** - Oh, I think you're guesses about the Chosen are spot-on, but for your sake (and everyone else's, as well), the character parallels are posted after this chapter! And thanks SO much for the huge ADORE, and I LOVE you for it! ;D

**Always-Here-Imani** - Oh, the Chateau is actually an awesome place to live in! Hot and gorgeous immortal sex slaves? YES PLEASE! XD You are more than welcome to be a guest there and take your pick amongst the beautiful Chosen... ;D And yeah, I understand I can be liberal with the French, so I'll be adding necessary translations starting from this chapter onwards if there are any French bits (or any other foreign language) I might be inserting. :) So, I'm sorry if I stumped you with the language barrier thing, hon, but I'm glad you found the last chapter HOT, though!

**Julie** - Hey you! I was wondering when you'd pop by! AND OMG, YOU SPENT A WEEK DRAWING MY CHARACTERS? I'M YOUR INSPIRATION FOR YOUR ARTS PROJECT? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Hell, I don't care if your drawings suck or if they're not exactly the same. I'm just TOTALLY flattered that I acted as muse for you, sweetie! Babe, it would be ever so awesome if you'd share those sketches you made to all of us...! And I apologize for making you use an online dictionary to understand the last chapter. I know, I know. I'm a human thesaurus! LOL... But I love you for saying that you feel you're watching a movie with the way I write my story! Seriously, I'm serious about seeing those sketches and all, hehe... :D I'm thinking that you could probably do a group sketch of all the Chosen after reading this since the last two members are finally done! Yes, I'm shamelessly looking for someone to put into awesome art these amazing OCs of mine. But I love you for the week you spent drawing, and things like that make me writing this even more worth it! Love 'ya, babe! ;D

**Nichneven** - Oh honey, I'm glad I gave you another satisfying "word orgasm" in the last chapter! And from Jacob, no less! Now you see why Edward is slowly falling for our snarky wolf...! LOL! Hope you'll find another word or phrase here in this latest update to wet your undies with! ;D

**EVERY9SECONDS** - All I can say is that if you just read between the lines, then your instincts will never fail. Hope you'll enjoy this part! And thanks for the review love!

**starry-nights88** - Oh, there is actually more to Ash and Zed's awesomeness than what you are expecting ;D And awww! I can't believe you tortured your already sore throat laughing at the last part! I feel guilty now! So, now I'm obliged to advise you to be in good physical condition before reading any new updates because I don't want faithful readers (and reviewers) like you to get hurt. Because I CARE for your well-being. Believe me, I once read a hilarious fanfic while drinking soda, and I shot some out of my nose. NOT a good feeling to have carbonated drinks burn through your nasal cavity LOL. Now, I'm glad you loved the last part, but please be careful this time, mmkay sweetheart? And yes, you certainly can't wait for a new update, can you? Well, hope you like this one!

**MapOfTheMuse** - You're very astute, dear! I actually did reveal a few chaps back that some of the Chosen were nymphs! And I feel you have a fixation for Khaled. Oh yes, I have plans for the resident genie of the Chateau...! ;D And as for the top/bottom thing with Edward and Jacob... I'll be exploring that in future chapters, but I'd just like to say that yes, I see both of them as very dominating personalities and the HUGE question is which of the two will bottom first for whom. Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! And you are correct in saying that Jacob is the youngest member of the Chosen. I'll be discussing the ages of the Chosen in a future chap, so you don't have to worry about this topic going unresolved! And thank you SO MUCH for appreciating my efforts in painting clear images with the words I use. I guess all those years of intense English lessons in from grade school all the way to college is manifesting itself quite nicely! And you most certainly do not have to worry about how Raphaël will be handling Sparkly-Mutt (ROFLMAO!), as you so lovingly dub our Jakeward... He's definitely one to watch in terms of character development, as I have big plans for him in future installements... And yes, you'll find out soon enough how Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes will be teaching Edward and Jacob all about sex ed! ;D

**PHEW!** And with that, you guys are absolutely _**WONDERFUL**_ readers! **ALL OF YOU TOTES ROCK!** Now let's get this show on the road, shall we? 'Cause this one's quite a good one, if I do say so myself...!

XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 09 : Feast Your Eyes

* * *

It was just all _too unreal_.

Things like this just did not play out in the existent and normal world, and yet Edward Cullen and Jacob Black were hardly the poster boys of "normal" by all definitions of the term.

From a swift and ruthless abduction back in La Push and Forks, a non-consensual capitulation of their liberty in Paris, to ending up having a feast fit for royalty in their honor, whilst in the company of such breathtakingly stunning immortal men and women here deep in the heart of Provence—the limits of their hesitation were gradually beginning to recede at this most serendipitous circumstance.

Still, the vampire and the werewolf would not fully suspend their disbelief at the entire thing. They knew it best to be on their guard at all times until they knew how things exactly worked around the Chateau, and only then can they allow themselves to wholly accept the incontrovertible fact that this life of sexual slavery was a something that they'd genuinely deem worth living for the rest of their undying days.

Presently, the two American slave newcomers were graciously shown their seats at the table by Ulrike and Tahara and surprisingly found themselves in pride of place as Jacob and Edward were seated between Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes on the side of the table facing the huge gilded work of art they noticed before entering the dining hall: an exquisite landscape Impressionist painting of the Chateau at daytime; the delicate brushstrokes merging in one imaginative _tour de force_ in bright palettes of greens (the surrounding trees), browns (the earthy mountains), blues (the cloudless sky), and creams (the stately manor house). But their admiration for the painstakingly rendered artwork was short-lived when the vampire and the wolf shifter realized that not only were they seated sandwiched by their Master and Mistress, but that they were seated side-by-side with only an arms length of space between them.

Both young men cursed their luck. It was bad enough that they were in an unbearably long car ride to get here, but did they _really_ have to make them sit together at the feast, too? In front of all the other Chosen where they might pick up signals on their… _tension_, or whatever the hell was going on between them? An extra foot-and-a-half of space between Edward and Jacob barely made any difference towards their conflicting feelings in regards to the other. And while they may have differing senses of humor, they would very most likely agree that a cosmic joke like this wasn't at all amusing.

The other Chosen Ones and the College of Mysteries were beginning to settle down in their assigned places around the perimeter of the table, and it was at that precise moment that the startling revelation struck Edward, in particular: for surely, these immortal beings would be peppering them with personal questions and the like, and would thus be perceptive enough to call out into the open their unspoken animosity (or whatever what was actually left of it; at least, in Edward's point of view) as nocturnal creatures.

The teen vampire had to take initiative. He had no choice.

Between squirming in discomfort at their unresolved issues being magnified and being subjected to analysis by their newfound housemates to confronting Jacob in his head with a spontaneous game plan of downplaying their tumultuous relationship, he'd take the latter. And the beauty of it was that it might work on Edward's favor in befriending the werewolf as he had personally committed himself to, and hopefully eradicating the Native American's pointless personal vendetta against him if his efforts would pay off on a positive note.

And so it was that Edward invaded Jacob's mind; wordlessly glancing at him once then panning his line of sight to the rest of the table to make it appear casual, and not give away that he was telepathically communicating with the werewolf. He tried his best to sound conciliatory, but feared he came across as rudely intrusive. Edward prayed Jacob would cooperate with the last-minute strategy he had come up with.

_Jacob…?_

The Quileute wolf jerked his head to glance at Edward; a look of masked annoyance flashing in his beautiful brown eyes but did not respond. Edward kept a friendly expression to keep up the pretense, but he mentally trudged forth.

_Jacob, I _know_ you can hear me. Can you _please_ just listen to me? It's important._

_Oh goddammit to hell, Cullen! What do you _want_ from me? How many times must I tell you to stay _the fuck_ away from my head?_

Jacob didn't mean to sound so harsh to the leech, but unfortunately, he did. From the corner of his eye, he saw Edward frown briefly before idly running his finger on the smooth stone table. Immediately, he felt a twinge of regret for his barbed response, but thankfully, the sentiment did not register in his mind; otherwise, the damn vampire might have used that to his advantage.

The wolf sighed. He kept his eyes offhandedly roaming around the table before deigning to converse with Edward.

_Look Cullen, I… I'm sorry. It's just—it's just been a long day, and this is all so damn overwhelming to take in all at once. What is it? This _better_ be good._

Edward flicked his eyes to Jacob for a fleeting nanosecond before concentrating back on admiring the table setting in front of him.

_It's fine. I understand this is all been quite stressful for you, and I know because I'm in it too… I know we may have our differences, and—Well, the fact of the matter is that… What I'm trying to say is just, uh… You how you and I are—how shall I put this? Oh, damn. Now I can't even say this properly in my head._

Jacob's eyes were fixed on Stelios and Mjolnir gallantly seating the giggling Nymph Sisters but affixed a tiny smirk meant for Edward and his unexpected moment of inarticulation.

_This is new…! The great and verbose Edward Cullen _tongue-tied_ for the first time? Shame I don't have a dictionary or a thesaurus with me. You seem like you need it._

_Very funny, wolf._

_Well then, why can't you spit it out, bloodsucker?_

_It would be _easy to say_ if you weren't so splendidly frustrating with your beautiful—!_

Edward stopped himself just in time, but it was too late. Jacob had caught the sudden disconnect of his sentence heavily loaded with implications. The wolf's expression shifted into a forced calm before he relayed his thoughts again towards the vampire.

_Did you just call me…?_

_Look, forget about what I said. That's _not_ what I wanted to discuss with you about. We need to come up with something to elude the Chosen._

_What do you mean '_something to elude_'? Are you saying that we should—?_

_Listen, Jacob. They're going to be asking us _very_ personal questions, if not superficial ones at best, during this feast. They're not that stupid to not realize that we are natural born enemies. A _vampire_ and a _werewolf_ living together under one roof? Yes, that's quite an interesting watercooler topic for them to dissect behind our backs, and I'd rather not be a subject of ridicule if I am to stay in this place forever. And I know you must realize that, too. Obviously, we need to make at least a good impression on our new… friends and show that we aren't what they assume us to be. Do you… get what I'm saying?_

_Okay. So you're saying we have to… act like we're _friends_ for these people?_

_That is… one way of putting it, if you will._

_A'ight, hold up! Why should I willingly participate in this damn farce of yours? And if you can read my mind like what you're doing now, why can't you just take a crack at their thoughts and field their supposedly nosy questions _by yourself_?_

_Okay, you _really_ need to stop thinking that I am several steps behind you, because one: I've already tried my powers on them during the introductions and it appears they have advanced mental blocks that I can't even break through. Secondly, we should _at least_ appear to be civil towards one another as two seemingly genuine comrades and not just a one-sided charade; otherwise, it would appear very unconvincing. You, of all people, should know that the best defense is a good offense. We need to show them that we can be comfortable around each other despite our supernatural differences. So Jacob, if it's not to your liking, then I guess we'd better suffer under their scrutiny if one of them calls out our—_

_Okay, _fine_. Whatever, Cullen. Let's do this._

Edward gave an expressionless glance at Jacob, with the latter returning the same stoic gaze. However, their eyes shone with the burning undercurrent of their telepathic connection… and that unknown "_something_" that they still couldn't quite put their finger on.

_So you're… you're okay with the plan?_

_Sure, sure. I mean, it's not so much of _a plan_ when we're basically going to be winging it, right?_

_Um… I think I'm confident in your improvisational skills in this situation to know that you won't be making any slips of the tongue. And you can always pick my brain anytime for help if they get too personal._

_You're kidding me, right Cullen? _You_ trusting _me_? And with an all-access backstage pass to your head, too? Pinch me, I must be dreaming._

Edward discreetly moved his free hand under the table to lightly pinch Jacob's exposed hip. The touch burned deliciously on Edward's ice cold fingertips, and the action wasn't missed by Jacob, who gave him an annoyed glare as he slightly jumped. Thankfully, Regina loudly demanding to a bemused Darius that Stefan be seated away from her was a welcome distraction to the wolf's surprised reaction at being pinched by the vampire.

_What _the hell_ did you do that for, you stupid leech?_

_You said to pinch you, young pup, and I did. And also to prove the fact that this whole thing is not a dream, because as you can see, we're living in a beautiful nightmare._

_Okay, have you _no concept_ of this _thing_ we call '_sarcasm_', Cullen?_

_Oh, I do, actually. I just don't employ it as well as you, and you can be _so_ wonderfully sarcastic._

Edward mentally relayed the last part with a tone of admiration in his head as he smiled at the white porcelain dinner plate in front of him. But Jacob caught sight of it, and knew otherwise who it was meant for. Not to mention being thrown at the… compliment, however snarky it was, and the fact that Cullen had willingly admitted to being second-best to Jacob at something other than competing for someone's attention.

Whether that statement was disingenuous or not was of no relevance. Jacob savored this minor victory, even if he felt like he didn't win anything remotely tangible over Edward. The young wolf shifter figured he had nothing to lose by humoring the teenage vampire's whim.

_Right. Well, you _clearly_ need to fix your snark radar because that pinching thing... was _seriously_ whack._

_I'm sorry, Jacob. It won't happen again. I promise on my own grave._

_Yeah, well I don't exactly see you in it since I had the displeasure of knowing you, Cullen._

_That may be, but seeing as I'm already dead, that doesn't mean I'm not entitled to _have one_ if I wanted to. Okay, we're really going off-topic here and everyone's almost settled down. Are we ready for this…?_

_Ready to hang ten when you are, leech._

_All right then, mutt. Rock and roll…_

_

* * *

_A perfect square table made of carved white stone smoothened to flawlessness. Astonishing in its form, simplistic in its function.

But first, a geometry lesson.

Side A: Jean-Paul des Nocturnes, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Helena des Nocturnes

Side B: Stelios, Anya, Sasha, Natalia, Mjolnir

Side C: Khaled, Stefan, Darius, Regina, Jade, Ciara

Side D: Ulrike, Tahara, and three still unoccupied chairs between the two female mercenaries.

And as with geometry, everyone knows that a square is not perfect unless all its sides are of equal length.

The fourth side meant for the three missing residents of the Chateau was finally beginning to infuriate the _administrateurs_, and the Chosen looked fearful at the wrath that would be unleashed from their Masters; the Collegiates simply smirking in delight that two of their number was possibly going to be punished cruelly for such a delay in the festivities, preferably by their hand under their patrons' orders.

Before a single word of gross displeasure could be uttered from Seigneur des Nocturnes' mouth at the debacle, a secret entrance underneath the massive painting of the Chateau burst open and three people appeared before the seated dinner guests.

So it was that Edward Cullen and Jacob Black felt time stand still with the astonishing onslaught of remarkable male beauty that has befallen their eyes.

There was nothing else in the room that they could see but the late arrivals entering the white dining hall. For all of ten seconds, it was already an eternity for the vampire and the werewolf basking in the enthralling presence of the three very different specimens of physical masculinity, before time began to move once more.

The next scene that unfolded gave Jacob and Edward firsthand visual insight on proper slave decorum within the Chateau, and sent passionate shivers down their spines as they saw how two of the three still unknown Chateau residents executed their movements with precise refinement.

The good-looking man in the middle walked slightly ahead of the two other attractive males flanking him from either side, and they knew without a doubt that this was the Chateau's deputy _administrateur_ leading the remaining two male members of the Chosen Ones. But they had gone only seven steps forward before the two devastatingly handsome male slaves suddenly dropped to their knees in contrite genuflection; replete with their hands clasped behind their backs, their backs ramrod straight while leaning slightly forward in a show of respect to their esteemed audience, and their heads bowed down in apparent repentance for the scene they had just caused along with a hint of unfailing subservience to receive whatever reprimand that might be inflicted upon them.

The wolf and the vampire were in awe. Never had they seen such fine example of slavery in action for the first time. But their attention was now focused on the third man, who began to speak to the _administrateurs_; their chilly expressions wordlessly stating the obvious: _You better have a damn good explanation for your tardiness, young man._

"Begging your highest pardon, Seigneur and Madame…" the deputy _administrateur_ intoned regretfully while still exuding a commanding presence to everyone present.

"I realize our lateness has caused an inconvenience for everyone, and for that, I cannot apologize enough for this infraction. Two of our Chosen," he waved his hand behind him, "needed a bit of… _persuasion_ to attend the festivities, and I am most sorry, Seigneur and Madame, for not being conscious of the time whilst attending to the dilemma. It shan't happen again, I assure you."

The man then approached first his Master and bent down on one knee beside his chair, bowed his head, then took the hand bearing the huge signet ring and kissed it to further show his compunction and respect to his elder. He remained on his kneeling position until Seigneur des Nocturnes gently stroked the man's cheek to signify his exculpation. The man then excused himself and repeated the same act of penitence to his Mistress, who also mutely forgave their deputy _administrateur_.

Madame des Nocturnes motioned for him to rise and then spoke. "Be that as it may, but what of the two miscreants? Have they been properly punished before arriving?"

The question sent a chill down Edward and Jacob's spine. Was this how it was really going to be for them for the tiniest of mistakes made?

"Properly _and_ most cruelly, Madame, and by my own hand, no less," the man replied assuredly in his seductive baritone timbre. "But if my Mistress and Master have doubts about my chastisements to our troublemakers, perhaps the _administrateurs_ would like a second opinion from one of our honored Collegiates?"

The five bounty hunters visibly straightened with a buoyant gleam in their eyes as if to instantly spring into action once the command would be given. Madame turned her gaze towards the mercenaries but Seigneur held a hand.

"Unnecessary, Helena…" Seigneur des Nocturnes declared with a tone of finality, and this earned disgruntled frowns from his private army. "If our second-in-command says that they have been reprimanded before showing up, then we should take it without question. After all, his responsibility will be heightened even further after tonight, lest you forget."

"Yes, of course, Jean-Paul…" Madame des Nocturnes agreed, then turned to the man still standing beside her.

"Now, my dear boy, it appears all that's left to do before we partake in our evening meal is one last round of introductions." She glanced to the two slaves on her other side and crisply addressed them. "Alright you two, out of your chairs immediately. Kneel down, backs straight, hands clasped behind you, and heads up!"

They need not be told twice after their stubborn hesitations back in Paris. They hastily got out of their chairs and made to follow Madame's order down to the letter. Once in the proper position, they silently waited for further instructions.

This time, it was Seigneur who spoke. "My dear slaves, kindly show respect to the one who will be overseeing your education and discipline for the duration of your residence in our prestigious house. Presenting your Master and the deputy _administrateur_ of the Chateau, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes…"

* * *

Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes.

Their fate within this house lay in the hands of this incomparably handsome man standing like a powerful and benevolent god before them.

The deputy _administrateur_ was exceptionally well-built and had a lofty height to his manly frame, but could not have been any taller or heftier than Jacob if they stood side to side. He had gorgeous, smooth skin the color of light _café au lait_; expertly groomed dark brown hair that was sculpted with hair wax which gave it a messy yet polished finish; his eyes were two intense orbs of gold-flecked ocean blue that looking at them any longer would have drowned the wolf shifter and the vampire in waves of euphoric captivity; a smile made of succulent lips and impossibly white teeth evoked a mystery, sensuality, and authority to his countenance that possessed the aristocratic qualities of his pagan lineage but at the same time conveyed a dashing sexiness with a meticulously trimmed yet thick goatee surrounding his strong chin and ardent mouth.

Out of all the males present in the hall, their Master Raphaël was perhaps the most appropriately dressed for a stylishly casual dining event of "creative black tie". Swathing his chiseled upper body was a simple, classic black bespoke tuxedo jacket left open to show off the funky olive green designer T-shirt with graphic graffiti prints and bearing the Chateau's crest he was wearing beneath in lieu of a formal dress shirt. He paired this with pure black, straight-cut denim jeans accented with shiny gold rivets and buttons that was loose and tight in all the right places. His look was completed by custom-made green-and-black suede oxfords encasing his large feet. He bore no accessories save for the huge signet ring he sported on his left hand like Seigneur and Madame.

Instinctively, without any prompts from the elder _administrateurs_, Edward and Jacob synchronously reached for their Master's hand and two sets of lips chastely touched the ornate signet ring with loving devotion.

"_Mon Dieu… Deux garçons parfait à mon contrôle. Ce doit être un rêve._" Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes breathed under his breath in wonderment as he looked down upon his newest charges; looking especially adorable with the way their shame, confusion, yearning, and denial flashing rapidly on their lovely faces at what they had just done. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Rise, my immortal slaves…" the Chateau's deputy ordered.

The wolf shifter and the vampire slowly rose and stood with perfect posture, their heads bowed down in submission. They could not explain it, but there was something about Master Raphaël that demanded their utmost obedience without having to resort to veiled threats of punishment as Seigneur and Madame were inclined to do. His voice, his stare, his mysterious smile—it all affected the two new slaves in a way that they hadn't felt for anyone since, since…

It was a testament to their Master's overwhelming aura that they could barely remember at that moment the name or face of the mortal girl who had once captured their hearts.

They felt the gentle touch of a strong hand lift their chins up, and found themselves staring straight into the passionate blue eyes of their Master.

"Simply _exquisite_," their Master breathed as he smiled his unanimous approval of their breathtaking beauty.

The two slaves held their tongues. They wanted to shout with joy that their Master liked what he saw in them. But their gratitude showed through in the bashful smiles and downcast eyes that Raphaël des Nocturnes found deeply irresistible.

He looked first at the young Quileute teen and asked, "What is your name, young one?"

"M-my name is—I'm Jacob Black, sir…" the lycanthrope stammered. "I'm a wolf shifter."

"Ah, a werewolf…" his Master mused with a teasing smile. He then turned to the vampire.

"And what about you, young one?"

"I am Edward Cullen, sir, and I'm… a vampire," the blood drinker diffidently replied.

"A vampire now, is it…? This is quite… _interesting_," Raphaël commented, no doubt picking up on the fact that vampires and werewolves aren't exactly on amiable terms given their long and fabled history.

"They certainly are one of a kind, aren't they, Raphaël?" Madame suddenly inquired with a note of pride in her voice.

"Once again, Madame and Seigneur have outdone themselves…" the Chateau's deputy complimented his superiors but never taking his eyes off of Edward and Jacob.

Seigneur chuckled as he saw how utterly entranced his nephew was at the two new male slaves. "Well my dear boy, I'm certainly pleased to see they meet your approval. Should be quite exciting to see how they'll bend to your will."

Raphaël said nothing, as he continued to look deep into eyes of luscious chocolate and shimmering amber. A few moments passed before he tore his gaze away and bowed his head towards his uncle to ask permission for what he was about to do next.

"May I, Seigneur…?"

He smiled knowingly, and nodded his consent.

Raphaël turned back to Edward and Jacob, with questioning looks on their faces. Without preamble, the deputy _administrateur_ first closed the gap between Edward in a tender kiss, breaking off after a few seconds to bestow the act of affection to a wide-eyed Jacob.

Mind-blowing.

There was simply no other word to describe the feeling of their Master's hand grasping their napes in gentle dominance; of his delicious and soft lips against theirs with that one brief yet sensual kiss that held promises of more erotic pleasures to come; of his warm breath still ghosting upon their mouths as he broke the short-lived moment of passion.

Raphaël, on the other hand, was rendered speechless. The superb taste of the werewolf and the vampire was nothing he had ever experienced before. It was as if he had found a new addiction to add to his personal brand of drugs that were the Chosen Ones. Yes, he would most definitely enjoy teaching them what it means to be a sex slave immediately after the feast. But for now, proper decorum must be observed in present company.

"I am most grateful to have such excellent additions to the Chateau under my care, with Seigneur and Madame's blessing," the handsome deputy said as he gave another bow of respect to his aunt and uncle. "And with their permission, shall I have the privilege of introducing young Edward Cullen and Jacob Black to our remaining male Chosen?"

Seigneur looked to Madame, who smiled benevolently and nodded her approval.

"You may proceed, Raphaël, my boy," the elder _administrateur_ decreed.

The Chateau's deputy grinned as he walked back to where he left the two other male slaves that had also caught Jacob and Edward's attention. It was only then that the American imports noticed that their fellow immortals were whispering to one another and giving the vampire and the werewolf encouraging winks and pleased smiles after witnessing the very public display of affection that Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes had shared with the two eternal teenage boys.

Everyone's attention was then directed to the deputy _administrateur_ who was leading the other male Chosen behind him, as the trio approached the head of the table.

And what they saw from afar that was now up close, it had only left Edward and Jacob in absolute enchantment to see such two distinct creatures before their very eyes.

They saw how the two slaves ignored everyone else in the room with blank expressions on their striking faces as they concentrated on keeping up with their Master. They saw how they each dropped to their knees in unfailing fluidity and kissed the shoes of Seigneur and Madame to show their deep repentance at their transgression. They saw how they remained plastered in a subservient position on the floor until their Master Raphaël beckoned them to rise and finally meet Edward and Jacob face to face.

"To our newest members of the Chateau, I am deeply honored to present to you two of our finest Chosen," the deputy _administrateur_ proudly announced as he stood between the two pairs eyeing each other with apparent curiosity. "And what they may lack in certain social graces, they unquestionably make up for in perfect submission and unparalleled carnal knowledge in their tenure within this legendary house of pleasure. Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, may I introduce to you the demon, Ashkaré, and the angel, Zedriel…"

* * *

An angel and a demon!

No wonder they looked so unbelievably otherworldly with their masculine beauty. And based on the rather glowing commentary given by their Master Raphaël, it seemed that these two gorgeous male slaves were the _crème de la crème_ of the Chosen Ones not just in physical beauty, but in actual performance that was ideally required of a Chosen One, as well. Both Jacob and Edward felt a strong sense of intimidation at this fact to counter their apparent hypnotism upon the angel and the demon's appeal. It also didn't escape from the two slave newbies that the senior male Chosen, like them, were of two opposing species, but of Biblical legend.

And such disparity was mirrored by their contrasting looks and current state of dress.

The demon, Ashkaré, had 'sexy bad boy' written all over him without a doubt. One look at him was enough for one to know there was not a trace of goodness in his soul, and that you were in for a hard, wild ride should you have the misfortune of being locked in a room alone with him. The wolf and the vampire could see it in his devious smirk upon his stubble-covered face, the way his loose and layered black hair streaked with a bright metallic red framed his face and fell down to his broad shoulders, the way he moved his tight body with a premeditated sinuousness, to the overall irreverence of his appearance: he was exceptionally tall and had a rough yet chiseled build to his muscular form; his mortal physical incarnation suggested a Latin masculinity and sensuality that bordered on Spanish, Italian, or Brazilian, and his lusciously tanned expanse of skin along with his strong facial features would suggest either of those ethnic origins so inherent of the men in those nationalities blessed with perfect genetics. But perhaps the most striking feature of Ashkaré was his uncanny heterochromic eyes—his right eye was set in a vividly fluorescent biohazard orange, while his left eye sported a flamingly bright poison green. Despite the divergence in the shade of his eyes, they both shone with a mischievous twinkle that looking at those dual-colored orbs was frightening and compelling at the same time.

The demon stood confidently in an ensemble fitting for creature such as himself: a sleeveless and tattered black mesh shirt shamelessly revealed his well-defined torso and emphasized his sinewy arms magnificently festooned with tattoos of demonic symbols, sigils, and other macabre artwork that echoed the fiery depths of Hell from which he came; second-skin low-rise leather pants with fine silver chainmail accents clung indecently to his lean legs like the most irresistible temptation, while a pair of bulky leather fetish boots adorned his feet to sinful effect. He accessorized his 'bad boy' look further with diamond stud piercings on his ears and silver hoops on his hardened nipples, a row of silver knuckle rings shaped like skulls on his right hand, a silver chain necklace bearing a witch's pentagram, and (in apparent show of pride to his slavery) a chunky and spiked leather dog collar encircling his thick neck with matching spiked leather bracelets wrapped around his wrists. The whole package screamed 'demon sex god' that Jacob and Edward thought of nothing but having this handsome demon to corrupt them in every way possible, and had no doubt he would comply to their wanton desires.

And where Ashkaré displayed a decadent wickedness to his appeal, the other male slave was the complete opposite.

The angel, Zedriel, had all the virginal incorruptibility of a fresh-faced youth that it was impossible to believe he resided in a place that venerated the carnal arts. But underneath the aura of purity lay a dark mystery that Edward and Jacob could not discern, and were most curious to find out what secrets the beautiful male angel had stored deep behind his otherworldly eyes of liquid mercury—hypnotic swirls of quicksilver that beguiled the vampire and the werewolf and somewhat contrasted to the angel's expression of introversion at their presence. Despite the timidity of his actions, the angel gave a tiny, welcoming smile that it actually seemed to dull the whiteness of the dining hall down several notches compared to the bright, perfect gleam the angel was giving to the two new slaves. Though he seemed to be the shortest of the male Chosen (just barely a few centimeters' difference with Edward), the angel stood with an imposing grace and moved with a refined lightness intrinsic in his mythical origins. Zedriel had creamy ivory skin that was flawless in its respect, fine and resplendent platinum blond strands of hair that fell effortlessly in soft waves around his face and his shoulders, and possessed a perfectly androgynous body (his sculptured musculature notwithstanding) that he seemed to change genders with every blink of the eye.

The angel was clad in a fascinating and modern interpretation on a religious being from Heaven, and was in parallel disparity to the demon slave's outfit: in contrast to Jacob's pristine white ensemble, Zedriel donned a white sleeveless hoodie left unzipped over a fitting white tank top showcasing toned yet slender arms, with both garments artfully soot-stained to give off a shabby chic appearance; the distressing element of staining followed through with the slightly baggy white cargo pants the angel wore with the same grungy creativity, but had a polished edge to it with multiple gold buckles and chains that draped attractively over his covered legs. Strangely, he was the only one in the room who was barefoot—the milky white feet peeking out of the folds of his pants which padded delicately on the smooth marble floor. But perhaps the most curious aspect of the angel's ensemble, however, was the piled-on array of translucent white plastic bracelets running up the angel's forearms. Closer inspection of these bands revealed to be what looked like identification tags used for patients admitted to hospitals. But instead of pertinent information listed on them like his name or date of birth, Jacob and Edward saw that the tags held words like 'Vanity', 'Temperance', 'Envy', and 'Chastity'. There was perhaps a story behind this remarkable bit of personal ornamentation, but the vampire and the werewolf knew that they would learn in time what these abstract tags stood for.

No words were exchanged between the senior male Chosen and the latest additions to the Chateau's harem of immortal sex slaves. There was no need. The loaded silences and deep stares pretty much summed up the emotions the four young men felt upon immediate sight of each other.

Only when Madame firmly called their attention to finally progress with the dinner did the vampire and the lycanthrope break their gaze with the angel and the demon; the latter pair being escorted by their Master Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes to the other side of the table, and the former resuming their places between Jean-Paul and Helena des Nocturnes…

* * *

The feast was a vague blur, at least to Edward and Jacob.

Mouthwatering main courses of pork, beef, poultry, seafood, exotic game, and vegetables were spread out and served by mortal servants in the Chateau's discreet and high-paying employ. A wide variety of beverages (with the special animal blood cocktail reserved solely for Edward) ranging from the finest vintage of wines and champagnes to lowbrow yet globally popular carbonated softdrinks were also at their ample disposal. The feast was topped off with a generous round of the most delicious desserts prepared specially for that night's affair: from a complex summer fruit parfait to a simple yet exotic array of authentic Turkish Delight (of which Jacob had immediately formed a dangerous obsession to the second the sweets made contact with his tastebuds).

As correctly predicted by Edward, most of the Chosen had indeed asked questions pertaining to rather personal matters about them (from a blushing Anya egged on by her sisters: "Are you both _more_ than well-endowed?") and their opposing supernatural origins (to wit by a snarky Regina: "So if _you're_ a werewolf and _you're_ a vampire, does that mean you're going to kill each other and trash the Chateau in an epic mêlée after dinner?"). Jacob grudgingly conceded to the vampire's astute observation, but gamely went along with Edward's plan: giving off an award-winning performance of two supposed enemies of the night acting like the best of friends. Only the College of Mysteries raised a knowing brow at their act of faux amity, but kept mum on the matter since it was not their place anymore to meddle in affairs of the Chosen within the Chateau.

But the reason why the most of the dinner was a dreamy haze to the new Chosen slaves was that their attention was focused on the three men seated across from them. It wasn't because of how they were entranced by their looks, because that much was already certain by default. It was because they found it odd how their Master, the angel, and the demon kept silent for the entire duration of the meal and had their eyes trained exclusively on both of them.

Jacob and Edward didn't know whether to be flattered or unnerved by their intensely silent stares as they kept a steady stream of pleasant conversation with the other Chosen Ones, who seemed to be oblivious with the non-involvement of the other Chateau residents in the table discussion with the newly instated male Chosen.

And while the vampire and the wolf shifter seemed to observe that they had won over their other immortal housemates with their charm, wit, and pseudo-camaraderie, the pair hoped that they had also done the same impression upon the silent trio, who still hadn't spoken a single word to them, even as the last empty crystal flute of champagne and porcelain dinner plate was whisked away by the efficient human servants of the Chateau…

* * *

After the hearty feast, Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes commanded that everyone retire to their private quarters for the night.

The Collegiates were the first to depart the dining hall after giving their patrons and the slaves they had captured with a parting bow and salute. The Chosen Ones (save for Jacob and Edward, who were ordered to remain behind) gave their Masters and Mistress a reverential kiss upon their signet rings before bidding the newest members of their club a very pleasant night; with the vampire and the lycanthrope earning another big bodyslam hug from Ciara, improvised fist bumps from Stefan and Khaled, flamboyant Euro-style air kisses from Jade and Regina, and a flurry of butterfly smooches (with blatant crotch fondling) from the boisterous Nymph Sisters.

Yet they received nothing but the same intense expressionless looks from Ashkaré and Zedriel.

After the farewell pleasantries, Edward and Jacob stood inquiringly before Seigneur and Madame; unsure of what is to become of them or where they will be ensconced within the manor after hours.

Luckily, their internal worries were answered by Madame des Nocturnes.

"Gentlemen, as we have not yet prepared personalized bedroom suites that befits two young immortals such as yourselves, Jean-Paul and I have decided that you shall be residing with your Master Raphaël for an indefinite period, until such time that your own quarters will be ready for you as we see fit. Is that understood?"

Their eyes widened in genuine amazement at this new twist in their journey.

"Yes, Madame…" they meekly replied, only just barely disguising the note of joy in their voices.

"Well, then," Seigneur spoke as he took his twin sister's hand. "We shall be leaving you now with our deputy _administrateur_ here. And remember your place: always be in the service of your Master the instant he gives command. Goodnight, my dear boys."

With a hearty pat on their blushing cheeks, Seigneur turned with a dramatic wave of his billowing opera coat with Madame by his side as they exited the dining room as two manor servants discreetly closed the doors behind them.

Thus, they were now alone in the white room with their Master standing underneath the massive painting like a dangerous predator waiting to pounce upon its helpless prey.

"Come closer, my beautiful boys…" he lovingly purred in his baritone voice.

Gulping, the wolf and the blood drinker walked as if in a trance towards their Master, who smiled as they both were close enough for him to touch; which he did as he stroked their faces affectionately with the tips of his fingers, eliciting a sigh of yearning from his male slaves.

"Come with me, young ones. For your first lesson begins tonight with me as your teacher…"

And with that, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes took Edward Cullen and Jacob Black by the hand and intertwined theirs with his own as he led them past the secret passage beneath the landscape painting of the _Château du Jardin Paradis_ and began walking the labyrinthine path through the grand mansion to where his private bedroom suite was located; to the room where the two immortal males would be spending each night henceforth with their beguiling Master; to the personal sanctuary where the vampire and the werewolf would be educated with their very first lesson in the carnal arts…

* * *

_Fucking Hell, _no one_ should be allowed to look that damn perfect! Except for _me_, of course…_

_Shit, if I had known a new sex slave would turn out to look like him, I'd have… Crap, since when have I gone all mushy and shit over a fucking creature like him? This isn't like me at all! But then again, I remember…_

_Oh, but this one's so _goddamn fucking perfect_, I just want to fuck his immortal brains out until he begs me for more! Yeah, that's about it. Take it like a bitch, boy, yeah… Gonna fuck the cum out of him like no one else can. Show him what it feels like to ride a _real_ sex god._

_Yeah, he'll _definitely_ want some of this badass self of mine over and over after I'm done with him._

_And when I have him in my hands, ain't _no fucking way_ those other bitches and motherfuckers are gonna touch him. It'll be a damn freezing day in Hell before anyone can steal him away from me once I have him as my own._

_Too long have I been the slave of others, but not anymore. Fuck all the consequences. It's high time I get back into the fold, and I _always_ get what I want. Just like old times…_

_He will be hurt. He needs to _pay_ for imprisoning me with his faultless beauty. He needs to feel the pain to which he has unknowingly inflicted upon my hardened soul, the naïve fucker. Mine. He will be _mine_._

_But dammit to Hell! I'll make him see that—that he… will also be loved. This time, I… I won't fuck it up and make a huge shitty mess of things._

_Fuck you, Love; you got me again. Got me _real good_ this time around…!_

_

* * *

Why _him_…? Dear God Almighty, why does it have to be _him_?_

_He cannot live a life like this! I can see it in his eyes that his soul is too good for such decadent wickedness that this house demands of its eternal consorts, and yet…_

_Why must I fall for this innocent youth with such _breathtaking_ beauty?_

_This shouldn't be allowed. I thought I was stronger than this, but I see now that I am just as _weak_ as the rest of them. I cannot believe that I'm a victim of aberrant lust to such a flawed yet perfectly undamaged being of goodness._

_If I allow my desires to manifest itself, then… _No_! I cannot even begin to imagine what catastrophes will happen. There is too much at stake to yield to my immoral desires!_

_This has to _stop_. I must not think of, of… of imagining what it's like to fall in the safety of his strong arms, the feel of his chest against mine, the taste of his lips and the erotic pleasure of—no, no, no, _NO_!_

_I'm finding myself slowly being driven to lunacy by his sudden presence. To let myself be wholly entwined with this beautiful immortal would be my very undoing. And it _cannot_ happen for a second time. I have already been hurt once before. Never again!_

_But, oh God in Heaven… I _want_ him! I want him so badly; it hurts me so, _so much_…! Oh Father, hear your fallen child and give me the strength to… to deny this _insidious love_!_

_Love… That which is forbidden becomes the thing I _most crave_ once again…!_

_

* * *

_

TO BE CONTINUED... || A SUIVRE... || FORTSETZUNG FOLGT... || CONTINUA... || ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ... || ITUTULOY...

待续... || Για να συνεχιστεί... || जारी होना करने के लिए... || Продолжение следует... || 継続するには... || ...أن يستمر

* * *

Translations:

French: "_Mon Dieu… Deux garçons parfait à mon contrôle. Ce doit être un rêve._"

English: "My God... Two perfect males at my control. This must be a dream."

And for those of you curious to know, the above languages featured are, in order: English (obviously), French, German, Italian, Spanish, Filipino (my native language, holla!), Mandarin, Greek, Hindi, Russian, Japanese, and Arabic. Just so you all know, I am not wholly fluent in most of these languages (only three out of twelve, and one of which I'm still a rusty beginner, hehe). Plus, I think of it as a sort of "Babel" mini-tribute to the multi-cultural boys and girls of the Chosen Ones :)

Charater Parallelisms:

**Regina** is based on _**Rosalie Hale**_ (bitchiness and beauty aside, I don't intend to make her a totally identical clone of Rosalie because Regina will have a slowly evolving character development in future chaps).

**Stefan** is based on _**Emmett Cullen**_ (while I know Emmett isn't exactly a complete horndog in canon, there are some positive traits of him aside from physical comparisons that will show through in Stefan as the story progresses).

**Ciara** is based on _**Alice Cullen**_ (eccentricity and fashion sense notwithstanding, don't expect psychic powers like Alice from my version of a fairy; Ciara just has a really astute sense of intuition which will be soon explained in future installments).

**Khaled** is based on _**Jasper Hale**_ (so happy some of you see Jasper in Khaled because I only just realized his calming abilities after re-reading the current chapters, and Kale will have some interesting things to reveal about himself in later parts).

**Jade** is based on _**Leah Clearwater**_ (it might not show yet, but some aspects of Leah will come through in Jade on later parts of the story, though I guess her snarky mouth has already been detected).

**The Nymph Sisters** are female variations based on some of the male members of the _**Quileute Wolf Pack**_ (while I cannot exactly pinpoint who is most like who as a female nymph, I am positive that neither of the girls are like Sam or Paul. Embry, Jared, or Seth, maybe, but you guys are free to interpret who fits whom the best).

* * *

_And that's pretty much it!_

_So... how'd you guys find Ash and Zed? And how about Raphaël? *puts on worry face*_

_And whoashit! What a cliffhanger, wouldn't you say? Can you guess who exactly Zed and Ash have the respective hots for? Like I said, people: read between the lines, and your instincts will never fail you. ;D This new plot twist will certainly make for MAJOR drama!  
_

_Oh yes, let me just state for the record that just because I patterned some of the Chosen with the canon peeps back in Forks doesn't mean the others have the same thing going for them, too. LOL because it's really far-fetched to think that there's even a slight chance that Seigneur and Madame are like Carlisle and Esme, which is not happening, nor do I see such personality resemblance. Or that Ash, Zed. and Raphaël are like, I dunno... some canon "Twilight" characters (which I don't totally know about) that are similar to them._

_I just want to make it clear that, apart from the aforementioned Chosen who have similar character traits, all other OCs that I have created are not going to have parallels from anyone else in canon. Period._

_Okay, now that's settled, let me move on to the next topic at hand._

_So I just want to give all of y'all a heads up that this will most likely be the last update for the month of May, and I probably won't be posting a new chapter until sometime in June (or possibly even July/August at the very latest). Some real life stuff I need to resolve or whatever, but I assure you that several chapters have already been pre-written and only need some minor adjustments before they see the light of day for you guys to enjoy!_

_And on that note, I have also noticed the steady rise in popularity of "Le Chateau..." with you Jakeward fans. If my math skills serves me right, I got me an average of fifty alerts per chapter posted, and that this story was at sixty-one unique reviews at last count. Now, I'm aiming to reach the hundred review mark when I return from my real life drama, so it's up to YOU GUYS to spread the word of mouth to fellow Jakeward slash lovers and show Edward and Jacob some review love!_

_Now I know this story can't compare to the other more well-written E/J fics here on FF (i.e. "The Sweetest Addiction" by **Maddie Grey** and "Underneath" by **newssodark**, just some of the select few Jakeward slash pieces which I'm devotedly following and I think are TOTALLY awesome!), but I certainly do my best to stand out. And I'm just happy that despite the total AU of the concept of my story, I remain faithful to my OTP that is Edward Cullen and Jacob Black... Because I promise you guys that if this reaches a hundred reviews (or more!) when I get back to post a new installment... The next update will be a VERY LONG AND STEAMY CHAPTER as my thank-you for your amazing support! And based on what you just read so far, you just KNOW the next chapter is where you guys will FINALLY get the long awaited SMUTTY ACTION! This I swear on my 'lil Jakeward fanboy heart!_

_And just so you know I'm completely serious, the title of the next chapter is..._

_"**The First Lesson : SUBMISSION**"_

_Now THAT should be incentive enough for you beautiful slash pervs to get this story well-reviewed and recommended to the Jakeward slash community, 'cause you'll definitely be wondering what will happen in the bedroom with our new slave boys and their Master...! ;D_

_So, do we have ourselves a deal? :)_

_In any case, I'm just so grateful that this even took off wonderfully in the first place with you who believed in "Le Chateau..." from the very beginning. To get to three-digit reviews (and many more story alerts) would just be icing on the cake! And such thick, sweet icing which I'll be smearing all over a tied-up and totally naked Jacob and Edward for you guys to, uh... lick off! XD XD XD XD_

_So here's where I leave you for now... Don't worry, I'll be monitoring progress of my story when I have the time so I will be prompted to do the necessary edits to the pre-written chappies and make them sex-tra special for you guys when I return from the Matrix LOL._

_Peace out, and take care my wonderful Jakewardians!_

_- Brent  
_


	12. Amour Nocturne

**Author's Note**: Hey all! I just wanted to pop by for a quickie and give you a little interlude to usher in June '10, cause I feel so guilty for not being able to update on "Le Chateau..." until further notice. So consider this as a sort of "romantic calm before the sexual storm" that will be Chapter 10. This two-part piece was actually written prior to me starting "Le Chateau...", which was late last year, and this ultimately gave me the inspiration to fully write out my erotic Jakeward saga. This part is from Edward's POV, so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Interlude 01 : _Amour Nocturne_ (Edward To Jacob)

* * *

That which is forbidden becomes the thing we most crave...

-x-x-x-

When what was once a mutual hatred so incontrovertible  
Now swiftly engulfed by this unyielding, burning desire

-x-x-x-

And yet you, my nemesis beloved, struggle with confusion  
Not knowing where your passionate truth should stand its ground  
Fearing what carnage your unraveling lies might inflict upon me

-x-x-x-

But still, you come to me in the safety and secrecy of darkness  
Our heightened senses intoxicated by each others mere proximity  
As you slowly close the space between with a determined gaze  
Each step you take fades away her mortal existence to us both

-x-x-x-

Dismissing preliminaries, you hold me prisoner in your fierce embrace  
Silently asserting your dominance, as do I to regain the alpha control  
Yet words hold no concrete purpose every time we privately converge  
For I say this to your chaotic thoughts: let our wrath convert to lust  
Monsters without borders fear not of the damnable consequences

-x-x-x-

I cast a glance upon your majestic form 'till I see your smile  
Piercing the blackness like the glow of a thousand radiant suns  
You steadfastly bring us both to recline on the verdant ground  
Wherein the contact of fire and ice brings forth a steamy haze  
We both succumb to the sheer pleasure and pain of our caresses  
Knowing that one fatal kiss is all it takes to crumble our vanities

-x-x-x-

All traces of doubt vanish as we surrender to our carnal wants  
Though beneath the urgency lies the need for intimate permanence  
You convey such open, emotional demands with a gentle brutality  
To this, I offer much more than the eternity of the universe  
Asking for nothing in return, save for your love to be mine  
Grant me avaricious, possessive, immortal now forever yours  
With captivity now complete, never are we to be strangers anymore

-x-x-x-

Never have I felt such delirious bliss as here with you now  
In the wake of a binding promise underneath the constellations  
You seek solace from my touch, paying no heed to its icy quality  
Much like I find sanctuary upon the blazing furnace that is your body  
Thus, are we fully consumed by this relentless, intemperant flood  
Carried away from this place filled with torturous intolerance

-x-x-x-

Despite our amorous intentions, we are chained to opposite destinies  
Standing at the crossroads between our infuriating obligations  
Such is the caprice of the Fates that we are but two casualties  
Left to die in excruciating heartache as punishment for our sins  
Clinging desperately to the hope that your reflection is my only protection

-x-x-x-

If only we could run away and leave these rain-drenched lands  
Escape to somewhere I can freely declare my undying love for you  
And where you can lose control of your volatile temperament  
The dangerous, addictive side of you that I can't get enough of

-x-x-x-

Reacting on your animal instincts, you pull me closer in your arms  
Though I may hear the rustle of the wind through this dark forest  
There is something much more that emanates deep into my very core

-x-x-x-

As I feel the steady, pulsing rhythm of your melodious, beating heart  
So then do I hear the words which seal this imprint irrevocable:

-x-x-x-

"Whatever happens, my heart will always belong to you..."

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: The title is French for "Nocturnal Love". A bit cliche, but I figured if the title wasn't in English, it wouldn't be as noticeable LOL. I initially found it difficult at first to write how Edward would deliver poetry as he is such a quintessential turn-of-the-century type of gentleman. But after reading some pieces by Shakespeare and Michelangelo, I felt I did a good job of making him stay in character with my free verse style of prose. And yes, Jacob has a verse-by-verse response to his beloved's poetic declaration. None of the lovable snark, but still totally Jacob. His response (Interlude 02) will be posted after Chapter 10... Many wonderful thanks to everyone who's keeping up with the reviews and alerts! Will be properly acknowledging you guys in the next update!_


	13. The First Lesson: Submission

**Author's Note**: Because I was _**so majorly stoked**_ in getting the awesome soundtrack for the film adaptation of "_Eclipse_" just recently, I figured I would be generous enough to give you awesome peeps **Chapter 10 in advance**! But don't celebrate just yet. I originally intended this part to be longer than it actually is. So after much re-writes, editing, and re-reading the whole thing over the "_Eclipse_" soundtrack put on loop, this is the end result: 28,000+ words filtered down to a manageable 12,000+ (excluding my personal annotations), with the other (also re-edited) half now being poised to become **Chapter 11**. I know you guys are excited to read this part, so enjoy this bit, and I'll catch you at the end of this chapter for additional commentaries! XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 10 : The First Lesson — Submission

* * *

**WARNING**: This chapter officially contains **explicit sex scenes**, mentions of various **sexual fetishes**, and some **minor incest**. Don't like it? Don't read it. To those daring few, read at your own risk... I would like to dedicate this part to the fabulous _**newssodark**_, writer of "_Underneath_", who has this delicious **kink for scars** in her own, beautifully written Jakeward fic. This is my sort of tribute (and as a belated birthday gift) to her for inspiring me to incorporate that particularly mind-blowing element into this chapter.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**sub·mis·sion **(n.) : Defined as an emotion involving **humility** or **weakness**. It is composed of **acceptance with fear**, and has the **opposite of contempt**. It is also referred as an action by fitting in and **making oneself acceptable** to the other person. Used in the context of **sexuality**, a person displaying submission **gives himself or herself** to the dominant person, whether the dynamics involve **mutual consent **or** forced coercion**.

* * *

The Chateau was a dizzying maze of corridors and stairways that one would easily get lost without proper navigation by a longtime resident of the manor.

Luckily, Edward and Jacob had Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes—their dashingly beautiful Master—to guide them in the dimly lit passageways, creating an eerie yet enchanting ambiance; the muted amber gas lights setting the mood for their first night in their new home.

The air was thick with crackling anticipation. Not a word was spoken by the Master and his slaves as they leisurely walked hand-in-hand through darkened rooms, secret pathways, and flights of stairs towards their long-awaited refuge for the night. The vampire and the werewolf had no doubt that, despite the immediate and intense connection they felt for the deputy _administrateur_, the lethargic pace was a deliberate ploy by their Master to prolong the agony of waiting to release their pent-up desires bubbling steadily with each step. Knowing this fact added an extra thrill as they licked their lips and tightened their grip on their Master's hand.

The reflex was not missed by Raphaël, as he looked to his left and right to return the squeeze of their hands and give a coy smile at Jacob and Edward. He was feeling the buzz, too, and he couldn't wait to see what these immortal teenage males are capable of behind closed doors. He was very lucky indeed to be the first person to make love with such handsome young men of their kind.

The feast gave him renewed vigor after sampling such delicious promises of desire from the werewolf and the vampire. He only ate the choicest morsels of food and drank the finest of wines to give his taut body strength in preparation for the erotic thrills he would be giving to his beloved new arrivals. The Chateau's deputy had nothing but unwavering faith and confidence that they would be quick studies in the arts of the flesh, but as there were only three fundamental teachings in the subject of wanton pleasure, Raphaël wanted to make each sensual moment between his male slaves count. The first lesson, he mused, was going to be the very crux of their sexual education and awakening. As such, special attention must be made to make sure Edward and Jacob fully understood the essence of the first basic concept they needed to learn about becoming an eternal sex slave.

Perhaps the only thing Raphaël needed to worry about was the full-on silent treatment Ash and Zed had given to Jacob and Edward during the feast. Just thinking about it did not bode well with the deputy _administrateur_.

He understood that the angel and the demon expressed misgivings about the new arrivals, but he didn't expect such a frosty reception once they had finally met them. He knew Zed to be mostly introverted and Ash to be more than antisocial by default, but Raphaël could not wrap his brain around why they seemed so unanimously aloof towards two charming young males such as the vampire and the wolf shifter.

The other Chosen seemed particularly taken with them, so there had to be some justifiable reason why they still held doubts against the recent additions to the Chateau's roster of immortal consorts even after meeting them in the flesh. More to the point, he sat in between Ashkaré and Zedriel and had picked up a strange feeling from the two when he noticed the demon and the angel staring very intently at Jacob and Edward in between consuming their meals at dinner; their expressions schooled into expert poker faces, and therefore, he could not determine how they truly felt about the new members of the Chosen.

The young _administrateur_ of the Chateau would get to the bottom of that mystery; perhaps a private chat with Ash and Zed the next day to see if he can find out what's going on. Raphaël wasn't going to force them to be civil with his new charges, but it would give him the peace of mind to understand why they were acting strangely as of late. But right now, he needed to focus on the two other slaves he was currently fixated on breaking in with sweet forcefulness.

Committing the shortcut to his bedroom from memory, Raphaël led Edward and Jacob to the north wing on the fourth floor after much twists and turns since their starting point back at the dining hall two floors down. Like much of the hallways of the manor they passed, the fourth floor was discreetly illuminated with the muted glow of the gas lamps lining the stone walls. They kept on walking until they stopped in front of a pair of double doors, at which point, Raphaël released his grip on Jacob and Edward.

They had arrived.

* * *

_He was already throbbing hard, completely naked, and sprawled comfortably upon the stacked plush pillows and smooth black satin sheets of his king-size four-poster bed._

_After months and months of hard work in service to the Chateau, he needed this night of unrestrained debauchery. He deserved this; craved, wanted, needed it more than the material treasures his patrons could ever give him and his comrades after tonight. Already, he was getting impatient; his manhood angrily twitching for proper carnal attention from the one single entity that would give its furious release._

_The rugged mercenary did not have to wait long, for the door to his lavish guest suite opened then closed quite unobtrusively; as if the intruder did not want anyone to hear its stealthy entry to the mercenary's lair. He smiled in pleasure when he saw the immortal slave he so prized above all others from the rest of the Chosen come in and stood by the door, apparently looking so conflicted at the clandestine tryst._

"_You finally came of your own free will, I see," he said as he languidly stroked his tumescent erection already slick with copious amounts of precome. "I was beginning to think I might hunt you down again like the last time. Quite a chase through the halls of the manor you gave me before…"_

_The slave remained silent at the Collegiate's memory of their last rendezvous; only blushing furiously in response as the consort looked pleadingly at the naked bounty hunter as if asking him to be spared of this ego-shattering humiliation._

_But the ruthless male Collegiate had no sexual conscience when it came to this particular sex slave. There was just something so exhilarating about controlling someone who was clearly bigger than him, and his slave knew deep down that the mercenary—the dominant of the two of them—was always in control._

"_Oh, but you know how I love our little games together…" the bounty hunter purred when he saw the troubled look in the immortal's eyes, eliciting an involuntary moan of pleasure from his slave._

"_Please, please Darius…" the immortal slave begged desperately._

_Darius raised a brow, clearly enjoying in seeing his slave squirm under his machinations. He had waited long enough. It was time to play._

"_I'm afraid I can't let you go, my burly bear… Come to me, Stefan. I missed you so…"_

_

* * *

_It was a tastefully masculine room that suited their Master's sophisticated yet powerful aura, and being inside this private cocoon in which they would be sharing with the deputy _administrateur_ gave a feeling of protection and comfort to the young lycanthrope and the teenage vampire.

The room was spacious but considerably smaller than the suite they were holed up back in the penthouse of the Collegiates in Paris. Yet it was more than adequate, as the slighter size of the space provided a much more intimate setting with the minimalist layout: a large four-poster bed draped in lush black silk sheets and plump pillows was the focal point of the suite as it stood in the middle of the room facing the panoramic glass windows; the curtains drawn back to offer a stunning view of the remote French mountainous landscape, and to let in what little nocturnal light there was from the stars and crescent moon outside in the sky, as Raphaël had intentionally left the lights out to provide the right atmosphere for his first lesson with Edward and Jacob.

The walls were done in a rich deep wine color and were lined with towering bookshelves filled with assorted tomes, along with a few large framed portraits that were currently indiscernible with the dimness of the space. On one side of the room, there was a custom-built alcove in the wall dedicated to a high-tech entertainment system: what seemed to be hundreds of thousands of well-organized stacks of music CDs surrounding a state-of-the-art stereo sound system. Save for these things, there was no other supplementary piece of décor or furnishings in Raphaël's bedroom, which was refreshing for Edward and Jacob, given the ostentatious interior design of the spaces they had seen so far within the Chateau. But for all its simplicity, they suspected that this room had a rich history of sexually deviant behavior by its utterly handsome occupant. Why else was the bed the only piece of functional furniture placed so prominently in the room?

Of the answer to that question, it was certain in the minds of the two male slaves that they would soon find out; their Master holding the key to wondrous secrets they would be soon privy to.

The wolf and the vampire heard the door close gently behind them, and they turned to see their Master partly hidden in shadow; his seductive smile the only noticeable feature they could see through the darkness. A smile that now bore a dark and sinister undertone behind its charming gleam.

They visibly shivered. It was perhaps the first time they had felt an ounce of fear towards their Master.

"Edward… Jacob…" he murmured longingly.

The pair visibly shivered at the sound of their names coming from his velvety, accented voice dripping with undiluted want. The deputy _administrateur_ chuckled. He found their slight naïveté to be so endearing given their imposing attractiveness. Raphaël remained hidden in the shadows as he continued to observe Jacob and Edward fidget timidly in his presence; their eyes locked with his and spoke of undeclared passions stirring deep within them.

Now was the time. But first things first.

"My beautiful boys, tell me… Are you both still virgins?"

The question took the vampire and the werewolf off guard. _Were they still virgins?_ Hardly. But the initial shock of hearing the query wore off quickly as the truth spilled out of their mouths.

"No, Master…" said Edward, who flicked his eyes to Jacob, obviously wanting to know his response.

"Not anymore, Master…" came the reply from Jacob, ignoring Edward and fixing a determined gaze upon Raphaël.

_Wow…_ _Not a virgin anymore then, is he? I suppose, given how he has changed… I wonder whether if he's a—!_

"Well, now…" Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes murmured approvingly, snapping Edward out of his current train of thought. "This should make things _much_ easier for both of you, then."

He proceeded to step out of the shadows and soon came into focus with the limited lighting of the room. Pure instinct made the two male slaves step back from their Master until they felt the frame of the bed slam against the backs of their calves, effectively stopping them in their tracks.

Their Master chuckled softly once again. "Now, boys… No reason to be afraid of me. I promise I won't hurt you. Well… I _will_, actually; part of your lesson, you see. But given your strong endurance and threshold to withstand pain, you will learn to blur the line between hurting and pleasure until you cannot imagine one without the other whenever you give gratification to me or to those wanting your carnal services."

They had expected as much, but still, Edward and Jacob couldn't help but feel a degree of fright for what would befall them shortly. A thousand possibilities ran through their minds on the kinds of sadistic pain that would be inflicted upon them.

But the touch of their Master's hand tenderly cupping their faces brought conflict to their chaotic mindset. Looking into the deputy _administrateur's_ ocean eyes, both slaves saw nothing but open yearning so potent that it was hard to believe he would mete out those promises of hurt while devouring their bodies. To any sane person, emotional sweetness and physical brutality simply did not go together.

"This fear… It does nothing but hold you back from capturing your darkest yet sweetest desires," their Master whispered as he lovingly stroked their blushing cheeks. "Overcome that fear, and you are free to give in to the release you most crave…"

A sigh escaped from Edward and Jacob. They so badly needed the release Raphaël was speaking of. Too long have they gone without someone naked and wanting to flesh out those deep-seated sexual needs left disregarded. Sexual needs that allowed them to be as untamed as they can be without fear of hurting the one they were fornicating with—something that… something that Bella was unable to give them in her pitifully fragile mortal state.

There was just one small problem.

While their Master Raphaël might be the one to give them that long denied craving for sex, there was no doubt that he had every intention of instigating a threesome—a threesome involving both of them, of course. Whichever way they looked at it, a one-on-one thing with their beloved Master just wasn't happening. And if they were to share their virile Master, there was no question Edward and Jacob should be all over each other, as well. To decline the thought of even touching the other in a sexual manner would raise a whole lot of unwanted questions from their Master that they really didn't want to get into. Worse, instead of learning sweet gratification on their first night in the Chateau, they might be learning the meaning of pain for their uncooperativeness.

Jacob could see that he was trapped. The time had finally come upon him to face the issue that refused to be ignored; namely, getting physical in the sack with Edward. He wished it could have been anyone else of the Chosen for him to share a good lay, but no. If the universe decided that he should fuck Edward Cullen, then he would have to see it through else he be subjected to severe punishments.

_Because if I end up liking having sex with him, no way in hell I'll admit—or even _think_—that out loud to him! If he does, I swear I'll never hear the fucking end of it._

Meanwhile, Edward wasn't running for the hills, but wasn't exactly finding the prospect of being sexually intimate with Jacob nauseating, either. Raphaël would be with them, after all. Personally, he thought this was just too much to ask for. All he wanted was just the friendship of Jacob Black, but instead he got this: a chance to finally taste the handsome werewolf. Nothing could go wrong with the plan, right?

_This means _nothing_. He doesn't want you like that, Edward… He never will. He might want to be friends, maybe, but not as—oh, what the hell am I even thinking?_

"So, tell me… Are you both ready to begin?" Raphaël gently asked, eyes probing into his two immortal male slaves. "Because once we start, there is no turning back…"

Seconds ticked by as the vampire and the werewolf did nothing but tilt their faces into the warm caress of the young deputy's hands. And in response, both slaves closed the space between their Master; their hands slowly stroking his hard body, as they pressed their faces against Raphaël's neck and whispered their willing acquiescence.

"Yes, Master…" Jacob and Edward concurrently sighed; their lips leaving a feather-light trail of kisses on Raphaël's neck and cheeks.

The deputy _administrateur_ closed his eyes and muttered a stream of wanton French phrases as he wrapped his arms around his slaves in a passionate embrace.

Emboldened by this positive response, Edward and Jacob began to intensify their kisses upon their Master Raphaël. Wet tongues lapped on salty-sweet skin that smelled so good, as searching hands groped body parts that begged for attention. The low sounds of pleasurable moaning along with the heady scent of sexual arousal soon permeated the bedroom suite, adding only to the steamy kissing scene unfolding between the three men.

Raphaël kept things at a steady yet sultry pace. The attention lavished upon him by Jacob and Edward was an indescribable sensation like nothing he had experienced. Their ministrations were frantic yet tentative and carried an undertone of slight inexperience so inherent in teenage youths engaging in intercourse for the first time, but nothing that couldn't be polished with time and lots of practice in perfecting the art of lovemaking. For now, he simply relished the thrilling feel of two pairs of hands and hungry mouths devouring his manly form.

And when he couldn't take it anymore, Raphaël staked claim.

Because Jacob was the taller of the two, he attacked him first. Raphaël always believed that size wasn't the true measure of dominance, and thus, he would exact this lesson upon his beautiful lycanthrope. Grabbing the back of his neck, he slammed his open mouth against the Quileute teen's own and promptly assaulted the wolf with a forceful yet ardent kiss that Jacob's knees buckled with the intensity of the oral fixation, and he fell down onto the firm mattress; the kiss never breaking for a single second as Raphaël fell along with him.

Edward, who witnessed the heated exchange, felt a heady rush of excitement as he crawled onto the bed and pressed himself against Raphaël's back; his hands continuing in their desperate fondling on his Master's slowly writhing body as his mouth lavished moist kisses on the luscious neck where the vampire could see the violently pulsing artery—a dangerous temptation that he toyed with by teasingly scraping his fangs against it, alternating in between kissing, sucking, and licking his Master's erogenous zone. It was totally reckless of him to even do such a thing, but the instant Edward lightly scraped his extended canines on Raphaël's neck, it immediately sent an electric jolt of pleasure that went straight to his groin. And once he was irreversibly hard, Edward found it hard to stop his perverted fetish.

This act sent Raphaël into an even wilder state of bliss. He blindly reached out behind him and lovingly caressed Edward's head; silently urging him to keep up the fang play on his neck as he continued in his furious oral dance with Jacob. The Chateau's deputy knew it was such a precarious sexual kink knowing that a vampire was turning him on with the highly possible threat of Edward sinking his teeth in him for real in the haze of lust.

_But oh, to die in such sweet ecstasy would be worth it! _Raphaël thought amidst the burning sensations running through his aroused body.

Jacob, on the other hand, was now too far gone to even think for one lucid moment when all he could focus on was to never stop savoring the sweet taste of his Master's tongue on his. It was a craving he couldn't get enough of, much like the obscene amounts of Turkish Delight he shamelessly consumed during the dessert course of the welcoming feast. He was so into the heat of the moment that Jacob already had a glorious and heavily leaking erection pushing hard against his already moistened trousers. He barely noticed that he was also rubbing his aroused member against Raphaël's own throbbing manhood trapped underneath his denim jeans.

However, despite the frenzied throes of wild passion they were enveloped in, the Master and his Slaves eventually realized the single damning hurdle preventing them from going any further. Fortunately, Raphaël was quick to point this out as he broke off for a quick breather and to utter out the words that would solve their dilemma.

"Too much clothes between us…"

* * *

_Ulrike was watching with pleasure as she languidly rested on the _chaise lounge_ placed near the bed. She was already naked and slowly rubbing her wet and aroused vulva on the torrid display before her._

_The female mercenary loved a good show before participating in the main event, and she expected nothing less but an A-plus performance from the two slaves currently servicing her fellow bounty hunter splayed nude on the bed; squirming and moaning with delirious pleasure._

"_Mmmm… Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Tahara screeched as she reached down and pushed the head of the slave eating her moist pussy even deeper. "Fuck! Ulrike, you've got to try this, it's so—oh my fucking God!" Her screams were muffled and replaced with the sounds of heavy slurping when a luscious pair of buttocks rested on Tahara's face, and the female Collegiate eagerly ate the proffered mounds of flesh and the sweet delights nestled between them._

_Ulrike gently laughed as she continued to observe her colleague wantonly enjoying the sexual treatment, all the while pinching her hardened nipples and moistening them with the sticky juices of her vagina as she focused on teasing her aroused clitoris pleading for further attention than it was already receiving._

"_Shit!" Tahara seethed as the slave did a sporadic number of biting and licking her teased clit with such determined vigor. "God, no one can go down better than you, Regina…!"_

_Regina looked up into Tahara's approving eyes after a long and leisurely slurp of her tender labia and replied in her usual haughty fashion. "What can I say? Mermaids are talented after all for 'going down' on depths no man can dare to go. And you aren't doing a bad job yourself eating Jade's cunt, my Lady."_

_Jade, breathless from the oral passions induced by Tahara on her pussy, could only nod her head in agreement as her eyes were heavily lidded with lust as she struggled to maintain the squatting position of her derrière above Tahara's greedy mouth._

_At once, Ulrike gracefully stood from the chaise and walked towards the bed with a sensual purpose in her step._

"_All right, enough of me watching, you sexy bitches. It's my turn now…"_

_

* * *

_The minute Raphaël mentioned the presence of clothes still present on their bodies; it was all the impetus Edward and Jacob needed to spring into action.

Edward set to work in unfastening his Master's shoes and denim jeans as Jacob concentrated on divesting his Master of his tuxedo jacket and T-shirt. They made quick effort of undressing Raphaël, but were mindful not to make him uncomfortable in the process—a thoughtful gesture that the deputy _administrateur_ greatly appreciated.

However, as the last item of clothing was discarded on the floor, Jacob and Edward saw to their surprise that Raphaël had startling features upon his otherwise perfect body.

A network of clear scratches and scars crisscrossed all over his chiseled torso and were also scattered somewhat prominently on his arms and legs. The largest of these were centered mostly on Raphaël's chest and back; long and thin white marks starkly glowing against his tanned skin, with the smaller and wider ones appearing like distorted constellations. But judging from the look of the scars, the injuries seem to be inflicted so long ago that their Master's skin was now perfectly smooth despite the extensive superficial disfigurements.

It was both repulsive and yet hypnotic to look at. One look was all the vampire and werewolf needed to know that these were battle scars of a sexual nature. They couldn't imagine their Master at the receiving end of such brutal implements like whips, chains, canes, and sharp blades. The only parts thankfully spared from the scarred damage were his handsome face, his tactile hands, and his impressive manhood; the latter on full mast now that it was free of its stifling constraints.

Raphaël had expected this reaction from Edward and Jacob when they saw the evidence of the many delicious tortures he had endured so long ago to rightfully gain the esteemed position he held in the Chateau, just like his _Oncle_ Jean-Paul and _Tante_ Helena and the rest of his pagan ancestors before him. The deputy _administrateur_ liked the fact that he carried a lot of scars, and wore them with pride after the intense battery of sexual perversions he went through. At this point in his life, Raphaël could not imagine looking less than he was right now, and would never dream of removing his scars for a flawless complexion, for carried these marks with pride and honor.

This is why he didn't envy his beloved Chosen Immortals one bit. Like the other slaves in his care, Jacob and Edward would never bear the scars of pleasurable pain nor of disciplinary castigation. While surface abrasions may initially appear upon the first strike of a cane or a whip, their bodies would always remain unblemished by the marks of sensual cruelty with their innate powers of heightened regeneration fading them away after a few minutes or hours… but they would not escape the pain which they would still feel on their skin well after the sexual bloodbath is over. That exquisite, burning pain was something they would learn to willingly seek like a helpless moth to the flame.

Raphaël smiled. So entranced were Edward and Jacob looking at his naked form that they sat there for several moments simply drinking in his scarred, nude glory. Only when he spoke again did they snap out of their trance.

"Do you boys like what you see?"

The male slaves nodded; mildly horrified to find the physical marks of the Chateau deputy hypnotizing. "Yes, Master…"

Raphaël repositioned himself to a more comfortable pose against the large mound of pillows on the headboard, but he stopped Edward and Jacob when they began to follow suit.

"Not so fast, my beautiful boys…" he purred. "Clothes off before we proceed, yes?"

The young wolf and teen vampire mentally chided themselves for the oversight. They began to peel off the layers of stylish garments on their bodies and had already removed their footwear, but again, their Master stopped them.

"I don't seem to recall saying you should take off your clothes on your own…" he drawled disapprovingly but kept his tone gentle. "Since you two were so thoughtful enough to undress me with care, I think you both know what you should do next…"

Both slaves stiffened for an infinitesimal second at his implied command. His leisurely yet forceful tone meant business: they were to indeed undress each other. Synchronously, the vampire and the lycanthrope looked at each other with a driven grit in their stares; as if waiting to see who would be the first one to break and submit to the other.

Overwhelmed with thoughts of just simply _getting laid_ that night (and the fact that he had nothing to lose), a horny Jacob pushed all thoughts of his mild dislike against Edward and surged ahead first.

Edward froze in his upright kneeling stance beside the feet of his reclining Master as Jacob shuffled towards him and reached out to grab the vampire by the shirt and pulled him closer with brute force. Edward's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden boldness of Jacob as he slammed against the wolf's hard and hot chest; feeling the strong heat radiating from his body and inhaling the heavily concentrated aroma that was uniquely _Jacob's_ that once was revolting to him now smelled like fate's temptation in the dark of the night. His face was so close to Edward's own that he could feel the hot, ragged breath of Jacob on his lips; the werewolf's brown eyes glazed with lust as he stared into glowing topaz orbs reflecting the same intense level of unfiltered desire.

Without warning, Jacob's hands impatiently ripped open Edward's shirt as buttons flew everywhere from the reckless fashion carnage, followed by the garment sent flying courtesy of a sartorially remorseless wolf. He stopped to gaze upon the now exposed upper body of Edward and consciously ran his scorching hands down the frozen and pale expanse of flesh on display, earning a badly stifled moan from the vampire. Smirking, Jacob repeated the act a few times until Edward allowed himself to accept the teasing touches of the damn werewolf. Then, he reached down further to trace a finger around Edward's belly button before unfastening his bondage pants and unceremoniously tugged them down and off to immediately reveal a more-than-sizable cock protruding proudly between the vampire's lean legs.

Sheer adrenaline took over Jacob as he reached out to grab Edward's beautiful erection and slowly began to stroke it lazily with a tight grip. Edward, thinking this was just too much and so unlike the werewolf he knew outside of the bedroom, simply clenched his teeth and tried to fight the wild emotions bubbling inside him caused by the lycanthrope's feverish grasp on his engorged cock.

_Like that, leech…?_ Jacob thought with a strangely seductive note to his taunt, as he continued to slowly jerk the long and icicle-like shaft of Edward.

_Shut up, mongrel…! _Edward tersely shot back in his mind, as he struggled not to succumb completely to the sinful machinations of Jacob on his erection.

The vampire's willpower barely managed to win the battle as Edward roughly pushed away Jacob's furnace of a hand from his penis and managed to grab hold of the wolf's now sweat-soaked wife-beater.

_My turn to strip you, Black… _Edward goaded to Jacob in his head, the playfully deviant tone of the vampire reverberating clearly in the werewolf's mind.

_Bring it on, Cullen… _Jacob easily retorted back to Edward with the same cutting attitude in his telepathic connection with the vampire.

Raphaël, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying the show fleshed out right in front of him. He was simultaneously amused and turned on by the strange dynamics between his two lovely male immortal slaves. Picking up on this rather interesting tidbit, the deputy _administrateur_ fully intended to use it to his advantage later in the course of their lesson. In the meantime, he shifted to another comfortable angle against the pillow fortress supporting him; stroking out copious amounts of clear precome from his swelling tumescence as he silently continued to watch the lycanthrope and the blood drinker unintentionally fighting for dominance in their undressing dance…

* * *

_A loud and shrill squeal of faux distress that came off more as amusement echoed around the room as the nude mercenary captured the (also naked) wriggling slave giggling profusely around the bounty hunter's broad, strapping shoulders._

_The male Collegiate roughly manhandled the last of his playthings along with the others on the bed, already trussed up in silk bonds like luscious roast pigs on a spit for a feast. The mercenary's colleague, already naked and spread out on the bed beside the tied-up purring slaves, commented on his friend's performance._

"_Well, Mjolnir… It looks like you beat my record by sixty seconds. Impressive, considering she's quite the feisty one to catch."_

"_Credit where credit is due, Stelios, my friend. But what really matters is the thrill of the hunt to get the juices flowing and the blood pumping. Isn't that right, Anya, my pet?"_

_Mjolnir reached out and lovingly inserted his fingers into the redheaded nymph's moist sex entrance whilst pinching one of her hardened pink nipples with applied force. Anya moaned in delight with the sweet torture as she strained against the silk bonds tying her wrists and ankles together._

"_Oh yes, yes, yes… The hunt is definitely the point, my Lord Mjolnir…! You have been quite the—dear Eros!—quite the skillful predator, indeed…" Anya hotly replied, shamelessly tightening her vaginal muscles around Mjolnir's thick and calloused fingers and pushing her flushed bosom against her captor._

_Stelios chuckled at the intimate sight as he languidly crawled to the remaining bound beauties also groaning for attention._

"_And do you agree with your lovely sister, dear Sasha and Natalia?" The bounty hunter inquired. "Really now, she put the two of you to shame. How could you allow yourselves to be captured so easily without even a fair chase for us?"_

_Sasha merely moaned and writhed impatiently, obviously aching to be set free and just be ravaged wildly by the males present in the suite. Natalia, the closest to Stelios, looked imploringly at her Master as she struggled to inch closer to the naked mercenary. "I beg my Lord's forgiveness for me and my sister's indulgent movements. We only wish to be immediately intimate with our virile Collegiate Masters…"_

_The caramel-haired nymph was close enough to stick out her tongue and lap at the leaking tip of Stelios's dick hovering near her face. The bounty hunter's expression was smug as he savored the teasing licks on his erection. Stelios turned his attention to Mjolnir._

"_She does make a good argument. But what do you think, Mjolnir? Do they deserve a good fuck after that less than thrilling chase?"_

_The burly mercenary shrugged as he absently squeezed Anya's clitoris and breasts at the same time. "I don't know… I think I need to be convinced of their repentance with another rematch."_

"_Yes! Yes, please!" Sasha basically screamed from the corner of the bed where she was leashed. "We promise to make it worth your while, my Lords! If it's a hunt you want, a hunt you shall get this time around!" At their sister's challenge, Anya and Natalia moaned their agreement._

_Mjolnir and Stelios exchanged twin grins of salaciousness at the nymph's pronouncement and renewed vigor. Grabbing a pair of bejeweled daggers from the bedside table, the male Collegiates slashed free the Nymph Sisters from their silk bonds._

"_Ten second head start, my lovelies… Make us work for it, and make us bloody good and hard while you're at it…"_

_And with that, the three playful nymphs instantly scattered about in the room; their voices ringing with soft tinkling laughter as they gleefully danced in their magically ethereal forms while Stelios and Mjolnir looked on in pleasure and unhurriedly counted down to ten until they were to catch them once again before commencing a very raunchy orgy…_

_

* * *

_Edward psyched himself.

He could do this.

Easy. No sweat. Piece of cake. Walk in the park, and all that jazz.

Because if Jacob had the audacious guts to make him feel _so damn good_ like that, then there was no reason stopping him from paying back the werewolf with a taste of his own medicine, and with some of his own vampiric twist in it, for good measure.

To his credit, Jacob stopped struggling under Edward's hold so that he would see if the vampire could stimulate a reaction from him like his Master Raphaël. It was all Edward needed to exact his more refined approach to serving the lycanthrope with some good old fashioned seduction tactics.

Edward only hoped he still had it in him after decades of sexual dormancy.

He started by lightly ghosting his hands back and forth on Jacob's arms, then making his way on the wolf's broad and muscled chest. He paid special attention to the aroused nipples clearly poking through the moist cashmere of Jacob's tank top as Edward gently flicked both hardened nubs. Unable to contain his restraint, the teen wolf ground his teeth together as he issued a sharp intake of breath from the foreplay trick—clearly a sign of his body betraying his mental unwillingness to admit defeat on such a pleasurable act.

The vampire smirked. He hadn't gone rusty after all.

_Thank you, Carlisle!_ Edward thought as he went in for the erotic kill.

Where the wolf was aggressive in his method of undressing him, Edward made a deliberate point of taking it excruciatingly slow and sensual. He knew that the wolf had all the patience of a lit firecracker, and the vampire was confident he would have Jacob Black telepathically begging him (having him admit it verbally would be wishful thinking) to rip his clothes off if he kept up his underhanded tactics.

His fingers found the edge of the tank top and began to inch it up ever so slowly, all the while tracing random patterns on the gradually exposed skin with his cool fingertips. Jacob closed his eyes and threw his head back; his mouth open to release wanton staccato breaths. This was maddening pleasure delaying at its finest, and it was driving him crazy. Never in a million years had he expected that the one person who would drive him up the walls with dazed lust in a forced situation would be Edward fucking Cullen.

Though he dared to grab the vampire's erection a few moments ago, the wolf forcibly controlled himself to keep his hands firmly by his sides; clenching and unclenching them in a feeble attempt to resist touching Edward again with the way the teenage vampire was teasing him mercilessly. Even though his eyes were wide shut, he knew that Edward was barely halfway revealing his sculpted chest and was still taking his goddamn time drawing lazy patterns on the defined grooves of his burning abdomen with his refreshingly arctic fingers.

If he wasn't going to go straight down to business soon, Jacob would most likely pummel the damn leech to oblivion than engage in hot man sex with him and Raphaël. How Edward managed to blur the line between lust (_love_ was just too strong and inappropriate of a word to use in the present circumstances) and loathing after experiencing a life-changing epoch in the course of only a few days was beyond the lycanthrope's head.

Edward complacently sustained his snail's pace, enjoying the incoherent jumble of frenzied thoughts swirling in Jacob's head with the sensations he was feeling. The wife-beater slowly rose up, up, and up; the vampire never faltering in running his icy touch on the wolf's blazing form, until Jacob finally felt Edward gently nudge him to raise his arms so he could peel the cashmere tank top off his body.

Seeing Jacob topless (or totally naked, if the vampire was being brutally frank) had always impressed Edward on a purely aesthetic level, of course. The physiology of the Quileute werewolf was a biological masterstroke in supernatural genetics, and Edward personally thought that Jacob's "lupine growth spurt" had done the young Native American for the better. Of course, he wasn't that stupid to actually admit this observation to Jacob. Not yet, at least. For now, his next target was to free the wolf from his fisherman pants hiding a not-so-subtle erection tenting prominently from the crotch area.

Edward curled his lips into a knowing leer as he reached out to tug the drawstrings of the pants ever so slightly; just enough to rustle the trousers but not so strong as to undo the firmly tied knot holding the pants up in place. The movement of the soft fabric on Jacob's sensitive cock increased his vitals. His heartbeat pounded furiously, and his breathing became more and more like wolfish growls rather than human inhalations. Sweat covered the lycanthrope's body in an aromatic, glistening sheen and dampened his shaggy hair to a sexy wet look as his veins and arteries surfaced more clearly on his arms and neck with the steady tugging of the vampire's clutch on his still unfastened pants.

Sensing that Jacob was nearly on the brink, Edward mercifully pulled the knot loose as the lightweight pants slipped away and ultimately revealed the very inspiring pleasure tool of the young wolf. Jacob tipped his head back to catch his breath and stare torpidly deep into the vampire's eyes as if willing him to _do something_ about his not-so-little problem. Edward held the wolf's gaze hard; not breaking eye contact as he swiftly wrapped an icy hand around the thick, engorged, and already slick shaft.

Jacob instinctively gyrated his hips against his will; a part of his denying mind unable to process the fact that he was cooperating with Edward Cullen giving him a handjob, and a damn good one, at that. He maintained the locked gaze with the vampire; the hugely dilated pupils of his liquid chocolate eyes confirming to Edward that his ministrations had achieved its purpose.

_Hard part's over… _Edward chuckled in his sexually clouded thoughts, though the statement carried a bit of paradox in that there was no part of Jacob Black that _wasn't_ hard at the moment, most especially the frighteningly beautiful manhood he was sensually stroking with a death grip. Despite the fact that he could generally withstand the most extreme temperatures, Edward knew that if he was a mere fragile human, touching Jacob's cock in such a dangerous level of sexual arousal—as he was at the moment—was akin to grabbing hold of a glowing-hot iron poker straight from a flaming hearth.

He wondered whether his Master Raphaël would be able to handle the teen wolf in this state, or himself, for that matter. Curiously, the effects of sexual arousal were somewhat reverse on Edward, given his vampiric conversion. If he reached a maximum level of erotic stimulation, his body would undergo a sort of "polar deep-freeze" effect inversely proportionate to Jacob's overwhelming tropical warmth when the wolf was fully "in heat".

Edward came to an interesting conclusion that his Master Raphaël would be literally making love to both fire and ice at the same time. But the vampire wasn't fully worried about that. If his Master could survive a brutal gauntlet of tortures past, surely he would be able to brave two immortal beings with highly contrasting body temperatures in the throes of wild passion. What he was more worried about was what would happen when fire and ice battled further and took things to the next level.

The thought scared and excited Edward to no end.

So engrossed were the pair with their unlikely connection, that the sudden appearance of their Master's voice promptly snapped them out of their trance once again.

"While I do enjoy watching my beautiful slaves battle for supremacy," Raphaël smoothly said with an amused note to his velvet voice, "I do believe that the one in control here is _me_. I hate to think you two have forgotten about that very important detail…"

Suddenly ashamed of their brief moment of gratuitousness, the now unclothed male slaves contritely crawled towards their smirking Master and nestled reverently on his sides; Edward on his left, and Jacob on the right.

"I'm sorry, Master Raphaël…" Edward whispered against the corner of Raphaël's lips as he placed a hand on his Master's steadily heaving chest.

"Me too," Jacob seconded; nudging his face against the nook of young _administrateur_'s neck and draping his arm over his Master's abdomen.

The Chateau's deputy chortled contentedly as he petted the heads of the male slaves enveloping him lovingly with their naked forms.

"Oh, my dear sweet boys… There is nothing to be sorry for," he assured them; kissing their foreheads as he continued on.

"Truth be told, you have both given me great pleasure in seeing you attempting to take control of the other. But that is a lesson best saved for a future lecture. Tonight, it is all about _submission_—the highest law you must learn above all else once in the confines of a bedroom with your superiors, or to those select few mortals making the discreet pilgrimage to our esteemed house to seek your carnal pleasure. Learn to yield your mind, body, and soul to this edict without fear or hesitation, and everything else will fall into place…"

Submission. There was simply no question to it. It was basically an unspoken rule for a sex slave, after all. Both Jacob and Edward (two very dominant young immortals in personality and mythical folklore) were awed by the words of their Master that at once inspired and terrified them. It was one thing to sign the Contract and become the sole property of a secret brothel of pagan descendants; it was another to actually perform the sexual duties required of their pampered incarceration for all eternity.

"To surrender to the whims of your Dominant would be the greatest achievement you could hope to achieve as a slave if your Master or Mistress desires to be your faithful patron after a perfect display of sexual subservience," Raphaël carried on with his informative discourse to his enraptured audience. "Once that happens, you will therefore soon discover that in your unfailing submission lies the veiled power of true authority: that the _real_ Dominant is the Submissive, if the slave learns to correctly harness this power and use it to his advantage. Failure to understand this fundamental teaching, and you will never reach sexual nirvana; cursed to spend your eternal days experiencing pain without the pleasure. With all of that in mind, have I made myself clear?"

The vampire and the werewolf could only silently nod in eagerness, for words failed them in the remarkable revelation that they had just learned.

"Good," their Master smiled. "Then let us now properly begin your lesson…"

* * *

_The seductive aroma of vanilla, jasmine, lavender, mint, lemon, and patchouli permeated the air as the nude and nubile slaves slowly massaged the special blend of soothing aromatherapy oils upon the exposed bodies of Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes._

"_So much tension on your strong shoulders, Seigneur…" the slave straddling Jean-Paul by his groin cooed. "Does this make it all go away, my Lord?" the slave asked while firmly kneading the knots out of the tense muscles of the Chateau's _administrateur_._

"_Mmmm, yes…" Seigneur des Nocturnes sighed in bliss as he caressed the sides of his attentive slave. He turned his head to the side to look at his sister, equally purring in contentment as her slave—also riding Helena on top—leisurely rubbed down Madame's thighs while the slave's hands strayed occasionally to the moistened red entrance of the female _administrateur_._

_The slaves looked down on the deliciously undulating forms of their Master and Mistress with pride and adoration. Whenever Seigneur and Madame needed sensual physical therapy, these two slaves with very talented hands can always be relied upon to ease away their worries from the troubles of managing their family business._

_When Seigneur felt the last vestiges of his stress fade away, he grabbed the lithe slave closer to him roughly and began to suckle on her hard and blushing nipples greedily._

"_Oh, Seigneur!" the slave cried out. "But you have come undone!"_

"_And I have you to thank for that, Ciara, my dear…" her Master growled possessively._

_Ciara pressed closer to Seigneur des Nocturnes as he continued to lavish open-mouthed kisses all over her flushed chest and buried his hands in her thick ruby mane; the fairy rubbing her tight sex against the bulbous head of her Master's manhood._

_Madame, on the other hand, had her fill of the erotic massage by her obedient attendant and promptly shoved him away from her. Helena dexterously managed to pin down her slave and reverse their positions, as she was now the one riding the naked slave panting imploringly beneath her._

"_Your therapeutic skills never fail to stir my passions, Khaled…" she droned as she reached behind her to grab hold of the genie's lengthy and stiff shaft._

_Khaled groaned in pleasure as he covered Madame's breasts with his tactile hands. "My services are constantly for my Mistress's pleasure whenever she demands it. I put your pleasure always before my own, Madame…"_

"_Excellent…" Seigneur breathed as he angled closer to Khaled to give him a steamy kiss on the mouth. "Excellent attitude, my handsome pet…"_

"_Seigneur and Madame know we only care for your well-being," Ciara murmured against Madame's neck; lightly caressing the crevice of her Mistress's firm buttocks with her slender fingers._

"_Indeed…" Madame des Nocturnes breathed as she threw her head back in rapture when she felt Ciara pinch her aroused clitoris. "Oh, Jean-Paul, I cannot take it anymore! Let us properly feast on our devoted slaves now…"_

"_We shall, Helena, we shall…" her brother replied. "But first, we should prepare the necessary accessories for our little party. You know, just to spice things up a bit."_

"_Of course," Madame agreed, stroking the blushing faces of Khaled and Ciara as she issued her commands. "Why don't you two go and get the toys for us to play with on your gorgeous selves while we sit back and wait, yes? I believe you know where to find them…"_

_The fairy and the genie nodded enthusiastically and gave a long and loving kiss to their Master and Mistress before dashing off from the enormous king-sized bed in search of the sex toys and other sadistic implements Seigneur and Madame would be using on them._

_The fraternal twins settled comfortably together against the pile of satin pillows and bided their time waiting for Ciara and Khaled's return by sharing a languid French kiss and touching the other's heavily aroused sex organs…_

_

* * *

_This was pure carnal intoxication.

Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes couldn't imagine a sweeter sensation better than Edward and Jacob covetously feasting on his swollen erection _together_. Sensory overload didn't even come close to how the deputy _administrateur_ felt as the two male slaves fervently worshipped his generously endowed sexual anatomy; the feeling of blazing hot and freezing cold gradually adding to the mounting pressure of his arousal.

And yet, there they were: the lycanthrope and the blood drinker carrying on their amusingly competitive streak over something so lowbrow like a _blowjob_ for their Master.

Jacob was generally a bighearted guy. In normal circumstances, he'd be more than willing to share what he had with someone if he was feeling particularly giving. This wasn't a normal circumstance. This was a different story.

The werewolf lapped his hot tongue all over the slick shaft of his Master; savoring the warm, musky scent and enjoying the tangy taste of Raphaël's cock. He was slightly miffed to see, however, that his mouth would often make contact with Edward's own cold set, and found it a bit unsettling that every time their lips or tongues clashed around their Master's dick, an electric shock would go straight to his own throbbing erection. Jacob didn't know whether this was a good thing or not, but what he _did_ know was that he was determined to best the vampire when it came to giving their Master Raphaël pleasure.

Edward, meanwhile, had expected this rather trivial behavior from the young wolf and instead of incensing him, it only served to push the vampire's buttons in a different manner. It made him want to play all the more.

The vampire didn't fail to notice that Jacob was the first to wrap his luscious lips around their Master's sex while staring challengingly up at him, as if telling Edward that he didn't like to share. Undeterred, he dived right in and joined in the oral festivities, and let his mouth do the rebuttal to the wolf's dare without employing the use of taunting words. In fact, the vampire made it a point to intentionally brush tongues with the young wolf just to drive Jacob a little crazier in the haze of lust. But Edward worried whether this strategy backfired on him; for every time their mouths collided, he would feel the powerful surge of adrenaline racing through his veins and ended up going to his groin.

Raphaël, meanwhile, incoherently babbled a stream of obscenities in the various languages he was fluent in. He prided himself on having a great amount of control when it came to preventing his orgasm from arriving early, but this was unprecedented: he was treacherously close to exploding his juices out too soon with the way Jacob and Edward sucked, licked, and kissed his cock and balls into unimaginable heights of delirium.

Deciding it was high time to move on to the main event, Raphaël ended their opening act as he deftly moved and pushed Jacob up towards the head of the bed, and then promptly straddled the wolf shifter. Edward didn't miss a beat as he automatically aligned himself behind his Master; pressing their bodies very close together as the vampire ran his hands on the young deputy's chest and lavished kisses on the back of his neck.

"Time to break you in, my beautiful wolf…" Raphaël murmured as he slipped his tongue into Jacob's bellicose mouth.

"Please… God, _please_… Master…" the lycanthrope panted as he felt a large finger poking on his pulsing sphincter.

Raphaël smiled as he took his time teasing the tight hole of his wolf slave as he enjoyed the expert hands of his vampire consort cooling down his flushed body. He tilted his head back to make out with Edward as the deputy _administrateur_ had succeeded in inserting his entire middle finger inside Jacob's tight and puckered asshole. The wolf shifter howled in ecstasy when his Master had begun to make thrusting motions with his finger inside his ass, and ended up thrashing around the bed and grunting in pleasure from the wonderful sensations applied onto him.

A second, a third, and a _fourth_ finger gradually followed the first digit inside of Jacob, with Raphaël not breaking his steady pistoning rhythm as he sought the open-mouthed kisses of Edward wrapping him from behind. The stretching of his anal entrance bordered on painful that the werewolf was beginning to understand his Master's words about the fine line between pleasure and pain and how they go hand in hand during sex.

This went on for several long minutes until Raphaël proceeded to execute his pre-formulated plan a while back before he was to reach the climax of their lesson.

He removed his fingers from Jacob's ass, and the young wolf whimpered at the sudden, empty feeling of his anal entrance. His Master chuckled as he turned to the eagerly observing vampire.

"Edward, my love… How much do you want to please me?"

"Very much so, Master Raphaël…" Edward breathed, his lips brushing the deputy's cheek. "Anything to please you, my handsome Master…"

"If that is so, then you wouldn't mind doing something for me right now?"

"I am at your service, Master…"

"_Très bien_… Then I'd like you to come here and prepare our young wolf with your talented mouth before I enter his sweet cave of wonders."

Edward blinked.

In the space of a heartbeat, the vampire obeyed his Master's command and swooped down to lubricate the werewolf's quivering entrance. Jacob had opened his mouth to voice out his protestation, but the instant he felt Edward's cold mouth moistening his hot hole, all that came out were more sounds of horny and guttural moans. Edward didn't seem to be perturbed by this torrid act. In fact, he found it quite surprising that eating Jacob's ass was utterly enjoyable, for want of a better term.

Pressing his face deep against the corners of the young wolf's crevice, the vampire inhaled the warm, woodsy aroma and savored the tangy flavor as Jacob unconsciously contracted his anal muscles to give Edward's tongue better access deeper into his ass. The lycanthrope was buckling wildly with the escalating sensations that the vampire had to firmly grab hold of the Quileute wolf's legs to minimize his thrashing and to assert some degree of control while Edward focused on the task given to him by his Master.

It was then that Edward's primal instincts as a horny vampire overrode his logical consciousness as he moved from eating Jacob's ass to sucking his massive man meat.

Jacob howled so loudly that the sounds of his yelling might have raised the dead from their graves.

He couldn't _believe_ the leech did that! His mind may be objecting but his body was reacting otherwise to Edward's audacious moves on his erection. Jacob never felt anything so remotely intense in his entire life. _Ever_. The things that the vampire did with his mouth should be outlawed, and yet the wolf shifter laid there completely at Edward's mercy. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to think it was actually happening, but it only intensified the effects of Edward's sexual voodoo. Tears—of joy or of anguish, Jacob couldn't tell—leaked out from his eyes as the vampire had amazingly swallowed every inch of his enormous manhood and began bobbing his head up and down ever so slowly and applied tricks of the trade that could only be described as deliciously pornographic.

Edward felt like an alternate version of himself as he fully went to town on his former adversary's dick. It really was not like him to do something so wildly impulsive like that in the bedroom. He was taught better than this! He was methodical and romantic when it came to the subject of sex, and yet there wasn't any trace of those things left in him when he applied suction by hollowing his cheeks to create a tighter and colder vacuum around Jacob's dick. There was no sense of caution to his act when he applied his signature fang play on the lycanthrope's thick shaft. And there certainly wasn't any ounce of compassion when he deep throated Jacob's cock all the way past his throat which sent the werewolf crying in tears. Not having to breathe normally like mortals meant a specifically appealing advantage for vampires like Edward since they could perform fellatio or cunnilingus for hours on end without even stopping for a single breather.

All too soon, both slaves were lost in the moment that they barely noticed their Master Raphaël slip away from the bed quietly to retrieve a polished silver dagger with a bejeweled handle and brought it back with him as he continued to raptly observe his two new immortal Chosen; clutching the dagger with one hand and stroking his erection with the other…

* * *

_The nocturnal landscape all around him was beautifully tranquil._

_High upon the architectural rooftops of the manor, he gazed wistfully at the mountains and the forests hiding the Chateau from unworthy, prying eyes. The sounds of his fellow Chosen with their Masters and Mistresses subtly punctuated the silence of the night as the night winds blew gently on his pensive form and played with his soft hair._

_The slave sighed as he wallowed in his loneliness; only underscored by the fact that with his superhuman sense of hearing, his heart ached painfully as he listened to the gratified moans of his newfound infatuation being taught by his beloved Master Altaïr…_

_He was precariously perched on one of the overhanging animal gargoyles surrounding the entire perimeter of the expansive mansard roofdeck also decorated with soaring spires, turrets, and intricately carved statues. His bare feet dangled over the huge lion's head he was sitting on with noticeable ease and appeared wholly unfazed by the fact he was more than five stories high above the ground._

_But even if gravity decided to play Newtonian tricks on him, his wings would bring him safety from the potential fall. However, not even his wings would shield him from another kind of plunge that he was unfortunately falling into. His mind was inundated with conflicting thoughts that he was desperate for a solution to his dilemma. Even if he was alone, the slave felt as if the myriad statues of various creatures of mythology_—_angels primarily among them_—_were mocking his brooding state from behind his back._

_Such was his ennui that he berated himself for thinking that inanimate objects like statues were disparaging him for his emotionally conflicted mind. Even if his prayers would never be heard anymore, he never stopped his devoted faith to his omnipresent deity. He sadly glanced towards the heavens and asked for a sign that would bring absolution to his aggrieved heart and mind._

_And like the proverbial Hallelujah chorus when one encounters an epiphany, the distinct sound of heavy wings flapping and a quiet thud of feet on the stone roof made the morose slave turn around to see the one intruding his solitude._

_Recognizing the unique eyes of the trespasser, the slave nimbly stood up on the lion's head with grace, balled his hands into fists and glared at the one standing several feet away from him._

"_What are _you_ doing here and how did you find me? Ugh, I'm not even going to bother with your answer. Just leave me alone," the slave demanded._

_The interloper merely smirked in response, but did not move away. "Oh, come on, Zed. Everyone here knows where you go at night when you're not in your suite. And besides, it's just lil' old me__…__" the winged creature replied without the usual edge to his rich and husky voice._

"_Exactly _why_ I want you gone, Ashkaré," the angel Zedriel retorted to the handsome demon. "I have _nothing_ to do with you. Now go away and leave. Me. _Alone_!"_

_Zed agilely bounded his compact body up and over the ledge from his perilous gargoyle perch and made to leave, but Ash quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm._

"_Look, Zee. I didn't come here to fight with you," the demon implored; his green-and-orange eyes glowing strangely in the gloom. "We may have our differences, but that doesn't mean that we didn't have—!"_

"_That's right, we _didn't_ have _anything_!" Zed angrily yanked his arm away from Ash's grasp, cutting off the demon's unfinished statement and furiously fixed him a look of detest with his cold mercury eyes. "You have _the nerve_ to provoke me at every opportunity since we got here in this wretched place, and all of a sudden, you come to me not looking for a fight? And may I remind you that you have lost the right to call me by that nickname since, s-since… Oh, God!"_

_The angel's voice broke as the memories of so many centuries past came flooding back like a tsunami wave. He made a small anguished noise and turned away from Ash; wrapping his pale arms around his stomach and willing himself not to cry, especially in the presence of the antagonistic demon._

_Ash frowned and reached out to put a comforting hand on Zed's shoulder, but the angel's preternatural senses alerted him of the gesture._

"_Don't _touch_ me! Stay away!" He whirled back to face him, assuming his angry expression with great effort as he stepped back a few paces away from Ash. "Don't… For countless years, you've done me nothing but heartache and grief. I _refuse_ to let you do this to me again, Ashkaré… I won't let you. Please just… just go away and leave me in peace."_

_But even as Zed uttered the words, he felt his resolve weakening every time he stared into the demon's uncanny dual-colored orbs. Ash, always Machiavellian to a fault, used the angel's Achilles' heel in his present quest to claim his intended conquest within the Chosen Ones. He saw no other choice in the matter, even if that meant opening up long buried secrets and wounds from a nearly forgotten time._

_He stood his ground as he locked eyes with Zed, who looked so tormented with having to gaze into the eyes of the one who had caused him great pain. Nevertheless, he trudged on with his mission to make the angel cooperate with his devious scheme._

"_Zed, all the apologies of this universe cannot make you forgive me for the sins I've done against you," Ash calmly stated, as he inched closer to the angel. "But know this when I say that you will find peace… and love."_

_Zed looked at him dubiously and remained silent; unwilling to believe the words of the sexy demon. Ash took this as his cue to present his offer. He needed to do this with just the right dose of manipulation; else his plan might not come into fruition._

"_I'm not asking that we should be friends. You made it perfectly clear that I have nothing to do with you now, and I completely respect that. But even you cannot deny that despite our history, I am the _only one_ who still knows you better than anyone."_

"_No. Stop…" Zed desperately implored; his emotional armor beginning to crack as his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Ashkaré, _please_…"_

_He ignored the angel's pleas and carried on with his careful act. "You pretend to act like you're still this righteous soldier of God when you know deep down that you possess this inherent flaw to commit sin when faced with temptation."_

"_No! That's not true! Shut up, please!" Zed hoarsely cried out as he took a step back with every advance move Ash made towards him  
_

"_We _had_ something, Zed. You and me, a long time ago. But everything got fucked up, and now we have been reduced to this. But regardless of what happened between us, you remain to be the only one I can fully trust in this place, even if you don't trust me anymore…"_

"_No, no, no! Nothing you can say will make me—"_

"_I _know_ what you heart desires, Zedriel, and I know for a fact that it isn't me… And you can bet that I am in a position to give you that which you most crave."_

_The angel's eyes widened as he was promptly cornered at the base of a statue of an imposing centaur staring down ominously at the two immortals._

_It couldn't be true. He refused to believe the demon knew about his most recent secret. He tried to call his bluff._

"_You must be clearly delusional from all those disgusting mortal vices you insist on taking. And I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."_

_The demon raised a brow and smirked. "Oh, really now? Does the name '_Jacob Black_' mean anything to you…?"_

_Zedriel gasped and was instantly frozen on the spot with the name of his fascination revealed in verity._

_Ashkaré smugly licked his lips and summarily closed the gap between them until they were only a few inches apart; the demon looking benignly down at the smaller immortal before him, as the angel hung his head down in apparent defeat, knowing that his secret was now exposed to the one person he never wanted to know._

"_Look at me, Zed…"_

_Zedriel sniffed and craned his head to look at Ashkaré's face. The demon smiled wanly at him and tenderly placed his fingers under the angel's chin, with Zed too shocked and crushed to care that Ash was touching him in that gently idiosyncratic way of his that still managed to get under his skin._

"_If the new werewolf is what you want, then I will not stand in your way," the demon murmured. "But you may have noticed that the wolf has a certain eye for someone else, does he not?"_

_The angel closed his eyes and wished this was all but a dream. He couldn't stand that this sort of thing was happening to him, and with Ash along with it. That and the fact that his dark-skinned obsession had ambiguous designs over a particular immortal — an immortal that, regrettably, was not him._

"_You _know_ that this creature is standing in the way of your happiness with the young wolf you desire, and if you don't act upon it soon, this new arrival might make the first move. And you'd never stand a chance against him if he succeeds. You need to claim young Jacob Black first, and I can help you with that."_

_Zed opened his eyes once more and saw that Ash was smiling. He did not miss the implied devious intention behind his curved lips._

_The angel sighed. There was a huge possibility that things could go horribly wrong if he went along with the demon's machinations. But his desires could not be denied any further. He cursed himself for the millionth time for being so weak._

"_Fine. But what's in it for you? I know for a fact that you don't care one iota about my so-called 'peace, love, and happiness'…"_

_Ashkaré maintained his playful smile on his lips as his heterochromic eyes twinkled with a devious gleam in the night; the demon leaning his face closer to the angel's until their lips were almost touching._

"_Oh, but I do care, Zee… Why else would I be chasing Edward Cullen for my own, in order for you to enjoy your precious new puppy…?"_

_

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next episode... || Restez branchés pour le prochain épisode... || Bleiben für die nächste episode abgestimmt...

Restate sintonizzati per il prossimo episodio... || Manténgase en sintonía para el próximo episodio... || Abangan ang susunod na kabanata...

请继续关注下一集... || Μείνετε συντονισμένοι για το επόμενο επεισόδιο... || निकलते । मंदिरके सुर के लिए अगले प्रकरण...

Пребывание настроилось для следующего эпизода... || 次のエピソードのために調律された滞在... || يبقى وجاهزة القصة التالية...

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: Cliffhangers are such a bitch right? XD I hated to leave you guys hanging like that, but Chapter 10 forced me to end it that way or else I'd lose my writing mojo LOL. Anyways, on with the usual._

_Firstly, I just want to say A BIG THANK YOU to every single reader who put this on their FF faves and story alerts. They have been coming in like mad, and you guys make me feel very much appreciated! Among those who were wonderful enough to put "Le Chateau..." on alert: **Tragoudi**, **ROSARYVAMPIRE**, **lovergyul**, **MsSupreme**, **Muguet d'araignee**, **soccagur101**, **genteel**, **dollhouseDISASTER**, **cdlowe8**, **catz22**, and **Cibiboy**. :D :D :D You guys are way too fabulous, and shoutouts to the many others who I haven't mentioned. Keep tuned in and spread the word about this to your friends who are into the hotness that is Jakeward!_

_Of course, special attention to my ever FANTASTIC reviewers who always give me inspiration to keep this going! BIG PROPS to **starry-nights88**, **Rhondeez**, **teambellaedward**, **EVERY9SECONDS**, **Jasper-replaces-edward**, **easilyentranced**, **PJ Austin**, **MapOfTheMuse** (who strongly believes I'll break through the 100 review mark), **maxponce82**, and **Nichneven** for the continuing support! Would also like to say hi to the wonderful first-time reviewers **The Dark Lady Voldemort666**, **lunachiarlover**, **lili kitty**, **XxEliza-JanexX**, and **Nakole82**; all of whom gave me the giddies as I always do whenever a new name pops up to drop a line saying I did a good job, so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! VERY BIG THANKS to everyone who made this all happen!_

_And last but not the least, I'd especially like to give a certain mention to the amazing **Julie**, who is officially on board "Le Chateau..." on a creative capacity with me on a very special project concerning my Jakeward erotic saga. She's not my beta, but you'll definitely find out in time what she'll be doing for the story you guys are loving. I have to say that we are now each other's muses, and we really can't wait to see what our collaboration can come up with!_

_In other news, BIG BIG BIG surprise waiting for you guys very soon in regards to the development of "Le Chateau...", and this concerns the story taking place during **the Carnal Rites of Spring** (mentioned already a few times in previous chapters). But what exactly is this thing happening at the Chateau during springtime? Trust me when I say that it will be very... interesting. If you're clever enough to figure out what I'm planning to do, then by all means, feel free to speak your minds about it. After all, I already dropped a HUGE HINT on this issue a while back ;D_

_I think that's all for now. I did say when I posted Interlude 01 that I'll be posting **Interlude 02** (Jacob's reply to Edward's lovely prose) after this chapter, but I'll be posting that after a few days so I can focus back on my real life drama which is still kicking me in the butt. But I love you guys, so I pray this will all blow over soon so I can concentrate back on writing this thing till the very end. As always, comments and reviews are always LOVE, so make my day! Well, until the next update, then!_

_In the words of my native tongue... _Maraming, maraming salamat po sa inyong lahat! (_Thank you very, very much to all of you!_)

_XOXO!_

_Brent_


	14. Seed And Blood Reprised

**Author's Note**: _**ONE HUNDRED PLUS REVIEWS!**_ OMFG! YOU GUYS FUCKING ROCK! But focus...! _Focus_. Yeah, so I did say that I'd be posting Jacob's response to Edward's prose after Chapter 10, but I felt that it just wouldn't feel right given the cliffhanger I left you guys at the end of the previous part. So I decided to just switch it up. Which means you lucky followers of this Jakeward fic of mine will be getting **Chapter 11 NOW** (since you guys are _fucking awesome_), and **Interlude 02** (Jake's lovely prose) afterwards, because I feel it's a bit more streamlined this way, and the fact that the second interlude provides a good buffer of sorts before going to Chapter 12 onwards.

And this part is considerably shorter_—_less than half of the words in Chapter 10_—_because I made major edits (like focusing solely on the Master/Slave threesome, eliminating the vignette sex scenes of the Chosen, and bookending with Ash & Zed's private conversation) to this bit until I was convinced I nailed this part right. But whatever, I know you guys are craving for _**hot and heavy action**_ from Edward and Jacob, so read on! Catch you guys at the end of this, as usual! XOXO!

* * *

Chapter 11 : Seed And Blood Reprised

* * *

_The cold nocturnal winds continued to blow high up on the rooftops of the Chateau, where the angel and the demon closely stood facing each other amongst the silent, towering statues offering unnecessary cover from hypothetical eavesdroppers._

_Zedriel inwardly cursed himself for not trying hard enough to conceal his secret from the ever observant Ashkaré. He could not believe he had sunk this low to regain his happiness once more. He of all heavenly beings should know of the dangers of making deals with devils, yet there he was, staring up at such a devil with hypnotically poison-colored eyes and speaking in hushed tones as if the unwitting targets of their mission would hear of their clandestine plans._

"_I should have known…" the angel said. "You're after Edward Cullen. Ashkaré, you _know_ he is too good for you. It is bad enough that I can sense how he feels about his eternally damned soul because he's a vampire, but you attempting to claim him as your own will only make his situation worse!"_

_The demon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Zed… Do you or do you not _want_ Jacob Black to be yours for all eternity?"_

_Zed broke away from Ash's gaze and remained silent, refusing to directly admit to him that he did desire the affections of the recently acquired werewolf. The demon chalked up another smug grin to the angel's defeated move._

"_I'll take that as a 'yes', then…" Ashkaré said. "Now you don't need to worry about our new vampire friend, Zed. I swear on your angel's wings that I'll take good care of him. What you need to worry about is you getting the attention of your sexy young wolf, yeah?"_

"_Your promises are hardly reliable given your track record," Zedriel scoffed as he raised his brow at the smirking demon. "I refuse to let you make Edward another one of your victims, Ashkaré. Your days of breaking hearts and spewing empty assurances of forever ended with me. You forget that I know _you_ as well as you know me."_

"_The only thing that is constant in this universe is change, Zed," Ash countered. "And you may find this trite to hear, but I _have_ changed. You are not the only one tired of this… damning loneliness and this life of sexual slavery. I, too, crave for someone to call my own and who would give me a chance to prove myself worthy of his love. I learned my lesson with you, and I'd rather be vanquished by your God's hand than hurt Edward."_

_He punctuated the earnestness of his statement by giving the angel his look of truth, and Zedriel softly gasped at the extremely rare sight: he knew the demon hadn't been lying because only in the face of verity did the colors of Ashkaré's eyes switch positions—the neon orange was now on the left, while the fluorescent green shifted to the right._

_For a few brief seconds which felt like infinite hours, Zedriel gazed heartbreakingly at those dual-colored orbs and recalled the halcyon nostalgia of those moments when all he could see from Ashkaré was nothing but unwavering truth shining from his eyes._

_But the harsh light of reality sunk in when he remembered that those moments were few and far between; overshadowed by their constant angst towards the other, which paved the way to the single most ultimate betrayal that had led them both to their downfall and ended up seemingly unable to recover from their losses, with Fate adding further insult to injury by having them both enslaved together in the Chateau in the aftermath of their emotional demise. Zed forced himself not to weep at the memory as the colors of Ashkaré's eyes quickly reverted back to their original positions._

_Ash knew that Zedriel was remembering those turbulent times in his head for he was also thinking the same thoughts as the diminutive angel. The demon could only hope that his Eyes of Truth would be persuasion enough to sway the angel in his favor._

_Zed, on the other hand, still had unspoken misgivings despite seeing the certainty for himself in Ashkaré's eyes. Could he risk another painful heartbreak in the hands of this supposedly changed demon? So many doubts raced through him, and yet the prospect of attaining his happiness after so long was within reach. He felt like he already lost his heart, so what more could he stand to lose, if not his sanity or immortality?_

_Straightening himself to his full height, he gazed firmly into the demon's waiting gaze and made his decision…_

_

* * *

_Jacob was hyperventilating. He was close; so very, _very_ close…

Edward was lost in delirium. He wanted, craved to taste _more_…

All conscious thoughts were erased swiftly in their minds as they reveled in the uncontrolled wildness of their sexual battle.

The vampire had his fair share of intimate experiences with both sexes, but nothing had ever prepared Edward for this unexpected onslaught of primal desire with the young wolf he was devouring with killer precision. Had he been truly human, he would not have managed to take every single glorious inch of Jacob's cock all the way down, deep into his throat. The werewolf's manhood was just simply _too big_. Biologically, the Quileute native may be sixteen, but his physical form was that of a strongly built man in his mid-twenties. Large, well-defined muscles bulged prominently from every conceivable angle, and as such, it shouldn't come as a surprise to the teen vampire that the wolf's dick would be no different in respect to his other body parts with outsized proportions.

The feeling of Jacob's impressive sex in his mouth was simply earth-shattering. The sheer thickness of the shaft stretched his mouth nearly to its limits, and every time Edward pressed his nose against the pubes of the thrashing lycanthrope, he would get this tingly feeling in his throat as the large head of Jacob's cock stuffed his voice box. And it wasn't just the size that utterly beguiled the vampire. The extreme heat stemming from the werewolf's iron-hard cock was such that Edward felt like he was swallowing the sun in his mouth. His own body had already begun to chill down considerably from the sexual intensity that his Antarctic coldness effectively neutralized the burning heat he was sucking and licking furiously. The two opposing temperatures had come to a point where Raphaël could literally see fine wisps of white steam coming off from Edward's mouth as he continued to suck Jacob off.

It was a mind-blowingly hypnotic sight that the deputy _administrateur_ couldn't get enough of as he silently observed his two slaves going at it; stroking his own aching hardness in one hand while firmly clutching the ornate dagger with the other. But his raging lust couldn't be ignored any further. That, and he had a crucial lesson that he needed to finish teaching to his handsome slaves. So Raphaël released the dagger he was holding and stealthily approached closer to Edward and Jacob, then he made his presence known; effectively ceasing the delicious carnal struggle between the werewolf and the vampire.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful…" their Master breathed, his eyes shining with pride down at his two new charges.

Jacob could do nothing but gaze up at his naked Master through heavily lidded eyes and frantically panting from the unimaginable attention paid to his stalwart cock. Edward simply smiled and bowed his head down in apparent gratitude for the praise bestowed upon both of them.

"I have never seen such… _amazing_ fervor coming from two creatures engaging in wild passion in my years of managing this house of earthly delights," Raphaël commented. "Know this when I say that I am pleased, _very pleased_ with the two of you, my lovely slaves…"

"Thank you, Master…" Jacob and Edward replied at the same time.

Raphaël licked his lips and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, young ones… But we still have tonight's lesson to conclude. And I believe you will learn a lot after I'm through with you both…"

And with dexterous speed, the young deputy roughly nudged Edward away and positioned himself between Jacob's spread legs. The young wolf barely had any time to adjust to what was happening before he felt a searing jolt of pain burst through his body as his Master brusquely inserted his throbbing sex into his tight hole without preamble.

Jacob screamed in mingled bliss and hurt.

Raphaël firmly gripped his beautiful wolf's legs high up in the air and softly murmured loving words in French to make Jacob feel the delicious sensations running through both of them. The deputy _administrateur_ began with slow and agonizing plunges of his cock; long-dicking Jacob's cavity with unparalleled exactness that it practically drove the young wolf crazy with want, with desire, with compelling persistence of his body screaming for ever higher pleasure than it could handle.

And as if intuitively sensing his slave's desperate needs, Raphaël segued into a faster and harder pounding rhythm with his cock and began a ruthless assault on Jacob's ass, to which the lycanthrope responded by pushing his pelvis vigorously in sync against his Master's relentless jackhammering of his thick manhood into his snugly constricting entrance. Edward was stroking his hard, lengthy manhood as he stared in a mesmerized state at seeing Jacob getting a real manly fucking from their virile Master. He was just about to wonder whether he could join in on the fun when Raphaël turned his head back to look at him.

"Edward, my pet…" his Master panted, never stopping in his brutal thrusting of the wolf's hot asshole. "Come here and offer yourself to our dear Jacob's hungry mouth. I wouldn't want you to feel left out now, my lovely, obedient slave…"

The vampire widened his eyes and practically jumped his Master with the surprise command. Edward sidled behind Raphaël and wrapped his cold arms around his aroused and warm body; engaging his Master in a passionate open-mouthed kiss as a token of his gratitude. Raphaël eagerly accepted this gesture from his besotted slave as his cock pounded deep into the fiery entrance of the other writhing beautifully beneath him.

Edward broke off the kiss as he slinked off to Jacob's side, gazing down on his face flushed with blood and filled with unbridled desire. The young wolf looked up into the teen vampire's amber orbs with defiant brown eyes. He had not missed his Master's order to Edward, and Jacob wasn't entirely sure that he would return the favor to the teen vampire. The blood drinker's manhood bobbed enticingly over his face and he was torn with his desire to worship it with the same level Edward grazed upon his own, or forcibly rip it off his damn perfect body and make the smug leech choke on his own dick. His indecision was terminated when Raphaël roughly barked out a chilling command.

"Eat Edward's precious sex, Jacob, or I might be forced to feed it to you myself…"

That alone was enough to make up the werewolf's mind as he closed his eyes and his mouth around Edward's dick.

And just like the vampire before him, Jacob felt an all-encompassing euphoria the second his hot mouth engulfed the frozen sweetness that was Edward's pulsing cock.

It was a curious yet fascinating sensation he had ever encountered. Jacob was no stranger to sucking cock, having been with some of his former pack mates before until right up to the present—as evidenced when he stepped up to the plate with his Master's cock a while ago. But something about the vampire's unyielding hardness triggered something dark and primeval deep within him.

The wolf shifter made loud humming noises as he worked his way up and down the long shaft; employing the suctioning techniques that the vampire tried on him. Jacob was quite surprised to find that sucking off Edward was like enjoying a refreshingly sweet popsicle: the complex saccharine flavors of his cock registered on his tastebuds quite enticingly, complemented with the salty tang of the viscous precome oozing out the tip of his dick. With the way Raphaël was mercilessly filling his ass and Edward plugging his mouth soundly, Jacob felt like a maddeningly horny piece of delicious spit roast slowly cooked to tender and juicy perfection.

Edward, meanwhile, was finding himself deep in sexually euphoric terrain.

The vampire had to gather every ounce of his willpower not to lose his grip on reality as his manhood was devoured by the playfully insolent young wolf. Jacob wasn't able to deep-throat him due to the awkward angle of his head and the rather generous length of his cock. But what the lycanthrope lacked in expertise, he more than made up for in carnal enthusiasm: Jacob aggressively sucking and biting every inch of his marble-like shaft he could find. Edward didn't mind the slightest that Jacob was gnawing on his cock like a madman since he didn't feel any pain. What he did feel was the spine-busting sensation of having to feel a blazing warmth cocoon his aching sex; as if the vampire bathed his cock in bubbling-hot lava from a volcano.

All the while, Raphaël had lost himself in the throes of the tight silky heat of Jacob. With every matched thrust of his groin and clenching of anal muscles that the wolf did, the Chateau's deputy only served to bring himself closer and closer to his goal as he ceaselessly mauled his slave's entrance with his rock-hard erection drilling into the sweltering depths of Jacob. So far gone was their Master that he swooped down to suckle indulgently on his wolf slave's neck, never faltering in his hard pumping rhythms.

Seconds, minutes, hours seemed to pass by, and the threesome showed no signs of slowing down. If anything, the pace of their carnal bond increased tenfold. Raphaël lifted himself off from Jacob after sucking on the young wolf's neck and found to his delight that he left a rather sizable hickey just above Jacob's collarbone—a large and purplish blot that looked beautiful against his russet skin as opposed to being unsightly. He would have wished it would last for a few days so he could fully admire his handiwork, but the deputy _administrateur_ knew that it would be gone by morning given the advanced speed of healing from his handsome wolf slave.

The young deputy continued to thrust himself deeper into the wildly bucking lycanthrope even as he leaned his upper body backwards and blindly reached for the bejeweled dagger lying a few inches behind him. Raphaël decided it was high time to make his real mark upon his two slaves.

"Edward…" Raphaël grunted while still keeping with his thrusting motions. "Lie down on the bed, now."

The vampire reluctantly disengaged his cock away from Jacob's possessive mouth and lay beside the wolf, who stared at him with wildly dilated chocolate eyes and to which he returned the gesture with his own glowing spheres of topaz. The instant Edward laid down on the bed, their Master made the next pronouncement as he withdrew his sex from Jacob's hole—violently red and swollen and pulsating like an undersea coral lifeform.

"Jacob, get on top of Edward and straddle him," Raphaël ordered as he stroked his blistering red manhood still fully erect but clearly smoldered by the intense heat of Jacob's tight sphincter.

The wolf scrambled to get up from his lying pose and moved so that Edward's supine form was trapped between his bulging thighs; the blood drinker's stiff shaft teasing Jacob's gluteal cleft that the Quileute teen shivered involuntarily with the seemingly accidental shift in position. A moment of lucid recognition passed between them as their gazes locked briefly—the realization that they had just went beyond the limits of intimacy with someone they had strong mixed feelings for—until their Master proceeded to execute the grand finale of their lesson in submission, the first in what would be many more in the nights to come.

Jacob suddenly felt his Master's arms wrapped around his wide muscular chest and his tongue seeking entrance from the corner of his mouth. The wolf tilted his head to give Raphaël better access and was rewarded by the abrupt reentry of his Master's sex into his soundly abused anal canal; feeling once more the rapid yet loving pumping motions filling his warm pleasure hole.

"So warm… So tight…" Raphaël crooned amorously in Jacob's ear as he fisted the young wolf's heavily leaking cock. "_Tu me fais sentir si bon, mon esclave loup belle… Vous et mon vampire précieux à la fois…_"

Edward caught the imparted sentiment and felt a wave of emotion for his Master. _His precious vampire_, Edward repeated over and over in his head as he pumped his erection in the little space between Jacob and Raphaël; allowing himself to be enveloped by the friction and intense warmth coming from two hot-blooded and unquestionably handsome men.

And while the two slaves were lost in the thrill of their gratification, their Master managed to maintain a clear head for what he was about to do next.

Seizing the dagger he placed discreetly near his side, he placed the sharp tip of the weapon to the palm of his left hand and applied pressure while dragging it down several inches until he drew blood that flowed gently out from the wound he exacted upon himself—all done while never stopping in his anal assault on his young wolf slave. The act was not missed by Edward, who—despite not being able to see his Master clearly behind Jacob—instantly perked up and flared his nostrils at the scent of fresh blood exiting copiously from a self-inflicted cut.

Satisfied with his deed, Raphaël then smacked his bloody palm on Jacob's chest without warning, earning a surprised twitch from the werewolf. But it was only a few seconds later that Jacob realized his Master was doing something strange when he massaged his hand all over his chiseled torso and felt something leaving slightly viscous trails all over the front of his body; beginning from his neck, then down to his chest and abdomen. The lycanthrope snapped out of his sex-addled haze to gaze down on his body and saw in the gloom that the sticky substance was actually blood smeared by his Master's hemorrhaging hand, which was now generously coating his throbbing sex with more of the dark crimson fluid.

Jacob felt strangely alarmed yet so turned-on by this unusual fetish, and immediately comprehended the meaning of his actions a split second too late when his Master spoke to Edward.

"Feast, my dear Edward… Clean up our messy young wolf for me, won't you?"

The blood could not be denied and his vampiric instincts took over his weakened logic. Edward pulled himself up and began to lap his cold tongue on Jacob's body; intoxicated by the potent combination of Jacob's sex-induced sweat and his Master Raphaël's sweet-tasting blood. Jacob, on the other hand, had all but lost his mind to the waves of debauchery drowning him. He could not decide whether Edward cleaning the blood off his body or Raphaël fucking him hard and rough was better than the other.

Edward did not make quick work in licking off the blood, but instead took his time to explore every firm and smooth planes of muscle that Jacob had to offer. Coupled with the unique taste of Raphaël's blood on his tongue, the vampire could not have asked for a more educational way to learn submission from his Master. Except perhaps having to be thoroughly fucked by the young deputy, but he knew that his time would come. For now, he was content in this task that made use of his seductive vampirism.

Slowly, he lingered for a long while on Jacob's neck and employed his fang play which earned a growling reaction from the wolf shifter that Edward pointedly ignored. He then worked his way down, down, down the young wolf's torso; expertly cleaning the lycanthrope's chest and abdomen until he came face-to-face with the blood-coated sex of Jacob. With all the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy store, Edward once again lavished undivided attention upon the werewolf's impressive manhood, prompting Jacob to holler from the wet coldness wrapped around his cock as he slammed his full and rounded buttocks with every push of Raphaël's sex deep in his ass.

Jacob had reached his limits. He could not hold back his control any longer. He turned his head to his Master and whispered pleadingly.

"M-Master, _p-please_…! I can't take it anymore, God! I need to cum. _Please_ let me cum, Raphaël… _Please_…!"

The Chateau's deputy smiled upon hearing the desperate, entreating words and tenderly kissed his slave's lips as he addressed a distracted Edward still enthralled in sucking the young wolf's sex.

"Edward, release Jacob's cock immediately. I want him to cum all over your beautiful body."

Unable to disappoint his Master, Edward stopped his blowjob and hurriedly laid back down on the bed as Raphaël pushed Jacob closer; his Master's hand now taking control on the Quileute native's madly pulsating dick.

"Master, please…! Make me _cum_!"

"You will, Jacob, my pet… But only if young Edward is also ready to cum, as well. Are you also close, Edward?"

The vampire wildly nodded as he furiously began to stroke his own aching manhood to completion. "Yes, _oh yes_, Master Raphaël!"

"Then release yourselves, my handsome slaves…! Cum… _Cum for me now!_"

And so it was that Edward Cullen and Jacob Black found themselves completely unraveled by the sheer power of their explosive orgasm: two immortal slaves screaming their lungs out as they unleashed from their gorgeous cocks an endless wave of pearly white seed—one boiling hot, the other ice-cold—crashing down like falling stars all over the vampire's sculpted pale chest. Their rapture back in Paris was nothing compared to this!

"_O, mon Dieu…! Merde! Je vais à venir!_"

And when he felt like he also couldn't hold back any longer, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes shivered violently as he tightly wrapped Jacob in his passionate embrace and blasted his own euphoric torrent of semen deep in the bowels of his wolf slave; pumping ferociously nonstop until he had emptied himself of all the seed he was allowed to spend for the night.

The feeling of maddening exhaustion had immediately taken over the three men following their body-shaking orgasms as Jacob and Raphaël collapsed on the bed with Edward; their bodies a sticky mess of seed and sweat as the slaves made to cuddle with their immensely satiated Master, who was nestled contentedly between the vampire and the werewolf.

No words were needed to be spoken. Their actions have said it all for the night.

But as sleep instantly took over Edward and Jacob as they snuggled closer against their Master's nude body, Raphaël couldn't help but whisper words of deep affection to his new slaves as he planted a tender kiss on each of their heads before allowing himself to drift off as well into peaceful unconsciousness.

"_Bonsoir, mon Jacob et mon Edward… Je t'aime de tout mon coeur…_"

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Count me in," Zedriel declared as he looked up at Ashkaré._

_The demon smiled. He wanted to kiss the angel with the way he was inwardly celebrating with victory, but Ash thought better of it, fearing that Zed might balk at the mere suggestion._

_Ignoring the demon's moment of triumph, the angel went straight down to business._

"_I'm agreeing to this underhanded scheme of yours, but only if you agree to my special terms and conditions."_

_This immediately brought Ash his curious attention. It was not like Zed to bargain at all with deals such as this, and so the demon took note of the angel's next words very intently._

"_I'm listening…"_

_Zed kept silent for a few seconds just staring at Ash's face before continuing on._

"_Right. Do I have it on good authority that you will do everything in your power to distract Edward so that I may be free to pursue Jacob?"_

"_On Lucifer's honor, this I can assure you. So what are your terms?"_

"_If we succeed in this plan of yours, then—"_

"_You mean 'plan of ours', Zed."_

"_Whatever. As I was saying, if we succeed in this plan of _yours_ and we both get what we want, you have to promise me that you will not break Edward's heart nor influence him in any way to feel any more worse about the subject of his soul; otherwise, I go to Edward and confess the crime that we have committed against him."_

"_You forget that if that happens, I would be more than inclined to approach dear Jacob as well of your… transgression against him. So it seems that we are at an impasse."_

"_That is where you're wrong."_

"_Oh, really now?"_

"_Yes. Since… Since I'll be the one to admit to Jacob of my wrongdoing first before I tell Edward. Unlike you, I still do have a sense of remorse, justice, and conscience. Because if you can't have Edward, then I don't deserve Jacob for my own, either. Even if that means having my heart broken all over again…"_

_Ash was both stunned and impressed by the cards Zed placed upon the table. The angel really was making sure he wouldn't mess up this time around, and he had to admit that Zed had him cornered well and good._

"_So… do we have a deal?"_

"_On both our wings, Zed…"_

_And with that, the angel and the demon simultaneously revealed to the other their impressively sized wings. They sealed their mutual agreement by taking a piece of the other's extremities for flight: a long, wide, and outsized feather for Ash; a large piece of dragon-like scales for Zed._

_With these two parts taken from their ethereal forms, Zedriel suspended them together in midair as Ashkaré magically set fire to the removed wing parts and allowed the ashes to scatter around their bodies before being carried off by the winds into the black night._

"_It is done," Zed murmured, watching the last of the cinders disappear in the gloom._

"_So it is…" Ash replied, turning his multicolored gaze back to the angel._

"_So what happens next?" Zedriel inquired._

_Ashkaré smiled in his devastatingly handsome way before launching into a simple yet effective strategy in achieving their desired goals as the angel listened with absorbed interest, feeling more confident that he would soon be in Jacob Black's arms with every second of paying close attention to the demon's conniving scheme…_

_

* * *

_So what will happen next? Find out on the next chapter... || Si qu'arrivera après? Découvrir sur le prochain chapitre...

So wird was nächst geschehen? Finden Sie auf dem nächsten Kapitel heraus... || Così che succederà vicino? Scoprire sul prossimo capitolo...

¿Entonces qué sucederá luego? Averigüe en el próximo capítulo... || Então o que acontecerá logo? Descubra no próximo capítulo...

Ano nga ba ang susunod na mangyayari? Alamin sa susunod na kabanata... || 这样什么将紧接着发生? 在下一个章节发现了...

Τι θα συμβεί στη συνέχεια; ανακαλύψουμε στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο... || अत: क्या होगा अगले? यह पता लगाने के अगले अध्याय में की गयी है...

Так, что случится затем? Узнайте на следующей главе... || それで何が次に起こりますか? 次の章で気がついてください...

Böylece ne olacak? Bulmak bir sonraki başlık... || ماذا سيحدث غدا ? العثور على الفصل القادم...

* * *

**Translations**:

01.) "_Tu me fais sentir si bon, mon esclave loup belle… Vous et mon vampire précieux à la fois…_"

- "You make me feel so good, my beautiful wolf slave_… _You and my precious vampire both_…_"

02.) "_O, mon Dieu…! Merde! Je vais à venir!_"

- "Oh, my God_…_! Shit! I'm going to come_…_!"

03.) "_Bonsoir, mon Jacob et mon Edward… Je t'aime de tout mon coeur…_"

- "Goodnight, my Jacob and my Edward_… _I love you with all of my heart_…_"

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: To be perfectly honest, I had some tiny doubts as to whether I wrote the sex scene right. Some of you may be pissed off at many things like: Why didn't Raphaël fuck Edward, too? Why didn't Edward top Jacob? Why did Jacob have to bottom first? Why? Why? Why? Etc. Etc. Etc._

_But trust me when I say that I wanted to give you guys something special, and I hope you guys can see that. :) Besides, I wanted to delay the inevitable **Edward/Jacob only** love scene for as long as possible so that the tension and drama will build up nicely. That, and the fact that I'm still on the fence as to which of the two should top first. I already have it in my head that it will be passionate, wild, sexy, emotional... everything that you could ever want to read between those two. The only missing element is the "first one to top" because quite frankly, I envision them both as versatile, and once that issue is out of the way, I can breathe a sigh of relief and move on with the story. I know that this is a hot topic for some (if not most) Jakeward fans, so feel free to convince me who should break the other's cherry during their "first time" together._

_And of course, I really can't thank you guys enough for the **HUGE** support and wonderful words that you've bestowed upon "_Le Chateau..._"! I only just figured this out cause I'm such a total idiot, but I've checked out the statistics page on my FF account, and story traffic on my Jakeward fic is mad trending with every new chapter update! Another reason for me to thank all of YOU who made this happen! I would most like to thank the one and only **MapOfTheMuse** for saying I'd make it past the 100-review mark, and for being the one who posted **the 100th review**!_

_Naturally, I can't forget the other **fabulous readers** who contributed to my story's growing praise, as well: **teambellaedward**, **lilli kitty**, **Jasper-replaces-edward**, **The Dark Lady Voldemort666**, **Rhondeez**, **easilyentranced**, **starry-nights88 **(who I think deserves the Best Story Pimpage award!), **every9seconds**, **XxEliza-JanexX**, and **PJ Austin**._

_I would also like to welcome with open arms new names on the commentary scene: **KBKB** (thanks for the love!), **Takahashi**, **voldieshorts** (for recognizing the GaGa reference!), **realityfling18**, **Seylin** (for listening to Starry's rec of my fic!), and **pensivelover**._

_You guys and so many others who have put this on their FF faves and story alerts are just simply AMAZING! I wish you all my undying gratitude, and I promise to keep things consistently good for your reading pleasure. I truly hope you guys will stick with this until the very end. It's gonna be a very long and unexpected ride, to say the least!  
_

_I'd love to say more positive superlatives to you peeps, but I'll save it for the next update when I'll finally post Jacob's own take on poetic musings to Edward's declaration of love._

_Until next time!_

_- Brent  
_


	15. Les Amants De La Nuit

**Author's Note**: As promised, here is Jacob's response to Edward's lovelorn musings back in **Interlude 01**. You might need to re-read that part again to refresh your memory before going into this. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

* * *

Interlude 02 : _Les Amants De La Nuit_ (Jacob To Edward)

* * *

Why must something so wrong feel so goddamned right...?

-x-x-x-

I once harbored thoughts of ruthlessly tearing your body apart

And now, all I can think about is claiming you as my immortal

-x-x-x-

I want to fight this, so badly, but I don't have the strength anymore

I don't know if I should kill you fast, or to fuck your brains out slowly

For once, you made me feel this fear of me losing to you in… love

-x-x-x-

In a way, I find that it is fitting we meet in the protection of the night

Both of us beyond human that I can already sense your presence

I want to be tough and face you like a man, so I make the first move

And I realize that the closer I get to you, the farther she is from my mind

-x-x-x-

Now or never, I force you into my arms to prove that I am the worthier one

Ever the smug bastard, you playfully tussle to gain the upper hand

We grunt in anger, but no coherent words come out from either of us

What use are words when you invade my mental privacy without my consent?

Telling me such sweetly seductive thoughts I couldn't bear to resist

-x-x-x-

I could have said so many favorite profanities, but instead, out came a smile

Only then did I see why you were so adamant about this thing between us

A fleeting moment so powerful that we fall down to the soft and mossy earth

Your coldness registering so deliciously against this permanent hell on my skin

Damn, if this is what armistice should be between us, then this stupid war is over

Because the second I attacked your mouth, you had me waving a white flag

-x-x-x-

I take no prisoners as I rip off the fancy clothes away from your perfect body

Cause I'll be damned if I let anything stand between this raw and naked fusion

And ever the foolish youth that I am compared to the wisdom of your ages

I tenderly demand that you should be mine and no one else's, especially… her

And in response, you show me the unimaginable depths of your beautiful mind

Through your eyes, forever eternal beings, we come together in amorous peace

As I snap back to reality, so does the truth dawn upon me: I am finally yours…

-x-x-x-

A ravenous hunger suddenly overwhelms me as I devour you over and over

The sounds of your rapture sending me to an animalistic wave of ecstasy

You cling to me so tight, murmuring my name like the tribal chants of my people

As if afraid your wintry body would die without the warmth of my summery form

You and I are no different now—frozen together in a scorching tangle of emotion

In a place that reminds us of such painful boundaries of which we came

-x-x-x-

And despite the promises we made, the whispers of infinity for us, I hate it!

I hate the fact that, perhaps after this moment, we go back to hating each other

I hate the fact that our opposing forces will never understand what we have shared

I hate these thoughts clouding my mind, and how you can easily see through me

And yet… with you, there will always be this fine line between this hate and this love

-x-x-x-

I would leave all this behind and ask you to come away with me, if you wanted to

Find a special place where there are no restrictions to how we feel for each other

Where I can just let myself go and reveal my wild self that you find to be such a turn-on

But until we can have our slice of paradise, this open meadow is all we have for now

-x-x-x-

With that tiny spark of hope for us in me, I flex my arms around you instinctively

But the hard part's not over yet, for there is one more thing left for me to do

A final proof of this unbreakable bond between two former adversaries now… lovers

-x-x-x-

The words flow so easily with your presence, and I could only hope for the best

And without hesitation, you respond in nothing short of brilliant as my imprinted:

-x-x-x-

"Have no fear… Our love shall conquer above all."

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: The title translates as "_The Lovers Of The Night_", to echo the sentiment of "_Nocturnal Love_". It's a bit wordier than Edward's because I felt that Jacob is not only expressive in his emotions and actions, but also in the way he declares his love for someone. Like "_Amour Nocturne_", this was written late last year, before I started "_Le Chateau..._". And at the time of writing this, I was not sure whether I struck the right balance of keeping him in character while making him wax poetic. But after much edits and rewrites, I came up with this end result. There are tiny hints of his snarky persona in there, so I hope I did okay with it._

_Right. Now come the teasers..._

_Because I'm such a generous person, I figure I'd let you know some of the titles of the next chapters to let your mind stew on the possibilities that would happen after the last two parts that you've read... Ready?_

**_Chapter 12 _**_:_**_ Morning After Dark_**

_(Ooh...! What will Edward and Jacob wake up to...?)_**_  
_**

**_Chapter 13 _**_:_**_ Where The Wild Things Are_**

_(Hmmm... How wild can you get in the Chateau...?) _**_  
_**

**_Chapter 14 _**_:_**_ The Never-Ending Classes Of Professor Tristan_**

_(Oh yeah... Say hello to a brand new OC...!)_**_  
_**

_I don't know about you, but judging from the sound of these chapter title babies, you'd best be thinking all sorts of unexpected shit to happen! So, I hope you guys will be psyched for the upcoming parts! And again, super duper love and gratitude for all of you who have showered me with reviews, story faves, and alerts! Am going to give the usual proper shoutouts at the end of Chapter 12, a'ight?  
_

_And this is where I will leave you awesome peeps... Don't worry! Will be back soon for Chapter 12 and beyond...! That is, if I don't get caught up too much in my real-life drama still plaguing me, ugh. But whatever, I'm committed to this story till the end! And from where I'm writing it right now, this one's going to be majorly EPIC, like, possibly thirty chapters (or more, if I'm so inclined to do so). But all in good time. For now, I'll just take this on a steady pace. Turtle wins over the hare, after all!  
_

_XOXO!_

_- Brent  
_


	16. Suite Une: Sacred Love

**Author's Note**: What you are about to read is an exclusive "interview" of the twelve Chosen Immortals by one **Michelangelo Imperioli**—an erstwhile blogger, creative writer, and music lover who stumbled upon the secret of the Chateau through much research online—granted by Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes. This is an unprecedented "breaking news story" in the secret world of _The House of the Garden Paradise_.

* * *

_The Château Mixes_, _Suite 01: _Sacred Love (The Carnal Rites of Spring)

* * *

The following is a brief review of the first "suite" of the anthology and a complete transcript of my quick chat sessions with each of the Chosen Ones. Suffice to say, I found out some very interesting things about these immortal beings on a wide variety of topics. Though I must regret to inform you that the Chateau's deputy _administrateur_, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes, declined to be interviewed along with his beloved charges for the time being, given that he prefers to remain as their adoring fan and Master watching them from the sidelines. But he did comment to yours truly that he hopes anyone curious about the mystery of The Chateau should take a listen to his project so that they would have a deeper understanding of their clandestine world. This lucky guest has been honored to be granted such an esteemed audience and is looking forward to the future installments in _The Château Mixes _anthology. As for the music, itself, well... You need to hear it to believe it! Trust me, it's awesome, you guys!

- _**Michelangelo Imperioli**_, steadfast internet surfer and eccentric soundfanatic

* * *

Enter a realm of erotically decadent soundscapes and other sonic delights as twelve impossibly attractive immortals guide you through an aural journey into their world filled with beauty, temptation, hedonism, and sensuality…

**_The Château Mixes _**is a multi-episodic anthology of songs personally handpicked by the members of the Chosen Ones at the behest of their _administrateur_ ascendant, the dashingly handsome Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes; himself a passionate music enthusiast who sees this project as an invitation for you to delve deeper into their private world hidden in the picturesque French landscape of Provence.

Organized into distinctly themed "suites", each twelve-track compilation bears the individual personalities of the Château's immortal sexual consorts, and reveals an auditory representation of their unique personas with a diverse mix of genres blended together to create a seamless flow of music for your listening pleasure. Overall, the omnibus not only captures the essence of each of the twelve Chosen Ones, but also reflects the feel and spirit of _Les Château du Jardin Paradis._

The first release of _**The Château Mixes**_ pays homage to the venerable history of The Château and calls to mind the house's pagan founders who would appreciate a New Age/World Beat sound and philosophy embedded in this collection. Hear in its glory the songs in which the beautiful immortals have chosen for their individual dance tribute as part of the Château's annual ritual to welcome the erotic coming of Spring. From Gregorian chants and Celtic instrumentations to Asian teahouse microbeats and modernized Renaissance string sections—_**Suite 01: Sacred Love**_ _(**The Carnal Rites of Spring**)_ invokes a deep and tantric aspect of lust and love, peppered with sexual and religious undertones, and ultimately reveals a more sensual side of the Chosen Ones that induces you to simply give in to sweet release… The first volume in the Chateau music series features music by Delerium, Afro Celt Sound System, Björk, Massive Attack, Late Night Alumni, Madonna, and many more.

The Chosen Immortals of _Les Château du Jardin Paradis _presents to you _The Château Mixes_.

Take a listen… Give yourself over to the music, and to your dream Chosen One…

* * *

Zedriel's Pick: **Madonna** – "_**The Beast Within [Stuart Price RIT Studio Mix]**_"

-x-x-x-

_To the thirsty, I will give water without price_

_From the fountain of the water of life_

_He who conquers shall have this heritage_

_And I will be his God, and he shall be my Son_

_But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the polluted_

_As for the murderers, fornicators, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars_

_Their lot shall be in a lake that burns with fire_

_And He said to me: "Do not seal up the words of The Prophecy._

_For the time is near. Behold, I am coming soon._

_I am the Alpha and the Omega; the First and the Last, the Beginning…"_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Your track pick is really interesting, Zed. Was it intentional on your part to use a song with Biblical verses, specifically from the Book of Revelation?**

Zed: I don't think it was intentional, more so than preordained destiny. [Master] Altaïr has such a vast collection of songs for us to choose from that when I discovered this, it was as if I had a homecoming of sorts, if you will. And I understand that many mortals seem to find controversy or misunderstand the final chapter of the New Testament, but in reality, the Message can be simply interpreted as symbolic way of keeping true to your faith in God during times of extreme adversity.

**M.I.: I see… So, aside from that, are you a fan of Madonna's work in general? She's been quite known to incorporate controversy and her spirituality into some of her music videos and concert performances.**

Zed: Personally, I admire her and the work she does very much. For someone who's already halfway through her brief human life, she's been quite the prolific artist of her time. Madonna's never been afraid to push the boundaries of religion with her music and related projects, and some might label it as blasphemous, but I believe it's a creative way of expressing her faith to inspire other mortals like herself. Okay, I really shouldn't say this on the record, but… since I'm a Fallen now anyway; I figure I can tell a little something you might be interested to know.

**M.I.: Ooh, scandalous! And what would that be?**

Zed: [_smiles conspiratorially_] Some of the angels I knew before have been known to party to the songs of Madonna.

**M.I.: Really? Wow! Could you elaborate further on this fascinating revelation?**

Zed: Well, let's see… "_Ray Of Light_", "_Hung Up_", and "_4 Minutes_" are good party staples in Heaven, especially amongst the guardian angels. Old-school classics like "_Borderline_"_, _"_Open Your Heart_"_,_ and "_Express Yourself_" are favorites amongst the Seraphs and Cherubs. I know for a fact that St. Peter loves "_Like A Prayer_". Oh, yes… Even though they tried to keep it a secret, everyone back home says the archangels Michael and Gabriel are guilty of dancing to "_Like A Virgin_", "_Material Girl",_ and "_Vogue_". And I know all of this even though I've been banished before Madonna was even born because I still keep in touch with my close guardian angel comrade, Castiel, who keeps me up to date with the latest during my annual summer break.

**M.I.: Unbelievable! Does God know about this?**

Zed: [_scoffs_] That's a ridiculous question. God knows _everything_ in the Universe. _Of course_ He knows the soldiers of His Kingdom listens to Madonna! Word is that He personally likes the song "_Sky Fits Heaven_" from her "_Ray Of Light_" album because of its spiritual context, but I can't really say for sure since, obviously, since I've been out of the loop for several centuries now. I mean, it's not like we only listen to angelic gospel choirs Up There. Probably the only genre God forbids is… you know, the heavy metal, death rock kind of thing. That, and country music. Although Castiel might be joking with me on that last one.

**M.I.: Most illuminating. How about you? You have a favorite Madonna song in mind?**

Zed: "_Beautiful Stranger_", hands down.

**Q: Any special reason why?**

Zed: [_blushes_] I'd rather not get into the details of that query. You're a smart enough human, so if you'd listen to the lyrics, you'd know why it holds a special meaning to me.

**M.I.: A'ight, I'll take a listen to that on my iPod later and figure it out. So Zed, what are you hoping for on this year's Carnal Rites of Spring?**

Zed: To hopefully absolve myself of this heavy weight on my chest I've been carrying for all these years and start anew. Who knows? I might just find what I'm looking for… [_winks_]

* * *

Ciara's Pick: **Afro Celt Sound System **+** Sinead O' Connor** – "_**Release**_"

-x-x-x-

_Don't argue amongst yourselves_

_Because of the loss of me_

_I haven't gone anywhere_

_But out of my body_

_Reach out and you'll touch me_

_Make effort to speak to me_

_Call out and you'll hear me_

_Be happy for me…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Listening to your track pick really gives me a sort of out-of-body experience. Is that what you were aiming for in choosing a song for the compilation?**

Ciara: Absolutely. It probably has something to do with the fact that I'm very proud of my Celtic roots as a fairy from the forests of England. Back home, we used to hold festivals on special occasions and lose ourselves in a trance dancing to the beat of traditional instruments, much like what you hear on the song. I love the fact that they also mixed in some African tribal beats to give it a more shamanic quality, which is important for beings such as myself who believe in the power of dance to free oneself from the earthbound stresses of life and just give in to the music.

**M.I.: That's a very interesting credence. Can you describe how it feels when you go into this "trance" that you refer to when you're dancing?**

Ciara: I cannot really say because that is exactly the point of being _in a trance_. Your mind is completely disconnected from everything else, so you really can't explain how one feels because your mind is _tabula rasa_. And yet, the mind moves in harmony to the music, which breathes natural movement to your body, which in turn, invokes the soul within you to somehow escape your physical form and sort of does this strange duet in your dancing state to guide you through your enlightenment. Once that happens, all that matters is your mind, body, and soul working as one to the sound of the music…

**M.I.: Uhm, I think that's pretty much a solid description of what it feels like during a trance.**

Ciara: Oh. _Oh, yeah!_ I think I just did! Oops, sorry about that…! [_giggles_]

**M.I.: No worries. But it's not just New Age stuff like this that gets you into these trance states of yours, right?**

Ciara: Oh, no. Basically anything that catches my ear and has a serviceable beat can make me go into a trance.

**M.I.: Any examples of those you'd like to share?**

Ciara: Certainly. Aside from traditional Celtic music, I get a high whenever I hear Beethoven's "_Symphony No. 5 in C Minor_" and many other classical orchestral works. For more modern pieces, I can always rely on house music from Kaskade, Tiësto, and the Ministry of Sound. My Master [Raphaël] always keeps me up to date with the latest on the global dance scene, so I'm very appreciative of his diverse and impeccable musical tastes.

**M.I.: Your Master certainly seems to be quite the music lover. I mean, he basically spearheaded this project and put you guys on the Chosen on the spotlight as the subject matter of this musical anthology. Does that bother you?**

Ciara: No, silly! I think this is a wonderful idea, to be honest. [Master] Raphaël is always looking for ways to modernize the image of The Chateau to our guests since he became the deputy _administrateur_, and what better way to reach out to them than through music? It is the universal language that anyone can relate to, after all, is it not?

**M.I.: Yes, you're quite right, Ciara. Lastly, any thoughts on how you'll be doing with this song during your dance tribute for the Carnal Rites of Spring?**

Ciara: Sweetie, there's no thought to it at all. I'll be in _a trance_, remember? It's just me and the music as one…

* * *

Sasha's Pick: **Delerium** + **Jacqui Hunt** – "_**Euphoria (Firefly)**_"

-x-x-x-

_This feeling emblazed inside_

_Every move like a firefly hovering above me_

_Glow, glow, glowing divine…_

_I never want to lose_

_What I have finally found_

_There's a requiem, a new congregation_

_And it's telling me to go forward_

_And walk under a brighter sky_

_Every move glowing like a firefly…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: When I heard this song, I immediately pictured you frolicking in your natural habitat as a woodland nymph. Were you also able to get that connection when you chose this track?**

Sasha: [_smiles_] As a matter of fact, yes! Because this song is so very reminiscent of my days when I used to play with the fireflies during sultry summer nights and I'd be glimpsed by curious mortals lost in the woods. Those were good times, good times…

**M.I.: I have a feeling those mortals must have been glad they got lost in the first place when they saw you.**

Sasha: Oh, really? And why do you say that? [_winks and giggles_]

**M.I.: Oh, just a hunch. Anyway, could you tell me about the reason why you and your other sisters are performing solo this year? You girls always seem to be joined at the hip all the time whenever you do things, sex included.**

Sasha: Well, it's because our Master [Raphaël] wants us to show our uniquely distinct personalities as nymphs for our new arrivals, Edward and Jacob. Before they came, we always did a number together, since everyone already knows everyone else at that point. But he thought it would be better if—for this year only—we Nymphs would be doing our own thing so that Jacob and Edward would see the real us as individuals. Honestly, I don't really mind, and I think Anya and Natalia are looking forward to their own performances, as well. It also doesn't hurt that this year's Rites will be longer than usual since every single one of us will be dancing solo. I think it's going to be a sexy Spring to remember. Emphasis on the _sex_ in sexy… [_winks_]

**M.I.: I think I'm more than inclined to agree with you on that statement. And you seem to be very taken with your newest housemates. I have to ask: which of the two do you prefer?**

Sasha: Oh, that's a tough question… [_pauses_] I can't say since they're both really nice and sexy as fuck. Would it be a total cop-out for me if I said I'd like them both? Uh… "Team Jakeward"?

**M.I.: Oh, Sasha, of course not! I say, have your cake and eat it, too! And "Team Jakeward" does have a certain ring to it.**

Sasha: Why, thank you! And yes, I think I will have my cake! And lots of _icing_ on it, if you get my drift…! But do you wanna know something totally dishy…?

**M.I.: Yes. Tell me.**

Sasha: My sisters and I have been totally talking a lot about this, and… we think that Edward and Jacob look good _together_.

**M.I.: What do you mean they look good togeth—? Ohhh…! I see.**

Sasha: [_giggles and winks_] I know, _right_? Don't you think that's _so totally hot_? Seriously, we'd pay good money to see them get it on.

**M.I.: Yes. Very hot, indeed. But that last part doesn't make sense. Why pay and watch when you can just join in with them for free?**

Sasha: [_laughs_] Oh, babe… That would _totally_ ruin the fantasy! Much as my sisters and I would like to do it with them, we'd very much prefer to remain as their devoted fan girl entourage screaming from the sidelines. We're all for "Team Jakeward"! [_sighs dreamily_]

**M.I.: Okay, then… Anything else you'd like to add about your upcoming Spring event?**

Sasha: Only that you'd better see what I can do with my sexy self dancing to this wicked beat I picked…

* * *

Ashkaré's Pick: **Enigma** – "_**Sadeness (Part 1)**_"

-x-x-x-

_Sade, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher?_

_Le bien par le mal, le vertu par le vice_

_Sade, dis-moi… Pourquoi l'evangile du mal?_

_Quelle est ta religion, ou sont tes fideles?_

_Si tu est contre Dieu, tu es contre l'homme_

_Sade, dis-moi… Pourquoi le sang pour le plaisir?_

_Le plaisir sans l'amour_

_N'y a t'il plus de sentiment dans le culte de l'homme?_

_Sade… Es-tu diabolique ou divin…?_

_**En Anglais**:_

_Sade, tell me… What is it that you seek?_

_The rightness of wrong, the virtue of vice_

_Sade, tell me… Why the gospel of evil?_

_Where is your religion, where are your faithful?_

_If you are against God, you are against man_

_Sade, tell me… Why blood for pleasure?_

_Pleasure without love_

_Is there no longer any feeling in man's faith?_

_Sade… Are you diabolical or divine…?_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Your selection for the compilation really intrigues me, Ash. I actually thought of something more demonic and darkly ambient in sound, but instead, I got this. Would you care to explain this unexpected choice in your Master's music project?**

Ash: Three fucking words – Marquis de Sade.

**M.I.: You mean the historically infamous French libertine?**

Ash: [_raises brow_] Who else?

**M.I.: I see. So basically, the Marquis de Sade is your inspiration for your choosing this song as your solo in the Spring Rites?**

Ash: Dude, he is more than an inspiration to me. He's my _fucking hero_! I mean, the guy's a celebrated _saint_ in Hell for his radical lifestyle when he was still alive. I've had the privilege of meeting him, and I can definitely say it was one of the proudest moments of my damned existence. I've read all of his written work, and I basically consider his writings as my sexual manifesto now that I'm a pleasure slave in this fine manor.

**M.I.: Well, I must say he must have been quite the "good" influence on you.**

Ash: Damn straight he was. I miss the guy terribly. Damn, I bet you my old mates Mammon, Leviathan, and Asmodeus are practically clamoring for his attention now that I'm out of the fucking picture. _Especially_ Asmodeus—he's one sick and horny fucker.

**M.I.: I find it… amusing that you speak ill of your former companions in Hell. Certainly they must miss you for not being able to return to your dominion anymore.**

Ash: [_scowls_] Okay, man, here's the 411 – They could care less what the fuck is happening to me right now, and secondly, I can curse those fucking assholes whenever the hell I want and when I feel like it. I was doing it even before I got here, and they even knew about it. Shit, they even do the same to _me_, and not even from behind my back, mind you! We even curse our Lord Lucifer openly in His presence, and He doesn't mind at all. But it's all good, you know? We're demons. We're _supposed_ to be saying mean things and whatever bullshit we like to say. There is absolutely to filter put between our minds to our mouths, you dig?

**M.I.: Yes. I dig it very well, thank you. But going back to your track pick, how exactly are you going to interpret it for your Carnal Rites performance?**

Ash: [_leers_] I could show you right now if you want… [_starts to open his fly_]

**M.I.: Uh… I think I'll take a rain check, thank you.**

Ash: Too bad… You missed out on something very… special, to say the least. [_licks lips and __winks_]

**M.I.: Yes, well, I'm sure someone else would be more appreciative of your skills during your annual Spring event.**

Ash: Oh, you can _fucking bet on that_, dude.

**M.I.: Oh? And who might this lucky one be? Is it one of your Masters or… someone from your fellow Chosen?**

Ash: [_automated telephone voice_] I'm sorry. The number you have reached in not yet in service at this time. Please check the number, or try calling again…

* * *

Regina's Pick: **Sarah McLachlan** + **Delerium** – "_**Silence [Original Version]**_"

-x-x-x-

_Passion chokes the flower_

_Till she cries no more_

_Possessing all the beauty_

_Hungry still for more_

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up_

_When the rage in me subsides_

_In this white wave, I am sinking in this silence_

_In this white wave, in this silence, I believe…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: First of all, I'd just like to say how this track seems to be tailor-made for you, Regina. I'd have to say it suits you quite well, given the lyrics have references to sea foam waves.**

Regina: Well, you're too kind, love. And allusions of my oceanic origins aside, I've been a fan of Sarah McLachlan since I was exposed to her music through [Master] Raphaël. Her vocal stylings in this song are just so reminiscent of my cousins back in my home city of Atlantis.

**M.I.: Wow. I never knew that you're from Atlantis. But the city is generally thought of as a drowned world in Plato's legendary accounts. Did that mean you and your fellow Atlanteans were once human before it sank to the sea? Because I don't recall mermaids being mentioned in historical accounts of Atlantis.**

Regina: Okay, long story short, this is what happened. Basically, we became a highly advanced society in all aspects that some of the gods at Mount Olympus feared that we might be dismissing them if we drafted drastic religious reforms, so Zeus sent his brother Poseidon to punish us by sinking our beautiful island into the watery depths. I was a girl of twenty-five mortal years when that happened, so you can imagine how long ago that was! But Poseidon—bless his benevolent blue heart—couldn't stand the fact that such amazing advancements we made for ourselves would be put to waste if we perished deep into the ocean.

So without Zeus's knowledge, he turned us all into immortal merpeople and transformed Atlantis into this magnificent underwater kingdom as a compensation for him drowning our island beneath the waters. Not only that, he granted us the power to change into our human forms if ever we set foot on dry land, should we wish to visit the earth if we tire of living underwater. Generally, my people preferred that they remain hidden from the rest of the world so that our secrets will be kept safe for all time. But I craved for adventure, and after only a few years as a mermaid, I made the conscious decision to surface and return to land, and never looked back.

**M.I.: Amazing! That was an extremely fascinating story, Regina! I can only imagine what Atlantis must be like right now. But surely you miss your home after all the centuries that have passed?**

Regina: [_sighs_] Honestly, I do miss my homeland from time to time. It's really evolved now with all the new technologies and improved social doctrines. But when I heard of the Chateau when it was just in the early stages by the pagan founders, I didn't hesitate to be part of this place. I have no regrets, though, since I love my life here, the sex notwithstanding. I'm just thankful that I'm able to visit back home every year and catch up with my friends and family. So I guess the reason why I chose this song is because I'll be doing a sort of tribute to Atlantis during the Carnal Rites of Spring.

**M.I.: A very meaningful homage, indeed. And it adds dimension to the song now that you described your intentions for your performance. And you mentioned friends and family in Atlantis. What was their reaction when they found out your new life as a sex slave on dry land?**

Regina: [_laughs loudly_] Let's just say that everyone back home has put the '_fun_' in '_dysfunctional_' when they first learned what I now did for a living. And being a sassy bitch like me didn't help matters, too. But nowadays, it's all good. They actually look forward to my return trips every year so they can get all the juicy scoop I'd tell them from my, ah… line of work.

**M.I.: That's quite inconvenient on your part, don't you think? Why don't they just surface from the city and come here to visit you for a change?**

Regina: [_laughs again_] Silly rabbit, don't you know the house rules? '_No species closely related in any degree of relationship to any of the Chosen Ones is allowed to step foot in the Chateau and its surrounding grounds to make any sort of contact._' That's Clause Number 35 under Section G in the Contract we signed. And personally, I'd prefer they stay where they are cause I don't want them to see how truly _awesome_ it is to live here, otherwise, they might decide to become a slave of their own free will, and I quite like the fact that I'm the _only_ mermaid residing in the Chateau, thank you very much! [_raises brow_]

**M.I.: Well, I'm pretty sure that no one in Atlantis can compare to your beauty. I mean, look at you!**

Regina: [_tosses her hair and smiles_] Stop! You're totally exaggerating! And FYI, _all_ Atlanteans happen to possess perfect beauty when Poseidon turned us into merpeople. You think _I'm_ gorgeous? Ha! You obviously never seen the men of Atlantis, then. [_sighs_]

**M.I.: Point taken. Anyway, is there anything more you'd like to add about your anticipated solo during the Spring Rites?**

Regina: Only that water—_and lots of it_!—will be involved. But as for the details, it's for me to know and you to find out…!

* * *

Stefan's Pick: **Quentin Elias** + **Madonna** – "_**Kama Sutra**__/__**Erotic [Flash Grooves Hot Sex Mash-Up]**_"

-x-x-x-

_Fuck a little bit, rock a little bit_

_Sweat a little bit (kama sutra…)_

_Jump, and we can then move_

_And we can then stop, and go again (kama sutra…)_

_I can make you move_

_Shake you, touch you (kama sutra…)_

_Try position one, position two (are you ready…?)_

_You can do it, do it… Put your back into it_

_Let me see you move it… I can make you move…_

_Erotic… Erotic… Put your hands all over my body…_

_Erotic… Erotic…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Frankly, Stefan. There is no doubt in my mind that only **_**you**_** among the Chosen can pick a song like this for your solo act at the Carnal Rites of Spring.**

Stefan: Well, you gotta do what you gotta do to shine in the spotlight, mate!

**M.I.: I mean, really! This song is **_**so you**_**: vulgar, sexy, a bit cheeky, and definitely hot. Any special reason why you chose this track for the compilation?**

Stefan: See, what you need to understand about us satyrs, mate, is that we live for earthly pleasures and endless leisure. And there is no higher form of earthly delights than good old fashioned shagging! Besides, the song says it all, yeah? [_hums a few lines from the song_]

**M.I.: Okay, I get your point. But what I'm curious to know as to how you got your British accent. I find it odd that a satyr from Ancient Greece has such a cultured accent but speaks quite… lasciviously!**

Stefan: Oh, mate, it's quite a story! I'm going to make it as brief as possible, if it's at all possible, given the awesomeness of my tale. See, you're right about me coming from jolly old Greece back in its heyday with all the gods and goddesses at Mount Olympus and all that tripe. I was once part of the best herd of satyrs as the main entourage for the god Dionysus. Life was good back then, until I heard word of some pagans planning to set up shop with a brothel. Ever the horny beast that I am, I actually went looking for these bastards not knowing what the real deal of this brothel was until too late.

**M.I.: So you mean that you had **_**no idea**_** that the pagan founders were seeking immortals as their sex slaves? Oh, come on. You're winding me up.**

Stefan: No, mate, _it's true_! My stupid satyr friend, Andros, had misinformed me in that he thought the brothel was already up and running and that there were nubile young ladies from Athens and Sparta handpicked to be the slaves. By the time I discovered the founders, they tricked me into signing the Contract, and I've been part of the Chateau ever since! Not that I'm complaining, though. Because I'm getting all the sex I want, plus life is pretty swanky and posh around here. Couldn't be better than my rockstar life with the god of wine, if I do say so. And yeah, it helped that around the time I was unwittingly signed up for the job, the lovely Regina was already in the harem mere days before my arrival. She definitely helped things for me in terms of, ah… _adjusting_ to my life as a sex slave. [_purrs at the memory_]

**M.I.: Wow. It's funny, because I don't seem to recall Regina mentioning that she met you when you became part of the Chateau as I interviewed her just a while ago before you.**

Stefan: [_looks indignant_] Great bloody Zeus, she _always_ tries to pretend that we haven't spent the last two thousand or so years together in this place! That high-and-mighty bitch sometimes acts as if I don't even exist! Can you believe _the nerve_ of her? You know, sometimes I don't know whether I should smack that cunt senseless or just fuck her hard and good just the way she likes it. And she will deny this to no end, but I will tell you _for the record_ that she happens to have an addictive attachment to my, ah… cock of 'villainous proportions', as she so appropriately put it. I'd like to see her run for the hills every time I drop my knickers, the bloody cow… [_scoffs_]

**M.I.: It appears that you both seem to be in this strange love**/**hate relationship. Seriously, Stefan, don't you think two thousand years is a bit much to leave this… tension you have with Regina unresolved?**

Stefan: [_sniffs dramatically_] All I can say is that she's one stubborn woman, and I bet she'd say the same for me. We agree to disagree. Why fight it? The greatest miracle perhaps is that this place is still standing after so many epic fights that we have had. I'm surprised all the _administrateurs_ who took care of us over the years didn't just banish us for good with the extensive damage we've done to the manor. But then again, Gina and I have always been the prized slaves among the senior Chosen, so I think they've let our squabbles slide in favor of losing patrons. Plus, they've got all the bloody money in the world from all the backhanded blackmailing of powerful people they manipulated throughout history to do necessary repairs and renovations. I mean, have you _seen_ this place? It's a fucking awesome manor house! Way better than that claptrap Playboy Mansion in America. And there's always the best part to look forward to after every fight I have with Regina…

**M.I.: And that would be…?**

Stefan: [_rolls eyes_] _Duh_…! The _make-up sex_, of course! What else were you thinking, mate? [_winks and grins_]

**M.I.: Right… And this was all very entertaining, but you still haven't answered my question as to your British accent. I'm still wondering whether it's just a pretentious act or really a habit you've grown into.**

A: Oh, _that_. See, it's the latter actually. Back then, during the Elizabethan era, the Chateau was actually a traveling brothel since the pagans decided to do the rounds across the major cities in Europe to expand our clientele even further. So we left France, and made stops in Italy, Austria, Germany, Spain, Portugal, and finally, England. With the other countries, we never stayed more than a few months at the most, but it was in England that we stayed for ten whole years. And since then, I fell in love with the culture and the grand lifestyle of the age. You know, for a Virgin Queen, that Elizabeth sure did a hell of a good job whipping England into shape. I sure would have liked to show her what it means to _not_ be a virgin.

**M.I.: Well, that's history for us mere mortals. We know we are going to die someday, so we find ways to immortalize ourselves in any way possible. But then surely after the decade of living in England, all of you had to leave and return back home to France?**

Stefan: Oh yes, we did. But then I never stopped pining for England since then. You know how us Chosen get to explore the world every year, right? Well, since the pagans saw fit to allow us that concession, I always make it a point to conduct a pilgrimage to England whenever I can. And so with the passing of time, I grew to adapt to the evolving culture and language of the country, and that's why I speak as I am with you right now with this sexy accent. [_winks_]

**M.I.: My! That certainly was something! First time I heard of a Greek satyr becoming a naturalized English citizen by nomadic osmosis. So, to cap things off, what can we expect from you in your performance during the Carnal Rites?**

Stefan: Sex, sex, and _more sex_, baby! That's why it's called the _Carnal_ Rites of Spring, mate…

* * *

Khaled's Pick: **Alanis Morissette** – "_**I Remain**_"

-x-x-x-

_How crass you stand before me_

_With no blood to fuel your fame_

_How dare you wield such flippancy without requisite shame_

_Your very existence becomes my sacred missions' bane_

_You bow to kiss my hand_

_And I ignore the ignited flame_

_How I moved to meet you_

_Untouched, I do remain…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Let me just start off by saying that your song choice was simply inspired!**

Khaled: You are most welcome, my friend. [_smiles_]

**M.I.: I mean, it's so deeply poetic and hauntingly powerful, and it weaves obvious musical leitmotifs to your Arabic origins. Was this a determining factor for you in the selection of this track for the first release of the Chateau music anthology?**

Khaled: Naturally. I think every one of us has chosen a particular song for the Carnal Rites that reminds them of their origins in one form or another. This was quite a find I discovered when [Master] Raphaël gave us full access to his extensive and ever-growing music archives. So there I was, listlessly skipping songs at random on my Master's iPod, when the opening strains of this beautiful piece caught my attention. Immediately, I knew that this was the song for me. So I got it and transferred it to my own iPod to internalize it better.

**M.I.: Some might say that it was destiny that led you to find this song. Are you a believer in fate, Khaled? It feels as if this song carries some sort of heavy significance for you.**

Khaled: Of course, without a doubt. The universe contains endless omnipresent mysteries, and the concept of destiny is one of the strongest forces of these universal enigmas. In fact, I would go on as far to say that destiny has led me to become a slave here in the Chateau in the first place, hence, my decision to include this track on the anthology.

**M.I.: Oh? I'm interested to know the story behind this. Were you this powerful genie in some magical cave like in **_**Aladdin**_**?**

Khaled: No. But you're not far off the mark. I was once a mortal guardian of this great city in deserts of ancient Arabia by a powerful Sultan so long ago.

**M.I: Wow! You mean you were once human, too?**

Khaled: That is correct, my friend. I believe Regina, Edward, and I are the only ones in the Chateau with the distinction of being once mortal before being transformed into the eternal beings you know us to be.

**M.I.: Mind-blowing… But wait, how did you become a genie in the first place? And what does destiny have to do with you becoming a sex slave, as well?**

Khaled: You amuse me with your boundless curiosity. But it's a relatively thrilling tale, if you perceive it as such. And it's quite difficult to condense. I don't want to monopolize your time, given that you still have my other housemates to have a chat with.

**M.I.: Oh, with the stories I've heard so far among your colleagues, I'm guessing yours is as equally captivating. Go on, tell me! The others can wait. I mean, you guys are immortal after all. You've got nothing **_**but**_** time!**

Khaled: [_smiles_] All right. See, I was a young man of twenty-three when I was part of the Sultan's armed forces. This was in the glory days of Mesopotamia, and during that time, I was assigned as a palace guard in the Sultan's kingdom. The Sultan had many enemies and there were many attempts to take his life so that his power will be overthrown. The time came when, during a festival in the kingdom, I successfully stopped an assassination attempt upon the Sultan by a spy sent by a king from a rival city. So impressed was the Sultan of my bravery that he granted me an audience with him and presented me with a most unusual reward.

**M.I.: And what was it?**

Khaled: The Sultan said that in gratitude for saving his life, he would appoint me as the leader of the palace guards and become part of his trusted board of advisors. I was genuinely shocked. It was already enough for me that I would be promoted to a higher rank among my own peers, but at the time, it was unheard of that a young man from the middle-class would be instated as an advisor to the Sultan. Because I knew the great responsibility of this job, and knowing I wasn't yet ready to handle such a task, I politely declined the position of becoming his consultant, saying I would be content to be promoted to be the head of the palace guards.

**M.I.: That sounds reasonable enough. But what did the Sultan say to that?**

Khaled: He became silent for a long time, and I feared that I might have insulted him by declining his offer. But then, he smiled and said that it was all right with him. Then came the moment that would seal my fate.

**M.I.: Finally! So, what happened next?**

Khaled: The Sultan said that he couldn't stand having to reject the honor of becoming a counselor to him. What you must know is that, under his rule, the elderly men and women who comprise his advisors were among the highest paid people of the kingdom because of the wise words they have imparted to our Sultan, who makes all the decisions for the betterment of his kingdom based on the influence of these elders. He said it was such a shame that I missed this opportunity, and insisted that I was to be suitably rewarded in another manner.

**M.I.: Which was?**

Khaled: He said to me that if I could protect his cave of treasures from rogue bandits hidden in the desert for twenty-four hours without food or water, then I was fully entitled to all the riches in the cave if I was successful. Feeling overconfident about myself, I foolishly accepted the offer, and was promptly whisked away to the location of the cave where the Sultan stored his vast amounts of gold and other treasures.

**M.I.: Let me guess, this is the part where destiny intervened and the inevitable happened, right?**

Khaled: [_smiles broadly_] See, I knew you were smart for a reason. But yes, you are right. What happened was that I steadfastly stood guard at the entrance to the cave; keeping a watchful and vigilant eye to any incoming intruders as I willingly suffered through the heat, hunger, and near dehydration. The land was relatively quiet until nightfall, when, out of the darkness, an old beggar woman suddenly appeared and asked if she could seek shelter in the cave for the night after traveling for many miles in the desert dunes. I was torn between my conscience and my duty to follow my orders from the Sultan. I regret to say that I was blinded by my greed, and I harshly turned the old woman away.

**M.I.: This is way too unreal! So, because of your inconsideration, she cursed you, is that right?**

Khaled: That is right. All of a sudden, she began pointing her gnarled finger at me and began to chant this spell. The next thing I knew, a tarnished oil lamp materialized on the ground and my body began to dissolve into smoke as I was sucked into the lamp before I could even scream for help. And with that, I was cursed to become a genie for all eternity. I didn't know time nor space within that lamp, as I hibernated for a long time in the darkness. When I felt this strange warmth after so long, I knew that someone had found the lamp and was trying to rub it from the outside. And just like that, I was released after many, many years of captivity.

**M.I.: But wait… You may be released, technically, and yet… The one who released you was—?**

Khaled: When I immediately began to recover and get my bearings after getting out of the lamp, I saw the faces of the Collegiates of that day. When they found and captured me, it was already in the early twentieth century, a time when explorers and archaeologists were fascinated by uncovering ancient tombs around the world and the like. The rest, as they always say, is history.

**M.I.: That was quite the story, indeed! So when you became part of the Chateau, were you able to accept your new life here?**

Khaled: To be quite honest, I was just thankful that I was out of the wretched lamp that I didn't mind in the slightest when I signed the Contract which had additional clauses closing all loopholes pertaining to genies. All I wanted was to be back in the real world again, even if that meant remaining an immortal slave twice over for the rest of my life. And being a genie actually has its fringe benefits, to say the least. Plus, I had the help of the other Chosen when I was integrated into the Chateau, and I quickly adapted to my newfound purpose in life.

**M.I.: Very fascinating, if I do say so, Khaled… But on the subject of your performance at the Spring Rites, are you looking forward to reminiscing your past life through this track?**

Khaled: [_chuckles_] For a mortal, you certainly have a keen sense of observation. Are you, by any chance, an Oracle by birth and inherited Seeing powers?

**M.I.: I don't know. What do you think?**

Khaled: [_shrugs and smiles_] Well, my friend… Perhaps fate will determine that answer for you…

* * *

Natalia's Pick: **Frontera** + **Sophie Barker** – "_**A Baia**_"

-x-x-x-

_Feel my love come down_

_Turn your love around_

_Feel my love come down_

_Turn my life, my life around_

_Make it all feel right…_

_Hey, hey, hey…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: It's a great pleasure to meet you, Natalia. I've already been through your other housemates, and it's been quite the interesting ride so far.**

Natalia: [_smiles and giggles_] Well, thank you, honey! I know you must be intrigued by all the stories you must have learned from the others.

**M.I.: Indeed, I have. Now, let's talk about you and your track selection for the first part of the Chateau music anthology.**

Natalia: Okay. Shoot!

**M.I.: When I reviewed your choice, I was mildly surprised to find it so ethereally simple. The lyrics and vocals are repetitive, yet wonderfully soothing. And the beat is just so airy and light. Care to share what made you decide on this song for your solo performance in Spring?**

Natalia: Well, I always tend to go for simplicity, so this stood out for me in a way that it speaks a lot without trying too hard, you know what I'm saying? Also, you may have noticed the breathy vocals by Sophie Barker, whom I'm a fan of from her work with Zero 7. The echoes she creates is very atmospheric; it's almost as if she was singing this in the mountains.

**M.I.: Ah… And there's the connection with your mythological origins. I get it now.**

Natalia: See? Pretty simple, right? Mountains aren't really that complicated. I mean, they're just huge mounds of earth and rock trying to reach the sky. What makes them complicated is the number of mortals attempting to climb some of the most dangerous summits in the world. Oh, sweetie, you have no idea how many times I've done a great service to those poor souls who failed in this treacherous task.

**M.I.: Really now? So you've had your fair share of stranded climbers and the like when you were once free?**

Natalia: Certainly. Several times in the course of my life in different places.

**M.I.: Different places? You mean you habited not just one mountain? That's something I never heard of before in nymph mythology.**

Natalia: Oh, yes. You see, my sisters and I are unique in that we are what you'd describe as "drifter nymphs". We never stay in one place at any given time, yet it was important that we hold dominion on our respective elements as close together as possible. As such, whenever we decided to settle down, the area we chose must contain a river or any body of water, along with a forest and a mountain in order for us to not get separated; otherwise, we look for another place that meets our specific requirements. We're very close, as you might have observed, and it pains us to be away from each other.

**M.I.: I know. And your sisterly bond seems to be so… intimate.**

Natalia: [_winks_] You can certainly say that, honey…

**M.I.: Uhm, right… But I'm curious, though. At first glance, when I look at the three of you, you don't look like you're related, given that you clearly look different from each other. It's like you were each born from different countries. Did your constant wanderlust have something to do with this… physical anomaly you all share?**

Natalia: You could say that. But the truth is that our nymph mother, Valeria, was quite the maneater before we ever came into existence. She had numerous affairs with any man she can grab her hands on. Elves, satyrs, centaurs, fairies, and even mortals—you name them, she fucked them.

**M.I.: Oh my God! Don't tell me…**

Natalia: [_laughs_] Unfortunately, _yes_. When our mother discovered she was pregnant with us, she could hardly find out who was the father, or fathers, at that; given that she practically spread her legs from Europe and Asia to Africa and the Americas. Though it would be safe to assume that we had mortal fathers since we don't have the defining characteristics of the other immortal creatures that our dear Mother had fucked.

**M.I.: So that means that you and your sisters are some kind of… immortal**/**mortal half-breeds?**

Natalia: Yes, that is true. And we are proud of the fact that we are part-human, too. It gives us some sort of connection and understanding with how the human race lives. And as for your theory earlier as to our different looks, it's a part of our appeal since we seem to have this unusual gift of absorbing the genetic beauty of a specific race whenever we travel to find a new place. In effect, each of us ended up as a sort of "multi-racial half-breed nymph".

**M.I.: Curiouser and curiouser! Out of all the Chosen, the three of you must be the most well-traveled immortals in the Chateau. Can I ask where have you been to on this beautiful planet of ours?**

Natalia: [_giggles and winks_] Try asking me where we _have not_ been to! I know there aren't many places here that have mountains, rivers, and forests in one place, but we have been known to explore human cities and other interesting places from time to time.

**M.I.: Any favorite countries in the world that you hold dear in your heart?**

Natalia: [_sighs_] Oh, but there is _so much_ to choose from! But if I had to pick, I guess it would be a toss-up between the Philippines and Brazil. The Amazon is simply the most _amazing_ rainforest I've ever been to, and the mountain ranges of the Cordillera are just breathtaking and peaceful. Maybe that's why I look like I'd easily blend in either country, given I spent a large amount of time vacationing between those two places.

**M.I.: Honestly, you and your sisters look like you could blend in **_**any**_** country with your unique mixed-race gifts. Personally, I'd think you'd also fit in well in the beaches of Ipanema or Hawaii. It's like you're this surreal love child of Gisele ****Bündchen**** and Nicole Scherzinger.  
**

Natalia: [_laughs_] Thanks for pointing out my apparent "lesbian moms"! But I think Anya's more suited to that beach thing, babe! I need me the crisp and cool mountain air and the fresh feeling of the wind on my skin.

**M.I.: Oh, sorry. Forgot about your preferred dominion there.**

Natalia: Oh, that's okay, sweetie! I still enjoy beaches anyway, so it's all good.

**M.I.: That's a relief! Anyway, you think you can do fine without your sisters when you perform alone for the Carnal Rites of Spring?**

Natalia: Certainly. In fact, I can't wait to show my stuff and see what my sisters have prepared for the event… It's going to be _so awesome_, I can feel it…!

* * *

Anya's Pick: **Late Night Alumni** – "_**Eros**_"

-x-x-x-

_Eros prays, we build our house upon him_

_Sees how well it stands, how long we last_

_Built upon the sand on the idol Eros_

_So when he's gone, can I do what Eros does?_

_What he does for us, he does for us?_

_So when he's gone, can it be the way it was?_

_Bring him back to us; is he all we've got?_

_A house built upon on the idol Eros…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Hey there, Anya! I just want to applaud you on a deliciously sexy and mellow choice for your dance solo and contribution to the Chateau compilation album.**

Anya: [_grins_] Thank you so much! I'm definitely very happy with the track I selected for the Carnal Rites of Spring.

**M.I.: As am I! It's quite a coincidence given that I like Late Night Alumni, and you picked this one from their repertoire of songs. Why "**_**Eros**_**"?**

Anya: See, when we learned we had to do something different this year for the Spring Rites, I knew I wanted something I haven't done before. This was made easier by the fact that our Master [Raphaël] asked me, Sasha, and Natalia to do solo acts instead of our usual trio number. You might have noticed that everyone else seems to have chosen a song based on its association with their creature origins, but I wanted to be different. So I thought I'd do a sort of tribute to our pagan founders with "_Eros_". If you listen to the lyrics carefully, it's about the fascination with the Greek god of erotic love, and he was one of the many deities that the Chateau's founders believed in and formed the basis of their sexual dogmas. And as with our wonderful Chateau, we, the Chosen, live for eroticism in our field of work.

**M.I.: I'm impressed with how carefully you thought this out. Aside from this song, were there any other alternatives you considered for your solo?**

Anya: There were several other options I thought about, in fact. But in the end, I went with this one since it's more appropriate for the event.

**M.I.: What were those other choices that didn't make the cut for you?**

Anya: Oh, just some cool tracks that I found while researching our Master's wide collection of songs. It's quite a shame really, because I would have danced to all of them if I was allowed to. Some of the songs that made it to the shortlist included "_Kissing_" by Bliss, "_Best Thing_" by Santessa, and "_Don't Look Back_" by Télépopmusik.

**M.I.: Aw, man! Those songs are totally awesome chillout pieces! It's quite a shame they didn't make it.**

Anya: I _know_, right? [_sighs_] But it's totally okay, because I can still enjoy them on my iPod anytime. [Master] Raphaël really takes good care of us in terms of providing us with music that we love.

**M.I.: Yes, it's clearly evident that he enjoys music very much. And I'm glad he takes great pains in making sure you guys are well-provided for. Back to your song choice though, I'm interested to know whether you and your sisters have actually met Eros. Were you able to settle down in Greece at some point in your wanderings? Natalia said the three of you were quite the travelers.**

Anya: As a matter of fact, we _did_ stay in Greece of a period of time. Though we didn't get to meet some of the famed higher deities back then. Too bad, really, since I always wanted to meet someone famous like Adonis or Aphrodite in person. But we _did_ manage to get acquainted with our distant Greek relatives there, along with some _other_ surprises.

**M.I.: Wow! That's so cool! Were they like you guys, or were they the typical nymphs in standard Greek lore?**

Anya: Oh, they were all right, I guess. Standard-issue textbook nymphs of Greek mythology, they were. Those girls let us stay in their dominions when we arrived and showed us around the good spots to sightsee and all. They were a bit boring, though.

**M.I.: Oh? Why do you say that?**

Anya: Well, it's just that they spend most of their time preening naked by the waterfalls and just acting sexy for the satyrs who ogle them. And when those horny boys do try to make a move, they scamper away like they have some kind of viral disease or something. That's just stupid. What self-respecting nymph runs away from sexy, big-dicked men who can give you a good and hard fucking? But then again, it was more for me and my sisters. [_giggles_]

**M.I.: I'm guessing your cousins must be pissed off at your apparent forwardness.**

Anya: [_shrugs_] Not really. They let us do our own thing, which was good. It's just sad that they're more about the chase than getting caught. I mean, the _point_ of a chase is _to be caught_ in the end, right?

**M.I.: Totally.**

Anya: And the funny thing is that because of our dalliances with the satyrs, we managed to meet with Dionysus himself! God, now that I remember it, we were such total _groupies_ back then! We used to be part of these huge, wine-induced orgies that lasted for days!

**M.I.: Wicked…! Now that's good and all, Anya, but weren't you guys afraid you'd end up like your mother? You know… you wake up one day and boom—baby on the way!**

Anya: [_laughs loudly_] Oh babe, we didn't have to worry about that! Unlike our Mommy Dearest, we were smart enough to always carry birth control with us wherever we go. You know, it's amazing what you can do with your spare time surrounded by nature. Mixing natural-based stuff like medicines and personal toiletries is actually a hobby of ours. We'd find these rare plants and animal parts and just experiment, and the next thing you know, we found ourselves a winning formula for no-worries sex! Or an effective cure for those orgy hangovers. _And_ a good facial cream and hair conditioner, while you're at it. [_winks_]

**M.I.: I bet your mother must be so proud that you three are so smart to come up with such alchemic talents. By the way, how is your mother now?**

Anya: [_laughs again_] Oh, Mom! It's funny, because she was actually pissed off at first because she was so envious of the fact that she didn't come up with our baby-free formula on her own. But she got over it quickly. And you're right, she _is_ very proud of us. Says that we lived up to her slutty ways by becoming sex slaves to a brothel of immortals, plus with brains to boot! And she's still around, doing fine as she can be. Still a sexy knockout after all these centuries! If she were human, she'd be what you call a "cougar", cause she likes her men younger, you see. We still see Mom from time to time during our annual summer break. Last time we saw her was in Australia, swimming freely at the Great Barrier Reef and groping on unsuspecting handsome male divers.

**M.I.: I can only imagine the havoc she'd cause among your male housemates if ever she set foot in the Chateau.**

Anya: [_glares_] Oh God, no! _Please_ don't say that! I love my mother to death, but there is _no way_ in hell I can stomach seeing her fuck the likes of—ugh, bad mental image! _Bad!_ [_closes eyes tight and fists her head_]

**M.I.: Okay! Enough parental talk, then! So, how are you going to prepare yourself for the upcoming Spring Rites?**

Anya: Lots of yoga for flexibility since we're all going to be in various "positions", if you know what I mean. That, and cooking up several batches of our signature No-Worries Sex Cocktail for all the immortal girls the night before the event. Cause it's like what Cyndi Lauper says, "Girls just wanna have fun…!" [_winks and giggles_]

* * *

Jade's Pick: **Björk** + **Zeena Parkins** – "_**Generous Palmstroke**_"

-x-x-x-

_So needy of comfort, but too raw to be embraced_

_Undo this privacy, and put me in my place_

_Generous palmstroke; the hugest of hugs_

_Undo this privacy… Embrace… Embrace me…!_

_Embrace me… Embrace me…!_

_She is strong in his hands; she is beyond her_

_On her own, she is human, and she does faults_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Hey, Jade! How are you doing today?**

Jade: Fine, thank you! And how about you, dude?

**M.I.: Oh, you know, just chillin'… By the way, two-thumbs **_**way**_** up on the Björk inclusion for the Spring Rites album.**

Jade: Right back at you! [_gives two-thumbs up back_]

**M.I.: So, I seriously am loving this song you chose for your solo. Listening to it is like I'm in some sort of Zen garden—very calm and just a hint of subversion with the chaotic tranquility. Was this the point you were trying to get across for your upcoming performance?**

Jade: Yes, but it's so much more than that, though. My past Spring presentations have always been consistently extroverted, and I figured this time around, with the recent arrival of Jacob and Edward, I wanted to do something introverted for a change. However, I still sought to put in hints of my fulsome manner of performing while keeping to my commitment of doing something minimalistic. When I stumbled upon this lovely teahouse melody by Björk in [Master] Raphaël's archives, I knew this was the one.

**M.I.: It's funny you should mention the teahouse citation because the hypnotic plucking of the harp instrumentations by Zeena Parkins is something completely out of a typical old-school tea ceremony that geishas do in Japan.**

Jade: The visuals you get when you hear the track is indeed evocative of Japanese culture, and in a way, I wanted that distinctly Asian feel for my contribution to the anthology project, and with my dance solo, most especially. What's interesting is that Björk isn't even Japanese, and yet she managed to create the illusion with sound that you're comfortably cocooned in walls of paper and bamboo, sipping jasmine tea, and wearing the finest silk kimonos on your body. That's what I'm hoping to achieve for my act this year for Spring.

**M.I.: Not surprising, considering she did a collaborative avant-garde film project with her partner, Matthew Barney set in Japan a few years ago.**

Jade: Oh, yes. I'm familiar with that. "_Drawing Restraint 9_", yes?

**M.I.: Exactly. What were your thoughts on the film and the soundtrack she made for the project?**

Jade: Very surreal and totally beautiful. She and Matthew truly captured the more symbolic aspects of Japanese culture with that seminal work they did together. Initially, I actually considered the song "_Gratitude_" from the film's soundtrack to be my performance piece, because it sounds very similar to "_Generous Palmstroke_" with the harps and all.

**M.I.: What made you choose the Bjork song off her "**_**Vespertine**_**"-era catalog of tracks instead of "**_**Gratitude**_**" from "**_**Drawing Restraint 9**_**"?**

Jade: Well… Not that it isn't a _good song_, because it truly is a lovely piece. It's just that I feel more comfortable dancing to female vocals, and "_Gratitude_" is sung by a male. And _no_, I'm not sexist. It's just a personal preference. [_raises brow_]

**M.I.: I never said you were.**

Jade: Well, I'm just letting you know. You know? For the record, I mean.

**M.I.: You got it, and no worries. On the subject of Asia, though. How are the seas there different from the rest of the world?**

Jade: Well, it's actually no different than the waters off the coasts of Europe or Africa. But the good thing about where I came from is that there's always an abundance of fishermen, especially in coastal parts of China and Southeast Asia, who pray at my shrines to grant them good catches and to bless the waters before they set sail for a safe trip. It's nice to know that they care about these things which give me incentive to grant their prayers.

**M.I.: The dynamics between you and your worshippers seem to be symbiotic, which is really endearing. But you're here now. What made you decide to give up your life as a goddess of the sea for a life of carnal pleasure?**

Jade: I didn't decide at all. I made a bet along with my best friend, Calypso.

**M.I.: _Calypso_? You mean the Caribbean sea goddess? You two were _best friends_?**

Jade: That's right. We still are, in fact.

**M.I.: Okay, I think you need to spill the details.**

Jade: Now that you mention it, the bet was kind of stupid, but it made for good laughs anyway in the end. See, it was around the heyday of infamous seafaring pirates like Morgan and Bartholomew when I met Calypso. She was a free spirit, totally untamed in her manner of controlling the seas, and I was intrigued by it. She, in turn, was fascinated by my devoted approach in providing the fishermen who pray at my altars with safe harbor and an abundant day's catch. We were two opposites, but we managed to become close friends.

**M.I.: Okay, so what was the bet that made you end up as a sex slave for the Chateau?**

Jade: Well, we were just lounging on this deserted island somewhere in the Pacific when this strange group of men and women came ashore and confronted the two of us. They weren't pirates, with they way the looked and acted.

**M.I.: The College of Mysteries?**

Jade: Yes. They were on a mission to search for a new immortal to add to the Chateau's harem at the time, and they approached us with the offer. Of course, both of us declined, and we threatened to run them aground or drown them at sea if they didn't leave us alone at once. Then their leader—Andreas, if I remember his name correctly—tricked us by taunting us with our differences as sea goddesses and commented that one of us has to be better than the other in commanding the waters we held power over.

**M.I.: Oh, no… I have a bad feeling about this.**

Jade: Don't be! [_laughs gently_] It's all in the past, anyway. So there we were, immediately flooded with doubt, envy, and pride that we couldn't take it lying down. What happened next was that Andreas bet that Calypso couldn't drown a million sailors in two days and that I couldn't give my devoted fishermen a million big fishes with the same time frame. So that was it. We accepted his challenge. If we both won, the Collegiates would leave us in peace; if one of us lost, the loser would have to surrender to them. And then the shit just hit the fan after that.

**M.I.: I can just tell this is going to be bad in a good way…**

Jade: Good is right! Seriously, It was something straight out of a Hollywood blockbuster disaster movie. I mean, dude, Calypso was _totally_ into it! Those two days she rampaged all over the Atlantic Ocean gave the few surviving sailors nightmares all the way to their graves. As for me… Let's just say that the fishermen from Indonesia and Malaysia to Korea and Taiwan swore off fish _for good_ after just one day of getting too much of my precious sea babies. I lost the bet because on the second day, they refused to go to sea for fear of catching too many fish and getting sick on them. They actually thought I placed some kind of weird curse upon them, and they ended up praying to the god of death to stop the influx of fishes I was throwing at them!

**M.I.: Oh my God! **_**No way**_**!**

Jade: _Yes way_! As you can imagine, Calypso was pretty ticked off at the fact that the fishermen couldn't suck it up and just be goddamn thankful for the fact that they had a shitload surplus of fish to last them a month or so. And we parted ways after I signed the Contract and went along with the Collegiates all the way to France without a fuss. But when I got here though, I had quite a culture shock, but I adjusted quickly. That's the thing about being a deity of water – when trapped, water always finds a way to carve a new path. And that path I carved was to become a damn good sex slave.

**M.I.: Very amazing story you have, Jade. So how are you and Calypso now? Is she still roaming the wild tropical waters?**

Jade: Naturally! But I made her swear though before I was separated from her that she wouldn't trespass on my territory just so she can exact revenge on the fishermen who made me lose the bet. She's kind of a grudge-holder, you see.

**M.I.: Man, no wonder Davy Jones got burned by her.**

Jade: Yeah, well Davy Jones didn't exactly upheld the end of their agreement either when they entered that dysfunctional relationship of theirs now, did he? I _told_ her she should find a more trustworthy captain to helm the _Flying Dutchman_, but _no_…! She wouldn't listen. But past is past, and things are alright with the world now.

**M.I.: Amen! So, are you excited for this year's Spring Rites?**

Jade: Of course! Every year is always like a wave to wash away the old sands and bring in the new tide to come…

* * *

Edward's Pick: **Moby** – "_**Porcelain**_"

-x-x-x-

_In my dreams, I'm dying all the time_

_As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind_

_I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to lie_

_So this is goodbye, this is goodbye…_

_Tell the truth, you never wanted me… Tell me…_

_In my dreams, I'm jealous all the time_

_Then I wake up going out of my mind_

_Going out of my mind…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Hey, there! How are you?**

Edward: [_smiles_] Good, thank you.

**M.I.: All right. Now, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but… How are you finding your new life in the Chateau so far, Edward?**

Edward: [_pauses_] It's an… adjustment, but I've always been open to change. I have to look at this as a positive thing, I guess. I'm trying not to be in overtly brooding states all the time now that things have changed for me. And it helps that [Master] Altaïr is guiding me through this transitional phase. He's been a very instructive teacher.

**M.I.: Well, I'm glad to know you're taking a positive outlook on this.**

Edward: Thanks. God knows I need more positivity in my life.

**M.I.: Don't worry, Edward. You'll find what you're looking for someday. Now, about your track pick for the Spring Rites compilation…**

Edward: Yes? What about it?

**M.I.: I find it interesting that this piece fuses classical orchestral elements—which you obviously love—along with ambient electronica soundscapes, which is unexpected coming from you. Knowing that you are quite the gifted pianist, it feels as if this was something you'd compose by yourself. I mean, the piano notes are ridiculously simple to come up with at your level of expertise. And it's very romantic and melancholic with the wandering vocals. So **_**you**_**, for lack of a better term.**

Edward: [_chuckles softly_] Thank you. And I'm truly flattered by that statement, but I believe Moby already beat me to it. You should thank him, not me.

**M.I.: Indeed, he has. But surely you find the irony of you already immortal even before he was born, and then he comes up with this exquisitely beautiful composition that you could have easily made in your lifetime.**

Edward: That may be, but you know we aren't supposed to attract attention to ourselves too much. Being a famous musician while being a vampire at the same time doesn't exactly translate well to humans.

**M.I.: You might be surprised at the number of people who think someone like Ozzy Osbourne is the spawn of Satan or some other nonsense. Who's to say they won't be clamoring for your attention if you become a vampire rockstar?**

Edward: [_shakes head and laughs softly_] True, but then again, I prefer to enjoy my music in private.

**M.I.: Well, there's certainly nothing private about you performing "**_**Porcelain**_**" in front of your other housemates come Spring.**

Edward: Like I said, I'm open to change. And they're immortals, not humans, so my otherworldly talents are safe with them. [_smiles_]

**M.I.: You have a valid point, Edward. But on a related note, does your love for music translate to dance? I understand that vampires are inherently graceful in their movements, but this is perhaps the first time you have to show off a considerable amount of dancing skills for an audience, is it not?**

Edward: Yes, it is going to be a first for me, that's true. But even with my supernatural gifts, I am not so naïve as to think I can just wing it during the big event. Dancing is like composing a good melody on a piano—you need lots of time and patience to find the right notes that give a flowing, cohesive piece. With dance, I need to understand the intention of the song in order for me to find the right moves to go along well with the track.

**M.I.: Wow. Who knew vampires need practice to do things?**

Edward: Well, time _is_ on our side, and we find ways to occupy the long stretch of forever.

**M.I.: No truer words said. So, obviously, this is your first Carnal Rites of Spring. What are you expecting would happen on that particular event?**

Edward: I'm not sure what to expect, to be honest. Everyone's been pretty tight-lipped to me about it since they don't want to spoil the surprise for me. It was no use reading their minds, either. I mean, even the mortal servants in the Chateau's employ are of no help. There's just something about this place that doesn't allow me to read others' thoughts except for…

**M.I.: Except for who?**

Edward: Never you mind. [_stares pointedly_]

* * *

Jacob's Pick: **Massive Attack** + **Elizabeth Fraser** – "_**Teardrop**_"

-x-x-x-

_Love, love is a verb… Love is a do word_

_Feathers on my breath…_

_Gentle impulsion… Shakes, makes me lighter_

_Feathers on my breath…_

_Teardrop on the fire, feathers on my breath…_

_Nine night of matter, black flowers blossom_

_Feathers on my breath…_

_Black flowers blossom, feathers on my breath…_

_Teardrop on the fire, feathers on my…_

_Water is my eye, most faithful mirror_

_Feathers on my breath…_

_Teardrop on the fire of a confession_

_Feathers on my breath…_

-x-x-x-

**M.I.: Hey, Jake! How are you? Yeah, do you mind if I call you 'Jake'? Is that okay?**

Jacob: [_grins widely_] Sure, sure.

**M.I.: A'ight, cool…**

Jacob: So I'm the last one on your list, yeah?

**M.I.: Last, but certainly not the least, of course! Besides, I'm actually looking forward to what you have to say about your track selection for your debut performance this coming Spring.**

Jacob: Oh, you mean the Massive Attack song? Go ahead, man. Ask me away!

**M.I.: Certainly. But before I get into that, do you mind if I ask how you're finding life at the Chateau so far? I mean, you **_**are**_** new to this place along with Edward.**

Jacob: [_quirks brow slightly_] Oh, yeah? What did he tell you?

**M.I.: Well, he said that it was an adjustment and that he looks at it in a positive manner. How about you? Do you feel the same as him?**

Jacob: [_drums fingers_] Uhm, yeah, I guess… I mean, this place _does_ take some time getting used to, but the others are really cool and showing me the hang of things around here, so that's good right? Yeah, anyway… So! Aren't we here to talk about sweet music together? [_winks and smiles_]

**M.I.: Right you are, Jake! Now, don't take this the wrong way, but… I somehow pictured you to be an indie alternative rock kind of guy in terms of music preferences. So it was quite a welcoming surprise for me that you picked something so left-of-field such as Massive Attack for your input to the music anthology.**

Jacob: [_laughs_] You're right about me liking the indie stuff though, and I actually take it as a complement! But I'm not a total music snob, you know. I'm open to a lot of genres, so long as they sound cool to me when I hear them up front or give them a spin a few times to get the vibe of the song. When we were told by [Master] Raph to pick something moody and a little bit intimate, I immediately decided it has to be something in the trip-hop genre.

**M.I.: That's quite decisive of you. So after that, did you immediately think of "**_**Teardrop**_**" to be your main theme for your solo, or…?**

Jacob: It was actually at the back of my mind at first because I was torn between Radiohead's "_Everything In Its Right Place_" and Jam & Spoon's "_Suspicious Minds_" as potential frontrunners. But then my head kept going back to "_Teardrop_" for some reason, and then it all clicked.

**M.I.: What made you realize that track was "**_**the one**_**"?**

Jacob: This might sound weird but… I think I may have sort of imprinted on that song.

M.I.: _**What**_**? Are you serious?**

Jacob: [_laughs_] No! I don't mean imprinting in the real sense, man. It's like I felt this deep connection with the song that, you know… gets me for what I really am. You know what I'm trying to say? Jeez, I'm sorry, dude. It's kinda hard to explain and I totally _suck_ at explaining things.

**M.I.: Oh, you don't have to apologize, Jake… So, let me see if I can help you with this. Hmmm… The song is quite dark yet strangely light at the same time. Has a steady beat to it, too. Beat… Beats. Oh, wow. I think I get why you chose that song!**

Jacob: [_perks up_] You do?

**M.I.: Yeah! I think so. But I'm not sure if you agree on my theory, though.**

Jacob: Aw, go ahead. Tell me!

**M.I.: I think the song carries some sort of importance to you because the song's deep bass undercurrent reminds you of your strong heartbeat when you're in your wolf form… Is that it?**

Jacob: [_pauses for a while then grins widely_] Hey… Yeah, I think you _nailed it_ for me! Thanks, man! Now I _definitely_ have a great idea on what to do for my act now. Dude, you _rock_, you know that?

**M.I.: Wow.**

Jacob: Hey, are you all right? [_waves hand_]

**M.I.: Oh, yeah… Yes, I'm all right. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to help you figure it out. So, what's this great idea you're so psyched about now that I handed you your epiphany?**

Jacob: [_winks and grins_] Oh, dude. If I tell you, that'd ruin the fun, now, won't it…? Guess you'll have to come to the Carnal Rites of Spring to find out…!

* * *

To listen to the entire album in full, please visit the following link:

_**http : / / soundcloud . com / michelangelo-imperioli / sets / the-ch-ateau-mixes-suite-01-sacred-love-the-carnal-rites-of-spring**_

Hear all twelve tracks selected by all of the Chosen Ones, with exclusive album openers and closers, and a _special bonus track_ (number thirteen on the list)—all picked by Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes! Plus, you can also get to see the exclusive album art featuring the mermaid Regina on the cover! Hurry! Streaming and download of all songs in the first compilation in the anthology will only be up for a limited amount of time, so get cracking and hear what your favorite Chosen has in store for you! For an overview of the complete tracklist of _The Château Mixes, Suite 01: Sacred Love (The Carnal Rites of Spring)_, just go to the aforementioned link and enjoy the music.

And with the permission of the Chateau's deputy administrateur, I am proud to reveal the theme and title second installment of _The Château Mixes_! What is it, you may ask? Well, pack your bags and turn up the volume on your stereo speakers for a wild and out road trip with the Chosen Ones as you gear up for the future release of **_The Château Mixes_**_,_**_ Suite 02_**_:_**_ Eternal Sunshine Of The Immortal Mind _**_(_**_The Summer Invitationals_**_)_!

Mark your calendars... Summer at the Chateau is gonna be a real scorcher...!

See you guys again next time!

- _Michelangelo Imperioli_

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: So there you have it. This was my BIG IDEA that I mentioned a few chapters back. I figured if the "Twilight" films had a series of soundtracks, I figured I'd do my own spin on that for my Jakeward story. I just realized it's already been three months since I've started this writing project, so I thought I'd give you guys something special to commemorate it with. I must admit that during the process of writing this epic slash piece, I garnered inspiration from listening to some music which suited the mood of the whole story, and this is sort of my way of adding depth and dimension to the whole thing by sharing with you guys the music that gave me the creativity to spawn my words and images in "Le Chateau" :D_

_And this sort of "in-universe spin-off" is my way of letting you guys get to know the characters I've created outside of the main story better, because I told myself it would be too much of a hassle to write all these secondary backstories and whatnot apart from telling Edward and Jacob's romantic progression and emotional tension with Ash and Zed. Trust me that there'll be more Chateau Mixes to come, if this is one is well-received, and the upcoming future Suite 02, as well. The first compilation is meant to be a "companion piece" to the later chapters, most specifically Chapters 17 ("**Save The Last Dance**") and Chapter 18 ("**The Carnal Rites Of Spring**"), so this early release will serve as a good teaser preview when I post those babies up! That, and the fanmix as a whole is a perfect chillout playlist for you to unwind while enjoying other stories here on FanFiction :D  
_

_So what do you guys think? LOL Michelangelo is actually my "alter ego" of sorts, so don't think it's someone else haha! Hey, you guys want to ask your favorite Chosen some questions for the next "interview" when they promote the second release of their music anthology project? Feel free to ask away! Just specify who the question is for so I can make "Michelangelo" relay your queries to the Chosen __(or Raphaël for those fans of the sexy deputy)__ when he stops by the Chateau again. Suite 02 will most likely be released sometime right after Spring, but before the events of the Summer Invitationals.  
_

_Once again, I apologize ahead of time because I'll be busy with work and other stuff, so this will be the last update for the meantime until I find time again to continue the story with our lovely Jakeward and their gorgeous new housemates. So now you have a sort-of clear idea what's going to happen during The Carnal Rites of Spring. But the question that still remains is... Will Edward and Jacob be caught up in Ashkare and Zedriel's devious scheme come Spring? Comments/reviews are always fuel to my creative fire! Till next update, y'all! Au revoir!_

_XOXO!_

_Brent_


	17. Morning After Dark

**Author's Note**: _**O HAI. **_So this is the dreaded "morning after" scene. Had to make a lot of edits to make sure I did this right. And because of the editing, it's not as long as you would have hoped after a rather brief Chapter 11. I don't wanna ramble anymore than I should at the start, so I'll just save that at the end of this part. Right now, just enjoy this new update and see what you think! Catch you guys at the end of this bit!

* * *

Chapter 12 : Morning After Dark

* * *

_He was having _that dream_ again._

_He couldn't quite understand why it was now so frequently recurring in his subconscious mind ever since being enslaved—or to be technically accurate, since he had acquired the mysterious ability to now fall asleep _after_ being captured. He still had no answers as to this curious sleeping anomaly, nor was he able to figure out what the abstract scenes in his head meant every time he slipped into this bizarre world created by his mind... It felt like there was something deep and meaningful hidden beneath the layers of intangible colors that he was drifting through, but he felt like something was holding him back from realizing the significance of this subliminal phenomenon._

_There were some random bits and pieces of things in his subconscious that reminded him of home in the early stages of the dream: the stillness of the forest shielding his modern palatial house, the tinkling sounds created by the polished monochrome keys of his piano, or the frantic scurrying of various woodland creatures as he gave them chase during his feeding frenzy. It was this last particular element of his nocturnal visions that always led to the surreal "main event"._

_He would end up in the meadow that he once shared exclusively with his former human fiancée, and the animal he was chasing would suddenly vanish into thin air. Then, the meadow would dissolve into a psychedelic aquarelle haze as he would float into the fantastic dreamscape with a certain hesitation in his heart. He would drift on and on, his body suspended from space and time, simply marveling at the Impressionist brushstrokes of colors all around him until he would catch this extremely peculiar odor out of nowhere caressing his olfactory senses—a heady and otherworldly blend of sensual feminine scents coupled with the tempting aroma of darkly intense masculinity._

_In all his immortal life, he had never inhaled something so enchanting, so utterly _perfect_. Not even the scent of blood—animal _or_ human—could compare to this intoxicating scent. It was when he would always try to catch a second whiff of this indescribable fragrance that he'd abruptly fall into a disturbing darkness._

_Though he would be filled with genuine fear of this gravitational illusion in his mind, he did not scream. The Monet-like world disappeared above him, and all that he could see in place of the vanished colors was this infinite cold blackness as he was falling down, down, down into a bottomless hole in his head._

_Just when he thought his plunge would never end, the most mystifying part of his dream—the one where he desperately wanted to decipher—would take place._

_A strong pair of arms would catch him from the fall, and gently helped him to stand back up. The man—he presumed it _was_ a man given the quality of the muscles he felt—would always be hidden in shadow and remained silent. He would then attempt to take a step closer to the mystery person, but as he did so, the beautiful perfume would return and he would stop in his tracks; frozen in enchantment as he savored the lovely bouquet._

_But as with most dreams that refused to be immediately analyzed, this one invariably left him hanging._

_Immediately after he caught "the scent" again, he would be transported back to the meadow safe and sound, with the final image of his dream constantly eluding him from knowing the answers to his questions: the scene before him was of the mystery person lying in the middle of the glade, the naked body partially hidden from the tall grass and wildflowers surrounding the sprawled form._

_The first step he always took towards the reclining man would always end with Edward opening his eyes from his dream and into the light of reality…_

_

* * *

_Rubbing the dust of sleep away from his eyes, Edward saw that the room was illuminated with bright, early-morning sunshine filtering through the wide, panoramic windows. In the light of day, he found that the room he was in had seemed to grow in size. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, or maybe just a clever architectural design. Whichever the case was, Edward was briefly confused from the optical illusion he observed.

He oriented himself for several seconds and gingerly rose from his reclining position on the bed and saw that Jacob was still snoozing beside him; the wolf lying prone, still nude, snoring at a decent volume, with his face turned towards Edward. The vampire couldn't help but stare curiously at the young Quileute native, looking so peaceful in his sleep. Thoughts of taking a peek into the wolf's mind to see what he was dreaming about was shot when he immediately noticed the muffled sound of rushing water somewhere near the room.

Edward belatedly realized when he broke away from staring at a sleeping Jacob that Raphaël wasn't on the bed, nor was the Chateau's deputy in the room at all. Glancing around, he noticed an open entryway right across from the bedroom's entrance now visible in the morning light having been somewhat unnoticed from the previous night. It was through this doorless threshold that he heard the source of flowing water. The vampire didn't dare to move from his spot to see what was beyond this portal, but assumed that it had to be a private bathroom of sorts given the steady stream of flowing water he was hearing. This probably meant that his Master was in there.

Taking a shower.

_Alone_.

Several seconds passed when the sound of the water ceased, and Edward irrationally began to panic. He relaxed when he saw that Raphaël emerged from the entrance; dripping wet and clad only in a white terrycloth towel wrapped indecently low on his hips with a smaller one slung around his shoulders.

"Sexy" didn't even begin to describe the vision that the vampire was seeing in that moment. His Master's hair was dark and slicked back—emphasizing his handsome European patrician visage—from the moisture as beads of water trickled down all over his body. The scars all over Raphaël's body were even more prominent in the daylight, but Edward didn't feel disturbed by the sight; it only served to make him even more enamored of his Master who looked like a hardened yet enticing French soldier fresh from the trenches of war.

The deputy _administrateur_ smiled widely when he caught sight of Edward looking at him.

"Ah, Edward! You're finally awake, I see…"

The vampire was unsure what to say, so he merely nodded and smiled to his Master.

Raphaël held up a finger to his slave as he ducked back into the open entryway. He returned a few moments later and approached Edward, clutching a large black silk bathrobe and handed it to the surprised teen vampire, who motioned for him to cover himself.

"Uhm, I… Thank you, Master," Edward murmured as he wrapped the soft garment around his nude form.

The charming Frenchman chuckled gently. "You're very much welcome, Edward, although you need not address me so formally now that we've gone past sexually intimate borders last night. You can call me by my name anytime, if you want. Just remember not to do so in the presence of Seigneur or Madame. They're quite a stickler for honorifics around here."

The vampire smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mas—I mean, uh…" Edward stammered as he corrected himself. "_Yes_, Altaïr."

"Wow," the Chateau's _administrateur_ breathed.

Edward's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "What is it?"

"You're the second one to ever call me by my second name," Raphaël mused as he stroked Edward's face full of curiosity. "It's quite endearing, actually. That's why I was a bit surprised. Most everyone here prefers to call me by my first name: the Chosen, the manor servants, even my aunt and uncle."

Edward smiled as he took his Master's hand. "Well, I like the way it sounds. And 'Altaïr' is a beautiful name, to be honest. It means '_the flying eagle_' in Arabic, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it does…" Raphaël replied as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Edward's lips.

The vampire smiled against his Master's kiss and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Well, I prefer to call you 'Altaïr' then, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright, Edward," Raphaël winked. "And I actually quite like the way you say my name. You have such a cultured American accent, not like many other mortals I've met from the United States who have visited the Chateau. According to the dossiers I've read, you were 'made' during the turn of the 20th century, isn't that right?"

Edward nodded and wistfully remembered the place and year of his vampiric rebirth. "Chicago, 1918."

"Ah, that would explain your rather charismatic elocution and phrasing of words."

The vampire had nothing to say to this regularly cited compliment, and so he simply stroked his thumb on Raphaël's hand and smiled. A few seconds passed until Edward spoke again.

"You mentioned that I was the second to ever address you as 'Altaïr'. Who was the first?"

Raphaël didn't miss a beat as he responded to his slave's query. "Zedriel."

Edward's brows raised slightly in surprise. "You mean the angel among the Chosen?"

"The one and only…" Raphaël nodded. "Why do you ask? Does it bother you, Edward?"

The vampire shook his head. "No, I was just curious, that's all. I mean, it's not like I have some sort of claim over something incidental as your name. Not that your name isn't important, of course; I didn't mean any offense with what I said, but he's perfectly entitled to—_mmph_!"

Raphaël chuckled as his slave began to nervously babble and he couldn't help but capture Edward in a slow, tender kiss. The vampire lost his scattered thoughts as he allowed himself to feel the intimacy of the gesture, until Raphaël broke away from him; putting their foreheads together as the deputy _administrateur_ gazed firmly into Edward's amber eyes.

"Listen to me, young one… You are _my_ Edward, and I am _your_ Altaïr, and that is all that matters, is that understood?"

Edward closed his eyes and breathed a soft "Yes" in response; touching his Master's face with his fingertips as he did so.

The young deputy laughed softly once more before he excused himself momentarily from Edward and left to play some music from his impressive stereo system on the other side of the room. He scanned his well-organized stacks of CDs until he picked one off from the custom-built shelf and popped the disc into the system and adjusted the volume to the right level. Immediately, the laidback guitar jams of Jack Johnson filled the room as Raphaël sauntered back to the bed and sat on the edge next to the still dozing Jacob.

The Chateau's deputy looked over at Edward and grinned. "He's quite the heavy sleeper."

Edward cracked a small smile as he gazed down on the sleeping wolf, seemingly amazed that the lycanthrope hadn't roused a single bit from the conversation he just had a while back with his Master, or from the music currently playing at a relatively moderate volume.

"I guess he's just tired from last night."

"Oh, my poor beautiful wolf…" Raphaël crooned. "So exhausted from my rigorous lesson… Did you find it instructional, by any chance, Edward?"

The young deputy looked at him expectantly as he stroked Jacob's muscular back.

"Very much, Altaïr," the vampire replied. "I had hoped that you would have, uhm… You'd—uh…"

"You hoped that I would have fucked you too, is that what you're trying to say?"

Raphaël finished Edward's statement for him without a trace of condescension, smiling only when Edward was at a loss for words and bashfully nodded in response.

"Oh, don't worry, Edward," his Master assured him. "You'll get your chance tonight. But right now, I need to wake our dear Jacob here before I start work. I have a lot to do today before I'll see you two again at dinner."

And with that, Raphaël inched closer to Jacob and bent down to tickle his side and whisper in the wolf's ear.

"Wake up, sleepyhead…! Rise and shine, Jacob…"

Jacob stirred and flipped over as he tightly closed his eyes further while stretching his tall and well-built form. After that particularly appealing bit of involuntary physical display, the werewolf slowly opened his eyes and found himself gazing into the handsome face of his Master.

"Hey, you…!" Raphaël cheerfully greeted his slave. "Did you sleep well, Jacob?"

The young wolf smiled groggily as he burrowed deeper into the pillows. "Mmmm, yes Master."

"Now, now… No more of this 'Master' garbage," Raphaël gently chided as he reached out to cup Jacob's face. "You can call me by my name, if you want. Only when Seigneur or Madame is not around to hear it, okay?"

"Can I call you 'Raph'…?" Jacob said; sleep still heavy in his husky voice as he tried to stifle a huge yawn.

Raphaël let out an amused little laugh before swooping down on the half-awake lycanthrope and kissed him lovingly on the mouth.

"Yes, you can call me 'Raph' if you want, my impish wolf. Now up with you now! I have a full schedule of duties ahead of me, and I wouldn't want you and Edward to just stay here in my room all day, you know."

The Chateau's deputy perkily jumped off the bed and disappeared through the open entryway, bobbing his head as he hummed along to the chipper acoustic sounds of "_Banana Pancakes_".

It was only then that Jacob had begun to notice Edward's presence as he slowly rose, glanced absently to the side and found the vampire looking at him warily as if he might explode at any second. Jacob, unsure of what to say to Edward after what happened between them last night, could only give the vampire a tiny, nervous smile.

Visibly relieved, Edward returned the gesture in a similarly timid fashion and meant to greet the wolf a good morning when their Master returned with an armful of clothes—still warbling along to the song—and set them down on the far end of the bed. He put his hands on his hips and grinned at the two immortals before him.

"So, here's the thing. Now that both of you are wide awake, I suggest you two freshen up, grab a bite to eat downstairs in the kitchen, and go exploring around here if you want. Or better yet, get to know your new housemates better. They're mostly spread out around the manor and the grounds during the day, so you'll most likely bump into some of them. I know you must be curious about them, and I'm more than certain they'd like to know you two as well. Last night's feast was just the tip of the iceberg, you know; they're a very interesting bunch, so just be prepared for some very unique characters. And please don't be shy around them, my dear boys. I mean, after last night, I think we've established the fact that we are all past the sense of bashfulness."

With a devilish grin to his last statement, Raphaël whipped off the terrycloth towel covering him and showed off his entirely nude body. Edward and Jacob's eyes widened a bit as they gazed upon their Master's flaccid yet still large manhood dangling enticingly between his legs. Unfazed, Raphaël merely smiled as he began to pick up some clothes on the pile in front of him and started to dress himself; continuing with his talk as he did so, while the vampire and the werewolf exchanged a quick glance at each other before paying attention once again to their Master.

"So like I said, you best enjoy your free time today while you can because starting tomorrow, you'll both be 'going back to school', if you will. I'm sure you have been briefed of this before arriving here. It's basically a mandatory class for every one in the Chosen to attend a regularly rotating class of subjects which mainly comprises of languages, world history, human culture, general sciences, and the arts. I have to arrange your matriculation and subsequent lessons with Professor Tristan, so both of you better brace yourselves for that because the Professor is very hard to please; most especially if you're still in the newcomer status. The best advice I can give to you on this matter is that you stand your ground yet do not disrespect him in any way. The Professor does not take kindly to impertinence and the only way to prove yourselves to him is to work hard, listen attentively to his lectures, and show him that you will not waste your immortality as a sexually perfect but mentally incompetent being. But I have faith that you will both manage this seemingly daunting task ahead of you.

Anyway, before I go, I'd like to give you a few reminders just so you won't get in any sort of trouble or anything remotely dangerous. This place is far more extensive and surreal than you think, so if you find yourself losing your way around here, don't hesitate to ask for help with the servants. They're always around for daily maintenance and other household duties, even in the most obscure places, so you'll bound to spot one and they'll show you the way. What else…? Oh yes, please be back on time for dinner tonight. You'll need to return from wherever it is that you two were exploring before 7 P.M. so you can clean up and dress yourselves before supper which will start promptly at 8 P.M. Though I may have said things to the contrary during the feast, but last night I had to cover for Ash and Zed's tardiness in front of Seigneur and Madame, and I doubt I can do the same for the two of you given that my aunt and uncle are very time-conscious people.

There are more rules and regulations around here that you need to know, but you'll duly learn them in the course of your stay here. But it's very likely you'll each be handed a book of the Chateau's "house rules" when you set foot in Professor Tristan's class tomorrow, so it would be best if you read it thoroughly when you receive it. It's like the extended and well-detailed version of the Contract that you signed, if you will. And right, before I forget, feel free to use the bathroom suite through the threshold over there and pick out something to wear from my walk-in closet. Which reminds me: I have to inform the servants to place your wardrobe here for the meantime since you two don't have your own personal quarters yet. In any case, I think you'll both find something to your liking and hopefully, something that will fit, too. So, any questions? Edward? Jacob?"

By the time Raphaël had finished talking, he was already dressed and good to go. Looking at the deputy _administrateur_, he seemed to have a preferred uniform for his daily activities: a funky graphic T-shirt, straight-cut denim jeans, and über-cool sneakers. It was pretty much a similar getup to what he wore the previous night, except that instead of a formal dinner jacket, the young deputy put on a casual men's blazer and the jeans were a Wattwashed™ dark blue instead of the formal looking black denim. Somewhat distracted by the stylishness of their Master and the astounding information he just piled on them, Jacob and Edward belatedly caught Raphaël's question, and simply shook their heads; signifying that they had no further questions in regards to his speech.

Their Master smiled widely. "_Très bien!_ So you both take care, have a good day ahead, and I'll see you handsome boys later tonight for another submission lesson!"

Raphaël walked over to Jacob and kissed him passionately as he handed the still naked wolf a white silk bathrobe for him to wear. Then, he quickly ambled to the other side of the bed and delivered the same adoring kiss to Edward. With a final wave and killer smile, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes exited the room and left his slaves alone together in the suite.

Hearing that lengthy discourse from their Master basically rendered the two male slaves speechless from sheer amazement. They felt a sort of trepidation at the sound of what lay ahead of them, yet it was a good kind of fear; the kind that made them feel like they were young children about to go to their very first day of school. And given the fact that they had just been given the privilege of being "taught" by Raphaël in the bedroom, surely they could handle entering a class handled by a seemingly "terror" teacher and making new friends with other immortal beings like them.

Yes, it's just like high school. Only minus the gross cafeteria food, stereotypically labeled humans for classmates, and the prospect of graduating. As for the other clichés related to high school, Edward and Jacob have yet to find out once they get to know the other Chosen more, hit the classroom, and face the unknown educator of the Chateau known as Professor Tristan.

Only when the silence became deafening that the werewolf and the vampire noticed that they were finally alone together. A blanket of mild awkwardness began to sink in as both of them extended the quietness and deliberately avoided each others' gaze for a few minutes. When it became too much for Edward to bear, he summoned up the courage to break the ice and hopefully skate over the not-so-tiny detail about what they just did last night.

"So, uhm… Pretty good morning today, isn't it?."

Jacob exhaled a breath of disbelief and amusement at the vampire's opening as he turned to him with a lopsided grin and curious eyes.

"You're seriously asking me about the _weather_?"

_Stupid, Edward. Real smart of you to talk about something so hackneyed._ "Uh, yeah… I guess I am."

Edward frowned when he saw the werewolf laugh at his response, but was spared of the sense of mortification when Jacob said, "Well, I'd have to say you're right. It is a pretty good morning."

The vampire shyly smiled and fingered the rumpled silk sheets, unable to think of something else to fill the conversational void with the young wolf. He was then surprised when Jacob took the initiative after several more seconds of uncomfortable gaucheness, and was further taken aback by the topic he opened up to discuss.

"Look, Cullen… I know this is hard for both of us to talk about, so why don't we just let the shit out so the stink will go away. At least then we can go on with our lives."

"Are… are you sure about that?" Edward raised a skeptical brow.

"Sure, sure," Jacob shrugged, as he slipped on the bathrobe and finally made himself (slightly) decent. "I mean, it's not like we can steer clear of it forever. Plus, we now live in this mansion—which is technically just some fancy whorehouse, so I don't think avoiding the whole "morning after" sex talk is at all possible."

Jacob weakly smiled in an attempt to lighten the situation, but deep down, he somewhat dreaded about having to converse with Edward about the things they did to each other; things that didn't even involve direct orders from their Master Raphaël.

_Now or never, Jake. You really need to set things straight before things get _way_ too messy for you to handle. _"So last night? It was pretty damn good. Fucking best lay I could remember, but… I have to make it clear with you that it didn't mean anything, okay?"

Within the space of a second, Edward's heart constricted tightly yet felt a huge wave of respite from those words that came out of Jacob's mouth; a combination that Edward hoped he would not have to feel any time soon.

The vampire nodded nonchalantly; keeping a flawless poker face. "Yeah, sure. It's perfectly fine. No big deal. I mean, I feel the same way too, you know?"

Jacob thought he would feel relieved when Edward would say something like that to him, yet he strangely felt hollow and empty inside; as though the revelation didn't serve its intended purpose of cheering Jacob up.

But the lycanthrope went in stride with the vampire's assertion. "Well, I'm glad that's over with! So… We're cool, yeah?"

Edward smirked. "I am; _you're_ not. You're a werewolf, remember? You can't be _cool_…"

Jacob laughed. A genuine, hearty, full-bodied laugh that made Edward's nonfunctional internal organs do cartwheels and somersaults.

"Wow, Cullen… A bit _lame_, but you got me there good," Jacob conceded.

"Not as good as your ever reliable snark, Jacob," Edward quipped as he smiled at the wolf.

The Quileute teen rolled his eyes, but returned the friendly gesture nonetheless. "Gee, _thanks_, Cullen."

"You're welcome."

And just like that, the silence filled the air once more. There were so many things the two still needed to talk about, and yet they couldn't find the strength to just put it out there and deal with the unspoken indefinites between them.

Feeling like he needed to escape, Jacob stood up and made a snap decision.

"Right, I don't know about you, but I'm in desperate need of a shower. I still feel so sticky from last night. Do you wanna go first or…?"

Edward waved a hand at him. "No, you go first if you want. I'll be fine going second."

"Are you sure? Because I can totally let you—"

"No, seriously, Jacob. You go ahead, okay?" Edward insisted, smiling but raising a brow at him. "I'm not in a hurry, so just… You just take your shower, all right?"

Jacob pursed his lips and shrugged. "Okay, Cullen. If you insist… But just for the record, I might be in there for a while, so don't you blame me if you're gonna be bitching that it's your turn, a'ight?"

The vampire laughed. "No, really, I won't. Swear on my grave."

"You don't _have_ one, remember?" The werewolf fired, smirking at the in-joke.

"Again, I am completely entitled to one as I'm _dead_," Edward smoothly retorted. "Now run along, you mutt, because you reek."

"_Touché_, again, you stinky leech! _Touché!_"

Jacob and Edward exchanged challenging grins despite their somewhat playful sniping banter. The young wolf was just about to disappear to the bathroom suite when Edward made a spontaneous judgment which he hoped would pay off nicely, given the positive signs he was seeing. He hoped it wasn't too premature to execute it, but he figured it was now or never.

"Jacob?"

The lycanthrope turned with a questioning look in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"You said a while ago that we're cool, right…?"

"_Yeah_…"

_Strike while the iron is hot, Edward…_ "Right. So… Would it be alright with you, then, if we became friends? I mean, I'm not saying this because of what Altaïr said to us, but… I really do want to be friends with you. For real. We're not in Forks anymore, and… past is past. I feel like it would be completely pointless for us to carry on this… dislike for one another after what happened to us. By that, I mean us getting kidnapped and being led to this whole new fantasy world that we never thought existed, of course. Anyway, the point is—well, what I just… Yeah. So, uhm… Can we be friends, Jacob…?"

Edward was completely tongue-tied and he mentally berated himself for not properly delivering his olive branch to the young wolf. Now Jacob must think he was a total imbecile after that shoddy and somewhat halfhearted display of burying the hatchet. His feelings were made worse by the fact that the lycanthrope just stood there motionless and staring blankly at him, as if trying to find a polite way to reject his offer of friendship.

"Sure… _Sure_, why not?"

Edward blinked. _Did I hear him correctly?_

The vampire creased his brows together as if disbelieving what he had just heard. Jacob simply chuckled and assured Edward once more.

"You heard me right, Cullen. Bygones be bygones and all that jazz. Friends, okay?"

Edward could only smile and give him a single, meaningful nod.

"Alright, then! Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my shower now. Later, Cullen!"

And Jacob disappeared past the threshold, leaving Edward alone still seated on the bed with rumpled sheets and disarrayed pillows.

A euphoric sense of happiness engulfed the vampire as he celebrated in the success of his vow to befriend the hot-tempered werewolf in the midst of their recent life changes. But as the rushing sound of the shower began to emanate from the bathroom, Edward's elation was suddenly dampened by the previous comment of Jacob running through his head like a speeding truck committing a hit-and-run roadkill on his victory.

"_So last night? It was pretty damn good. Fucking best lay I could remember, but… I have to make it clear with you that it didn't mean anything, okay?"_

_Didn't mean anything, okay…? Didn't mean anything, okay…?_

Those last few words echoed loudly in Edward's head that he shut his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the horrible sounds and the sinking feeling it was creating inside the pit of his stomach, or the death grip twisting his non-beating heart as if the invisible force was trying to squeeze out a heartbeat from him. For a second, the vampire thought that he was back in the Volturi court being tortured by Jane, only this time, it was far worse than what he had been subjected to by the sadistic cherub-like vampire.

The mixed feelings he was experiencing was still there, even after he was friends with Jacob. Edward could not, for the eternal life of him, comprehend why he was still feeling this way towards the lycanthrope. He was genuinely happy—_truly_, he was—of the improved state of his relationship with the werewolf, and yet… A part of him still felt that something was… missing. Of what exactly, the vampire didn't know.

It was only when he opened his eyes again that he noticed a single tear had dropped on the back of his pale white hand.

This was new. First he can sleep, and now he was able _to cry_. Crying blood, no less.

But just like the many other questions of which he didn't know the answers to in his chaotic mind, Edward didn't know whether this was a tear of joy or of sadness. Adding to his sense of confused misery was Jack Johnson crooning out very apropos lyrics to an upbeat acoustic rock groove somewhat incongruous to how the immortal was feeling at that moment:

_It's such a tired game / Will it ever stop? / Is it not for me to say? / Or is it in our blood?_

_Or is it just our fate? / And how will this play out? / Out of sight, out of mind / And who we gonna blame?_

_On and on / It's such a crying, crying, crying shame_…

_A crying shame, indeed_… Edward sadly mused as he listened to the rest of the song coupled with the fast trickling sounds of the shower drifting from the bathroom suite.

The teen vampire gazed forlornly at the tiny, bright crimson dot and wondered how something so small could suddenly seem so big…

* * *

Up next : How wild can you get in the Chateau...? || En haut prochain : Comment sauvage pouvez-vous entrer le Chateau...?

Auf nächst : Wie wild können Sie im Chateau erhalten...? || Su prossimo : Come selvaggio lei può entrare nel Castello...?

Arriba próximo : ¿Cómo tierra virgen le puede entra el Palacio...? || Para cima próximo : Como selvagem pode entrar o Chateau...?

Susunod : Gaano ka ba ka-ligaw sa loob ng Casa...? || 向上紧接着：你多野生可以进入城堡...?

Затем: Как дикий Вы можете войти в Замок...? || उत्तर प्रदेश आगामी: किस प्रकार वन्य-आप को मिलने क़िला...?

Σε επόμενη: πόσο άγρια μπορεί κανείς στην Chateau...? || 上がっていて次： あなたは城でどの位野生になることができますか...?

Yukarı sonraki: vahşi siz dünyasındadır Şatosu...? || يصل القادم : كيف يمكنك الحصول على الحيوانات? قاعة

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: I really beat myself up for doing that to Edward... Please don't hate me! *ducks for cover*_

_But what matters was that I did good on this new chapter at least... Been quite busy writing and editing the future parts aside from micromanaging my real life BS, but that's how it is, *sigh*..._

_Anyway, **HUGE** thanks to everyone, as usual, for the wonderful support and comment love. **BIG UPS** to regulars **PJ Austin**, **MapOfTheMuse**, **starry-nights88**, **teambellaedward**, **easilyentranced**, **Rhondeez**, **Jasper-replaces-edward**, **every9seconds**, **Nichneven**, **The Dark Lady Voldermort666**, and **XxEliza-JanexX** for the awesome reviews in the last chapter and Jacob's mini-interlude...! **HOLLABACK TO Y'ALL**!_

_Would also like to warmly welcome into the fold **Black Phoenix-2009**, **Kairie101x**, **iceyxstrawberry**, **Trace**, **Seylin**, **soccagur101**, and **amAHris** for dropping by as newcomers to my fic! Thanks so much! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_

_Also, I hope you guys got a chance to listen or download the first fanmix I posted a while back. It was quite fun creating that "interview" with the Chosen, and I'm looking forward to posting the second fanmix and another candid interview with everyone after the Spring season is over. Again, if you're curious to know more about any of the Chosen, feel free to "ask" them your questions, and they'll be more than happy to answer them. ;D And special mention to easilyentranced for LOVING the idea. Trust me, The Summer, Autumn, and Winter mixes are going to be as good as the Spring one!  
_

_And yeah, heads up: Chapter 13 will be good and long, so I hope you're excited for it!_

_Again, many FABULOUS and HUGE thanks to you guys for keeping posted as always. Your support keeps this thing going! ;D_

_XOXO!_

_- Brent_


	18. Where The Wild Things Are

**Author's Note**: Right, so I know I mostly made everyone go **:(** on the last part for making Edward into such a confused angsty panda, but cheer up: he's got a reason to smile now that he and Jacob are now **FRIENDS**. Because we all know it's going to slowly snowball into one big pile of Jakeward goodness in time... Okay, then! Here's a nice, big chappie for you in celebration of the film release of "_Eclipse_", so enjoy! See you later at the end of this bit! ;D

* * *

Chapter 13 : Where The Wild Things Are

* * *

The water felt absolutely refreshing on his body, but not even the invigorating feeling of the shower could wash away the strange feeling in Jacob's heart.

The werewolf woke up to a whole barrage of surprises after a night of unbelievably amazing sex. First was with Raphaël's announcement, and then there was that "_thing_" with Edward. He was clearly at a loss on what to do now that he had just basically agreed to be friends with the vampire. Edward may not realize it, but it actually took a lot for Jacob to swallow all of his residual pride and admit that the vampire had a valid point. With that hurdle out of the way, he found that it wasn't such a bad thing for him to be friends with the pale-skinned immortal.

Jacob might still find him a bit standoffish and obviously old-fashioned in terms of conversing, but once the enmity for Edward had disappeared, he found that the "vegetarian" blood drinker wasn't such a bad guy at all despite his little quirks. The wolf was even sure that Edward found some unusual things about him, as well, so they were pretty much even on the personality weirdness front. What _did_ nag at Jacob's thoughts was the uncomfortable moment that had happened when they were forced to indirectly discuss the threesome that happened last night—specifically the unsaid things that happened in the threesome that revolved _only_ around the two of them. The young wolf didn't regret opening up that rather delicate subject, but he slightly chided himself for being the one to put it out in the open rather than waiting for the vampire to do the honors, whom he expected to be more forthcoming and diplomatic when it came to situations like that.

Sad to say, Jacob was a bit disappointed and puzzled with Edward's strangely out-of-character behavior when he woke up. Back in La Push, he never had to worry about any awkward "morning after" scenarios because his sexual partners would always be considerate enough to leave him in peace after a quick but satisfying round of doing the deed. But that was _before_ he was sent to this place of open sensuality where it was virtually impossible to evade the person he had just been deeply intimate with on a purely erotic level. The werewolf may feel the intense sensations of the carnal acts he performed, but he didn't truly _feel_ the emotion behind every kiss, behind every touch, behind every moan that he did last night with such unrestrained vigor. Or did he?

_Goddammit! When did things get so fucking complicated? Christ, things seemed _so_ much easier to deal with back home with all the drama with… Ugh, what is _with me_ today?_

Maybe that's what was bothering Jacob: he may treat sex just as a physical activity, but perhaps he wanted something… _emotional_ out of it, as well. As cheesy and impossible as it may sound, the lycanthrope craved for meaningful sex with someone truly special—the kind that would make him imprint on the one he was making sweet love to just as he was exploding into an orgasmic supernova of creamy seed, real passion, and a promise of eternity. The wolf sighed dejectedly as the cool spray from the multiple showerheads hanging overhead cascaded down his naked body.

_Imprinting? In this place? Ha! Fat chance, you mangy mutt._

He knew something like that would never happen, especially now that he was living in a secret fancy brothel with immortals such as himself as the requisite sex slaves. Pushing the thought away from his mind, Jacob randomly picked out a glass bottle from a shelf of bath products on the wall and poured some white chocolate-scented shower gel onto his palms. The young wolf twitched his nose as he enjoyed the saccharine aroma; applying the dense liquid to his wet hair and applied the thick suds to the rest of his body. While mechanically soaping himself to a clean finish, Jacob's thoughts strayed back to Edward.

_I'm friends with Edward Cullen… Friends! A dog and a leech, ha! Damn, I never thought I'd live to see the day._

In retrospect, accepting the vampire's offer of friendship didn't make him feel any less of a man, nor did he feel like he gave Edward one up over him. Jacob realized it would be quite immature for him to treat their relationship as some sort of ongoing competition now that they weren't fighting for someone's attention or affections. It's not as if they also had some sort of exclusive rights to their Master Raphaël, too. There was no question that Raph held equally deep attachments not just for them, but to all of the other Chosen, as well. And although they may have engaged in some sort of "sexual battle of wills" the other night, Jacob hardly counted that as something he would hold against Edward; they were merely caught up in the heat of the moment. It slowly dawned on the werewolf that—since both of them weren't in any sort of petty rivalry on anything remotely important anymore—he absolutely didn't know where to begin in terms of getting to know the vampire. In a way, it both intimidated and intrigued him at the same time.

_I mean, I _am_ happy that I made peace with him, but… What now?_

Jacob had all sorts of confused questions running through his mind as he let the confectionery-smelling bubbles wash away from his now clean body. He supposed that he should take the next step in the matter considering that Edward had been the first one to put everything behind them, but the wolf's anxieties proved too much to bear at this early stage of their friendship. He decided he'd take baby steps and see where this thing with Edward will go. He reasoned that there was no harm in that. Plus, he needed some time alone that day to figure out all the things happening to him at such a breakneck speed.

_It's not like Raph directly ordered us to spend the day together. And I'm pretty sure Cullen would like some personal space for himself, too. Hell, we got lots of time to… get to know each other, or something. No sense in rushing things, right?_

Satisfied with his decision, Jacob turned off the ultramodern rainfall-style shower system and stepped out of the spacious bathing stall as he closed the glass door behind him. The werewolf grabbed a fluffy white terrycloth towel from a nearby shelf to wrap around his hips; grabbing a smaller one to haphazardly dry his hair. He glanced around the minimalist-designed bathroom suite and admired the size of the space, which was bigger than his old living room and bedroom combined. He turned around and spotted the walk-in closet directly across the suite; giving out a low whistle of appreciation when he saw the numerous amounts of clothes and accessories displayed inside the immense wardrobe repository.

Seeing that he was done and only needed to pick out some clothes to wear, he called out to Edward.

"Hey, Cullen! I'm done! Shower's all yours!"

"Okay, I'll be right there," Edward replied from the bedroom, hearing the vampire walk towards the bathroom just as he was about to duck into the walk-in closet.

"Jacob? You in here?" Edward said as he poked his head by the entrance to the closet. He was greeted by the sight of a dripping wet werewolf clad only in a towel busy rummaging by the racks of clothes.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jacob replied with his back towards the vampire as he searched for something in Raph's extensive collection of custom designer duds that would have a chance in hell of fitting onto his outsized body structure. "Just looking for something to wear that would stay put and hopefully won't tear apart once I put it on me."

Edward smiled and figured he could lend a hand. "Need any help?"

Jacob turned around to face Edward with a small smile as his hand paused on a rack of several multi-colored shirts with cool graphics. "No, it's okay. I got this. You should go and take a shower now; it's pretty awesome and you might run out of hot water."

The vampire inwardly frowned but gently laughed nonetheless. "Thanks for the concern, but I think it's very unlikely I'd run out of hot water for my bath given a place as ostentatious as this is bound to be supplied with everything we could need, don't you think?"

"Yeah, everything except clothes that would fit me," Jacob snorted as he continued in his hunt for properly-fitting garments. "But you're probably right, Cullen. It would be totally awesome to have showers anytime you want without worrying about running out of hot water."

Edward chuckled at the wolf's statement, but didn't say anything to add to that. He silently dawdled by the closet's threshold for a few moments simply staring at Jacob pushing aside hangers of Altaïr's clothes before he decided that he was done mentally torturing himself from trying to interact with the lycanthrope.

"Right, well, I guess I'll take my shower then. Good luck finding something from Altaïr's wardrobe, okay?"

Jacob didn't look at Edward but gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, Cullen, I will…"

And with one last wistful gaze at the young wolf, Edward stripped off his silk bathrobe, stepped into the large shower stall, closed the frosted glass door, and turned the water on high heat and full blast; wishing that the slowly gathering cloud of thick steam surrounding him would block out the weird emotions he was feeling as of late…

* * *

It only took Jacob two minutes of scouring his Master's vast closet before he found the right ensemble for him to wear that day.

He managed to pick out an oversized sleeveless gray jersey hoodie which thankfully had a slightly loose fit, and paired this with the baggiest pair of cargo shorts he could find. The shorts were a bit snug around his waist and ended up barely halfway to his thighs, but he couldn't complain; everything fit just about right and stayed put when he moved, and that's what mattered. Jacob normally wasn't at all for fashion and flashy labels—he was more on comfort and function. But now that he was living in the Chateau with filthy rich owners for pimps, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to indulge in something cool and stylish once in a while.

None of Raph's vast collection of footwear seemed to fit his gigantic feet, and so Jacob went back to the main bedroom to ferret out the sandals he wore for the welcoming feast. He found them lying just a few feet away from the bed, along with the other discarded clothes they'd taken off the night before. A graphic slideshow of images ran through his mind as he slipped on the sandals and picked up all of the clothes off from the floor then proceeded to arrange them neatly by the bed, ready to be picked up for laundry by a manor servant.

In an effort to block these carnal mementos from his head, Jacob went out of his way to fix the huge four-poster, which served to remind him all the more of everything that went down last night with the messy, rumpled state of the bed. He set to work straightening out the bedcovers, organizing the pillows, and folding the sex-stained sheets with a deliberately focused mindset. In the end, the wolf made a fairly decent job in making the bed look neater, but not as impeccable as he would have liked.

Deciding that he would leave the professional housekeeping duties to the servants, he put down the last re-fluffed pillow on the headboard and checked to make sure that everything was in its right place before heading out. He thought about turning off the music still playing from the sound system before leaving, but he thought Edward might appreciate having something to listen to while preparing himself than the loneliness of silence.

"Hey, Cullen!" The werewolf called out as he went to the door. "Do you mind if I go on ahead of you? I'm kinda hungry and I need to grab something to eat before I check out the rest of this place."

"Yes, it's fine!" The vampire replied, shouting over the sound of fast rushing water. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Okay. Take care, Cullen!"

"You too…"

Glancing over his shoulder and pressing his lips at the sight of steam wafting from the bathroom suite, Jacob sighed and exited the bedroom; closing the door behind him as gently as possible…

* * *

Navigating the labyrinthine hallways of the Chateau seemed a lot easier during the daytime, as Jacob managed to find the main stairwell that led straight down to the lower floors.

He saw a lovely yet plump and elderly woman with light gray hair fixed cleanly into a large bun on her head coming up the stairs just as he was about to descend. She was neatly attired in a crisp maid's uniform, carrying with her a wicker basket of freshly laundered sheets and other cleaning materials. The housekeeper spotted him and greeted the werewolf cheerfully.

"Ah! _Bonjour, monsieur! Il y a n'importe quoi je peux faire pour vous?_"

"Uh…"

The quaint, rotund housekeeper tittered softly and smiled at the wolf's look of confusion. "Ah! _En Anglais?_ Pardon my French, _monsieur_. I said if there was anything I can do for you."

Jacob smiled as he approached the woman closer until they met halfway on the stairs. "Uh, thanks. I think I just need to know where I can grab a bite to eat. Do I need to go to the dining room for breakfast, or…?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, _monsieur_!" The servant grinned as she patted Jacob's arm. "Breakfast is a very informal affair here in the Chateau. The Chosen just simply go straight to the kitchens and eat there before going off to do their daily activities. It's the same with lunch and mid-meal snack breaks. Only dinner is a formal affair where everyone is required to gather in the dining hall at our _administrateurs_' insistence."

"Wow…" The young wolf commented at the fairly lax mealtime system she mentioned.

The woman peered at him curiously with twinkling hazel eyes before speaking again. "You are one of the new American immortal imports, yes?"

"Yes, I am, ma'am. My name's Jacob Black. I'm a wolf shifter, by the way."

The wolf extended a hand to the servant, and the woman accepted it with a gentle shake.

"Pleased to meet you, _monsieur_," she said; seemingly unperturbed the revelation of Jacob's supernatural background. "I am Jacqueline, head housekeeper of the Chateau."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Jacqueline giggled and reached out to lightly pinch Jacob's cheek, which was surprising, given that the stout servant barely reached the wolf's chest.

"My! Such a polite young man! I do believe Seigneur and Madame have done themselves well! But please, call me 'Jacque', if you will."

The werewolf blushed at Jacqueline's compliment. "Yes, Jacque… But only if you call me 'Jake', as well."

"Agreed. And how are you finding the Chateau thus far, _Monsieur_ Jake?"

Jacob gave her a quirky grin. "That's something I have yet to know, ma'am—I mean, Jacque. Today's my first day here. Master Raph says I need to explore this place before we get busy tomorrow."

"Ah, our dear Raphaël…" The housekeeper sighed. "He's a very wonderful man! Seigneur and Madame raised him well, and he definitely is turning out to be a fine head _administrateur_ for the Chateau someday…"

The werewolf smiled at the mention of his handsome Master. "He certainly is…"

Jacqueline suddenly gasped as though she had forgotten something. "Oh, my! I cannot believe I've kept you here chatting with silly old me. I have to tidy Master Raphaël's suite and you must be terribly hungry!"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm really not that—!"

"Nonsense!" Jacqueline insisted as she shooed him down the stairs. "Go straight down to the ground floor, turn to the left corridor when you've reached the fountain intersection, and just keep walking straight down the hallway until you see the marked doors that will lead you to the kitchens. Our head chef, Gustave, and his reliable kitchen team will take care of you from there, _est-cela compris_?"

"Yes, Jacque. Got it." Jacob nodded as he proceeded to continue his descent. "And thanks for the directions!"

"_De rien_, Monsieur Jake!" Jacqueline hollered as she ascended and disappeared into the hallway.

And as if on cue, Jacob's stomach growled loudly and demanded several rounds of tasty sustenance by way of his gastric juices bubbling steadily into a desperate frenzy. Laughing to himself and patting his rock-hard belly, the young wolf quickly dashed down the stairs and looked forward to chowing down on a hearty breakfast and possibly meeting the other household staff—if not some of his fellow Chosen—at the kitchens…

* * *

Edward spent a long while stewing in the shower, but made quick work in dressing himself. He realized that he had probably spent the better part of fifteen minutes standing absently under the simulated rainfall spray after soaping himself, and so he immediately stopped his morose bath; intending to spend lesser time in putting on some clothes so as to maximize his remaining hours for the day.

Stepping out of the stall, he grabbed some towels and thoroughly dried himself off before going into the walk-in closet to find something appropriate. Edward was thankful that most of Altaïr's clothes were close to his size, so picking an outfit didn't take that long for the vampire. Thinking that there wasn't some sort of outspoken dress code to be followed in the Chateau during daylight hours; the teen vampire played it safe and followed his Master's route.

He selected one of Altaïr's many graphic-print T-shirts and threw on a light chambray long-sleeved button-down to go with it. He settled for some stonewashed denims to wear and slipped on a comfortable pair of vintage Chuck Taylors. When the last shoelace was firmly tied, he straightened up and walked out of the bathroom suite.

Immediately, Edward noticed that the bed was made and that the discarded clothes from last night were neatly folded and placed by the corner of the four-poster.

He smiled at this seemingly considerate gesture done by the wolf, and yet he couldn't help but feel that Jacob probably tidied up in an attempt to erase the evidence of last night's debauchery. Scolding himself under his breath for such paranoid thoughts against his newly made werewolf friend, he longingly gazed at the bed for a few more moments before walking over to the state-of-the-art sound system to stop the music.

As the guitar strains and mellow vocals of Jack Johnson came to an abrupt halt, Edward savored the silence as he took his time in surveying the extensive music collection of his Master. The vampire was suitably impressed with the various artists and genres included in the custom-made alcove housing the countless stacks of compact disks and neatly organized media paraphernalia—tiny chrome flash drives, miniature external hard drives, some Apple laptops, and at least seven iPods in a sleeker, updated design Edward believed was not yet even released to the general consumer market. The vampire smirked and wondered if Steve Jobs was a regular Chateau patron as he ran an admiring finger on one of the shiny prototype iPods on display. As much as he wanted to stay there all day and just sample Altaïr's extraordinary store of music, Edward needed to get out and explore the Chateau and see what the hype was all about.

He briskly walked towards the door and opened it to instantly bump into someone carrying a load of things inside a basket which fell to the floor following the crash.

"_O, Mon Dieu!_" A woman screeched as the basket tumbled out of her arms with a mild thump on the marble floor, spilling out the contents everywhere.

"Oh, dear Lord, I'm _so sorry_!" Edward apologized as he bent down to pick up the various inanimate casualties and placed them back in the basket. "I'm really sorry, ma'am; I didn't see you there for a while."

Edward straightened up as he cradled the wicker basket and stared down at a smiling old corpulent female in a maid's uniform who relieved him of the load he was carrying.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, _monsieur_!" The plump servant assured him. "No harm done! So I assume you must be the other new American immortal, _oui_?"

The vampire politely smiled and stepped aside so the housekeeper could enter the bedroom. "Yes, ma'am, that's right. My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm a vampire."

The elderly maid shuffled inside the suite and placed the basket down beside the bed before turning to Edward. "A vampire? Very interesting…"

"How so, ma'am?"

"Never you mind, _monsieur_…" The woman grinned at him. "Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you, _Monsieur_ Edward. I am Jacqueline, head housekeeper of the Chateau, but you can call me 'Jacque', if you will."

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "If I may, ma'am, I'd much rather like to call you Jacqueline. You have such a lovely name."

Jacqueline giggled and blushed. "_Merci_,_ Monsieur_ Edward…! So, I take it you are going to explore the manor and the grounds today?"

"Just the manor, I think. I'll save going outside for another time. I'm just not yet used to the change in weather, you see."

"Are you afraid you might burn up in flames by the sun, _monsieur_?" The servant asked as she began to sort out the piles of sheets out from the basket and onto the bed. "For a vampire, you seem quite confident to be out and about as of the moment. Am I missing something here, _monsieur_?"

"No, you're quite perceptive, actually. But as for your earlier query, I tend to have this less tragic but otherwise still strange effect when I'm exposed to direct sunlight."

"And what might that be, _Monsieur_ Edward?"

Edward simply smiled as he walked over to the edge of the panoramic windows; wanting to show to the elderly woman rather than tell what would happen to him when he would be in contact with bright sun. He quirked a brow at Jacqueline's inquisitive expression before sticking out his left hand in the sunlight filtering through the clear glass. The housekeeper mildly gasped and briefly squinted; putting a pudgy hand over her eyes before her sight adjusted to the ethereal effect of the light on Edward's skin.

"_C'est magnifique_…!" Jacqueline breathed; clearly mesmerized by the blinding, diamond-like sparkle of Edward's entire hand.

Edward laughed as he dropped his hand away from the light, and sauntered back to the open door. "So that's why I can't go out when the weather's like this. It's quite a shame, really. Back home, the skies were mostly gloomy and cloudy, so it was safe for me to go out in the presence of mortals. I mean, I know there aren't any other humans here aside from you and everyone else living here, but I guess I'm just not yet ready to let myself roam around outside during clear, sunny skies."

"Ah… But you obviously haven't yet tried the wonders of our fabulous Nymph Sisters, then!" Jacqueline singsonged as she wiggled a finger at him.

The vampire furrowed his brows and made a tiny, confused smile. "Oh? What about them?"

"You'll see when you get to know those girls," the housekeeper vaguely replied in an airy manner as she immediately set to work removing the pillows and stripping off the silk sheets from the large bed. "After all, if it wasn't for them, Stefan would be very much inconvenienced by his, ah… _extra_ physical features, if you will. Besides, _monsieur_, it would be quite a shame for you to just stay here in the manor all the time; the surrounding grounds are quite an extraordinary sight, you know…"

Having a gut feeling but still a bit unclear as to what she meant by her enigmatic words, Edward figured he would find out what it was when he bumped into Anya, Sasha, or Natalia. Seeing that the kind servant was already busy with her work, the vampire took that as his cue to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then… It was very nice to meet you, Jacqueline."

The elderly maid looked up from tucking in brand new sheets on the bed. "Oh, it is my pleasure, _Monsieur_ Edward! Now you best run along and go find something interesting to do now. I'm sure the Chateau will hold many surprises for you…"

With one last smile and a farewell nod to Jacqueline, Edward gently closed the door behind him and stalked off in search of new faces, new surroundings, and hopefully a handsome, familiar face that he wanted to see…

* * *

Jacob was still clutching his stomach and shaking his head in laughter after his trip to the kitchens. Though he might not have encountered his fellow immortal housemates there, he was more than entertained by the head chef and his eccentric _brigade de cuisine_ as he ate his breakfast. It was perhaps the most amusing way he had ever started his day in a long while—not even after a rowdy daybreak meal at Sam's house after a whole night of patrolling the La Push borders—given some of the weird yet friendly Chateau workers he had the pleasure of meeting for the first time.

Executive chef Gustave seemed to be this hyperactive culinary perfectionist who loved to hurl a hilarious mix of scathing insults and affectionate endearments to his subordinates, and was curiously obsessed with making sure the werewolf had taken a bite of every single thing he had to offer—from honey waffles to chocolate-covered strawberries—and then asking if they weren't to his liking so that he might be able to make an even better batch; which was funny considering his delicious cooking more than lived up to Jacob's taste expectations. There were his _sous-chefs_, Fernando and Imelda, who made one hell of a comedic culinary tag-team with their quickfire wit coupled with amazing kitchen skills. Rounding out the formidable lineup were the various _chefs de partie_ comprised of Diego (soups and sauces), Veronica (fish and seafood), Oliver (meats and poultry), Indra (vegetables and appetizers), Tiffany (desserts and pastries), and "Boom-Boom" (pantry manager)—six very skilled youths and uniquely eccentric individuals that they seemed more suited to Cirque du Soleil than the kitchens they were working with the way they all juggled food, knives, and other culinary utensils all around the kitchen with apparent ease.

Everyone was very accommodating from the moment Jacob stepped foot inside the immense and extremely high-tech room equipped with the latest in kitchen technologies. He was swiftly ushered by a fawning Gustave to the main island counter and began jabbering away orders to his staff in rapid Frenglish. Seconds later, a mouthwatering buffet of freshly cooked breakfast offerings were displayed before him. He pretty much enjoyed his time eating and observing the fast-paced environment of the Chateau's kitchen and laughing at the antics of the six specialty chefs which invariably led to Gustave running his mouth with A-plus obscenities. Jacob also chatted with Fernando and Imelda, who shared his sarcastic sense of humor and gave him insider information on the best times to stop by the kitchens if he wanted a craving for comfort foods.

After more than an hour of good food and excellent company with fun people, Jacob thanked everyone in the kitchen for their time and service as he graciously showed himself out, with Gustave insisting the werewolf take a bag of snacks with him while he explored the rest of the Chateau. Exiting the kitchen, he made his way back to the main intersection where he paused to take a closer look at the fountain. In his rush to eat, he barely gave it a second glance as he bolted down the stairwell. But now that he had his fill of quality nourishment, Jacob took his time noticing the finer details of the remarkable structure.

It was just as extraordinary when he first saw it, and with the light of day shining down from the atrium's skylight towering above him, the fountain's grandeur was significantly heightened. The sound of the cascading water was soothing and lovely to watch as it bathed the carved figures surrounding the phallic centerpoint from which the water spouted forth. Jacob eventually realized that upon closer inspection of the statues of the fountain, he saw that they were actually well-rendered replicas of the other Chosen.

He was impressed by the extreme attention to detail given to the faces and naked bodies of his housemates, especially the more intricate features like the horns, tail, and super-sized penis of Stefan; the long and scaly tail of Regina; Khaled's lower half of his body as a cloud of smoke emanating from the tip of an oil lamp, and the majestic wings of Ashkaré, Ciara, and Zedriel. The werewolf hoped that he would be able to see the other slaves in their true forms when he had the chance, as he felt somewhat inferior compared to the senior Chosen. That was also another thing that slightly bugged the young wolf: his age.

Jacob was very sure that he was—biologically speaking—the youngest recruit amongst the Chosen. He remembered taking a good look at the others during the feast and the wolf deduced that their physical appearances stayed well within the twentysomething range, but he knew that their real ages were far beyond that of his, or Edward's, for that matter. Remembering that Edward was not the oldest creature he knew anymore gave a small comfort to Jacob. At least he wouldn't be the only one feeling that way.

After gazing thoughtfully at the fountain and wondering whether he and Edward would be added to the structure someday, Jacob moved on and headed for the main entrance of the Chateau which would lead him outside and into fresh air and open grounds after so long…

* * *

Edward met a few more manor servants in the course of his exploration within the Chateau's maze of floors and hallways.

There was Eustace, the tall and well-mannered elderly head butler of the mansion, whom Edward had briefly spoken to as he crossed paths with the servant who was walking down a corridor on the fourth floor while consulting a clipboard of household tasks to be done by his staff; Nathaniel, the _administrateurs_' sprightly personal valet, carrying a heaping breakfast tray to Seigneur and Madame's suite and who enthusiastically welcomed the vampire to the manor; and then there were the chambermaids Hilda, Charlotte, and Virginia—demure young ladies who particularly blushed at the first sight of Edward as they were cleaning the windows of the east wing on the third level, but nevertheless engaged him in casual conversation.

Edward had so far found the mortal servants quite amiable and helpful yet also peculiar in that they never seem to be completely bothered or overly enchanted by the fact that he was a vampire. He assumed that the household staff of the Chateau was so used to being around various immortal creatures that nothing could quite possibly faze them. Furtively reading their minds gave him further insight when he discovered that, while they may have earthly human thoughts and emotions, most everyone he had met had unusually focused mindsets in regards to their work. It was like they were very dedicated to maintaining the upkeep of the manor where they were employed and providing perfect service to its eternal residents, and Edward found this quite remarkable, for most of the humans he had known back in Forks were quite uncaring for no one but themselves.

After a good quarter of an hour chatting with the three lovely chambermaids, Edward politely excused himself headed to the end of the west wing on the third floor when he earlier asked Eustace where he could find the library. Edward always considered himself as some "high culture vulture", and an appreciation for literature—aside from music and other fine arts—was high on his list of favorite hobbies.

The journey towards the library was supplemented by the sights of numerous, colorful paintings hanging prominently on the corridor walls by artists whom Edward especially liked. Aside from his personal favorite—Claude Monet—he spotted several, relatively obscure but otherwise clearly identifiable and original works from Salvador Dalí, Vincent van Gogh, René Magritte, Pablo Picasso, and Frida Kahlo. The vampire enjoyed the visual feast so much he barely noticed that he had finally arrived at the large doors to the library.

Psyching himself for at least two hours' worth of browsing good books, he pushed the door open and passed through the open threshold.

The first thing that greeted Edward was the pervasive yet familiar scent of aged leather, paper, and parchment—a common fragrance he was particularly fond of whenever he steps foot in old libraries. The second thing that he noticed was the marvelous scale of the space: a cathedral-esque room providing a silent sanctuary to many towering wooden shelves filled with innumerable books, surrounded by vaulted ceilings and illuminated by sunlight ethereally penetrating through soaring stained-glass windows featuring various pagan deities and other religious iconographies. The third thing that caught his attention were the two smiling, beautiful faces—seated comfortably on high-backed green leather armchairs in the middle of the library—that turned to look at him.

"Oh…" Edward awkwardly began as he closed the door behind him. "Hello. I hope I wasn't intruding."

"Nonsense, Edward!" Ciara replied as she and Khaled stood to greet him. "Please! Come and join us!"

Edward tentatively smiled and approached the fairy and the genie, who offered him a spare armchair in the circular seating area. He thanked them as he settled down, with the two other Chosen following suit as they engaged the vampire in conversation; with pleasantries and introductions out of the way before moving on to a more personal discussion.

"So Edward," Khaled said as he peered curiously at the teenage immortal. "How are you finding your new home so far?"

The vampire thought about it and chose his words carefully, as if still not used to the idea of him being there yet. "The Chateau has a certain… _charm_ and mystery to it, and I've yet to discover more about my new abode."

Ciara grinned and bounced lightly on her seat, her wild mane of red hair springing along with her giddy movements. "That's very good to hear, Edward… So how was your first night with Raphaël? Was it any good as you had hoped?"

Both slaves gave him pleasant, questioning looks and Edward smiled at recalling his night with his Master. "Altaïr was—I mean, _is_—a very skilled and passionate lover. I certainly learned a lot on my first night here with him. Did the two of you also go through him on your first night as slaves here?"

The fairy and the genie gently laughed, but not maliciously, yet Edward cracked a smile and took it all in good stride. Khaled was the first to recover.

"No, my friend…" The genie smiled as he recounted his tale. "My first night here was spent with Seigneur and Madame's grandfather, back in the early twentieth century when I was discovered by the Collegiates after tracking down my lamp hidden in the deserts of Arabia. It was quite the memorable experience because I was initiated by Seigneur Nicholas des Nocturnes in the Louvre Museum after visiting hours before being taken here in Provence."

"And mine was with one of the earlier _administrateurs_ of the Chateau; a long, long time ago in the heyday of fairytale writers like the Brothers Grimm," Ciara added after Khaled's recollection. "You see, the house wanted a real fairy to capitalize on the growing trend at the time, and so I was brought here by the Collegiates who were scouring the forests of England, where I once lived. After my capture, they brought me to the sacred ruins of Stonehenge for my initiation; complete with pagan bonfires, chanting, and everything!"

"Absolutely fascinating…!" Edward replied as he listened to the anecdotes of his colleagues. "And were you able to adapt to your new life once you settled here at the Chateau?"

"For me, yes," Khaled replied. "But Ciara was a bit… _reticent_ upon her arrival."

"He's right, you know," the fairy nodded in confirmation to the genie's statement. "I was actually _so_ rebellious when I first got here. It took me a few weeks to get used to the idea that I was forever enslaved to a life of sex. But I got over it quickly, though. It helped that I was very well-taken care of during my stay here, and not treated like some filthy, abused criminal in a dungeon as I initially feared."

"But what about you, Edward?" Khaled asked; genuine concern etched on his exotic face. "Are you finding it difficult to adjust to things around here?"

The vampire pondered for a few moments on the question before responding. "I'm not sure… There are several parts of me that is quite confused with the whole thing."

"How so?" Ciara prodded as she leaned closer from her chair.

Edward bit his lip. "Well… A part of me wishes that this whole thing was just a dream and that I'm still living my life back home in the United States. Another part is me still coming to terms with the idea of this 'immortal sex slave' thing. The other part is somewhat looking forward to this new life I'm about to lead. It's just… _a lot_ to take in all at once, you know?"

The fairy scooted out of her seat and perched on the armrest of Edward's armchair. She ran an empathetic hand on the vampire's windblown bronze locks and sighed.

"You have every right to feel those things, Edward," Ciara said as she gazed at his pensive eyes. "Being a slave here is just something that you will eventually learn to accept and just… you know… go with it. I'm not saying you should feel hopeless and dejected at your situation. You have to understand that most of us here also went through what you're feeling right now, so I know how it hurts to think about the life you've led in the past. But I also think that you of all immortals should know that change is the only constant in this universe: we cannot control the whims of time for we are always moving forward."

"Ciara's right, Edward," Khaled concurred as he crossed his legs and placed his fingertips together. "There's no sense in going forth to our future if we keep looking back to the paths of the past that ends on our present feet."

The redheaded immortal affectionately smiled at the raven-haired genie as they both began to slowly recite and alternate the lines between them of a very profound saying that Edward was greatly familiar with.

"…All that lives…" Ciara started, as Khaled continued:

"…Lives forever…"

"…Only the shell, the perishable…"

"…Passes away…"

"…The spirit is without end…"

"…Eternal…"

"_Deathless_," both the senior Chosen ended in unison as they held beautifully enigmatic expressions at their new friend.

"The _Bhagavad Gita_…" Edward breathed as his eyes twinkled and gaped in amazement.

"That's right," the genie chuckled as he pushed the aforementioned book of sacred Hindu texts to the vampire on the coffee table between their chairs. "Just one of the many important lessons you will learn—or should I say, have already learned—during the course of your stay here with us."

The fairy grinned as he reached out to pluck the leather-bound document off the table and gently handed it over to an awed Edward. "You don't have to worry, Edward. We're here to help you out; you and Jacob both. We're going to… show you the ropes, shall we say. That's what friends do for friends, right?"

"Right," the vampire simply responded with a grateful smile as he lightly ran his fingers over the dog-eared, peeling leather cover of the ancient Sanskrit manuscript.

"I don't know what to say," Edward said as he flashed a charming grin to a pleased pair of immortals. "If I was only able to drink wine, I'd give a toast to newfound friends. Thank you so much…"

Ciara quirked an amused brow. "Who says we need some wine to make a toast?"

With a bouncy flourish, she hopped off the armrest of the chair and tugged Edward's arm playfully until the vampire got out of his chair to stand up, laughing gently as he did so. Khaled also snorted in amusement and made to stand, as well.

"To new friends!" Ciara prettily squeaked as she gazed up at a bemused vampire. Then she reached out her hand to anchor it behind Edward's neck, and pulled the new Chosen member down for a gentle, chaste kiss on the lips with a slight hint of teasing tongue. The fairy's other hand trailed down and gently cupped Edward's crotch, giving it a firm squeeze that sent delicious chills down the vampire's spine.

Edward was slightly surprised by the unusual "toast" but nevertheless responded positively to the fairy's kiss. It was brief, and then Khaled stepped up to Edward.

"To new friends…" The genie curved a corner of his sensual, full lips as he too, closed the space between them for the same platonic yet arousing kiss—coupled with the sensual fondling of his groin—which only lasted a few seconds.

"To new friends…!" Edward repeated with a definite brightness in his mood. "Wow… I don't know about you, but I think I'm looking forward to a brand new day tomorrow when I start "school" with you and the others."

At the mention of "school", Ciara grunted and rolled her eyes as she casually flopped back down to her seat and tugged at her piled-on array of gypsy necklaces.

"Oh, that's right! You just _had_ to remind me of that! Ugh!" She turned to mildly scowl at the genie. "I thought Raphaël said we'd have at least _two days off_ from school since Edward and Jacob just came!"

Khaled shook his head in barely contained mirth from the fairy's irritated reaction; his shoulders shaking with laughter as he settled back down on his chair. "He said he'll try to give us two days off; he didn't exactly promise that he would. And you know what Professor Tristan is like, Cee… He's a law unto himself beyond Raphaël _or_ Seigneur and Madame. And besides, at least we're going to be starting a new subject the next day. Looks like it's going to be an interesting spring semester, I should say, now that we have two new classmates."

"Whatever. I mean, it still doesn't change the fact that we were robbed of a much needed break! I mean, the Prof is cool and all, but sometimes he drives me nuts!"

"_Excuse me_? Don't you mean _most_ of the time? And may I remind you, you're not the only one with that particular sentiment, my dear."

"I'm sorry, but who is this Professor Tristan I keep hearing about?" Edward asked, unable to contain his bursting curiosity at the humorous banter. "Altaïr mentioned him to me and Jacob before he left us for the day, saying that he's quite the, uhm, discriminating mentor. And now hearing you talk about him firsthand, I can't help but find out what his deal is. Anything you can tell me about him aside from his… demanding behavior?"

Ciara and Khaled exchanged sly glances, which did not bode well with Edward.

"Oh, Edward…" Ciara pouted. "We wouldn't want to ruin the _surprise_ for you now, would we, Kale?"

"You're absolutely right, Cee…" Khaled seconded with a slight incline of his head. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I guess you'll have to find out for yourself tomorrow. It's not that we're putting you in some sort of embarrassing trick or anything. Forewarned is forearmed, after all. But in this case, the Professor is a bit complicated to explain. Best if you and Jacob experience him for yourselves come tomorrow, yeah?"

The vampire felt dubious about the keeping the whole "terror teacher" thing shrouded in mystery when he had faced some really nasty instructors during his lifetime.

"You know, I've been to high school several times than I can bear to remember and experienced many stern educators. I'm pretty sure I can handle the Chateau's teacher."

Khaled raised a smug brow. "Ah, that may be, my friend. But Professor Tristan is no mere mortal tutor… All we can tell you for now is that you better be on your toes when you and Jacob will attend the class for the first time."

_Great. More obscure riddles for me to decipher. No use trying to pick their brains, either. I wonder why that is, though… Good Lord, this is going to be very interesting, indeed._

"All right, so if you _can't_ tell me about who the Professor is, can you at least tell me what usually goes on during our classes?"

At this prompt, Ciara and Khaled smiled widely and proceeded to fill in Edward with a great amount of information about the Chateau's classes—though both senior Chosen still withheld key details about certain aspects of their lessons to maintain the suspense—with the mysterious Professor before smoothly segueing into other topics of interest to the trio. It was clear from the easygoing banter and casual atmosphere between the three Chosen that they seemed to be kindred spirits with the wide variety of subjects they were animatedly discussing. Edward's pre-planned allotment of two hours in the library was swiftly forgotten as he enjoyed the company of the genie and the fairy, whom he felt he had known all his life as he continued in their intelligent conversation

He had never met anybody so philosophically cryptic and mentally astute as Ciara and Khaled; not to mention calmly amiable yet totally at ease with their blatant sexual appeal. With a nostalgic twinge in his heart, the pair strongly reminded him of his siblings, Alice and Jasper; though the vampire reminded himself that these two eternal beings were completely unique individuals in their own right. Just because they happened to echo similar qualities of his beloved vampire family members didn't mean that was the sole reason he was seeking their camaraderie. Edward thus decided that—while he may stubbornly refuse to forget his personal history—he would be ready to face the rollercoaster ride ahead of him with the help of his new friends. But somewhere in the corners of his mind, he wondered if Jacob was somewhere in the Chateau having a good time without him as he kept up a steady flow of smart dialogue with Khaled and Ciara…

* * *

Jacob felt much happier now that he was able to get out and enjoy the fresh air and warm sunshine.

The werewolf had to admit that a sudden change in scenery wasn't all that bad. Though he missed the cool forests of his home in Washington, he appreciated the open yet secluded French landscape surrounding the Chateau. He had never been to anywhere outside the continental US before, and knowing he was forever going to live in a foreign country that he only learned about in school or in other forms of media made Jacob wonder if it was going to be a good thing for him.

He was aimlessly wandering the main pathway lost in his thoughts as he gazed around him with curious eyes; one hand in his pocket and the other one clutching the mid-sized tote bag of goodies Gustave gave him. The young wolf eventually reached the edge of the forest marked by the starting point of the carved statues lining the driveway going out of the Chateau. After peering at what looked to be a sculpture of the angel Zedriel perched on a tall and wide marble pedestal, Jacob decided he'd check the woods out to see if it was to his liking.

Just as he slipped into the forest, he heard the sound of car wheels crunching loudly on the gravel path. The young wolf shifter turned around and saw that one of the black Maybachs was driving slowly away from the Chateau. Though Jacob couldn't see through the heavily tinted windows, he knew the passengers inside to be the College of Mysteries; leaving the premises a tad richer and their carnal appetites satisfied now that their mission had been successful. Harboring no hard feelings against any of the Collegiates anymore, the lycanthrope pensively smiled as the lone car disappeared from view, and nothing but the sound of the breeze filled the air. He was somewhat forlorn at not having a chance to say goodbye to the five mercenaries, but had a feeling he would be seeing them again. Not that he had a grudge or anything, but the werewolf felt that he had a sexual score to settle with the ruggedly handsome Mjolnir.

After all, one good turn deserves another.

Smiling at the prospect, the shifter continued his exploration of the Chateau grounds and took his time absorbing his new surroundings. Unlike the perennially damp and gloomy atmosphere of Forks and La Push, Jacob saw that the forests covering the Chateau were considerably drier and dappled with golden sunlight filtering through the trees, creating a magical effect. He supposed it had something to do with all of the fairytales he was familiar with growing up apart from all the native Quileute folktales he was told; fairytales like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty which were mostly set in isolated European woodlands such as these. He was surprised that the only missing things around these lands aside from the immortal beings were the singing, talking animals roaming around the grounds.

Jacob snorted. The only thing close to a talking animal in these parts was him in his wolf form—if by talking, meaning through his head—and he could forget singing while he was in his phased state. Unless he wanted anyone within a ten-mile radius to hear loud and goosebump-inducing howling, the Quileute native can cross out crooning lupine vocal stylings on his list of things guaranteed to make him look like an idiot or a savage beast.

Now that he was on the issue of his wolf form, Jacob had the good sense to presume that he would be expected by Seigneur and Madame to maintain his immortality by constantly shifting so that he would stop aging—something that had not yet been outright addressed but was somewhat already a given, seeing that they had a comprehensive permanent file on him.

The lycanthrope pressed his lips into a thin line as he began to calculate how frequently he should be phasing in order to remain forever young. Having only been a wolf shifter for several months before being sent to the Chateau, Jacob still didn't know all the things about his supernatural ancestry despite everything that Sam, his father, and all the other tribe elders back at the reservation told him after the wolf gene in him was triggered. He was sure that he would live as long as any of the senior Chosen, but he didn't know exactly how many times he would be shifting in order for him to jump off the clock and remain his sixteen year old self for all eternity. That needed a fair bit of mathematical savvy and more thorough research into his exact taxonomy of lycanthropy.

He supposed he was thankful that Edward was around since he knew his transformations required the nearby presence of a vampire. Smiling at the thought, he then proceeded to determine and plan out a regular "werewolf workout" of sorts now that he had this large patch of private woods as his natural gymnasium. With classes to attend presided by the still unknown Professor Tristan and extra sex lessons with Raph to consider, his schedule would be most certainly booked. Jacob decided that he'd commit to phasing at least once a week for a whole day before making any changes to his workout plans. He definitely needed to consult with Raph on the best way to sort out this major issue.

Making a clear mental note to bring this subject up for serious discussion with his Master later tonight, Jacob relaxed as he weaved through the tall trees and listened to the tranquil sound of the wind blowing through the forest.

Then, he instinctively stiffened at the sound of loud voices booming noisily from somewhere in the woods.

"_Argh_! Why did I ever let you talk me into doing this shit?" A female voice demanded.

A deep male voice responded. "Because you love me, love?"

"Ew, gross! I am _so not_ your 'love', you arsehole!" The first voice retorted.

A third voice piped up, another woman. "And don't even _think_ of pulling that 'love' crap on me, too, if you wish to keep your precious potty mouth intact."

There was a muffled sound of exasperated moaning before segueing into what sounded like tussled grunting.

Curious, Jacob listened carefully as he walked forward; seeking out the source of the noise, as he realized the voices were very familiar, yet he still couldn't place who those voices belonged to. The werewolf pushed through some bushes before stepping out into a small clearing and was met with the sight of three perfect and semi-naked bodies wrestling around on the grass.

"Uh…" The wolf shifter stammered as he stared in mild shock at the three Chosen, clad only in their underwear, who were uncomfortably frozen in position from their grappling as they caught sight of the intruder.

"_Jacob_!" Regina screeched in delight as she immediately untangled herself from her two other companions. "What a wonderful surprise! So you're out and about then, eh?"

"Easy, Regina…" Jade laughed as she brushed herself off and effortlessly assumed the lotus position on the ground. "Give the kid time to clear his head. He's obviously in shock, and you ogling him isn't going to help."

"She's right, love," Stefan chuckled as he readjusted his black leather jockstrap which was miraculously intact and containing the extremely protruding bulge in his crotch area. "Leave the young wolf lad be. But as for the ogling part, you know you have me for that, yeah?"

Regina rolled her eyes and hurled pebbles at the two. "Oh, _shut up_, both of you!" She then turned back to an amused werewolf still standing awkwardly by the edge of the clearing. "Oh, come on, Jacob! Don't be shy! We're all friends and fellow Chosen here. Why don't you come and join us?"

Jacob tentatively shuffled forward. He finally encountered some of them, so he might as well tick off "making new friends" from his to-do list while he was at it.

"Uh, thanks…! Regina, right?" The wolf said to the smiling mermaid as he plopped down on the grass and made to recall their names from last night.

"Yes," she smoothly replied as she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder; waving a delicate hand to the other immortals. "That's Jade, and the spineless pussy to my right is otherwise known as Stefan."

"_Hey_!" The satyr cried out as he playfully nudged Regina off-balance. "Who are you calling a pussy, you self-righteous cunt?"

"_Why you little_…! ARGH!"

And the mermaid lunged wildly at the bigger immortal, screaming angrily and completely unconcerned that she was merely a fraction smaller despite her Amazonian frame when compared to the gigantic satyr. The two continued to grapple and pummel each other into various wresting contortions and complicated submission holds, with Jacob gaping in hilarity and amazement when he observed that Regina mainly had the upper hand on Stefan, whom he wrongfully assumed to be the one having the advantage in terms of physicality alone.

Jade sidled up to him and shook her head in mirth. "You have two excuse these two, Jacob. They've been going at it for the better part of two thousand years or so."

"No shit."

"_Seriously_. They were the first two immortals to be inducted into the Chosen, so it's sort of like a competitive love/hate relationship going on between them."

"Really?" Jacob's eyes widened in amazement as he peered at Jade's calmly smiling face; missing out on a particularly fantastic move by Stefan over Regina. "So basically they're like, uh, frenemy rivals?"

The sea goddess giggled as she tucked a strand of her straight, glossy black hair behind her ear and continued to watch the loud and amusing grappling match before her. "I guess you could say that, in a way. But just for the record, these two aren't together in a romantic sense, even though it's quite clear that they're made for each other. They're just both _very_ stubborn and extremely proud creatures, among other things, so a relationship between them would be quite dysfunctional. But it makes great entertainment for the rest of us who've lived with these pair of knuckleheads, so we can't complain!"

"I can certainly see that," the lycanthrope laughed, turning his attention back to the fight club while still chatting with Jade. "But what were you guys doing here in the first place? And um… in your underwear, too. Just curious."

Jade laughed as she gazed at Jacob's handsome and inquisitive face. "It's a funny story. See, Stef's always going on about he's a _lover_, not a fighter; which, frankly, is the reason why Regina loves to antagonize him. So today, out of nowhere, he comes right up to us after breakfast and says that he wants to learn some good self-defense strategies for some weird, undisclosed reasons which he says are beyond us and is none of our bloody business, apparently."

"And how did partially naked wrestling get involved in this?" Jacob sardonically questioned.

"Funny you should mention that," Jade remarked as he raised an amused brow at the young wolf. "Well, Regina basically laughed at the idea of us getting involved with Stefan in a combating capacity, but I figured it would be fun to see how Stefan would be like as a "fighter" of sorts, so I persuaded her to agree. And when Stef suggested we do it outside instead of back in the manor, I then casually offered that we do it in our underwear so that we wouldn't dirty our clothes."

The young wolf laughed. "Uh-huh, yeah right. I bet you just said that cause you wanted to see some nasty action, didn't you?"

"Who, _me_?" The sea goddess giggled in faux innocence, the deviant gleam shining in her almond-shaped eyes of blue. "In any case, we were just warming up when you arrived. Not that you were interrupting us, but it's very good that there's someone else apart from me who will act as sometime referee and entertained audience."

In a fit of creative spontaneity, and partly to impress his new friends, Jacob issued a new challenge to Jade that would definitely show them the meaning of playful roughhousing.

"Yeah? Well, where I'm from, I'm not content to just sit and watch when there's some action going on. I like to play, too."

Jade straightened up and smirked. "Is that so, kid?"

"Who are you calling a _kid_?" Jacob good-naturedly scowled. "I may be technically the youngest immortal here now, but you haven't seen what I can do yet."

"Huh. Big words for such a damn cute FNG such as you," the sea goddess jibed as she gave the determined-looking wolf a mischievous grin and a level stare. "Let's see if you can show us what you're made of, wolf boy…!"

She gracefully rose to her feet and hollered to the mermaid and the satyr still energetically pouncing on each other with their bodies already caked with grass stains, dirt, and sweat. Jacob cracked his knuckles jerked his neck a few times as he stood up, preparing himself for his physical display of power and strength to the senior Chosen.

"Hey! _Lovebirds_! Kill the motor! We got us a new player!"

"What?" Regina loudly grunted as she struggled to clench her well-toned thighs around Stefan's large neck.

"Bloody _hell_, woman!" Stefan screamed as he pried off the mermaid's legs off him and unceremoniously pushed her away. "Jade said '_stop_'. Are you fucking deaf?"

"Excuses, excuses!" Regina scoffed as she deigned to help the satyr on his feet. "I was _winning_ until she had to ruin the fun."

"_Yeah, right_! I had you good in that last move until you _cheated_!"

"For your information, you pompous _asshole_, that was _completely_ legal and—!"

"Jesus Christ! Will you two just _fucking zip it_ already?" Jade yelled, snapping the bickering pair back to reality. "Right. Now that both of you are down from your high horses, I believe we can move on to something more fun for today's defense exercises-slash-fight club."

"Oh, yeah?" Stefan panted as he fiddled once more with aligning his jockstrap in place; his hefty cock dangerously close to bursting out of the already strained leather.

"And what might that be, Jade?" Regina added as she went to tie up her long blonde waves into a messy topknot on her head to keep the hair out of her sweaty but still gorgeous face.

The sea goddess turned her head to Jacob. "Young Jacob here has just issued us a challenge."

"Your fight club?" Jacob said in an even yet indomitable tone. "I'm in. Im'ma show you guys what this Chosen rookie is made of."

Both the satyr and the mermaid exchanged mildly incredulous looks before shooting a smug-faced werewolf with matching smirks and raised brows

"Are you _sure_ you know what you're getting yourself into, laddie?" Stefan chuckled as he stepped closer.

"Yeah. I mean, you're hot and all, but it would be quite embarrassing on your part when I kick your sexy ass," Regina haughtily remarked as she adjusted the straps of her skimpy bra barely covering her full breasts. "Sure you wanna do this, Jacob? Cause if you do, you're gonna be schooled _like mad_."

"Amen, sweetheart, _amen_!" Stefan added cheerfully, earning a glare/smile combo from the mermaid.

The young wolf, undeterred by the mock jibes, confidently stripped off his shirt and sandals until he was only down to his cargo shorts.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be the one getting my ass whooped today…"

Regina and Jade giggled in amusement even as they ran highly appreciative eyes on Jacob's well-defined body. Even Stefan gave a low whistle of appreciation at the sight of the young wolf's chiseled abs.

Jade stepped away from Jacob as she went to stand by her two other comrades. "Well, I guess this changes things for today now that Jacob's going to be in on the fun."

"Fun, yeah." Stefan smirked. "But Jacob, mate, if you want to play, those shorts are gonna have to go away."

Jacob intentionally paused for effect and kept a perfectly straight poker face, waiting for one of them to take the bait. Luckily, Regina was the one who made the move.

"Awww… What's the matter, sweetie? Too shy to prance around in your undies with us big boys and girls?"

Regina issued a lively, but not malicious, laugh as Stefan and Jade went along with her exigent statement, eyeing Jacob in anticipation.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you haven't said that…"

Regina's brows rose once more. "Oh no, _you didn't_! Dude, I know you _did not_ just call me a—!"

But before she could even finish her rebuttal, Jacob held his ground and his firm stare at the trio as he brusquely undid his shorts and let it fall down to his ankles; fully revealing his naked glory and heroic manhood for them to see.

And as Jacob had expected, their reactions were nothing short of priceless.

Regina was rendered wide-eyed and speechless; her jaw wide open in an ungainly fashion.

Stefan purred appreciatively and murmured, "Wow, kid…! You are definitely _hardcore_! Full-on commando—now _that's_ more like it!"

Jade blushed and giggled but managed to deliver a decent zinger to the moment, adopting a self-parodying Asian prostitute accent. "Okay…! Damn, me so _horny_! Me _definitely_ wanna love that _long time_!"

The werewolf merely shook his head in laughter as he shuck out of the shorts and dug his bare feet into the coarse earth and grass.

_Suckers. This is just the appetizer. Wait till they get the main course…!_

All too soon, Regina recovered and attempted to regain control of the situation in her typical supercilious manner. "Pfft! Nothing that we haven't _seen_ before, kid. So you have a big cock. _Big fucking deal_. It's not like being totally _naked_ is going to help you beat anyone of us in combat. Right, you guys?"

"Right," Stefan and Jade chorused as they gave each other self-assured fist-bumps.

And then Jacob started the ignition on his secret weapon.

"Oh, yeah? Did I _say_ I was going to just stay naked like this during our fight? I don't _think_ so…"

Their faces instantly frowned in sync as they realized a second too late what their new colleague exactly had in mind.

There was perhaps no other feeling Jacob loved in the world—aside from mind-blowing orgasms, of course—than shifting into his wolf form. Sure, there was a bit of pain involved as the bones and organs in him jumbled around and changed shape and size. But the pain was worth it every time. He barely needed to think about it; it was just like breathing. The transformation was beautifully effortless that the Quileute teen only had to feel the magical energy flowing through his body before magnificently exploding into a stunning vision of a tremendously large wolf with thick russet fur; its huge brown eyes still giving the three senior Chosen in front of him with the same determined gaze, and scratching the ground impatiently with its outsized paws. Though he knew they couldn't be able read his mind at the moment, the looks on their faces were clear that they understood the message he was trying to convey through his eyes:

_Not so tough now, are you…?_

The mermaid, the satyr, and the sea goddess could only stare in awe as they slowly took instinctive steps backwards with every forward step the massive wolf made towards them.

Jade held a mixture of excitement and fear in her voice. "Guys, we are _so fucking screwed_…!"

"Too _fucking right_ you are, love!" Stefan agreed as he nervously smiled and carefully eyed Jacob while maintaining his distance from the ever advancing lycanthrope.

Regina inwardly conceded that the newest member of the Chosen had the element of surprise and that she was duly impressed with the young wolf's tactics. But it would take a lot more for her to admit such an observation out loud, and she was never one to back down on a dare; so thus, did the mermaid counteract the wolf's strategy by playing along with his game.

The gorgeous female amphibian raised a haughty brow at the seemingly smirking wolf as she swiftly let her sun-drenched tresses fall into their long, wavy glory; unhooked the bra she was wearing, and violently ripped off the thong covering her genitalia with a dramatic flourish. Regina gave a pointed look to an astonished Jade and Stefan. "I _know_ you're not just going to _stand there_ and let this big, bad wolf get the best of us! What _the fuck_ are you two waiting for? Rock and roll!"

Exchanging manic grins on their faces, the satyr and the oceanic deity immediately followed their friend's lead and were in their stunningly sexy birthday suits in a flash. Their confidence regained, the senior Chosen fixed brash expressions on their beautiful faces as they made to advance on the wolf; three immortals against one, ready for battle.

Regina licked her lips and blew Jacob a saucy air kiss. "_Game on_, wolf boy…!"

Jacob let out a single, piercing howl that sent birds amongst the trees flying into the air in a panic.

_Bring it on, bitches… This mutt's ready to go wild and out…!_

And with that, all four slaves pounced for the kill as they all rolled and stumbled and attacked in every way they could; grunting, laughter, barking, and adrenaline-fueled shrieking filling the small clearing as the three nude slaves aggressively tackled a feisty and unrelenting russet wolf who was definitely taking immense pleasure in the erotic brawl.

"_Bad dog_!" Regina screeched in mingled delight and irritation as she was sent flying to the ground with a loud thud courtesy of a major head butt from a victorious Jacob. "You are _so_ going to _fucking pay_ for that, you dirty mutt!"

The werewolf only stuck out his tongue to the side as if to say '_Bitch, you got _pwned_!_' before being strangled at the neck by a heavily panting Stefan and his large bushy tail being wildly tugged by a raucously grunting Jade.

Jacob resumed his affable altercation with his new friends and thoroughly enjoyed messing around with the three senior Chosen. In a way, they reminded him a bit of his equally rough-and-tumble pack mates back in La Push, but knew they would never be substitutes. But these immortals stood out in a way that his old wolf pack couldn't even compare to, and Jacob found it amazing how he had instantly connected with beings like Regina, Stefan, and Jade on an easygoing yet spirited level that made him feel like he never left his real home.

He was having so much fun that he barely noticed the sun go well past into the early hours of afternoon, to which all four had reluctantly ceased their horseplay to take a break in the cover of the forest and eat the snacks Jacob brought with him for lunch while still remaining gloriously unclothed. The young wolf ended up winning six times out of ten against his formidable trio of attractive opponents, with Regina good-naturedly admitting a sound defeat and kissed Jacob seductively on the mouth as a prize for a battle well fought. And in the shade of the trees with Gustave's yummy snacks filling their stomachs, Jacob felt that the day was made even more better as he engaged himself in snarky and intelligent banter on various topics with his newfound comrades as the afternoon passed on; wondering at the back of his mind if Edward was enjoying himself with agreeable company of the other Chosen Ones, as well…

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Altaïr?"

"Ah! Zed, Ash… Come in and have a seat."

Raphaël looked up from reviewing some expense accounts and other assorted paperwork scattered on his massive antique desk in his office as the angel and the demon entered and sat on the black leather armchairs in front of him.

"What's the deal, Raph?" Ashkaré jauntily greeted the Chateau deputy as he casually perched his legs on the desk, crossing them by the ankles. "I'd love to stay and chat and all, but I have some things to do, so make it quick, yeah?"

Zedriel merely rolled his eyes at the demon's uncouth behavior and primly sat on his chair with impeccable posture, keeping a serene and loving gaze on the deputy _administrateur_.

Raphaël chuckled and slipped the papers he was browsing into an empty file folder. He leaned back into his chair and surveyed his two slaves with questioning eyes before addressing them.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today. I would have called you earlier, but I was busy with some important matters."

Ashkaré cracked a smile and winked at his Master. "Awww…! You want Angel Boy here and me to help you relieve your stress, Raph?"

"Ugh, vulgar much?" Zedriel muttered darkly under his breath, but the demon happened to catch the comment and wildly turned to glare at the angel.

"I'll _show_ you fucking _vulgar_, you self-righteous—!"

"_ENOUGH!_" Raphaël hollered as he slammed an angry fist onto the desk and stood up; his next words as smooth as silk but dripping with acid. "I've warned you before about any provoked arguments, so if you both value your generous privileges as slaves in this house, you will cease this ridiculous enmity in my presence, is that understood?"

A flicker of regret and shame flashed in the eyes of the two slaves before they bowed their heads and answered contritely. "Yes, Master…"

Raphaël sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his patrician nose. He hated to get angry at his beloved Chosen, most of all Zedriel and Ashkaré. But the angel and the demon could only stretch his patience so much. Unlike Stefan and Regina, whose bickering leaned towards the comedic, Ash and Zed's hostility was more than superficial.

The two simply refused to discuss the true reason for their unfriendliness towards each other, aside from the completely obvious fact that they are natural opponents from Biblical lore. As far as Raphaël could remember, they were already at odds with each other by the time both slaves came to live at the Chateau upon the orders of Seigneur and Madame to the College of Mysteries many years ago; and at the time, he was still under training to become the deputy _administrateur_. Even now that he was all grown up and in a position of authority within the mansion, the young deputy had no luck in cracking the mystery of Ashkaré and Zedriel any better than the other senior Chosen or his aunt and uncle, who couldn't care less about the personal lives of their charges as long as they did the job that was required of them as immortal sex slaves.

As such, the only thing Raphaël could do was to at least minimize any sort of dissent between them now that two new additions have been included into the Chosen. With the thought of Edward and Jacob into his head, he calmed down enough to speak to them about that particular issue.

"Right. Now that you've refreshed your memories about not instigating any petty squabbles, I'd like to talk to you about something that concerns me. Nothing major, but I'm just curious as to why this is."

"What are you talking about, Altaïr?" Zed gently asked.

"As I recall, you were both less than enthused about the idea of new slaves in the Chateau, but then you met Edward and Jacob at the feast," Raphaël continued as he slowly paced back and forth behind his desk; his eyes trained on his beloved slaves. "Call me crazy, but I seem to have noticed that both of you were quite… out-of-character during the feast after being introduced to our new family members. Would you both care to explain to me what's going on? Because I'd hate to think you're planning to… I don't know… _influence_ Jacob and Edward with your resentment or something."

A moment of silence passed by as Raphaël waited for the angel or the demon to speak up. Then Ash leaned back casually against his chair and smiled sweetly at the young deputy.

"Aw, Raph! You're just _paranoid_, dude. Did you also notice that I hardly even spoke to anyone else at that damn feast, as well? So spare me the conspiracy theories, man. Sure, I may have said some things to the contrary before those two arrived, but once I met them, they were a'ight…" Ashkaré said in an amused yet slightly indignant manner. "I mean, _come on_, I may be antisocial most of the time, but give a little fucking credit for not being such a total asshole to the other slaves, yeah?"

The angel raised a brow at the demon's words, but didn't add anything that might escalate into another pointless argument. "And Altaïr, I must admit to being somewhat indifferent by the idea of new arrivals, but meeting those boys wasn't all that bad. I don't mind getting to know them, but last night I was just… somewhat _intimidated_ by their presence. You know how I get around strangers, so I find it a bit slighting that you would even _think_ I have some ulterior motive based on my behavior during the feast."

Raphaël frowned, as if still not assuaged by their explanations. He held his searching gaze for a few more moments before exhaling a tired sigh.

"All right, I'm sorry… It's just that I have a lot of things to worry about now that Seigneur and Madame have entrusted me with more responsibilities, and I was just concerned that I would have to deal with more issues with you two if Edward and Jacob were involved, so I apologize. Forgive me?"

"Jeez, Raph. It was no big," Ash laughed as he waved a hand at him. "Don't get all mushy on me now, or I might just hurl my lunch all over your carpet."

"Nothing to forgive, Altair…" Zed replied, giving him a radiant smile. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll try to get to know our new Chosen if it makes you happy."

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm with Angel Boy here," Ash nodded as he smirked in the angel's direction. "Cause you know I'd do anything for you, Raph. And I do mean _anything_…"

The deputy administrateur simply shook his head in laughter when the demon licked his lips and flashed him a leering wink. He sat down and tenderly smiled at the two, linking his fingers together.

"You flatter me, my slaves… But if you want to extend a hand of friendship to our newcomers, do it not on my behalf, but because you both want to," Raphaël advised. "Seeing as you both were once in their positions before, I would like to think you would be more empathetic to what they must be going through right now. So I would greatly appreciate it if you two would just put your personal differences aside and show Edward and Jacob that you two are worth getting to know, okay?"

The angel and the demon nodded their heads in comprehension and Raphaël grinned.

"Okay, then! I think that's all to our chat for now. Mind you, I'll be keeping a close eye on you both if you've been sticking to your word in regards to our new members. And I don't need to remind you to not be late for dinner tonight, understood? I'll see you two later. That is all, my handsome slaves…"

"Later, Raph!"

"Goodbye, Altair…"

So Zedriel and Ashkaré bid their Master farewell, leaving him to resume his work as they exited the deputy's office on the south wing of the second floor.

The angel and the demon walked together in silence as they made their way to the main stairwell, but it wasn't until they turned a corner and making sure that no one was around that they acknowledged each other.

"So…" Ash began, "Quite a show we did back there, yeah? I think we deserve an Oscar award for our performance, don't you agree?"

Zed rolled his eyes as he kept on walking. "Whatever. We could win the Palme d'Or in Cannes and I still wouldn't care."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, we were pretty damn convincing! And aren't you glad that Raph basically handed us our precious goals on a silver platter? I _told you_ this would be easy…"

"How can I be happy when I _hate_ lying to Altaïr?" Zed angrily seethed, trying to keep his voice down. "And for your information, nothing in life is ever easy. Just because Altair told us to make nice with Jacob and Edward doesn't mean anything. It was just luck and coincidence on your part."

The demon laughed. "Why won't you still admit that _you_, my devious angel, are part of this scheme to get what we both want?"

"I'm sorry, but was _I_ the one who came up with this idea?" Zed retorted. "_No_. So this is _your_ plan, and if it backfires in _our_ faces, I'll have _you_ to blame for it."

Ashkaré roughly grabbed Zedriel's arm and whirled him around, raising a brow at the angel's affronted expression. "And if _my_ plan _works_ and _you_ have your little puppy with you in the sack? What then?"

"_Then_," the angel replied venomously as he yanked his arm away and glared up at the demon, "I'll come up to you in private and say '_thank you_' because _I_ have something which _you_ don't have and apparently cannot grasp the mere concept of it; namely, '_manners_'! Happy?"

"Ooh! In _private_, eh?" Ash ignored the angel's sarcasm as he stepped closer and gazed down lecherously at Zed. "Oh, so you want one for old times' sake before you get it on with Jacob?"

The angel scoffed distastefully and simply walked away; immediately ascending the stairs when they reached the main stairwell just right outside the doors to the dining hall.

"Don't push your luck, Ashkaré!" Zed called out as he disappeared out of sight.

"I'll be expecting your gratitude, then, Zee!" Ash humorously replied.

Seeing that he had a few more hours to kill before dinnertime, the demon smiled to himself as he descended down the steps and made his way back to his private suite deep in the bowels of the manor with a lively bounce in his step. Ashkaré was more than elated when he saw that his plan were slowly, but surely, taking shape now that Raphaël had unwittingly set things in motion for him and Zedriel. Perhaps the only drawback to the Machiavellian scheme was the sluggish pace in which things were progressing. But he couldn't complain; he knew it was only a matter of time before the vampire would be in his arms.

_You _will_ be _mine_, Edward. All mine for the taking…_

_

* * *

_Up next : School is in session for Edward and Jacob... || En haut prochain : L'école siège pour Edward et Jacob...

Auf nächst : Schule ist in Sitzung für Edward und Jacob... || Su prossimo : La scuola è in seduta per Edward e Jacob...

Arriba próximo : La escuela está en la sesión para Edward y Jacob... || Para cima próximo : A escola está em sessão para Edward e Jacob...

Susunod : Balik eskwela na para kina Edward at Jacob... || 向上紧接着：学校为爱德华和雅各布在会议...

Σε επόμενη : σχολείο είναι κατά τη συνεδρίαση για Edward και Jacob... || उत्तर प्रदेश आगामी : स्कूल में जाता है तथा जेकब एडवर्ड सत्र के लिए...

Затем : Школа находится на сессии для Эдварда и Джекоба... || 上がっていて次：学校はエドワードとジェーコブのための会合にです...

Yukarı gelecek : Okul Edward ve Jacob için oturum içinde... || وحتى في المدارس التالية : في الدورة لادوارد ويعقوب...

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: Now, I know there are some of you who seem to be giddy over an Ash/Edward and a Jacob/Zed pairing, so don't get too excited though! For the others, please refrain from hurling rotten tomatoes at my direction over the angel and demon's best laid plans to get laid, among other things LOL. *readies large umbrella and poncho just in case*_

_I really had fun writing those scenes with Edward and Jacob with the Chosen. I wanted there to be a distinct difference in their interactions and who they'd most likely to associate with in the manor. And as you can see, Ed and Jake now have their own separate cliques! Should be quite interesting how their friendships with the others would turn out in later parts. And some of you might be wondering why I didn't feature the Nymph Sisters in this bit. Well, it's because they're obviously Team Jakeward already (as mentioned by Sasha in the Suite Une interviews and from their groupie-like behavior when they're around those boys), and therefore, they don't need to choose which of the two they'd like to hang out more. But trust me when I say that the Nymphs will play an indirect yet integral part in forming the relationship between our vampire and werewolf ;)_

_And yes, the mortal servants! Relatively minor, but there has to be an able household staff to maintain the upkeep of the mansion and the permanent residents living there. Points to those who can identify the famous writers I've slyly inserted into the Chateau's army of servants._

_And obviously, you guys always fucking **ROCK**! Shoutouts to the **fabulously loyal** peeps!_

_- **julietplz** (Don't be sad, babe! Eddie will be AOK!)_

_- **Jasper-replaces-edward** (They'll get over being twits, babe)_

_- **Trace** (Thanks for the writing madskills compliment! And emo fight is right! But that's for later...)_

_- **XxEliza-JanexX** (Who doesn't love angst? LOL)_

_- **Starry** (I'm really glad you like Raph! And major phew that you read the last part before your laptop died!)_

_- **The Dark Lady Voldemort666** (Hey, thanks for the music appreciation! Suite Deux coming soon!)_

_- **KBKB** (I can only imagine what your family must be thinking when you squealed loudly at my update)_

_- **PJ Austin** (Mmmm... Edward bottoming *drools* And yes, the gay thing makes sense to me, sweetie!)_

_- **amAHris** (Again, sorry for giving you a sad confused Edward)_

_- **voldieshorts** (Anne Rice vamps, hell yes! I do miss Louis, Armand, Marius, and Lestat)_

_- **MapOfTheMuse** (I LOVE YOU for loving the ficmix! There'll be plenty more, so I hope you're excited! And I hope you liked the mini-flashback of Edward's turn in this one, even if it wasn't too detailed)_

_- **easilyentranced** (Wow! Germany! Cool! And LOL for loving my "adorkable" Edward. It's how I envision him, too. Jacob is just a big pile of wolfy awesomeness, haha! And Ed's sleeping and crying will be revealed all in due time, love!)_

_- **Rhondeez** (Teenage boys are always scared when it comes to love. And Edward is technically a teenager LOL. Thanks for the love, babe!)_

_And must not forget the awesome newcomers gracing my fic with their wonderful love!_

_- **Xedaanimeluvr** (Oh, they will, believe me! They will! But not too soon, obviously...)_

_- **l'marie wilson** (LOL Edward is more than grope-worthy! Thanks so much for reading my fic at last!)_

_- **TheGlassAuthor** (A snarky Jacob is a smart Jacob, IMO. There's definitely more to him in my fic than just sarcasm and wolfy hawtness...)_

_- **aRob111** (I'm so happy you've finally given this fic a chance! *hugs you!* And I'll try my very best to make Ed and Jake stay as canon in their personalities as possible, but you're right about Edward__—SMeyer just made him a bit _too_ perfect for my liking. He needs to be a teeny bit flawed and "adorkable" when it comes to Jacob. XD)_

_And to the countless others who put "_Le Chateau..._" on their faves and story alerts, you are all **LOVED** and gratefully appreciated!_

_Okay! The next update is sure to grab your attention: it's back-to-school for our boys! And where there's school... there's a teacher! Any guesses as to who the Professor is? Come on, don't be shy!_

_As always, your continuing support means a whole lot to me in the development of the story! You guys all deserve one big epic fic, and I'll do my best to finish this till the very satisfying end!_

_So before I leave, I'd just like to say... **OMFG GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH E + J IN THE TENT SCENE OF "ECLIPSE" I SHOULD HAVE DIED OF JAKEWARD GOODNESS BUT STUPID BELLA WAS IN THE WAY ARGH GODDAMMIT**._

_*calms down*_

_Till the next update!_

_XOXO!_

_- Brent_


	19. The Neverending Classes Of Prof Tristan

**Author's Note**: **_Whoa_**! 160 awesome reviews and counting, with new names on every new chapter posted! I am floored. Flailing. Bursting with lemony goodness. That said, I think you guys are _totally here for the lemon_, aren't you? *shakes accusing finger* Haha! Well, life gave me _**Twilight**_ lemons, so I'm making Jakeward lemonade! Now don't you just want to take a tall, cold, drink of _THAT_? ;D But there's no time! Why? Because the bell has rung! Slam your lockers shut, sling your backpack over your shoulder, do a final wardrobe check, and head on down to first period! It's time for class with Edward and Jacob! Don't be late, or you might get in detention LOL!

* * *

Chapter 14 : The Never-Ending Classes Of Professor Tristan

* * *

_Last night was extraordinarily intense…_

_Edward had finally gotten his chance to be claimed by his amorous Master, and Raphaël as a carnal lover had more than exceeded the vampire's expectations._

_Foreplay was all well and most definitely a promising start to their lessons. Slow, unhurried, tender, and attentive. He and the werewolf worshipped Raphaël's beautifully scarred body like devoted pilgrims coming to pray in a sacred temple of a powerful deity._

_Then, his time had finally come. The feeling of delirium was multiplied when his Master brutally penetrated his tight and almost unyielding entrance; as if refusing to concede defeat in the throes of erotic ardor. Once that barrier was breached, Edward allowed himself to fall into a lust-filled haze of warm, muscular bodies lavishing undivided attention on him._

_He was truly amazed at the incredible sexual endurance of Raphaël, who steadfastly pumped a high-speed rhythm in and out of his rectum with his furiously turgid manhood despite the sub-zero temperatures his body had slipped into. Anyone else with a lesser threshold for withstanding his vampiric coldness would have suffered major and irreversible phallic frostbite if they had attempted to do what his Master had passionately done to him in that moment._

_Edward would have screamed and moaned out his blissful pleasure, had it not been for Jacob's truly inspiring and rock-hard sex jammed down his throat with that familiar burning sensation—like fire contained within a thick and heavy shaft of silky smooth russet skin. In his mind clouded with rampaging desire, nothing else mattered but the two massive cocks skewering him on both ends nonstop, along with two pairs of manly hands roaming all over his chiseled body that it added an extra dose of excitement to the mounting pressure._

_He was close… So close that Edward felt he would shatter into a million pieces of sexually satisfied fragments, only to be restored once more and blessedly cursed to repeat the whole mind-blowing ordeal over and over again… He was ever so close…!_

"Cullen, _hurry up_!"

_So fucking close…!_

"Hey you in there! Did you hear what I said?"

_Oh, for the love of—! _"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"I said, _hurry up_, Cullen!" Jacob hollered from the bedroom as Edward strained to listen under the rushing sound of the shower. "Raph says we have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes, and we're going to be _late_! Come on!"

_The mongrel has such _unbelievable_ timing! Just when I was about to get to the good part… _Edward mused with mild frustration as he hurriedly finished himself off—his rather luxurious shower, among other private things that he was forced to cut short.

"I'm almost done, Jacob! Stop worrying so much, you impatient mutt," the vampire replied from the bathroom suite just as the steady sound of the rainfall shower stopped.

The werewolf rolled his eyes at Edward's response as he put on a tight muscle shirt and a pair of trendily distressed denim cutoffs. "Yeah, as if you don't need to worry about breakfast, leech. This may be a foreign concept for you to understand given your blood-drinking sensibilities, but some of us have to actually eat _real food_ to function normally, and I don't wanna pass out on our first day of frickin' school in this place, thank you very much."

The vampire merely laughed at the wolf's typically snarky response, still not emerging from the bathroom suite. Jacob was already dressed in a ruggedly casual yet stylish look courtesy of the several racks of clothes and accessories currently arrayed at the other end of the bedroom; an impressive full wardrobe selection that Raphaël had brought in for him and Edward the night before, with the help of Eustace and Jacqueline. This pleased both slaves very much since they now had personal items of their own to wear without having to borrow the Chateau deputy's garments, and all of which fit perfectly on their well-built frames.

Huffing impatiently, he sat on the bed and bent over to slip on a new pair of funky street sneakers; the kind that was designed to look both über-cool and orthopedically practical. Straightening up, Jacob saw that Edward was already clad in his usual urban preppy style of attire. He smirked and raised a brow at the bemused vampire.

"What? I told you not to worry," Edward rolled his eyes as he shrugged on a blazer over his button-down shirt. "We got our powers back since Darius took off those strange metal cuffs before our welcoming feast, so I hardly think I'm slowing us down. Besides, don't you want to make a good impression on the Professor? Dress to impress and all…?"

Jacob stood up and went over to the vampire. "Yeah, and we're _not_ going to make a good impression if we both don't show up on time, so being fashionably late is clearly not an option. That, and if I don't get any food in me very soon, my crankiness won't translate to a good impression when we're in class, and I'll have no one to blame but you. Are you done?"

"Yes."

The werewolf exhaled a sigh of relief at Edward. "_Finally_! A'ight, Cullen, let's go!"

With a devastating smile and an excited twinkle in his eyes, Jacob playfully nudged Edward out of their Master's room—earning a barely suppressed bout of laughter from the vampire—and began their brisk walk to the atrium where they would rendezvous with Raphaël before joining their other immortal housemates on their first day of classes with the mysterious Professor Tristan.

It was quite remarkable how things were slowly progressing for the vampire and the lycanthrope. They found their newfound friendship to be a curiosity of sorts: both boys still on tenterhooks about their unexplained and undeclared feelings for the other, but bravely slipping into some sort of mildly caustic yet easygoing repartee the moment they saw each other after spending the previous day with the other Chosen. Old habits apparently die hard, for they still trade sarcastic barbs from time to time. But ever since they became friends, these witticisms were taken more lightly rather than taking them personally.

It was a testament to Edward's restraint that he found the young wolf to be utterly attractive in more ways than one; practically thinking of homoerotic thoughts sometimes that he had to forcibly remind himself that his nascent relationship with the wolf shifter cannot go beyond his dark desires. Jacob, on the other hand, was also finding it a bit difficult to draw the line between seeing the older vampire in a completely platonic manner and in a deeply sexual light; that every time he and the blood drinker would engage in their private lessons with Raphaël, he would always exert great effort in his mind to repeat a mantra about Edward over and over in his head: _He's my friend, he's my friend… It's just sex, and nothing more…_

So they did what any emotional and hormonal person does in a situation like that: they hauled out their denial mechanisms and carried on with their burgeoning "bromance" as if their confused emotions were of no importance in the matter. In an effort to divert his scattered thoughts about their complicated relationship status, the werewolf began to talk about their upcoming edifications with the other Chosen and meeting the still unseen resident instructor of the Chateau.

"So… I heard some pretty scary stuff about this Professor Tristan guy," Jacob said as they wove their way through the corridors towards the main staircase. "I mean, Regina, Stef, and Jade say that he's cool and all, but he's definitely one hell of a slave driver in the classroom. What about you? Heard anything about him?"

"I already _told you_ about my conversation in the library with Ciara and Khaled last night over dinner," Edward smiled but furrowing his brows. "Apparently, you weren't _listening_."

"Hey, it's hard to focus when you're distracted by Gustave's kick-ass cooking and your concentration diverted by the other Chosen," Jacob countered. "I can't help it if I have a short attention span or something in the presence of food and other company."

"Which you must realize would be your own undoing when we're going to be hitting the books in just a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, whatever," the werewolf chuckled and carelessly shrugged off the vampire's remark. "Dinner and studies are two completely different things. It's not like my brain is wired to be fully sidetracked all the time, Cullen. I _do_ have the capability to focus on something as serious as my academics, you know."

Edward grinned as they turned a corner and made a beeline for the main stairwell straight ahead of them. "I never said you weren't a completely unfocused person, Jacob. I mean, I certainly have no doubts as to your intellectual capacity, but this is going to be very different scholastic arena for either of us. Even _I'm_ a bit nervous about what we're going to be learning. I'm just… concerned for both of us, that's all."

"Okay, I'll have you know I was a good student back in my school at La Push," Jacob amiably replied. "Probably not an A-student like you, but I pretty much did okay despite the whole werewolf thing kicking in during my sophomore year."

"And what makes you think I was an A-student?"

"Cullen, _please_… Cut the bull, okay?" Jacob retorted with a first-class expression of entertained, caustic skepticism. "You're like, what, a hundred-and-four? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you had more than enough time to memorize—oh, I don't know—the periodic table of elements by heart, or something as equally useless and retarded."

"Is that so?" Edward said as an amused smile quirked at his lips.

"Totally," Jacob confidently answered as he fixed him a smug gaze. "Plus, you kinda look like a nerd, Cullen. The way you're always in these preppy shirts and blazers and vintage high tops. All that's missing are some thick horn-rimmed glasses, and you'd pretty much fit the complete geek package. And everyone knows high school teachers are always dishing out the good grades to the nerds."

"Like your own fashion sense is anything to be desired, mutt!" Edward protested, but laughing all the same. "And I'm _not_ a nerd, Jacob! Take that back!"

"Oh yes, you _are_!" The werewolf jokingly insisted. Then without thinking, he added:

"You're definitely a nerd, Cullen. A sexy nerd, but a nerd nonetheless."

The second that "sexy" comment slipped out of Jacob's lips, he instantly wanted to take it back, but he knew it was too late. He tried to school his face as nonchalantly as it can be while exerting great effort to mentally clean his mind of all Edward-related thoughts. They had reached the stairs and began their descent, but Edward was now very intrigued about the wolf's Freudian slip. He really couldn't resist the opportunity to make Jacob squirm.

"So you think I'm a _sexy_ nerd, eh…?"

Jacob scoffed. "On second thought, I'll take that back."

The vampire cracked a smile. "Which one? The nerd thing, or the sexy thing?"

The wolf pushed him sideways. "Which one would you _want_ me to take back, leech?"

"Nice try, pup," Edward smoothly replied as they neared closer to the atrium. "But Jacob, it's perfectly okay, you know…"

"What is?"

"That you think I'm sexy," the vampire explained as he tried to sound as casual as he could with his next few words. "To be honest, I find you quite… _attractive_, as well. I mean, we were abducted to become sex slaves. They wouldn't take us if they didn't find us the least bit physically appealing. I don't want to sound vain, but there's no harm in admitting someone's beautiful, even if that someone is a man… And besides, Altaïr's always saying nice things about our appearance, so we might as well go along with it, yes?"

Jacob was surprised to hear that Edward found him attractive, too. It didn't exactly relieve the pressure, but it threw a rather confusing wrench to his already overworked gears. A part of him was overjoyed to know that the elder vampire thought he was beautiful, while the other couldn't help but feel doubt that he only said it to make him feel less awkward about the sexy remark he let slip earlier.

Unsure of how to react, he simply nodded sagely and gave a small smile. "I guess you have a point there… But don't let it get to your head, though. It's not like you're the only sexy immortal in this joint."

"My ego isn't _that_ inflated, you know."

"Whatever, Cullen…" Jacob shrugged, but caught the twinkling smile in Edward's amber eyes. "Let's just leave the beauty compliments to Raph from now on, okay?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "If you say so, pup."

"_Watch it_, bloodsucker."

And just like that, the wolf and the vampire shared a good laugh as they finally arrived at the sun-drenched atrium. They spotted Raphaël just standing outside the circle of sunshine enveloping the fountain along with Eustace, who was holding a breakfast tray containing only two drinks—one, a homogenous dark crimson; the other, a green-spotted golden yellow. The slaves approached their Master and greeted him with affectionate hugs.

"It's nice to see you too, my slaves," Raphaël murmured as he gave them both a chaste but quick kiss. "But we haven't much time now and you both need to be in class quickly, so I'm afraid there's no time for a proper breakfast."

Raphaël motioned for Eustace to come forward as he ushered the vampire and the wolf to grab their designated liquid meal. "Edward, the usual animal's blood for you; and Jacob, you'll have to make do with an all-natural fruit smoothie for now. It'll keep you energized until your first break period, so hurry up and drink them now!"

Taking the tall and large glasses from the tray, Jacob and Edward grabbed their assigned morning elixirs and finished them within the space of a minute.

"Wow! Mango and kiwi. Yum…" Jacob exclaimed after releasing a loud burp. "Oops! Excuse me…"

Raphaël merely smiled adoringly at the wolf's reaction and took the napkin which Eustace handed to him. He wiped their mouths clean and relieved them of the empty glasses.

"Right, now that you two are done, I need you both to follow me. Thank you, Eustace; that'll be all for now."

"Yes, Master Raphaël," the head butler bowed to the deputy _administrateur_ and the male slaves. "And good luck on your classes, gentlemen!"

"Thanks, Eustace!" Jacob and Edward chorused as they waved him goodbye and followed Raphaël already heading for the corridor to the right of the atrium fountain.

Edward smiled. He knew that Jacob craved for something more filling than just a breakfast shake, despite the werewolf liking the drink just a while ago. He decided to put out just one more razzing zinger for the road before they were to go all academic for the rest of the day.

_So… What was that about you getting '_real food_' before school, pup?_

_Oh, shut up, leech! That qualifies as breakfast. Sort of._

_Whatever you say, Jacob…_

_Yeah, well I'd down a fruit smoothie any day over gross red gunk of animals, Cullen._

_Yes, but haven't you hunted other animals before as well? You _are_ a wolf shifter, you know._

_Question: am I in my wolf form right now? _No._ I don't think so. So zip your telepathic lip, Cullen, or Im'ma phase right now and have _you_ as my goddamn breakfast._

_Haha! You'd seriously _dare_ eat a friend, Jacob? How terribly cannibalistic of you._

_Well, if this certain '_friend_' would dial the annoying meter down a notch, I might reconsider going all Hannibal Lecter on this '_friend_' of mine._

_You do know Hannibal Lecter isn't a lycanthrope, right?_

_Then you shouldn't have used the term 'cannibalistic' then, leech._

_Touché, mutt… Touché!_

_Sure, sure…_

The vampire cracked a smile at the smirking wolf as their telepathic discussion ended, as they kept a brisk pace with their Master, who was completely unaware of their sarcastic mental debate.

Knowing his charges were close behind him, Raphaël began to brief them before they were to join the classroom with their other immortal housemates. The werewolf and the vampire listened intently as they kept in stride; giddy anticipation and wracked nerves flowing through their veins with every word and step closer to their newest venture.

"Alright, I'm just going to orient you on the basics since you'll be learning everything else after today. As you already know, you will both be under the guidance of our esteemed resident tutor, Professor Tristan, and your classes with him promptly starts at 8 A.M., ending at 3 P.M.; three times a week—Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with Tuesdays and Thursdays allotted for catching up on your coursework or to give you ample time to review your subjects if the Professor is inclined to give you examinations on the next day. Your lessons with him are always held in the room at the very end of the right corridor on the ground floor, known here in the manor as The Temple, so you need to wake up bright and early if you want to catch breakfast and avoid being late as the Professor loathes anyone in the Chosen being tardy.

Also, because of your relatively new status here, Seigneur and Madame insisted that you take after-school language classes with Professor Tristan every Saturday for three hours beginning at 9 A.M. It is imperative that you learn every foremost global language fluently as you will be encountering clients in the future who won't be speaking in English. Now I understand that you have limited knowledge with secondary languages, Jacob, so consider this as a positive learning experience for you. I believe Edward will be more than able to assist you with this rather daunting undertaking since he has a fair grasp of most European languages from what I've read in his permanent record.

But I'm afraid that you still need to cover other key dialects from the East, my lovely vampire, for it seems you aren't particularly well-versed in the major Asian languages. So you're just as much in Jacob's position, Edward. Professor Tristan is very particular about learning to speak with a different tongue with perfect mastery, and he has very little patience if you cannot grasp the tutorials quickly. So my advice is to just work on it diligently, always pay attention to him, and that you help each other out, okay? I'm sure the other Chosen will be more than happy to teach you on your foreign language electives, so I know you two will be losing me in translation soon with time and lots of practice.

Aside from your extracurriculars, your regular classes with the Professor are recurring, which means that you won't always be in school since we hold major events in the Chateau with every coming of a new season. Like now, for instance. Prior to your arrival, we have just recently concluded with our Winter festivities and so classes will now resume before they will be suspended again after a few more weeks in preparation for our annual Spring event known as the Carnal Rites. The Professor very much dislikes it if a slave comes to his class in the middle of the semester, so you two are very lucky to have come at the start of a new term, indeed. So, any questions before we go inside and begin your education?"

Raphaël had reached the end of the long corridor and turned to gaze expectantly at his beloved Chosen, and the slaves noticed they were in front of a pair of massive wooden double doors intricately carved with perfectly symmetrical patterns on the timeworn surface. They could hear the faint murmuring of voices drifting from the other side of the doors and they wondered if the class had already started without them. Seeing as they understood what their Master had said, the vampire and the werewolf shook their heads, indicating they had no further queries and were eager to go inside.

"All right, then!" Raphaël chirped brightly as he turned back to the doors. "Let's go and get you two back to school now, shall we…?"

And pulling open the doors by their wrought-iron handles, the deputy _administrateur_ led Edward and Jacob into the classroom and both slaves were instantly met by another breathtaking sight in the Chateau.

They had stepped into a space so enormous that it looked more like a grand indoor amphitheatre rather than an ordinary classroom or study hall: the Temple was an immense, circular area with a large vacant space in the middle of the room surrounded by tiered and inclined marble steps lining the walls and almost reaching as high as the domed ceiling above, which was painted with a stunningly rendered fresco depicting the twelve signs of the Zodiac that it could rival the greatness of Michelangelo's own masterpiece on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. Just a few meters above of where the last level of the wide terraced steps terminated were several vast, spherical, highly transparent glass windows that provided maximum amounts of natural illumination from the outside. The interiors were so painstakingly designed that the walls safely covered the tiered seats in the coolness of the shadows, but the windows were strategically positioned to provide a sort of visual halo surrounding the Zodiac fresco while at the same time bathing the main circular field of pale pink marble with an ethereal patina of golden sunlight.

The enclosed arena was so capacious, it looked like it could have seated a more than a thousand people inside at full capacity, and yet the near emptiness of the stadium presented a tiny degree of irregularity in its current purpose of holding a lecture for only twelve immortal students. The Temple itself didn't exactly look like a place of worship as the name of the room is supposed to imply, for—the grandiose astrological fresco high above them notwithstanding—there were no visible signs of anything resembling an icon of religious worship inside the classroom: no crucifix of Jesus Christ, no lotus-seated golden Buddha, no Jewish Star of David, nor even a Wiccan pentagram. Adding to the starkness of the space was the strange absence of any functional décor like chairs, tables, desks, or even a blackboard. There was absolutely nothing in the room to suggest that it was a place remotely conducive for learning, apart from the fact that it had an overall tranquil aura to it, which is crucial when one needed to concentrate on a topic being discussed. Having been amazed at the visual impact of their classroom, the second thing Edward and Jacob noticed were their fellow Chosen: looking beautiful, as always; casually dressed in their individually chic fashions and seated directly ahead of them by the first few levels of the marble steps; flashing elated expressions on their faces upon seeing the two with Raphaël.

"Good morning, Master…" The other slaves greeted Raphaël in unison as the threesome approached them; keeping to the cover of the shadows during their short walk and ascent to reach the gathered immortal Chosen present.

"Good morning to you all, as well," their Master responded as he gave them a charming smile. "Everyone, you all know Edward and Jacob already, yes? This is their first day of school here, so I'm relying on you all to help them out in any way you can, okay?"

"Don't worry, Raphaël," Ciara grinned as she gracefully rose from her seat and skipped towards Edward and Jacob; positioning herself between the taller males and linking her arms to theirs. "We've got their backs, so you can count on us."

"Right you are, dear Master of ours," Stefan winked at the Chateau's second-in-command as he gave a jaunty grin and a thumbs-up to the two newbies.

The petite fairy led the lycanthrope and the vampire to the marble steps where they were immediately flocked by the lively Nymph Sisters sitting a step behind them; giggling and cooing as they ran flirtatious hands on their shoulders and slightly damp manes, which amiably pleased Jacob and Edward, and to the amusement of Regina, Khaled, and Jade—who were snickering not only at the sight of the sisters shamelessly groping their new male housemates, but also at Stefan's expression of faux jealousy and mild indignation on not getting the same starstruck attention from the beautiful nymphs.

"I see that the Professor isn't here yet," Raphaël said as he gazed around the room, to the relief of the vampire and the werewolf. "And apparently, so is Ashkaré."

He frowned when he noticed during his silent head count that the demon wasn't among the ranks. Regina rolled her eyes as she took out a compact vanity mirror from her clamshell minaudière to inspect her hairdo.

"Oh come on, Raphaël… As if you haven't gotten used to that devil being late for class all the time," the mermaid drawled as she tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "He'll show up later, if not sooner. And you can bet the Prof will be on his case, as usual."

Quiet murmurs of agreement rippled amongst the other Chosen, and this piqued Jacob and Edward's curiosity concerning the resident demon slave of the Chateau. It certainly confirmed their suspicions during the feast that Ashkaré was somewhat of a rebel given his creature origins and the way he looked. They haven't yet had the chance to personally interact with the demon since that night, and they privately hoped Ash was as welcoming to them as the other Chosen.

Come to think of it, they realized that aside from Ashkaré, they also haven't properly fraternized with Zedriel since the welcoming feast, as well.

Edward and Jacob noticed that the angel sat several steps away from where everyone else was congregated; close enough to hear the current discussion but far away to give himself a modicum of personal space. He timidly peered at the werewolf and vampire, but broke his gaze when they turned around to stare at him.

Both newcomers were a bit intrigued at the angel, who gave the impression of being a beautiful loner among the Chosen Ones—the way he deliberately distanced himself from the rest of the group, the way he put on a shy and hesitant expression if they held a gaze at him longer than two seconds, the way he kept on fingering the translucent plastic hospital tags piled on both his wrists, to the way he bowed his head slightly to let his soft platinum blond waves fall like a curtain; shielding his face from direct observation.

Zedriel's timorous quirks somewhat endeared him to the new arrivals; Jacob, most especially. The werewolf couldn't help but sneak a few more furtive glances at the angel, something that both amused and bothered Edward.

_The amusement, I can understand. But why should I be bothered if Jacob looks at him? _Edward thought. _It's not as if he's not entitled to do so. And Zedriel is quite… attractive. No reason for me to act all—dear God, Edward! Stop this paranoid nonsense!_

"Okay, then!" Raphaël called everyone's attention as he consulted his custom-made timepiece. "By my watch, Professor Tristan should have been here by now, and it looks as if I may have to—!"

The deputy _administrateur_ was interrupted by the sound of strange clacking—like the tip of a metallic walking stick constantly rapping on the hard marble floor—emanating from behind the massive doors to the amphitheatre. Raphaël swiveled to face the entrance and everyone in the Chosen, save for the werewolf and the vampire, visibly straightened from their positions as the slow, clacking noise grew louder and closer to the room. Edward and Jacob, unsure of what was going on, merely braced themselves for the mystery to unveil itself as they felt the assuring hand of Ciara—who was seated between them—gently squeezing their arms in a show of support.

Then, Edward felt a finger poking his shoulder hurriedly from behind and he turned to see Natalia handing him a small glass vial containing what looked to be blood along with a small oval capsule with a slightly rough texture and possessing flecked aquarelle tints on its surface.

The vampire was suitably bewildered and whispered to the mountain nymph, "Hey, what's this?"

Natalia leaned closer as she murmured in reply, "You only drink animal blood, right?"

"Yes, but what's this other—?"

"Good," the nymph interrupted as she hastily uttered a rather vague explanation to him. "My sisters and I are not yet sure how long it will last since it's still a prototype based on what Stefan is taking. It'll probably get you through till lunch period at the most, until you need to take another dose, but we'll see what happens so we'll know the correct prescription to specifically create just for you. Either way, you better swallow that tablet down with the blood ASAP, or you'll be in big trouble in a few minutes."

"Prescription? Big trouble? Okay, I'm definitely confused now. Can you at least just tell me what's this pill for?"

"No time to elaborate, Edward sweetie," Natalia smiled as she kissed the vampire's face. "Just do what I just told you, and you'll thank me later when you find out what it's for, okay?"

Then the mountain nymph caressed his cool cheek and resumed her ladylike posture as she calmly gazed at the doors where the clacking noise still continued. Fearing he had nothing to lose, the vampire uncorked the vial, popped the pill into his mouth, and washed it down with the blood.

_Eagle's blood…? _Edward thought ponderingly. _A bit unorthodox but quite the tasty delicacy. But I don't feel any different, though. Huh. Maybe it didn't work._

After a few seconds of making sure nothing weird was happening to him, the vampire deduced that whatever Natalia must have given him didn't work, and simply shrugged it off as a harmless experiment that sadly failed to achieve its desired effect on him. Jacob had noticed Edward's actions from the corner of his eye, and turned to look at him curiously.

"What was that all about?" Jacob silently mouthed.

"I don't know," Edward whispered back, shrugging his shoulders. "Something that Natalia gave me to keep me out of trouble."

"Why didn't she give me any?"

"How should I know? Why don't you ask her?"

It was only then that the werewolf had noticed something oddly different about the vampire as Jacob took a closer look at Edward.

"Hey Cullen, what's the deal with your—?"

The lycanthrope was unable to finish his question for the loud, clacking sound stopped and nothing happened for a few seconds. It seemed like everyone, except for Edward, had stopped breathing.

Then the doors opened, and the two new male slaves widened their eyes at the astonishing sight that entered the room and captivated their vision.

"Good morning, Professor Tristan…" The senior members of the Chosen chimed together deferentially at the appearance of the man in their midst.

"Good morning to you as well, young ones…"

_Whoashit…! _He's_ our teacher? _Jacob inadvertently asked Edward in his head, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the newly arrived individual.

_Apparently, he is… _Edward responded without anything more to add; himself quite entranced by the revelation of the much-hyped mentor of the immortal Chosen.

"Ah, Professor…" Raphaël reverently bowed. "So glad you have finally arrived."

"Pardon my lateness, young Raphaël…" Professor Tristan evenly replied as he slowly sauntered to the middle of the circular field. "I had to request old Eustace to fetch me some new journals and fountain pens for my students to use in taking down notes on our new curriculum this semester. How are you this fine morning, young Master?"

The Chateau deputy approached him and made another tiny honorific bow to the instructor.

"I'm very fine, thank you, Professor. Before I leave and let you start your lessons, shall I formally introduce to you your new pupils?"

"Ah, yes… The American immortals I've heard so much about. Indulge me…"

"Right, well then…" Raphaël smiled at the Professor and turned back to jerk his head at the vampire and the werewolf, wordlessly indicating that they come forward to be properly presented.

It was only at the precise moment when Edward stepped into the sunlight without even thinking he would cause a blinding eyeful for everyone that he noticed the astonishing change: _his skin was not sparkling anymore! _Edward consciously paused to peer down at his hands which looked completely normal—the skin of which was still porcelain pale and ice-cold, but now had the humanistic quality of being more lifelike and less deathly in appearance. The vampire couldn't help but release a surprised and grateful chuckle at the wonderful sight. It was just too good to be true! He looked back over his shoulder to see Anya and Sasha blowing him kisses with Natalia flashing him a saucy wink and a bright grin.

_So _this_ is what Jacqueline meant about the Nymph Sisters… Oh my God! This is amazing!_

Jacob, too, had noticed the sudden physical change and stared in awe at the sight of a new Edward. It was like the werewolf was seeing the vampire for the very first time, and he felt oddly light and unusually mesmerized. He just _had_ to let him know.

_See, I _knew_ there was something weird about you earlier. Now I see that it's… Oh, man, _wow_! All I can say is you're looking _good_, Cullen. Quite refreshing to see you not lighting up like a Christmas tree when you're in the sun._

_Oh, hush! _Edward replied as he continued surveying his non-coruscating complexion with rampant admiration. _Your cute snark _will not_ ruin this moment. I can't believe this is really happening, though!_

_Well, it's not just your skin that's changed, that's for sure._

_Oh, what else is?_

_You grew an extra nose._

Edward's hand immediately touched his nose. _Say what?_

_Kidding! _Jacob mildly guffawed when he caught the vampire's annoyed glare. _Jesus, calm _down_, Cullen. The other thing is your eyes. That's what I first noticed about you after you took that weird medication from Natalia. They're now… _green_. Like__… _whoa_!  
_

_Oh my God… My human eye color. Are you _sure_?_

_Cross my heart and hope to die, Cullen._

_Well then, fuck me…!_

Jacob raised a surprised brow at that last telepathic statement. In the time that he had known Edward, the werewolf had never known the vampire to use overtly vulgar obscenities every time he spoke—whether he was angry or in a good mood. So for him to utter the F-word was an indication of personal genuineness; like there was a hidden side to Edward that Jacob had glimpsed all too briefly, and now wanted to see more of. Blocking his thoughts so as not to be heard by the vampire, the lycanthrope pondered and debated about this fascinating development to himself.

_Green eyes and swear words… Dammit, don't get in too deep with those things, Jacob! Don't lose your head. Focus!_

But their lovely interlude was cut short with their Master's inquiring voice; his tone suggesting that he somewhat knew why Edward now looked normal, that the transformation didn't bother him in the slightest, and that his disappointment was peeking out of his voice at their delay.

"Is there something wrong, Edward? Jacob? Because it certainly wouldn't do to keep your Professor waiting, you know…"

Both male slaves immediately recovered and slowly marched forward as calmly and gracefully as possible in the presence of their teacher; belatedly ashamed of their apparent dawdling. The young wolf and the elder vampire wore fittingly guilty and apologetic expressions as they saw the look on their instructor's face—who fixed them with a firm gaze that bordered on aloof kindness, genuine curiosity, unabashed desire, and severe appraisal. The combination was quite intimidating, indeed, as they stopped to stand in front of the Professor and a few feet apart from each other, waiting for their Master to make the introductions.

Raphaël moved to stand in the space between them, placing an assuring hand on their backs as he spoke once more to the venerated house mentor.

"Professor Tristan, it is my proud honor to introduce to you your newest students who will be joining your perpetual classes henceforth. May I present the vampire, Edward Cullen, and the werewolf, Jacob Black…"

"Good morning, Professor…" Jacob courteously greeted as he bowed to the instructor.

Edward mimicked Jacob and graciously added, "It is a great privilege to finally meet you, Professor. And I apologize for the slight holdup I caused earlier. It shan't happen again…"

"Indeed…" The Professor coolly replied as he stepped closer; placing his hands on his hips as he looked down on the two new immortal protégées staunchly gazing up at him.

Apart from the Chosen Ones, Professor Tristan was the most magnificent creature Edward and Jacob had laid eyes upon. Not just in physical beauty, but in real mythological form.

The Chateau's highly regarded instructor turned out to be a splendid and majestic centaur of heroic proportions. His sheer size alone was equal to or even possibly more than that of Jacob in his wolf avatar, and his full height seemed to match that of Stefan's—who was easily the tallest creature amongst all the Chosen. Professor Tristan had the beautiful and powerful lower body of a midnight black stallion: with a smooth and shiny hide, elongated and sturdy legs with slate grey hooves, and a long, luxurious tail that twitched every few seconds as if betraying his amusement at observing the two new students in front of him. Even in his deliberate silence, the centaur had a regal bearing to his persona with the way he virtuously stood on the ground and projected an aura of both elegance and power.

His (nude) upper human body, which was equal in scale to his horse's half, completed his striking physicality: the Professor possessed a finely sculpted torso that displayed well-defined musculature, strapping arms that could no doubt lift anyone in the room without breaking a sweat, and an exceptionally handsome face that had an arresting quality to its beauty. He was old; that much was certain from the extremely white hair on his head, his aristocratic brows, the thick yet well-trimmed goatee on his face, and the dense sprinkling of white curls spread all over his burly chest and abdomen. His relatively mature age was also suggested by his deep and velvety baritone voice—the centaur spoke in a globally indeterminate accent that it was hard to establish his exact regional origins. Yet he perfectly enunciated his words in a clear, mellifluous manner that hearing the Professor speak was authoritative, hypnotic, seductive, gentle, confident, assuring, and menacing all at the same time.

But Professor Tristan had a youthful quality similar to Seigneur des Nocturnes in that his face barely had any age lines or wrinkles. His skin was tanned to a deliciously golden finish— the sunlight only heightening his unearthly handsomeness as a light sheen of sweat glistened his body—and was offset by vivid sapphire blue eyes that held the ever unnerving gaze on Edward and Jacob. His commanding presence was contrasted by a playful eccentricity, as evidenced by the blindingly white hair on his head which he interestingly kept in a short and spiky hairstyle—something that a member of an alternative punk band might sport proudly rather than an imposing private educator, but actually suited the centaur quite well. Capping off his stately appearance was the silver necklace he wore around his neck which carried a small, polished medallion shaped and engraved into the Chateau's coat of arms that dangled from the chain and rested just above his massive and wide chest.

The fact that he was their teacher did not escape Edward and Jacob's minds that Professor Tristan was like this splendid yet utterly perverse sexual fantasy come to life straight out of the pages of ancient Greek mythology. Once again, both slaves were glad to have a secret method of communication as they kept their steady and calm stance in front of the centaur.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jacob?_

_Student-teacher sex fantasy? Oh, _yeah_…_

_Exactly. And is it totally wrong for us to find that we don't find it the _least_ bit weird?_

_Yeah, it's weird, but… Cullen, look at him! He's like… _Damn_!_

_I can _see_ what he looks like, Jacob. But shouldn't we at least keep our relationship with him completely and purely professional? We've only just met him, you know._

_Professional like the way Raph is with us? We met him the first time during that dinner, and look how we ended up with him._

_First of all, Altaïr is a different matter. Secondly, Tristan is our instructor. And let's not forget the obvious fact that, third, he's a _centaur_. How are we even supposed to—?_

_Details, details. Who _cares_ if he's a centaur? So you're not even thinking of being in detention with him and… _you know_!_

_Yes, but—oh dear God, this is absolutely _ridiculous_! Can we _please_ stop this nonsense? And this isn't high school, so I hardly think detention is even applicable in this place._

_Point taken. And Cullen, loosen up, will you? I mean, it's just a fantasy. No harm in enjoying something that's only in our heads, right?_

_I guess you're right. But if the opportunity does present itself, then would you…?_

_With the Professor? Maybe if he was the first one to make the move, then yeah, I guess so. And if he's all cryptic and shit with his signals, then I have to make sure I read them right before I'd even consider it. What about you?_

_Same as you. Good Lord, we are such sick bastards…_

_No arguments there, Cullen. Hey, are you able to read his mind right now?_

_Yeah, if I did, I would have told you. He's just like all of the other Chosen—I can't hear a thing._

_Weird. I wonder why that is… Hey, do you think he has ever…?_

_With the other slaves? I don't know… Why don't we ask them later about it?_

_Maybe that isn't such a good idea._

_Why not?_

_Because even though it's a tempting thought to consider, I'd rather not get on Regina's bad side again, even if I did manage to beat her ass several times yesterday._

_Haha! I thought you liked roughhousing with her, pup!_

_Whatever, leech. The point is that I think we should just wait and let them spill the beans to us about the Prof if ever they had, you know…_

_Reenacted their student-teacher sex fantasies?_

_Yeah, _that_._

_Okay._

_Oh snap, he's gonna do that circling inspection thing on us! Quiet!_

_Right, later then!_

Edward and Jacob halted their mental conversation but continued to stand ramrod straight as Professor Tristan slowly began to trot in a circle around them; his blue eyes noting every single nuance of the werewolf and the vampire like a puritanical drill sergeant scoping out any noticeable flaws in their forms. It was indeed a good thing he took Natalia's advice a while back, otherwise, the vampire was sure he would be subjected to a humiliating oral litany from the Professor.

The centaur appeared to be satisfied with what he saw, for he merely resumed his position beside Raphaël and gave a curt nod to the deputy _administrateur_; never saying a word about either of them as Raphaël bid the Chosen farewell while closing the massive wooden doors behind him and exited the classroom. The Professor then peered at Jacob and Edward with the same expression of cold interest before turning his gaze to the rest of the Chosen waiting anxiously for him to address them.

Professor Tristan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open once more. He then twisted his upper body round to see who had caused the disturbance.

"Why, if it isn't our resident rebel himself come to grace us with his unholy presence," the centaur coldly remarked at the sight of Ashkaré, who wore a careless smirk as he approached the instructor with a badass swagger to his step. "You're _late_, as usual, you arrogant demon. And what, pray tell, is your pathetic excuse this time? I _do_ grow fond of listening to your asinine attempts to justify your constant tardiness. Well? I'm waiting to be furiously amused."

Ash merely adopted an innocent expression as he produced a large leather satchel from behind his back and handed it meekly to the Professor.

"I'm sorry for my lateness, Professor…" Ashkaré murmured contritely as he flicked his gaze briefly in Edward's direction. "But Eustace caught me as I was heading to class and he asked me to hand you the things you requested from him since he was called by Madame for an important errand."

Professor Tristan took the bag filled with pens and journals, but nevertheless spared no barbs for the demon. "Be that as it may, young Ashkaré, but that still does not excuse your insolent self from being tardy for your lessons. You would do well to remember your place in this house when _you_ are under _my_ tutelage, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor…" Ash replied, making a tiny reverent bow of his head in apology.

The vampire and the wolf shifter shuddered inwardly. They had now seen firsthand a little taste of the centaur's famed stringency and made a mental note not to put unpunctuality on their list of things to not piss off their sexy mythological half-breed teacher.

Edward, meanwhile, had not missed that infinitesimal glance from Ash and felt something stir deep within him as he locked eyes with the demon. Brief as it was, it certainly had an effect on the vampire, and Edward's curiosity towards Ashkaré was now beginning to grow like a seed shooting its first sprout poking through the earth.

The Professor spoke again. "Right, now that everyone is here, I believe we can now begin our new semester. Since both of _you_,"—he turned to look at Edward and Jacob—"are new to my class, I am advising the two of you to listen attentively and keep up with the rest or else you will incur my displeasure. Oh yes, would you both be so kind as to distribute these to your classmates?"

The centaur flashed a tiny smile at his last statement as he deposited the satchel of writing implements in Jacob's hands.

"And since you were the last to arrive, young Ashkaré, I do believe you have the honor of being the first to astonish me before we proceed to our new lesson."

Ashkaré slightly raised a haughty brow but politely acquiesced to the Professor's order with another small bow of his head.

"Right, then. Off you go with you three, and spread out once you each have a pen and journal."

With a final nod of his head at the demon, the lycanthrope, and the vampire, the three immortals walked towards the other Chosen as Jacob opened the satchel while Edward assisted him in fishing out some of the contents. As they arrived at the steps, Edward and Jacob handed out the leather-bound journals and top-quality fountain pens to everyone. During their distribution of the materials, Edward sidled over to Ciara.

"Hey," he whispered in a low voice as he presented the fairy with her school supplies. "When the Professor said to spread out, does he mean…?"

"Yes," she answered softly as she took the proffered resources. "We are to be as far apart from each other and seated high up on the terraced steps. He doesn't like it when we are all so close together, as it is conducive to distractions through idle chatting—at least in his words."

Jacob joined in the conversation after he emptied the bag. "Okay… And what about that part when he said he wanted to be… astonished?"

Ciara widened her eyes and looked genuinely shocked and rueful. "Oh my God, I forgot to tell you! I can't believe I missed that one during our chat, Edward."

The vampire affixed a wry smile. "Well, you and Khaled were quite vague about details, so Jacob and I hardly know what to expect next."

"Sorry about that," Ciara sheepishly replied as she motioned for them to move up the steps now that everyone had their journals and pens. "Well, when the Professor says he wants to "be astonished", it means each of us has to recite a few lines of poetry or prose to him before he begins the class. It's a regular class tradition that we do at the start of every new semester, so I hope you two know some good verses by heart because the Professor will very much appreciate it if you deliver something wonderfully prosaic."

Edward smiled. He was confident that he could make a good impression on the centaur based on this newfound information. Jacob, on the other hand, looked quite apprehensive.

"Uh, right… Do lyrics to songs count?"

The fairy sadly frowned and shook her head as she found a suitable spot halfway up the steps and gracefully sat down. "I'm afraid not, Jacob. The Professor only considers literary works and not musical compositions, despite song lyrics being technically poems in their own right. You have to think up of something good and fast, because it's not a pretty sight when Professor Tristan chews you out in front of us. Trust me, that thing with Ashkaré earlier was just the tip of the iceberg."

Jacob's lips were set in a grim line as he and Edward waved farewell to Ciara and they wandered off to find their own places.

Edward couldn't help but worry about the young wolf. "Hey… Are you worried about that poetry thing?"

Jacob gave a wan smile as he turned to the vampire. "A little… I mean, English was one of my favorite subjects back in school at the reservation, but… my memory is a bit rusty when it comes to poetry. I'm more of a general fiction kind of guy, to be honest."

The admission made the shifter endear to Edward a bit more. "Want me to help you out?"

"No, don't worry about me, Cullen…" Jacob chuckled as he suddenly stopped and plopped himself down on the marble steps, signaling his designated spot as he laid his journal beside him. "I'm sure I can figure something out. But I guess you're pretty damn thrilled that this "astonish me" crap is right up your alley, aren't you?"

The vampire suppressed a tiny laugh and smiled down at a smirking wolf. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved that this strange classroom ritual is something I'm most familiar with. But I warn you, mutt: if you don't come up with something when it's your turn, you better recite the Shakespearean lines I'll be cramming into your head."

"Sure, sure, you meddling bloodsucker," Jacob grinned. "Now scram. This is my spot, so go find your own territory."

"Oh, what, you're not going to mark this area with your urine, dog?"

"I might piss on _you_ if you don't move your ass, you annoying leech."

Laughing, Edward waved a hand at Jacob and walked off until he found a spot that gave him a clear view of the center arena but was sufficiently distanced enough from Jacob to ensure an emergency telepathic link. Glancing around, he saw that everyone else had also settled into their preferred places all around the amphitheater. Immediately, he noticed that Ashkaré was seated directly across from him way on the other side of the terraced steps. Despite the distance, Edward could still clearly see the orange-and-green orbs that never faltered in their mysterious gaze at him. This sent another unexplained stir inside him, and the vampire was utterly vexed and intrigued.

_What is he playing at? I can't deny that he's wickedly attractive… '_Wicked_' being the operative term, but… who _are_ you, Ashkaré?_

The booming voice of Professor Tristan echoed clearly in the stadium and shook Edward out of his thoughts; snapping the vampire to full attention.

"Alright! Now that you are all good and ready, my young ones—_astonish me_…!"

* * *

Up next : "_The words I slowly put together do not flow easily—they only fill my heart..._"

Prochaine étape : "_Les mots que j'ai lentement mis en place ne s'écoule pas facilement—ils ne remplissent mon coeur..._"

Auf nächst : "_Die Wörter die ich langsam stelle nicht zusammen fließt leicht—sie nur füllen mein Herz..._"

Su prossimo : "_Le parole che non ho montato scorrono lentamente facilmente—riempiono solo il mio cuore..._"

Arriba próximo : "_Las palabras que puse lentamente juntos no fluyen fácilmente—ellos sólo llenan el corazón..._"

Para cima próximo : "_As palavras eu lentamente não monto fluo facilmente—eles só enchem o meu coração..._"

Susunod : "_Ang mga salita na aking idinugtong ay 'di madaling umagos—ito'y pinupuno lamang ang puso ko..._"

向上紧接着："_我缓慢地综合起来的词不流动容易他们仅填充我的心..._"

Μέχρι επόμενη : "_Τα λόγια σας αργά μαζί δεν ροή εύκολα-μόνο πλήρωση μου την καρδιά..._"

उत्तर प्रदेश आगामी : "_शब्दों के साथ मॅँ धीरे-धीरे प्रवाह को मिलाकर आसानी से नहीं करते हैं—वे केवल मेरे हृदय को भरना है..._''

Затем : "_слова, которые я медленно соединял, не текут легко—они только заполняют мое сердце..._"

上がっていて次 :「 _私がゆっくりまとめた語は容易に流れないで-ただ心... をいっぱいにします。_」

Yukarı sonraki : "_Sözlerini yavaşça monte ağlamıyorsunuz kolayca—onlar doldurmak yüreğim..._"

يصل القادم : _...كلمتي لا تنبثق ببطء مجتمعة وسهلة وهي الوحيدة تملأ قلبي_

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: So... What do you guys think of the Chateau's resident instructor? :-S *twiddles fingers nervously*_

_LOLZ. Anyway, The Professor was somewhat of an inspired creation as the story progressed. I thought: "_Well, there's no chance in hell that these eternal slaves are going to listen to the teachings of a mortal mentor and take him seriously. Why not let them be under the tutelage of a much older immortal so that they will be put in line?_". Further research about ancient Greek mythology online and I found the centaur, Chiron, legendary trainer of most Greek heroes, and I was like "_Hell fucking yes!_" and also "_Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of a centaur before?_"_

_Naturally, I took my own creative twist to the character, until I was satisfied with his description. Don't worry, he may seem to rule his class with an iron fist, but there's definitely more to him than meets the eye, particularly when he's privately teaching world languages to Ed and Jake in the future installments. Can't say anything more about the Professor, otherwise, that would ruin the whole mystery! ;D_

_**AND OMFG**, super duper **LOVE** to everyone that sent amazing comments to Chapter 13! I fully cannot express my heartfelt gratitude for the encouraging and supportive words from **YOU FUCKING FABULOUS READERS**!_

_* **Trace** - I even LOL-ed a lot writing Jake's segment, too! The idea was just too good not to write down! XD_

_* **voldieshorts** - Heehee! Spoilers galore! And I'll keep the updates comin' if you keep the reviews comin', too ;D_

_* **every9seconds** - ZOMG I remember clearly when Beast showed Belle the library! Nostalgia! But if mine were visually fleshed out, it would be much cooler, haha! And oh, the shower scene! XD Please be patient, babe! Delicious Jakeward goodness comes to those who wait... ;D BTW, you made me go all majorly fanboy and ROFLMAO-ing on that Ebert critique back in LJ._

_* **AppleOfEdwardsEye** - WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN? I'm so HAPPY you came back to comment! OMG YOU SO FUCKING ROCK!_

_* **amAHris** - Yes. Yes, I'll update soon! ;D_

_* **PJ Austin** - LOL when you said you're a gay man in a woman's body, that's what I meant about it making sense to me ;D Thanks for the love!_

_* **easilyentranced** - Hehe, why not try seeing it in German? I'd like to know how they'd sound dubbed in another language. Especially Jacob. Jacob talking in German sounds hot. Rawr. Ooh, now there's an idea waiting to be featured soon! ;D And so much LOVE to you for my characterizations! Yeah, I knew from the start that Ed would go for Cee and Kale, while Jake's more suited to Reggie and Stef. Had I written a fic using the Cullens, Jacob would definitely lean towards Rose and Em, even if we all know that Rose hates dogs LOL. However, the snark factor would definitely unite them. Again, thanks for the uber-support!_

_* **Starry** - You have _no idea_ how your observation made me realize that, too. I never expected it to happen, but I think you're right! And yes, it would definitely be too OOC for them if they stuck to each other all the time. I mean, they're independent boys, so their personalities need to be as close to canon as possible. But I had to make Edward a bit "adorkable". Like some Ed fans, I don't want him _too_ perfect, haha! Thanks for the love, sweetie!_

_* **Always-Here-Imani** - Hey, you! Glad you finally caught up, as well! I wondered where you've been! And yeah, totally fucking sick! But don't worry, you're not alone! ;D Heehee, I see you caught my little nickname parallelisms! Good job! And honey, The Contract they signed effectively closes all loopholes, so no chance of Jacob (or Edward) escaping their fate as slaves in the Chateau. I think Khaled mentioned this fact during the "interviews" with the Chosen. And I'm also glad to know you're a vocabulary whore. I'm a shameless thesaurus abuser LOLZ. Again, thanks SO MUCH for the love, babe! And oh yeah... Reading smut that's wrong on so many levels is right in my book!_

_* **l'marie wilson** - I was pleasantly surprised when you mentioned the nerds and jocks thing! Now that you mentioned it, I reread the chapter again, and I might have unexpectedly (or unconsciously) given that impression to Ciara and Khaled (nerds in the library, LOL) and to Regina, Stefan, and Jade (jocks out roughhousing in the forests). Which would make the Nymph Sisters the resident cheerleaders, then, I guess? Haha! While we're on the subject... Hands down, Ash and Zed are the Rebel and the Loner, respectively. God, it really IS high school all over again for Ed and Jake! XD Thanks so much for the review, hon!_

_* **MapOfTheMuse** - LOL! Loving you for saying Reggie and Stef owned the previous part! XD Sometimes I wonder if I made them more on the comedic side than on the erotic side. Trust me when I say I'll find ways to feature them in later parts! Well, them and Cee and Kale, too... And hon, you know that the Ash/Ed + Zed/Jake thing is just going to be temporary, and it's eventually going to end up Edward/Jacob, promise! Besides, it's only Spring, so it's way too early for the major Jakeward drama to start. With the way I'm outlining the story, I'm projecting that things will blow out of proportion for all four lovers involved come... Fall or Winter, maybe. Hey, this is an epically long fic, so I hope you have enough patience to wait that long! And I hope you liked how I created Professor Tristan. LOL I'm guessing you'll definitely be seeing your similarly named friend differently after reading this part! ;D Thanks for the wonderful comment, and *sigh*... Tent scene! *dissolves into puddle of fanboy goo* XD  
_

_And I just also want to give special mention to the newbies who've dropped by to give me the most **AMAZING** words of praise!_

_* **Erykha** - I was squealing with glee when I read your review! Thank you SO MUCH! And as for your queries: (1) Ed will definitely go emo in front of Jake, but that will be for much later in the story (2) Definitely more friendship scenes with the Chosen and our two heroes (3) Definitely problematic drama with Ash and Zed with Ed and Jake (4) And just because Zed won't let Edward get hurt doesn't mean he's a total angel to him when it comes to Jacob... Oh yes. BIG TROUBLE AHEAD. I'll update as fast as I can given the drama in my own life, so please keep posted always! ;D_

_* **NaiveNerd** - I fucking LOVE YOU for loving Zed! He's definitely one to watch, along with Ash, of course. And I'm glad you mentioned about going deeper into their backgrounds because there'll be a chapter devoted to their backstory, which will clear up a few things about them. I'm currently editing it as of this post apart from writing the immediate segment that follows it, so I hope you're excited for that! And hey, your words were most DEFINITELY encouraging! Thanks so much for your comment!_

_* **Peppy-chan** - You are just simply AMAZING for words! You totally made me giddy with LOL when you changed undies so many times reading my lemony fic haha! As for your question on when Ed and Jake are gonna "get it on", I'm hoping I'll start the goodness probably during the Summer or Autumn parts of the story. Not promising anything, but it'll get there! And LOL, zero weirdness on your ranting. In fact, I'm really flattered you think so highly of my writing skills even if I'm from the Philippines! I'm definitely proud that I studied under an excellent private school with a hardcore English program, so rock on! Again, your newfound support means a lot, so I do hope you'll stick around till the end! Thanks!  
_

_You guys and everyone else who put "_Le Chateau..._" on their faves and story alerts always inspire me! The universe will always send you good Jakeward vibes! :D :D :D :D :D_

_And speaking of inspiration, that's exactly what you'll be getting in **Chapter 15**. Are you ready to be astonished along with Professor Tristan? Will Edward be reciting his ever reliable Shakespeare a la that scene in "New Moon"? And what will Jacob be waxing poetic? Does our resident hottie werewolf have what it takes to go head-to-head with the prosaic madskills of the other gorgeous Chosen slaves? Find out on the next chappie!_

_XOXO!_

_- Brent_

_P.S. If you like my first-ever Jakeward slash fic, please do check out this site ( **http: / / community . livejournal . com / twislashawards** ) and nominate my story for some of the categories featured in the **TwiSlash Awards** over at **LiveJournal**. Nomination and voting rules are there, so I hope you guys show your love for "_Le Chateau..._" and nominate it in the categories that you think my fic will nab for sure! And of course, please also do nominate the deserving fics which I think will definitely win the major categories ("_Intermediate Imprinting_", "_Underneath_", and "_The Sweetest Addiction_"__—all of which can be found here on FanFiction__). So, I'm pretty much up against some heavyweight contenders, but it's all good. The important thing is that we slash writers get recognized. **BIG SHOUTOUT** to **Starry** and her fab peeps for setting up this awesome idea!  
_


	20. This Is How We Break It Down

**Author's Note**: Wazzup, y'all? Sorry for the relatively long wait for a new update, but I was pretty caught up in the 2010 FIFA World Cup madness for the past few weeks, but I'm back with a new chapter now that the whole thing is over.

I know you must be terribly curious as to how the Professor (and also you guys, by extension) will be "astonished" by his ridiculously beautiful and ethnically diverse class of immortal creatures (like him!), so just read on and see if you were indeed astounded by their literary madskills—Edward and Jacob, included!

By the way... Three lucky readers have "cameo appearances" in this part, so if you read closely between the lines, you'll find out who they are! And if those three lucky readers happen to spot themselves in this chapter, then hooray for you three! It's my way of saying "thank you" to you guys for being such an _**AWESOME**_ group of readers with such amazing comments! One-eighty reviews, huzzah!

As usual, I'll see you guys at the end of the chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15 : This Is How We Break It Down

* * *

"Astonish me!" Professor Tristan decreed with a slight neighing effect to his manly voice as he stood commandingly in the middle of the arena; swishing his luxurious black tail and scraping his left hoof on the dusty marble floor of the Temple.

At the centaur's prompt, Edward closed his eyes in a calm fashion as he scoured his memory banks for the perfect verse that he would recite to the gorgeous half-breed instructor, and made sure that he had a backup piece reserved for Jacob, just in case.

Biting his lip slightly, he turned his head to look back at the Quileute teen, who was looking very fraught with concentration as he propped the black leather journal open on his lap and was writing furiously on the notebook—as if the wolf shifter was trying to put his thoughts on paper in an attempt to save his ideas before they disappeared from sheer anxiety.

The vampire supposed he could have poked a bit in the wolf's mind; let him know he'd be more than glad to lend a hand, but figured that the shapeshifter probably didn't want to be disturbed at this critical moment. However, Edward was quite serious about saving Jacob from embarrassment, and so he would be ready if the lycanthrope was unable to come up with something for their stern mentor—whether the young wolf shifter liked it or not.

"Young Ashkaré, you who are always the last to arrive will be the first to present, so do take the floor and let us hear what you have in store for us…" Professor Tristan proclaimed with militaristic bravura as he circled a single lap on the pitch in a graceful, galloping pace. "Everyone else, listen and take note of the recited verses in your journals."

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, Edward grabbed his journal and opened it as he took the pen and began to inscribe his name on the center of the first leaf with his perfect and elegant calligraphy; letting the ink dry before flipping to a fresh page where he would start taking dictation. Pen poised back on the paper, he gazed down at the mainstage to find the handsome demon now standing in the middle of the room—the centaur standing sentinel to the side—as he purposefully gazed at the other Chosen seated high up and around the tiered steps.

Ashkaré's vibrantly hypnotic stare fixed lastly upon Edward—giving the vampire another stirring effect with those dual-colored fluorescent orbs—for a what seemed like a frozen eternity before he recited his selected canto, as the rest of the immortals began to scribble down the words he was delivering with a highly seductive and macabre power:

_O you, the wisest and the fairest of the Angels_

_God betrayed by destiny and deprived of praise_

_O Prince of Exile, you who have been wronged_

_And who vanquished always rise up once again more strong_

_Adopted father of those whom in black rage_

_God the Father drove from the earthly paradise_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_Glory and praise to you, O Satan, in the heights_

_Of Heaven where you reigned and in the depths_

_Of Hell where vanquished you dream in silence!_

_Grant that my soul may repose near to you_

_Under the Tree of Knowledge, when, over your brow_

_Its branches will spread like a new Temple…!_

Edward was duly impressed. The way the demon had recited those satanic verses gave him another bout of those internal butterflies (coming in at intervals of every nine seconds throughout Ashkaré's sacrilegious soliloquy, and yes—he was indeed _counting_), and it completely beguiled him even further. Ash had once again locked eyes with Edward, and in that moment, the vampire knew that he needed to know what the deal was with the demon. Not a hostile confrontation, per se, but more on the lines of amiable convergence. Like him, Ashkaré was quite mysterious, brooding, and attractive, yet he was also everything else that Edward didn't allow himself to be, before or even after becoming a vampire: rebellious, cocky, irreverent, and blatantly subtle with flirtation techniques.

But he backtracked on that last assumption and rationalized that he might simply be misreading Ashkaré's body language. It would be so much easier to figure him out if Edward could read his mind. For now, all he could do was… get bewitchingly vexed over the demon, who was now waiting for the centaur to give his critique on the lines he just declaimed.

Professor Tristan stroked his sexy goatee and peered at Ashkaré indifferently before saying, "Powerfully gripping yet suitably blasphemous, young demon… You are reprieved, but don't take my clemency lightly, for I am not so easily entranced like a mere mortal. No amount of exceptional poetry can sway me from your constantly impertinent behavior, is that clear?"

"Clear as glass, Professor…" Ash bowed civilly, but giving him a barely disguised hard-faced expression.

"Whatever, you are dismissed," the centaur waved him away irritably as Ash walked back to his spot on the steps. "Right… Young Khaled, the floor is now yours."

Curving his luscious lips into a meek smile, the exotically striking olive-skinned genie sinuously made his way down the steps and took to the center of the arena; the sunlight giving his lightly oiled smooth skin a beautiful sheen as he performed his bit of poetry with graceful flair:

_You are a child of the universe_

_No less than the trees and the stars_

_You have a right to be here_

_And whether or not it is clear to you_

_No doubt the universe is unfolding as it should_

_Therefore, be at peace with God_

_Whatever you conceive Him to be_

_And whatever your labors and aspirations_

_In the noisy confusion of life, keep peace with your soul_

_With all its sham, drudgery, and broken dreams_

_It is still a beautiful world_

_Be cheerful, strive to be happy…_

With one final stroke of the fountain pen, Edward finished transcribing Khaled's verse just as the Professor announced his assessment of his friend's delivery.

"Philosophically universal and deeply spiritual… Good work, young genie."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You are most welcome, Khaled," the Professor replied kindly as he excused his pupil and called out Anya to give her turn.

Now that Edward had seen pretty much how the proceedings at the start of the semester were like, he had a sinking feeling that he and Jacob would be called last on their first lesson—a mildly underhanded move from the Professor that would certainly focus the spotlight on them in an attempt to emphasize their missteps, should they have the bad luck to commit them. Breaking his gaze away from the pretty redheaded river nymph sailing down the marble steps, the vampire peered at Jacob once again.

The werewolf was still engrossed in writing down on his journal; the brows of the young lycanthrope furrowed in forced meditation and his full lips pressed ominously in a thin line as the pen in his hand made jerky, back-and-forth motions on the pages. Edward was curious as to what Jacob was scribbling feverishly on the notebook, and wondered if he was close to coming up with something appropriate to recite for the Professor.

Two immortals have already finished with the task, with one all set to take the stage, and still nine of them left to go. Edward estimated the whole thing wouldn't last for more than thirty minutes, at best, given the leisurely pace the others had delivered their rhythmical words. The vampire decided he'd talk to the Quileute native if they were already halfway through the poetry exercises and if Jacob was still grappling with ideas on his journal.

It was the least Edward could do. After all, that's what a friend is for. Right…?

* * *

Jacob was in a slightly mild panic.

Immediately before the whole thing started, he took to pen and paper and began jotting down everything he could remember from his English literature classes and some few pieces of poetry he had bothered to read during his spare time.

The annoying thing was that he could barely remember most of the poems he had read even in their relatively brief excerpts. The first few pages of his journal alone were not only filled with the previously transcribed lines by the other Chosen, but were also littered with scratched-out stanzas from the poems he deemed unsuitable and some half-hearted attempts at creating his own piece of prose, of which he also angrily scratched out with the thick black ink of the custom-designed Montegrappa fountain pen he was holding with a death grip.

_Man, any harder and this pen might snap in my hands. Ugh, this would be so much easier if I was allowed to use song lyrics. I'd probably nail it like mad. God, this is so frustrating!_

Jacob continued to rack his brain for anything that might be of feasible use, but it was clear that he was nearly running on empty. Deducing that he and Edward would be the last ones to be called out, he was thankful that he had a small window of time to still think up of a great verse and show the Professor that he was able to roll with his literary punches. The young wolf supposed he could have taken up the elder vampire's offer at the outset, but decided to hold it off as a last resort.

It wasn't just the centaur he wanted to prove himself to.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Jacob took to writing on the journal once again as Anya proceeded to fill the Temple with her sweet, melodic voice:

_Across the wall of the world_

_A River sings a beautiful song_

_It says, "Come rest here by my side"_

_Clad in peace, and I will sing the songs_

_The Creator gave to me when I_

_And the Tree and the Rock were one_

_I, the Rock; I, the River; I, the Tree;_

_I am yours—your Passages have been paid_

_Women, children, men:_

_Take it into the palms of your hands_

_Mold it into the shape of your most private need_

_Sculpt it into the image of your most public self_

_Here, on the pulse of this fine day_

_You may have the courage to look up and out and upon me_

_The Rock, the River, the Tree, your country…_

Jacob finished transliterating the river nymph's prose on the thick parchment pages of the journal with his messy yet legible masculine scrawl; his ears listening to the Professor's appraisal of Anya—"Cleverly patriotic and reflectively true to you and your sisters' mythological roots. Splendid!"—but his eyes and his mind concentrating on reviewing his classmates' delivered verses to garner some inspiration for his turn.

Jacob chewed the inside of his lower lip, as the pure-gold nib of his fountain pen hovered an inch above the notebook. He was ready to try his luck again, but was interrupted with the Professor's introduction of Regina. Gazing down at the arena, the werewolf noticed that the mermaid looked especially pretty with her high fashion ensemble (the usual crazy looking stiletto heels and another wildly graphic minidress), but was a bit surprised at the subject matter she tackled for her selected prose; reciting it with ultra-feminine panache yet also with the apposite tone of a broken woman drowned in utter melancholy:

_Dearest,_

_I feel certain that I am going mad again_

_I feel we can't go through another of these terrible times_

_And I shan't recover this time_

_I begin to hear voices, and I can't concentrate_

_So, I am doing what seems to be the best thing to do_

_You have given me the greatest possible happiness_

_You have been in every way all that anyone could be_

_I know that I am spoiling your life, and without me, you could work_

_And you will, I know; What I want to say—_

_Is that I owe all the happiness of my life to you_

_You have been entirely patient with me, and incredibly good_

_Everything has gone from me but the certainty of your goodness_

_I can't go on spoiling your life any longer_

_I don't think two people could have been happier than we have been…_

Jacob raised his brows. What Regina had delivered certainly didn't seem like a typical sonnet. In fact, after reading it again on his journal, the young wolf noticed that it was composed more in the form of a letter rather than a poem. And yet somehow, it had served its purpose successfully, for the Professor seemed to be impressed by her choice.

"Highly interesting, young Regina… Virginia Woolf's suicide note to her husband, am I right?"

The mermaid primly stood on her stiletto heels and delicately nodded her head. "Yes, Professor… Does it please you, sir?"

"Most unusual yet absolutely compelling," the centaur exclaimed calmly with his hands on his withers and a smile on his handsome face. "Exemplary work, my child; you are dismissed."

Flashing him a beaming grin, Regina turned and sashayed back up to her place as the Professor called for Stefan to come down and give his poetic rendition to the class.

And like a bolt from the blue, the idea gave Jacob the inspiration he needed as he suddenly remembered a rather novelty book he had stumbled upon in the shelves of a bookstore he had once visited in Port Angeles. Like a tidal wave, two particular pieces from this volume came rushing back at him, and the werewolf knew he had his winning entry.

Smiling from ear to ear, he immediately turned to a blank page and hurriedly wrote down the words before they would be lost in the haze of his spontaneous fit of creativity…

* * *

For the most part, Edward had been blown away by the literary caliber of his fellow Chosen that he instantly decided to change his original choice of Shakespeare to something more obscure yet hard-hitting in its poeticism.

It wasn't that the wildly prolific Bard of Avon was not a viable option, but the vampire feared the Professor might view his selection to be overly clichéd. He could forget the sorrowful laments of _Romeo and Juliet_, the playfully comic dialogue of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, or even the vitriolic rants of _Hamlet_, and instead began to comb his mental archives for something else that was as equally good. He wasn't too worried, though, for he was sure the right one would come to him before his turn was called.

He turned his gaze back to Jacob to see how his progress was doing, and found a notable change. The young wolf was smiling; eyes twinkling with gladness as he navigated his pen quite enthusiastically on the journal; occasionally stopping to suck the top end of the writing implement with his mouth before resuming his writing frenzy.

Edward cracked a small grin. Apparently, the lycanthrope had been graced with the map of the Muses and found his inspiration at last. Whatever the shifter had come up with, the vampire was confident it was something remarkable, given the elated expression he observed on Jacob's face as the werewolf was penning down his preferred verse.

Edward turned to look back down on the arena as Stefan now took command of the stadium with his bass-heavy yet posh British timbre; narrating a rather romantic turn of phrase as everyone faithfully jotted down his lines on their journals:

_when god lets my body be_

_from each brave eye shall sprout a tree that dangles there_

_from the purpled world will dance upon_

_between my lips which did sing_

_a rose shall beget the spring_

_that maidens whom passion wastes_

_will lay between their little breasts_

_my strong fingers beneath the snow_

_into strenuous birds shall go_

_my love walking in the grass_

_their wings will touch her face_

_and all the while shall my heart be_

_with the bulge and nuzzle of the sea…_

"Uncharacteristically quixotic of you, young satyr, but nonetheless movingly evocative," the Professor declared with an amused smirk, which Stefan dashingly returned with a rakish smile. "You may return to your seat, young one. Good job."

"Thank you, Professor," the burly male slave enthused as he walked back to his place with that sexy yet nonchalant swagger he seemed to carry himself all the time.

Professor Tristan cantered gracefully to the other side of the room as he said, "Alright, let us now take a listen from the lovely Natalia, this time."

The stunning brunette mountain nymph glided down the steps smoothly on her feet shod in crystal embellished flip-flops and made her way to the center of the sun-drenched marble field. Giving a reverential bow to her instructor and then to her classmates, Natalia segued into her poetic spiel with a natural and leisurely manner; dispersing her soft and airy vocals throughout the cavernous and brightly illuminated room:

_Each of us, like you, has died once_

_Has passed through drift of wood-leaves_

_Cracked and bent and tortured and unbent_

_In the winter frost, the burnt into gold points_

_Lighted afresh, crisp amber, scales of gold-leaf_

_Gold turned and re-welded in the sun_

_Not the gold on the temple front where you stand is as gold as this_

_Nor the gold reft that through your chiseled locks_

_Is as gold as this last year's leaf_

_Not all the gold hammered and wrought and beaten_

_On your lover's face, brow, and bare breast is as golden as this_

_Each of us, like you, has died once_

_Each of us, like you, stands apart_

_Like you, fit to be worshipped…_

Edward smiled contentedly as the he wrote down the last word of Natalia's discourse as Professor Tristan nodded approvingly at the blushing mountain nymph.

"Simply exquisite, child," the centaur remarked, earning a grateful smile from the brunette slave. "Indeed worth the gold with your ever impeccable delivery. You may take your leave, young one."

"Thank you, Professor…" Natalia happily chirped as she returned to her seat high up on the terraced steps.

Edward, meanwhile, still hadn't thought of a worthy substitute to replace William Shakespeare now that they were more than halfway done with the individual poetic dissertations. Feeling the slight fringes of desperation creeping into himself, the teen vampire scanned his impeccably handwritten notes and tried to analyze his classmates' choices in terms of subject matter so as to have a good starting point for his mental research.

So far, he had noticed that there was no set pattern or trend to the verses he had heard and reviewed once more in his journal. With variously diverse topics ranging from love, death, religion, and personal identity, Edward was more than relieved to know he could have free rein on the thematic choice of his prose.

With that hurdle out of the way, all that was left was to find the exact piece which would guarantee a good impression upon the discriminating centaur.

He also hoped that Jacob was certain of his decision as he looked back towards the werewolf, who was still busy in writing his ideas on the leather-bound journal…

* * *

The idea was slowly but surely beginning to take shape.

It took quite a lot of mental elbow grease for Jacob to fully remember what he had read in that particular book he had browsed way back in Port Angeles until he was certain he had the fragmented entirety of the chosen piece he would be reciting.

All that remained was to edit and rework the thing into a cohesively well-flowing yet concise version so that it would be easier for him to memorize it when his name would be called. It was a risky gamble, but if Professor Tristan had accepted Regina's unorthodox entry, then he figured he'd be safe with his personal choice. He hoped to God that it would pay off nicely in the end.

Happy with his progress, the werewolf paused working on his piece to concentrate on jotting down the next presentation now that Jade was called by the Professor to come up and deliver her selection. The sea goddess calmly walked down the steps and marched into the center of the Temple's marble clearing, then launched into her literary shtick with incredible fervor in her voice:

_Time has gnawed at me, bit me, and has cut me_

_Time has harmed, wounded, and injured me_

_And has destroyed my men who have died together_

_This has made me restless; they were not a harbour for the cruel_

_Just like the sun, which is no shelter for the people_

_We saw horses galloping and flying dust_

_And riders having lustrous, broad swords and grey spears_

_Whose swords turn faces deathly white, whose spears cut bodies_

_We defeated those who thought they would never be defeated_

_And whoever thinks that they will not be harmed thinks of the impossible_

_We avoid dishonorable deeds and honor our guests_

_And we store the praise of people_

_We wear armour in war; and silk, wool, and cotton during peace…_

"A remarkable litany on mortals and the consequences of temporality," the centaur gently enthused. "A most exceptional performance, young Jade…"

The Asian sea goddess giggled softly and gave an honorific Thai-style bow to her teacher in gratitude. "_Arigato gozai masu_, Sensei Tristan…"

"_Anata ha hijixyouni kangei, watashino kodomodesu_…" The Professor replied in fluent Japanese while returning the same respectful obeisance to the immortal female. "You may take your leave."

Jade smiled and sauntered across the marble field and back up the steps to her place as the Professor announced the next Chosen One to wax poetic on the sun-filled pitch.

"May I now call upon young Zedriel to come and present his piece for us?"

At the sound of the angel's name being called, Jacob immediately perked up.

Since he had laid eyes upon the blond-haired male, Jacob was somewhat fascinated by the seemingly androgynous angel. Perhaps there was just more to the… _attraction_ than just mere aesthetics. Zed's apparent shyness charmed Jacob and wondered if the angel was open to the idea of becoming friends.

The werewolf couldn't quite put his paw on it, but there was indeed something about the angel that had some arcane effect on him. He watched attentively as Zedriel rose from his seated position and slowly made his way down the steps; each step he took from his bare feet looking quite gentle and poised befitting his mythological nature.

In the light of the sun, the angel seemed to glow with a wraithlike sheen; as if he had seamlessly blended into the golden haze of the sunshine. His pale skin of creamy ivory milk glowed with a soft luster along with his wavy shoulder-length crop of soft platinum blond locks that perfectly framed his classically beautiful face. The term "angelic" had never been more or less understated now that Jacob had seen a creature like Zedriel.

And quick as lightning, his chocolate eyes held the silver gaze of the timid angel; a moment so fleeting that it seemed like a second had ticked backward instead of going forward. Sadly, Zedriel had broken the all-too-brief eye contact with Jacob as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and jiggled his wrists covered with the translucent plastic hospital patient ID tags before he conveyed a strikingly haunting and emotional piece with his gentle yet unmistakably masculine brogue—a vocal quality that was oddly contrasting to his rather androgynously feminine physical traits:

_If one chaste love, if one divine compassion_

_If one destiny is equal for two lovers_

_If one hard fate of the one is felt by the other_

_If one spirit, if one will guide two hearts_

_If one soul in two bodies makes itself eternal_

_Lifting both to heaven with a single wing_

_If Love in one golden blow and one golden arrow_

_The hearts in two chests can burn and tear_

_If one loves the other and neither loves himself_

_With one pleasure and one delight, to such a measure_

_That one and the other desire to reach a single end_

_Thousands and thousands would not make a hundredth_

_Of such a knot of love, or of such a faith_

_And only anger could break or untie it…_

It was only after Zed had finished with his amorously elegiac exposition that Jacob realized he had hardly written down the angel's verses on his journal; noticing that he was absently holding the fountain pen slackly around his fingers, the gold nib of it blotting ink spots on his hand and on a blank page.

Cussing under his breath, he set down the offending writing tool on the journal and wiped his ink-stained hand against his shorts as the Professor reviewed Zedriel's requiem.

"Sorrowful yet saccharine at the same time…" the centaur sighed somewhat affectionately, and Zed's face lit up with color at the commentary. "Excellent presentation, my young angel; you are free to go."

"Thank you, Professor…" Zedriel replied politely as he made his way back to his spot on the marble steps; glancing for a split second at Jacob once more before continuing up the terraces.

The wolf shifter was definitely interested now. _Very_ interested, indeed, as he peered for quite a long while at Zed before absently doodling the angel's name on the ink-blotted page of his journal; a tiny hint of a smile peeking out from the corner of his lips as he did so…

* * *

There was something about the way that Jacob watched Zedriel with a certain regard that did not particularly bode well with Edward.

What it was that he was feeling—the vampire himself didn't know how to describe it. Or if he did, he would surely refuse to admit he was reacting to that negative emotion that stirs the soul with violent shades of green. However, Edward knew he would be a hypocrite to not have occasionally succumbed to that passively destructive of all the seven deadly sins.

And just when he needed a voice of reason, there it was—his own conscience speaking loudly in his mind as it surprisingly argued with him; Edward responding to his inner voice in heated whispers under his breath, even though it was clear that no one was close enough to actually hear him seemingly talking to himself like a mental patient.

_Stop it, Edward! What right do you have to feel such spite against the angel? You hardly know him!_

"Yes, but… Surely you have seen the way Jacob looks at him? It's… unnatural."

_You are such a duplicitous fool! And what of _you_ throwing such desirous eyes upon the tattooed demon, then? You _dare_ talk about Jacob's interest in the angel being unnatural when you yourself—!_

"That was _not_ my original doing! Ashkaré started it!"

_You _lie_! Your infatuation with him began the moment you met him during the welcoming feast. And you have the spineless nerve to blame the demon for your weakness…_

"Shut up! I am _not_ weak!"

_You can cease your pointless denials! Who do you think you are to refute your flaws? You may not be mortal anymore, Edward, but you are still _a man_—a man victim to his ever volatile emotions._

"Why are you doing this? I thought you are my conscience. You're _supposed_ to be on _my_ side!"

_How can I be on _your_ side when you cannot even be true to yourself?_

"But I _am_ true to myself! Haven't I made good on my promises to be friends with Jacob?"

_Oh dear God, do you even _hear_ what you are _saying_? That is _not_ what I _meant_!_

"Then _what are_ you trying to _tell me_?"

_If you cannot figure it out for yourself, then I'm afraid you don't deserve to be with him. I regret calling you a man, for you act just how you look—a beautiful yet cowardly adolescent boy blinded by his raging hormones._

"What did you just say to me? And whom do I not deserve to be with? Good Lord, I am most _sick and tired_ of all this cryptic nonsense going on! First, my new comrades, and now my own conscience! Why can't you just _tell me_, goddammit? You're _not_ helping me at all!"

_You think too much, Edward. That's what's wrong with you. You obsess with knowing what goes on in the minds of others that now, in this place where your powers are near useless save for a few exceptions, you push yourself to overanalyze the simplest of truths._

"I _resent_ that notion! It is _not_ my fault that I can read minds! And it's not like I _want_ to know what goes on in everyone's heads all the time! And what is this damn simple truth you are talking about? And could you please stop being so gallingly obscure in your statements? It's driving me insane!"

_When what was once your active gift has now become a dormant curse. Learn not to think too much, Edward, and become a mirror of yourself._

"A _mirror_? Why a mirror?"

_The mirror reflects perfectly—it makes no mistakes because it doesn't think. To think is to make mistakes…_

"And how the hell am I supposed to do _that_?"

But the critical voice—which was vaguely reminiscent of Carlisle's patriarchal tone combined with Volturi elder Marcus's acidic bluntness—did not respond, and Edward was once again left in his own confused silence as he halfheartedly listened to Sasha now reciting her chosen lines of poetry in the sunlit arena:

_A light exists in spring, not present on the year_

_At any other period when March is scarcely here_

_A color stands abroad on solitary hills_

_That science cannot overtake, but human nature feels_

_It waits upon the lawn, it shows the furthest tree_

_Upon the furthest slope we know, it almost speaks to me_

_Then as horizons step, or noons report away_

_Without the formula of sound, it passes, and we stay_

_A quality of loss, affecting our content_

_As trade has suddenly encroached upon a sacrament__…_

Edward was somewhat slow this time around in his transcription of the forest nymph's stanza as he was still addled from the internal debate with his belligerent conscience. He frowned when he also noticed that his handwriting had also been affected by the argument—his usually elegant script marred by shaky strokes and careless ink blots on the journal's sepia toned parchment pages. The vampire was quite irked by the sight and was sorely tempted to tear out the offending page.

But his calligraphy (and his minor OCD compulsion, for that matter) was the least of his worries at that moment. He had barely heard the centaur's assessment—"Quite the appropriate choice in regards to the new season that approaches us…"—when he realized that he had still not come up with a selection to replace the renowned English playwright, and the Professor was already calling upon Ciara to come down and deliver her piece to the entire class.

So it was that Edward multitasked at the last minute—mentally scrambling for a new bit of prose as he listened and took down the fairy's free verse lines on his leather-bound Smythson notebook—for after Ciara, he and Jacob would be next:

_Expect nothing_

_Live frugally on surprise_

_Become a stranger to need of pity_

_Or, if compassion be freely given out_

_Take only enough_

_Stop short of urge to plead_

_Then purge away the need_

_Wish for nothing larger than your own small heart_

_Or greater than a star_

_Tame wild disappointment with caress unmoved and cold_

_Make it a parka for your soul_

_Discover the reason why so tiny human midget exists at all_

_So scared unwise, but expect nothing_

_Live frugally on surprise__…_

The vampire was somewhat knocked for six with Ciara's words as he reread them on the page; surprised at the unexpected sign he had encountered.

_Maybe that's what my conscience meant what I should do: expect nothing…_ Edward pondered as he peered over his journal to the mainstage where the fairy was rocking on her heels as the Professor gave a small chuckle upon seeing her rather childlike display.

"Unconventional yet existentially relevant, as always, young Ciara," the centaur praised as he walked over to the petite eternal slave and patted her head tenderly. "Off you go now, little child…"

Ciara giggled and took her teacher's hand and gave it a tiny kiss. "Thank you, Professor!"

She then skipped merrily back to her place up on the marble terraces, and gave him and Jacob a supportive thumbs-up.

Professor Tristan cleared his throat before speaking once more.

"And since we have two new students joining us for the rest of our never-ending classes, I propose we do things a little… _differently_ for their initiation in our semestral ritual. Will our resident vampire and werewolf kindly come down to the arena…?"

Bracing himself for the apparent change in plans, Edward rose slowly as he caught Jacob's eye; the werewolf giving him an assuring nod of the head as they unhurriedly climbed down the steep inclined steps until they reached the imposing centaur, who gazed down at his two pupils with coolly amused interest.

"Now… Here's what I want you to do: rather than declaim your selected pieces to the rest of the class, you will recite your verses to each other in a poetic face-off. It's something that we haven't done in a very long time, and I'm quite inclined to reinstate it just this once now that you two have joined the esteemed ranks of the Chosen."

Both males widened their eyes at the centaur's announcement as they looked at each other with pained apprehension. It seemed as if they were extremely reluctant to reveal what verses they would be performing to each other.

Edward might have been a bit shocked at the new twist, but none more so than Jacob, who now looked especially recalcitrant in his stance—the vampire noting how the wolf currently avoided his gaze, his hands clenched into tight fists, his body weight shifting from one foot to the other, and his lower lip pressed into an anxious line.

Resisting the urge to telepathically delve into his mind to know what was wrong; Edward could only guess at the subject matter of the shifter's prose that Jacob was visibly disinclined to orate in front of him. Such was the teen vampire's disquiet towards the werewolf that he completely forgot to prepare his own performance piece, and only just remembered once again when Professor Tristan addressed them both.

"Consider this as a test of your literary skills and as a sort of poetic exhibition match for our enjoyment. There is neither victor nor loser in this game, but take it into great consideration that you have extremely _large_ shoes to fill given the ten others that have stood here before you, and that I am nevertheless expecting to be highly impressed despite your freshman status in my class. Do I make myself clear?"

Both slaves gulped and gazed up at their instructor. "Yes, Professor…"

"Good," the discerning mentor remarked as he arched a well-groomed white brow at them. "Now, before we proceed, I need you two to stand just a few feet away from each other…"

Jacob and Edward moved to the center of the field and followed the centaur's orders; the wolf still refusing to meet the vampire's own confused eyes.

"Excellent," the Professor exclaimed as he trotted closer and positioned himself in the middle near to where the two immortal male students were facing each other.

"Alright then, I think we should begin in alphabetical order, so that means… you will start off, young Jacob Black, and young Edward Cullen will wrap up our little classroom tradition for us. Remember: you must maintain strict eye contact to the other while delivering your lines, as this is a face-off. Now that everything is settled—_astonish me_…!"

* * *

Jacob was understandably annoyed by the sudden change in plans. However, there was nothing he could do about it now that the damn cat was out of the bag.

Yes, a small part of him had sought to amaze Edward (not just the Professor) with his poetic proficiency, but he didn't exactly imagine—nor even _wanted_—that he'd be doing exactly such an impression to the teenage vampire in seriously close proximity.

He instantly regretted having to choose such a literary work that he had painstakingly edited and prepared for that moment carrying themes liberally heavy with emotional tones. Jacob knew that the danger of reciting his piece directly in front of Edward would have an unwanted effect on their burgeoning friendship; something that he himself wasn't willing to ruin now that he found the vampire to be a relatively agreeable companion.

The werewolf could only pray that Edward would not take his recital seriously as he released a tense breath from his lips and immediately locked into the bewildered orbs that gazed upon him; not once breaking his brown eyes away from Edward's mesmerizing green spheres (for Jacob was still not over the apparent physical change on the vampire) as he gave poetic justice to the piece he had scrupulously labored:

_Why this deep sorrow when necessity speaks?_

_Can our love endure except through sacrifices?_

_Through not demanding everything from one another_

_Can you change the fact that you are not wholly mine?_

_Oh God, look out into the beauties of nature_

_And comfort your heart with that which must be_

_Thus, it is to me with you, and to your with me_

_But you forget so easily that I must live for me and for you_

_If we were wholly united, you would feel the pain of it as little as I_

_My thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved_

_Now and then joyfully, then sadly_

_Waiting to learn whether or not fate will hear us_

_No one else can ever possess my heart_

_Be calm, only with a calm consideration of our existence_

_Can we achieve our purpose to live together_

_Oh, continue to love me_

_Never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved_

_Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours…_

Edward was nothing short of stunned at the revelation of Jacob Black's selected piece.

Out of all the Chosen Ones, his prose was undoubtedly the best in his personal opinion—Ashkaré's grimly powerful tribute to his beloved Satan notwithstanding—both in subject matter and oratorical execution. Even if he detected an undercurrent of caution his voice and a faintly amateurish approach to the way he performed the piece, those minor missteps didn't mean a thing to Edward whatsoever in the overall effect of hearing the words coming out of the young wolf's mouth.

Though his face was a perfect mask of blank expression, inside he was teeming with untamed euphoria. In those few moments where Jacob passionately said those words, it seemed as if they had given the much needed magic spark to jumpstart his deadened heart back into reanimation and pump life into his veins once more.

But just like a brilliant display of exploding fireworks in the night sky, the colors stopped as quickly as they came, and his short-lived happiness was immediately clouded by the harsh reality of the situation—it was as if the actuality of the moment was like the pungent scent of sulfuric traces from the pyrotechnics left hanging in the air after the marvelous display, and the vampire tried his best not to wrinkle his nose in utter disgust at the strong odor.

Now he understood clearly why Jacob was so diffident to deliver the prose in front of him. Edward could see in the lycanthrope's eyes how difficult it was for him to do the declamation despite the captivating presentation he had done to the verses. He knew that had he only viewed and listened to the routine at a distance from the marble bleachers, the message might have been easier to deal with.

But seen and heard in such close propinquity, the implicit tone of intimacy underneath the words was more than magnified to be taken quite sincerely in its romantic context.

What was worse, Edward knew merely from the young wolf's subtle body language that Jacob expected him to not take the meaning of the piece seriously.

At once, he hated himself for feeling so foolish.

Keeping his trusty poker face in place, Edward turned to the Professor to hear what he thought about Jacob's ardent proclamation. Instead, the centaur simply crossed his arms on his burly chest; a deadpan expression set on his handsome face as he looked at Edward and gave a curt nod, signaling that the vampire now take his cue to finish the class ritual.

Despite the maelstrom of emotions bubbling inside him, the abrupt detour orchestrated by Professor Tristan gave him the much-needed clarity to finally say the lines apropos to how he felt at the moment… and as to how he _should_ be feeling, as well.

Returning to lock in his emerald stare with the young wolf's liquid chocolate gaze, Edward Cullen began to adlib a hauntingly beautiful hybrid improvisation of two poems by a famous Russian poet; truly giving it his all under the watchful brown eyes of Jacob Black:

_Speak not, lie hidden, and conceal the way you dream, the things you feel_

_Deep in your spirit, let them rise; akin to stars in crystal skies_

_That set before the night is blurred; delight in them, and speak no word_

_I love your eyes, my dear—their splendid, sparkling fire_

_When suddenly you raise them so, to cast a swift, embracing glance_

_Like lightning flashing in the sky, but there's a charm that is greater still_

_When my love's eyes are lowered, when all is fired by passion's kiss_

_And through the downcast lashes, I see the dull flame of desire_

_How can a heart expression find? How should another know your mind?_

_Will he discern what quickens you? A thought, once uttered, is untrue_

_Dimmed is the fountainhead when stirred; drink at the source, and speak no word…_

Jacob was rightfully thrown at Edward's lyrical rebuttal.

It was clear to the werewolf that the vampire was in his element: every syllable of the explicitly poignant verse was delivered with such effortlessly impeccable polished eloquence that the other senior Chosen—yes, _including_ the handsome angel—couldn't even compare to Edward Cullen's natural affinity with the art of the written word being recited flawlessly.

He could flagrantly admit to being a bit lowbrow when it came to fancy turns of phrase that the world of poetry provided, but the Native American youth didn't miss the subtle, underlying themes of the piece that the teen vampire had expressively recited to him.

In short: Edward felt the same way he did. It didn't take a classic literature scholar to figure out something _that_ completely obvious.

And with that realization, Jacob didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, as his hearing unconsciously tuned out Professor Tristan's mildly positive evaluation of both their performances; the centaur managing to insert slightly withering comments such as "slipshod at best yet effectively romantic" (for the werewolf) and "laughably Freudian but still emotionally gripping" (for the vampire) as his eyes filled with contradictory emotions still remained unbroken with Edward's own conflicted gaze until they were summarily dismissed by the centaur.

The walk back to his spot on the marble bleachers seemed much more difficult than coming down after that episode.

It suddenly dawned on Jacob after sitting back down on his respective place that the poetic face-off was another "incident" to chalk up on his and Edward's list of Things to Ignore and Not Discuss In Order to Save Our Friendship—a list that was apparently and slowly beginning to add more items on it if things like what had just happened continue to bring them together awkwardly like that.

The sex lessons with Raphaël alone were quite gauche enough, in the lycanthrope's opinion.

Another thing that gave the wolf shifter a reason to worry was whether or not he had made the right decision to become friends with the elder vampire. It wasn't a question of regret because there was no reason anymore for him to hate Cullen, and the fact that he genuinely liked the teen vampire now that he was just beginning to get to know him better. It was more of Jacob feeling extremely torn about having to balance his sex life and his platonic life with Edward—a high-wire act he felt was a risky thing to do, especially when he knew there was no safety net to catch him if he fell.

In an effort to distract himself from the dreaded thought, he emptied his mind of all extraneous thoughts and focused on listening to Professor Tristan who was now discussing their core program of study for the new semester: the creative arts.

Sighing, Jacob began to scribble down key points of the Professor's surprisingly engaging lecture on his journal; occasionally straying his visual field towards Edward's direction.

Sadly, the vampire was focused on writing down on his own notebook and did not make eye contact with him.

Then another curveball hit the werewolf.

On his seventh time in gazing briefly at Edward, he noticed that the teen vampire was looking quite pensively at someone across from him. Jacob discreetly followed his line of sight and saw that Cullen was staring at the demon, Ashkaré—the latter of whom was also intermittently returning the stares at the pale-skinned observer, albeit in a much more intensely feral and delicately commanding expression than Jacob would have liked.

Scowling, the lycanthrope broke his gaze away and forced his brain to focus on the centaur now beginning to talk about the general concepts of visual and performance art as the Professor slowly trotted the circumference of the marble field during his discussion; his sharp blue eyes keeping a hawk-like gaze on his students.

But not once did Jacob notice a pair of silver eyes shooting looks of deep longing at him from a far-flung corner of the terraced steps.

And as far as everyone who was into passionate staring was involved, it was going to be a very long and unbearable lecture, indeed…

* * *

Up next : "_I have an angel on my shoulder, but a devil in my head..._"

Prochaine étape : "_J'ai un ange sur mon épaule, mais un diable dans ma tête..._"

Auf nächst : "_Ich habe einen Engel auf meiner Schulter, aber ein Teufel in meinem Kopf_..."

Su prossimo : "_Ho un angelo sulla mia spalla, ma un diavolo nella mia testa_..."

Arriba próximo : "_Tengo a un ángel en el hombro, pero un diablo en la cabeza_..."

Para cima próximo : "_Eu tenho um anjo no meu ombro, mas um demônio na minha cabeça_..."

Susunod : "_Meron akong anghel sa aking balikat, pero demonyo ang nasa loob ng ulo ko_..."

向上紧接着："_我有一个天使在我的肩, 但是在我的头中的一个魔鬼_..."

Μέχρι επόμενη : "_Έχω άγγελος από τη δική μου ωμοπλάτη, αλλά ένα πρόβλημα με το κεφάλι μου_..."

उत्तर प्रदेश आगामी : "_मैंने अपने कंधे पर एक देवदूत, लेकिन अपने सिर में एक शैतान_..."

Затем : "_Я имею ангела на моем плече, но дьяволе в моей голове_..."

上がっていて次 :「 _私には私の肩の上の天使、しかし頭...の悪魔がいます_。」

Yukarı sonraki : "_Bir melek bana omuz, ama şeytan benim başkanı_..."

يصل القادم : ..._لدي ملاكا باسمي الكتف , لكن الشيطان بصفتي رئيسا_

* * *

_**Additional A/N**: So... Were you guys "astonished"? I hope so...! This was an especially inspired chapter for me to write as I have been reading a lot of books and listening to my collection of awesome music to get me in the writing groove. :)_

_But before I get to your fan mail (haha!), I know you must be wondering who were the original sources of the texts featured in the poetry orations. This is the specific list of prose and poetry that the Chosen Ones used (most in excerpted forms) for their classroom ritual with Professor Tristan, in order of performance:_

Ashkaré

+++ "Les Litanies De Satan (The Litanies Of Satan)" by French poet, **Charles Baudelaire** +++

Khaled

+++ "Desiderata" by American spiritual writer, **Max Ehrmann** +++

Anya

+++ "On The Pulse Of Morning" by American poet and autobiographer, **Maya Angelou** +++

Regina

+++ English author **Virginia Woolf**'s suicide note to her husband, **Leonard Woolf** +++

Stefan

+++ "when god lets my body be" by american avant-garde poet, **e.e. cummings** +++

Natalia

+++ "Adonis" by American modernist poet, **Hilda Doolittle** +++

Jade

+++ "Time Has Gnawed At Me" by Arabic female poet, **Al-Khansa** +++

Zedriel

+++ Italian Renaissance artist **Michelangelo**'s homoerotic sonnet to rumored lover and younger nobleman, **Tommaso dei Cavalieri** +++

Sasha

+++ "A Light Exists In Spring" by American poet, **Emily Dickinson** +++

Ciara

+++ "Expect Nothing" by American author and poet, **Alice Walker** +++

Jacob

+++ German classical music composer **Ludwig van Beethoven**'s famous letters to his mysterious **Immortal Beloved** +++

Edward

+++ "Silentium!" and "The Dull Flame Of Desire" by Russian poet, **Fyodor Tyutchev** +++

_Now I understand that there might be some of you hardcore Team Edward fans out there who might be a bit ticked at Edward not using Shakespeare for his piece, but I wanted to deviate from what I saw in that particular scene in the film adaptation in "_New Moon_", and honestly, the Bard just wasn't going to cut it for the centaur LOL. Besides, Tyutchev really has a great portfolio of poetic works as he is considered one of the three greatest Romantic poets of Russia, along with Alexander Pushkin and Mikhail Lermontov. Added fact: Tyutchev is also one of the most memorized and quoted Russian poets, so I believe that puts him at par with Shakespeare for quotability points, LOL. Hope that clears up things with the Team Edward peeps reading this! :D_

_And as for that "book" that Jacob had "browsed" in a Port Angeles bookstore, I implied it to be "_Love Letters Of Great Men, Vol. 1_"_—_much like the one Carrie Bradshaw featured in the first "_Sex And The City_" movie adaptation, and where Beethoven's letter was indeed featured as part of the collection of love letters.  
_

_Anyway, I'd like to give **HUGE** big-ups to the following peeps who have suffused the last chapter with warm fuzzies!_

_* **Peppy-chan** - Thanks for the love! XD And I'm glad you liked the Professor! All the more so with Ash and Zed! Hope you're excited cause the next chapter will deal exclusively with our hottie Biblical creatures for a while. Can't say anything more, only that it will explain a lot about why they're like this in the story._

_* **voldieshorts** - LOL I know! I was literally muttering anti-Bella rants when I watched the tent scene haha! Thanks for the love, babe!_

_* **Nichneven** - In a way, it was partially inspired by the centaur teacher of Hogwarts, Firenze, but he's more of the pretty-boy type haha! I like mine burly and manly ;D LOL Ed and Jake could make a bad "bromance", but it'll be something really good as the story progresses... And OMG, thanks for the support in the TwiSlash Awards! YOU ROCK!_

_* **Rhondeez** - Gruesome twosome! HAHA! Sounds like Ash and Zed are some sort of serial killers or something! XD Sexy nerd Edward FTW! And the telepathic link is quite a useful thing for them, but it can also be their detriment. Won't say no more! And muchos gracias for liking the Professor, too!_

_* **PJ Austin** - Bottom!Edward is TO DIE! Now I really can't decide which one of the two should bottom first for the other... XD_

_* **julietplz** - Yes... Professor Tristan definitely FTW!_

_* **The Dark Lady Voldemort666** - OMG Another Tristan fan! You guys must have kinky teacher-student fantasies, don't you? And yes, any snarky interaction with Ed and Jake is always funny._

_* **lovergyul** - I'm really flattered you think my story keeps getting better with every chapter. Thank you so much! And as for the hot and smexy lemon, I have to use it in moderation since even though this slash fic is about Jake and Ed as sex slaves, the sex scenes are only used when the story calls for it. Otherwise, this fic just shows their life within the Chateau and how they live and deal with the other Chosen, Ash and Zed in particular. Hope that answers your question! And please keep posted and supporting this fic! :D_

_* **easilyentranced** - Hey you! I just squee-d so hard when you mentioned your reactions everytime you read a new update on my fic. It really makes me a happy panda! And I really do think it appropriate that the relationship between Ed and Jake is a "bromance" because I really want them to maintain their masculinity in a normal setting, but when it comes down to the angsty, emotional, and dramatic wire, they may show their sensitive side. I'm gonna be taking a cue from "Brokeback Mountain" for those scenes because Jack and Ennis are sort of like how I picture Ed and Jake to be in terms of emotional connection, of course. Jack died, and that totally sucks, so that won't happen here, thank God! And please tell me you've seen "Eclipse" already! And mmmm... Jacob speaking German. Wait'll you see the private language tutorials! ;D_

_* **Starry** - I do what I can to pimp out the Awards you fabulously organized, babe! And welcome to Team Hot Centaur along with the others, haha! Glad you liked my new OC! And you're totally right: smut in moderation. Even though I'd like to put sex in every chapter, that just defeats the purpose of a well-written slash fiction with depth and character development, which is what I am hoping to aim for and nail it well. And I know I'm holding out on the lemon with just ONE (and a half) smutty scene so far, but trust me when I'll be putting in the mansecks when it is time! As always, you have been a tremendously amazing critic for this first foray of mine into the Jakeward fandom, and I can't wait to hear more from you (and many others here) every time I post a new update!_

_* **Trace** - I just want to clarify that it was Jacob and NOT Edward who said "Oh, snap", because I totally know that it is something Edward would not resort to saying cause it's more of Jacob's style of verbal expression. But thanks for the love!_

_* **KBKB** - OMG you have no idea how much I want to do that! Sometimes I think I'm too heavy-handed on the descriptions and adjectives, but your comment really positively affirmed my writing style. Thank you so much!_

_* **l'marie wilson** - The return of his green eyes was something I just spontaneously thought of since the Nymph Sisters are such talented chemistry nerds haha! Plus, I think it's an element to him that would positively appeal to Jacob if Edward had been human. And yes, thanks so much for liking Professor Tristan. I may have to feature him more now that most of you have the hots for him! XD Like, full-blown student-teacher fantasy roleplay realized, perhaps... Can't say if it'll happen, but if it does... It'll definitely be wicked hot! And I'm so happy you're an Ash/Zed fangirl! Like I said, next chapter will be about them, so hope you're excited about that!_

_* **agape eternal** - I just FUCKING LOVE IT when people give this story a chance and end up liking it a lot, and I am STOKED you are one of those people! *smothers you with Jakeward love and hugs!*_

_* **Always-Here-Imani** - Seriously, I don't even know what even possessed me to write that conversation they had about Professor Tristan! HAHA! And as to your question in regards as to why Natalia saved Ed's butt from sparkling to avoid trouble from the centaur, (which is pretty good, I might add) I'd have to answer that in a future chapter, so hope you'll stay posted for that! And I want to clarify that the Contract is perfectly airtight. Period. Absolutely no loopholes. Jacob cannot choose to age himself because if that happened, well... let's just say he would want the Quileute population of La Push to thrive. And babe, the longer the reviews, the happier I am! And when I reply to a reviewer's praise (like this here for you), it also means that YOU are SPECIAL! :D_

_* **every9seconds** - I wanted a sort of alternative spin on Edward's appearance because this story is AU and him losing his sparkliness is sort of an AH element, which I appreciate, so it's kind of a compromise. Trust me, Ed won't be taking those pills all the time. Just wait and see, babe! LOL let's break it down now! (1) Edward giving head is TO DIE! (2) A freezing cold and hard Edward is a MAJORLY HORNY Edward XD (3) The Chateau holds many more interior design wonders, and not just the fantastic Temple, so I hope you'll hang on to your architectural panties! (4) With all this Professor Tristan love going on with you guys, I think I may have to write up a hot little scene involving him very soon. I am now having a mythological boner for centaurs, and you guys are TOTES to blame haha! (5) Because really... Ash and Zed are going to be the shizz. Not villains, but more on the tragic anti-heroes wanting to lay claim to our beloved Edward and Jacob, respectively. You, as always, are amazingly loyal, and I thank you for that! :D_

_* **Georgia-Peach94** - NEW NAME! Hi, there! And OMG, thanks for the comment! Promise to update as fast as I can allow myself, so patience is a virtue! Thanks again! :D_

_* **Shane** - I hate to be brutally harsh, but seriously... READ THE INTRODUCTION of this story at the very start. I apologize for my rudeness, but I really hate repeating that there will be no further appearance of Bella, Cullens, or Wolf Pack in the story. If you have made it this far in the story and are bummed about that fact, then I'm not forcing you to read any further if you want to see them reunited with their family and loved ones. Trust me, it's not gonna happen._

_* **MapOfTheMuse** - Last but not least! :D Haha! And which Tristan do you prefer if there are indeed similarities as you said? ;D Yes, you can indeed expect more Jakeward moments (nonsexual or otherwise) because the point of this fic is their developing relationship, so I'm really glad that you're on the same page with Starry on this! And yes, an angsty teenaged Edward is something I'm incorporating into his character for added dimension. Yes, he may think and act like a mature 104 year old, but I find it completely incongruous to his physical appearance, so I thought of letting him act his age in terms of how he looks. Besides, teenagers go through angst, and Jacob is doing perfectly fine with that haha! I've been there, and done that, so I should know (and so do most of you guys, too!) how it feels. And as for "the fuck buddy" talk... You'll just have to wait and find out who they fucked before each other...! ;D Yes, I am a proud tease and a pleasure delayer, TYVM. And as always, YOU are lovely for faithfully commenting!_

_And to the dozens and DOZENS of FanFiction members who put me on author/story/fave alerts, you guys ARE LOVED! I cannot express my gratitude enough for your amazing support!_

_Finally, I am shamelessly plugging the **TwiSlash Awards** over at **LiveJournal**, where you can nominate and vote for your favorite slash fics in the Twilight fandom__! So if you think "_Le Chateau_..." has a shot in hell of bagging a winning category, then head on down to the following link for further details on how you can show your support to this slash fic of mine!_

_**http: / / community . livejournal . com / twislashawards**_

_I will try to update as soon as possible with the Chapter 16, but as I always say... Patience is a virtue and good things cummm to those who wait...!_

_Peace. Love. Salamat and Mabuhay!_

_- Brent  
_


	21. Of Horns And Halos

**Author's Note**: My **deepest and sincerest apologies** to everyone waiting for a quick update of "_Le Chateau_..." I had originally intended for this chapter to be posted just a few days after **Chapter 15**, but a frickin' stupid week-long **power outage** in my neighborhood pretty much nixed that plan out the window. That, and when the power thankfully came back, I instantly decided that this part needed a **major revision**. So you can blame my OCD tendencies to the delay, as well. LOL! Having said that, I would now like to say **one thing** (okay, it's actually more than one) for everybody reading this...

Now, I realize that there are going to be **some people** out there (perhaps the jaded and discriminating "canon" Jakeward shippers) who are going to read this unusual take of a Jacob/Edward love story and say (despite what my fabulous readers say that it is well-written and cleverly developed in terms of plot and characterization) that **my offering** to the fandom is **a worthless piece of shit**.

And I completely understand this. At the risk of sounding overly redundant (and maybe a bit defensive) I mentioned at the introduction of this very first Jakeward fic of mine that it is clearly **not for everyone** and that you should read it at your own risk. Let it be known that I have had my fair share of detractors since I have started posting this story here up on FanFiction, and it goes without saying that these naysayers are **perfectly entitled to their own opinions** because I am a writer who takes any and all criticism thrown at me with an open mind.

After all, it is **only with criticism** (constructive or destructive) that a writer can **strive to do better** for the sake of his/her readers. That being said…

YOU MOTHERFUCKING HATER TROLL CUNTS CAN SAY ALL YOU WANT ABOUT MY FIC BUT DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING MESS WITH THE POSITIVE-PRAISING READERS OF MY STORY LIKE EVERY9SECONDS, DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? I COULD GIVE A SPARKLY VAMPIRE'S QUEER ARSE ABOUT THE SHIT YOU CAN PILE ON MY WRITING, BUT IF YOU SO EVER AS MUCH AS EVEN ATTEMPT (OR FUCKING THINK!) TO STEAL A REVIEWER'S SCREENNAME AND POSE AS THAT READER TO BASH MY STORY, THEN YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACK BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE AND VIOLENTLY CUT OUT YOUR G-SPOTS SO GRUESOMELY, YOU FUCKERS WILL NEVER ORGASM IN YOUR LIVES EVER AGAIN! DO YOU COWARDLY ASSHOLES FUCKING HEAR ME?

I AM A PROUD, WELL-EDUCATED, AND FULL-BODIED FILIPINO DUDE FROM THE BEAUTIFUL PHILIPPINE ISLANDS (WITH A DAMN GOOD COMMAND OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE—WRITTEN AND SPOKEN, FOR YOUR MOTHERFUCKING INFORMATION!) AND IT SAYS IN OUR HISTORY THAT WE ARE BORN AS WARRIORS WILLING TO DIE FOR WHAT WE STAND IS RIGHT, SO YOU ANONYMOUS TROLLING SCAREDY-CAT POSEURS BETTER NOT FUCKING MESS WITH MY LOYAL FANBASE OR I WILL SEE TO IT YOU WILL REGRET EVER CROSSING THE PATHS OF MY FRICKIN' AWESOME READERS! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I AM FUCKING SERIOUS ABOUT THIS SHIT GOING DOWN ON YOU BITCHES, I WILL POST A LINE IN MY VERNACULAR LANGUAGE UNTRANSLATED SO YOUR PUG NOSES WILL HOPEFULLY BLEED TO DEATH AT ATTEMPTING TO DECODE WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY (AND GOOD FRICKIN' LUCK FINDING A GOOD FILIPINO-TO-ENGLISH TRANSLATOR ONLINE, ASSHOLES!):

_**PUTANG INA 'NYO TALAGA! KAYO'Y MGA WALANG KWENTANG DUWAG NA TUMATAGO SA PANGALAN NG IBANG MABUTING TAO! SANA'Y MASUNOG KAYO SA IMPIYERNO AT KAININ ANG WALANG HIYANG KALULUWA 'NYO SA MGA DEMONYONG KATULAD KO!**_

Right. **Hard part's over**. By the way, I **deleted those hateful comments** in the review section because they are not worthy of my readers' eyes.

To **every9seconds**, dude, I severely apologize for this **appalling travesty** that has happened to you! I commend your smart initiative on creating an account here on FanFiction so that I will know it's **YOU** and not some cowardly Twilight fanatic out for blood LOL. I'm with you there for **cutting a bitch** if that happens again!

On this troubling note, it is with a heavy heart that I must **change my settings** so that only **REGISTERED FANFICTION USERS** can be allowed to comment on my stories. No more unregistered or anonymously signed reviews beginning from this chapter onwards. I hate to do this (knowing that I have **faithful readers** over at the **Jakeward LiveJournal community** monitoring my updates who have no equivalent FF accounts), but I have to protect myself (and you guys, by extension) from future hate mail attacks. Besides, **creating an FF account is free** and won't take too much of your online time. Plus, it will now be much easier for me to **screen and weed out the unwanted negative vibes**, even though the haters are gonna register for a swift counterattack.

Now that the **litany of shit-tastic proportions** is over, shall we now move on with the latest update? Good.

Let me just say that it is highly crucial you guys re-read the **cliffhanger ending of Chapter 13** (a.k.a. "The First Lesson : Submission") before diving in to this new part, as that kind of serves as a "mid-story prologue" for the Gruesome Twosome (shoutout to **Rhondeez** for that nickname, LOL!) that is **Ashkaré and Zedriel**. And in case you lovelies haven't figured it out yet after reading the additional AN in the previous chappie, Chapter 16 is **the emotional backstory of our beloved angel and demon** and how they came to end up scorned by the other.

I know I should stop **running my mouth** (or rather, typing away on my keyboard if you wanna be technically PC about it LOL), so let's just get down to business, a'ight?

And boy… **this is a big 'un**, y'all! :D

As usual, I'll see you guys (the **good ones only**, of course) at the end of this bit for the schmoozefest rounds!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16 : Of Horns And Halos (The Melancholia Of Ashkaré And Zedriel)

* * *

**WARNING**: Liberal dosage of **angst and drama** ahead! Swear to frickin' God, even _**I**_ teared up quite a bit during the writing and revision of this chapter. I'd be stocking up on the **specially-made Kleenex for angsty tears** first if I were you guys! That said, enjoy this **peek into the past life** of Ash and Zed, so you can now **understand** (even just a bit) **their motives** for going after our beloved Edward and Jacob.

**+#+#+#+**

**mel·an·cho·lia **(n.) - Clinically defined in modern contemporary usage as a **mood disorder** of **non-specific depression** characterized by **low levels of enthusiasm** and eagerness for activity. In archaic Islamic parlance, the term is associated with **disease-like mental states** anger, passion, hatred, and depression; with one notable ancient Arabic physician diagnosing **a lovesick man** with _**huzn**_ (loosely related term for _melancholia_) when his **pulse increased drastically** every time **the very name** of the girl he had loved **was spoken out loud**.

* * *

_Zedriel's POV, Post-graduation  
_

**+#+#+#+**

My boyfriend Ashkaré is late again, and I am not surprised.

I am sitting on a large, flattened boulder poking out of the calm, azure waters at our favorite spot: a secluded hidden beach I fondly christened as _Boca del Cielo_ (Heaven's Mouth) nestled in a far-flung island—where Ash lovingly called it as _Isla Inferno_ (Hell's Island)—somewhere in the remotest waters of the great Pacific Ocean. It is a stunning marriage of beautifully natural opposites combined to form a secret paradise that only both of us know, save for our respective omniscient Higher Powers, who have much more important matters to worry about than two opposing Biblical creatures meeting somewhere in private.

The relatively minute and amoebic-shaped isle is home to a sizable patch of sweltering tropical jungle—a pristine rainforest of Jurassic-era flora and other extremely rare and undiscovered plant life blooming in full, saturated color under vine-strewn canopies three levels deep—with a semi-active volcano in the heart of the landmass. It is this particular element that my demon lover decided to dub it as his "home away from home" as the constant sultry heat is more than sufficient to remind him of the fiery depths which he came (minus the actual fire and brimstone, of course).

However, it is on the far side of the island where I irrevocably fell in love with the place.

Imagine a perfect lagoon with cool and crystal-clear aquamarine waters infused with virgin coral gardens teeming with diverse undersea fauna. Imagine a wide, crescent shoreline heavily dotted with soaring coconut trees with its massive foliage towering over ultra-fine and shimmering white sand that can render you blind at first sight as the light from the sun shines down on it. Imagine this flawless beach completely hidden from the sea by a high curving wall of moss-covered volcanic cliffs so as to be kept safe from prying mortal eyes. Imagine this place as literally heaven on earth that it seemed like this place was the kiss left upon by Heaven's mouth, thus the name I had decided to nickname my beach…

Isla Inferno is what you would consider as a desert island, but unusually unique in its respect. Apart from the obvious fact that there are virtually no inhabitants on it (human or animal), its coordinates are such that it can hardly be put on an explorer's map nor can it be discovered by accident if majestic European galleons or rudimentary Pacific Islander catamarans were to venture near its waters, thus rendering it to be effectively off the charts since time immemorial. And with its unassuming yet ominous exterior of black volcanic cliffs completely surrounding the Second Eden that lay within, it almost seems like it doesn't want to be noticed or trespassed upon.

It was my idea to make this island as our regular meeting place after Ash found it "by chance" during one of his notorious habits of skipping class when we were still in school. I figured it would be less embarrassing to be kept waiting for more than two hours or to be completely flaked on, when your only witnesses are the tall coconut trees and the transparent blue of the beautiful tidal pool lapping gently on the white coast.

Ashkaré used to say I was being paranoid; that when he stood me up in the public squares of evolving cities like Rome or Paris or London, nobody could even tell that I was being stood up.

_Of course_ they could tell!

There is an unmistakable vibe independent beings give off; an enviable confidence that allows them to eat, sit, and hang out somewhere crowded alone without looking pathetic in the eyes of those who are observing you from a distance.

I am not an independent being by default. I do not give off that "_I'm alone and I'm okay_" vibe. What I give off, clearly, is an "_I got stood up by my lover, so now I'm loitering and trying to pretend that I'm okay_" kind of vibe. Yeah.

I open my leather satchel and pull out several scrolls of parchment containing my résumés, cover letters, and beautifully rendered charcoal sketches of myself on the upper right hand corner done by my best friend. Today is my first day—_our_ first day—as official members of the eternal battle between Good and Evil.

I now understand why it is more common to say "_fresh_" graduates rather than "_new_" or "_recent_" graduates. I feel invigorated and energized; free from the burdens of long-winded research papers, grueling practical exams, and exhaustive thesis proposals and ready to dive into the serious world of panel screenings from patron saints, subsequent angel hierarchy placements, and ultimately saving mankind from eternal damnation (at least, in my case).

I feel eager. I feel enthusiastic. I feel… _fresh_.

**+#+#+#+**

"Are we yuppies now?" Castiel, my best friend, asked me several days ago as we intimately snuggled in each others' embrace for one last time in the dorm room that we shared for the past fifty years prior to graduation.

"Yes," I replied, wrapping my arms around his broad chest as I shifted position on Castiel's medium-sized bed. "Definitely yuppies."

"I _hate_ that word," he said, resting his chin on my head. "It makes me think of little mortals running around on Earth. Like… _midgets_."

"Ugh, harsh much?" I good-naturedly laughed as I punched his rock-hard belly. "It makes me think of… _puppies_."

He playfully tickled my armpits, which he knew to be one of my weak spots. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you, Zed. I mean, you're obviously _so_ much more smarter than me. You have all this universal insights that are, like, really _deep_, you know?"

I grinned. "Fine. Let's call ourselves something else, then. '_Fresh_'. Fresh graduates."

"Fresh…" He repeated, mulling it over in his mind before looking at me with a dashing grin. "I like it!"

"Does it make you think of lemonade?"

"No." Castiel retorted quickly, but then couldn't suppress the inevitable giggle. "Okay, _yes_. Yes, it does. But I still like it."

We both laughed, rolling around on his bed in a flurry of loosened angel feathers.

"Fresh it is, then…!"

**+#+#+#+**

I arrange my documents in alphabetical order, according to the patron saints' names; one of whom I will hopefully be working under during my first half-century before ascending higher in the cutthroat pecking order of God's Army of Light. I take a sip of the coconut juice from the cut-open fruit sitting by my side after organizing my files and putting them back in my satchel.

Forty minutes pass and I feel my freshness deflating. My boyfriend Ashkaré is late.

_Again_.

I am _always_ waiting for him to show up, and even though we've been together for the past forty-nine years (nearly the entire extent of our education in the afterlife), I still feel sick to my stomach every single time; like I am about to go on a blind date with a complete stranger who may or may not decide at the last minute to back out.

You'd think I'd be able to brush off his punctuality problems by now, and technically speaking, since we are both everlasting beings, we have nothing _but_ time on our side. So why throw a girly hissy fit over something relatively inconsequential, right? Alas, it would appear that tardiness is a pet peeve of mine that I seem to have carried over with me from my former mortal life, and shows no sign of fading. Ashkaré himself knows very well of this personal fact, and yet he doesn't seem to care about it one bit; like it means _nothing_ in the grand scope of immortality.

I imagine that had we been still human (and if one of us was a _woman_, most likely me), this is what it would be like on our wedding day as I sit inside the carriage—a complete bundle of nerves—and wait for someone to tell me that the groom has finally arrived and the ceremony is about to start; that nervous, clammy uncertainty gnawing away at my high hopes until there is nothing left but fear and distrust.

Except for the fact that a) we _aren't_ human anymore, b) we are both _male_, and c) we are _never_ getting married.

Oh, and d) because today, we are going to _break up_.

And speak of the devil.

Ashkaré flies over the black cliffs; his impressive dragon-like wings beating loudly in the air and sending his tousled red-tinged black hair flying about his ruggedly handsome face as he lands down perfectly on his feet upon the boulder which I am sitting on. The way that he schools his face into an expression of apology gives me no doubt that he has formulated a good excuse for his lateness: he came home late from a graduation party with his fellow demon graduates, or his dad made him run a million errands, or he got sidetracked by some mortals up-to-no-good on the way here, or his alarm didn't go off, or he simply overslept.

And all I will hear is: "_Look, Zee… I just don't care enough about you anymore_…"

**+#+#+#+**

As he comes closer, I try to seem as detached and disinterested as possible by focusing on the lagoon before looking up at him.

"Hi," he says; his voice seductively low and his smile shy.

Ash is always pretending to be more timid than he actually is—like a demon's (_mis_)interpretation of how angels are purportedly demure or to some other effect; trying to project that Virgin Mary aura that has become so rare these days.

I don't know why he does this.

Angels (or to put it correctly, angels-in-training) don't like shy guys, least of all, shy demons-in-training (because that is quite the rarity if such a creature even existed). Most of my kind thinks they do, but they always end up with the ones who assert themselves and win them over with the grandest of gestures, may they be fellow AITs or DITs. Angels don't notice shy Demons, and it is ironic that Ashkaré's attempt to be a shy demon is secretly a call for attention: he only does it around his infatuations, or in a place teeming with beautiful, unsuspecting mortal strangers he'd like to tempt to do wicked things, or with me—when I'm mad and trying to ignore him. He only does it to stand out.

"Hi," he repeats, and I tell him, "You're late."

"I know," Ash sighs and sits beside me, but not close to me.

The space between does not allow our shoulders to touch, and I do not feel the coarse chimera-leather of his varsity jacket on my bare arm. There are so many things that I cannot touch and feel right now. He tries to make eye contact, but I concentrate on fishing out one of my résumés from my satchel and forcing my attention on the tea-colored parchment filled with my scholarly accomplishments and extracurriculars.

There is a speck of red ink, barely noticeable, on the upper right corner of the page just above the masterfully rendered sketch of a very prim-and-proper me. I want to swipe at it with my powers but doing so (if not done properly) would only draw more attention to the flaw, as most cover-up attempts do. I scroll the sheet half-closed until I can only see the bottom half of my résumé—a mildly obsequious one-paragraph personal essay on why I deserve to be an angel of God—which I can no longer pretend to be concentrating on.

"I forgot to give you this," Ash says, and hands me a copy of his yearbook aquarelle portrait on a large sheet of thick white vellum. He is bright-eyed and at ease, wearing a black toga trimmed with devil red and smiling widely, ever cockily, to the artist commissioned to do the color pictures of the graduates of the sole alma mater in the afterlife. At the back of the painting, he has written in all caps:

"_Dearest Zee,  
I swear to return your love.  
Never have I loved a man more than I loved you.  
Never have I wished for a friendship more than I wish for yours…  
Love, Ash_."

I look and see that he has written the letter "O" in the word "_love_" as a heart, and then I look up and see him grinning expectantly at me. He thinks the clever cheesiness and the homoerotic Michelangelo reference make up for the fact that this is the _exact same thing_ he wrote on the copies he gave out to everyone else days ago (minus the second sentence, obviously reserved solely for me). He seems to find it funny. I don't.

I force a smile. _What else have you forgotten_? I thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asks, moving to tuck a stray strand of my platinum blond hair behind my ear.

I try not to flinch, consciously arranging my face into something resembling receptiveness, but my hand involuntarily reaches up to swat his misguided affection away. It is hard to imagine that, forty-nine years ago, this was the very gesture that made me fall in love with him in the first place…

**+#+#+#+**

I first met and gotten to know Ashkaré around the start of the second year of our freshman cycle (twelve years and six months per ascending didactic succession) studying at the prestigious and legendary **CITADEL** (the **C**osmological **I**nstitute of **T**heology for **A**ngels and **D**emons with **E**ternal **L**ongevity)—jointly founded by God and Satan shortly after the Resurrection of Jesus Christ, when both powerful deities mutually agreed that mortal souls crossing over to the afterlife should be properly educated in their new purpose as either a servant fanning the flames of Hell or a messenger flying through the winds of Heaven, based on what they have done in their human life and on their crucially important "admissions interview" by the two university Deans, Saint Peter and the Antichrist. Only after completing a fifty-year training period can these mortal souls be admitted due entry into their respective Kingdoms and earn the right to be called a _true_ Angel or Demon and fight for the never-ending battle for the salvation or destruction of humankind.

Suffice to say, I remember very little of my earthly life, only that I was a person who had done his best to do some good with his life and that of others. My "mortal permanent record" apparently impressed Saint Peter despite my rather faltering performance with the mandatory admissions interview. After shaking the venerable Saint's hand to welcome me into The Citadel (a sprawling campus complex appropriately sheltered as a hidden parallel world within the Vatican City), I was inducted into the exclusive ranks with the other Angels-In-Training.

The first year of my angelic studies was where I met my best friend, Castiel, who was majoring in the Seven Heavenly Virtues (like me), but taking up Demology—the study of human activities—as his minor (whereas I chose the more ambitious route of Macrocosmology—the study of the Universe). Despite having fairly similar physical characteristics with Ash, I was never sexually or emotionally attracted to Castiel for the reason that he was perfectly straight, and that he had a longtime beautiful lover by the name of Georgina, who was a sophomore AIT at the time we had enrolled, and who had faithfully waited for him to be matriculated into the Academy of The Afterlife (one of the many quirky monikers bestowed upon our alma mater) so that they could be together once more.

As for me, I had quite a handful of courtiers and admirers when I set foot on campus during my first day of classes. I soon learned that it was acceptable during our tenure as Citadel students to form romantic (or sexual) relationships with the "enemy class", so to speak, as we were not yet true Angels and Demons—creatures who were officially forbidden to continue any sort of connection with an opposing force once they had earned their "_halos_" or "_horns_" upon graduation. This official rule is null and void during annual school reunions, where one-off one-night-stands between an Angel and a Demon was the more sensible (and tolerable) choice for both parties involved rather than suffering through a taboo long-distance relationship (in a more surreal take on the term) which can only be consummated once a year.

I hadn't even considered entering into a relationship that would only last for the better part of fifty years before meeting Ashkaré.

Going back to where I started, it was roughly the start of the second year of our freshman cycle when I met and gotten to know my demon boyfriend.

We shared a class together on Hamartiology (the study of sins; coincidentally, Ash's major was on the Seven Deadly Sins as opposed to my Seven Heavenly Virtues) when our professor assigned the two of us to carry several boxes of test papers and written essays from his upperclassmen to his office across the main building after class. Ever the pro-active student I was, I accepted the task without complaint. But Ashkaré took a bit of convincing (on my part and the professor's) to make him participate with the menial job. Only with the promise from our instructor to consider the work done as extra credit did the audacious demon accept the chore.

Initially, I had found this kind of behavior severely appalling, but that was my angelic biases kicking in. I had several DIT acquaintances at school who were not as… _extreme_ as Ash, but he was on a whole other level. I actually knew of him during my first year, but only on sight. And it was on first sight was where my interest in the demon had sparked.

His appearance strongly reminded me of Castiel, but in a more rugged and overly rakish way than my dapper and gentlemanly best friend. Tattoos (Cass had none), permanent stubble (total twin), messy post-sex hair (my BFF always styled his mane), muscled-up body (gym brothers), avant-garde fashions (my angel friend dressed properly), and a confident swagger so unshakable, it seemed impossible to insult him. His looks almost preceded his former mortal reputation. Rumors spread around the campus that he was a notorious amoral lothario in his human life who was the true basis of most male nude works from the great Renaissance artists until a group of scorned lovers along with jealous models and fine art apprentices murdered him.

That he had refused to neither deny nor confirm this piece of gossip only added to the mystique of his bad boy persona. But everyone at school agreed that this unproven story of how he had entered the Citadel was nothing compared to his mesmerizing dual-colored eyes: his right a blazing orange, his left an acidic green (the only defining thing separating him from Castiel, who had tourmaline eyes). This was his ultimate weapon when it came to charming the pants out of anyone he wanted on campus, save for the Deans and Professors, who were thankfully immune to his powers of eye-to-eye seduction.

He was this black diamond in the rough that sparkled dazzlingly in my eyes, and I inwardly thought of two things: one, I would have no chance in attracting his attention; two, if I did manage to catch his eye (would it be orange right or green left?), I was sure I would have to make him work hard to earn my trust and emotions. Though his Casanova-esque exploits were highly entertaining to hear as part of our daily school grapevine, I was determined _not_ to be one of his notches on his well-scratched bedpost, even though many AITs and DITs who went through him praised his exceptional talents behind closed dormitory doors.

So there I was, clutching a large box of my professor's mountain of essays (magic was also justly earned after graduation along with our halos or horns) when Ashkaré sidled up next to me with his own box loaded with scrolls of unchecked test answers and casually struck up a conversation that was clearly well-rehearsed. It started innocently enough; him talking first about our boring classes until he ended up talking about this beach party somewhere in the Greek Mediterranean with his male DIT dorm mates and a few of their female AIT flings, some of whom were my orbit friends and classmates from my Virtues class.

I didn't know whether to be amused at his transparent attempt at seducing me or to be flattered that he even acknowledged my existence at all. If I remember correctly, this was the first time we had both spoken properly after constantly recognizing each other from afar but not completely doing the effort to overcome the first step of making the first move and starting a simple conversation. Having moved past that hurdle thanks to our Hamartiology professor, he was now trying to convince me to tag along with him to the beach, but the way he was trying was just not enough for me—he was being annoyingly coy, playing it safe, not really saying what he was supposed to be saying.

"Sometimes, I just _hate_ the beach," he told me as he kicked the door to the empty faculty office with a bit more force than necessary as he held it open to let me in first. With my back to him, Ash continued, "I mean, sure it's hot and all, but it's gonna be full of sweaty DIT dumb jocks who try to show off their abs—you know, one washboard ab per dude."

"It's also gonna be full of sweaty AIT bimbo cheerleader girls who show off their boobs," I snarkily reminded him. "Two boobs per chick, no doubt about that."

"Yeah, okay… But you gotta admit, it'll be really _hot_…!"

"Of _course_, it'll be hot, you idiot," I snapped; getting irritated by the minute. "I think that's kind of the point for a stupid _beach party_."

"No, _duh_! And I hate getting sand in my sandals. And in my clothes. Or in my underwear…"

"Ashkaré, I don't think I needed to hear that last one."

"Sorry," he mumbled, and I thought I had been harsh enough to make him stop, but surprisingly, he went on. "But the thing is… the whole dorm is going. It's difficult for me to _not_ go."

"Of course you can. Nobody can force you to go." I felt guilty for calling him an idiot and turned around to smile at him. "Fight for your rights, man."

He smiled back. "I could use some company."

I didn't answer until we had gone back to the classroom and picked up another large box each, letting his unspoken invitation hang in the air between us, making him tense and insecure.

"It's a good thing you'll have your dorm mates, then," I told him, but I watched his face fall.

I was surprised that I didn't derive any form of vindictive satisfaction from it. We had been playing The Staring Game for months, and maybe it was time to quit. The question was: what was the definition of quitting in that scenario? Giving up The Game to make way for something genuine? Or giving up on each other to play The Game with someone else?

This time, he walked ahead of me, and I felt like maybe I should say something—not exactly apologize, but at least make him feel a bit better about himself and his apparent smooth moves, or lack thereof, in my case.

"Wait," I said.

He turned back to see me clutching the box in my arms; the struggle to come up with something substantial to say after "_wait_" completely visible on my face. We were now halfway to the faculty office—standing in the middle of a wide open-air corridor in the main building that served as a social hangout for the students in between classes—when a sudden gust of wind blew across the hallway. I blinked as the shorter strands of my side bangs moved with the breeze and poked my eyes, as some of the sheaves of parchment flew out of the box and danced around on the marble floor between us.

"What's in a name?" I spontaneously blurted out, quoting Juliet Capulet. _What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet…_

He quickly set his box down and darted around the corridor to retrieve the flying papers and place them back in my box. He then stood close in front of me and reached out to tuck the stray strands behind my ear and told me, "It's okay, Zedriel… I get it."

We walked silently to the faculty suite and set down the boxes by the desk of our Hamartiology professor, next to the wide windows overlooking the campus courtyard currently crowded with students schmoozing for after-school gossip and hookups before everyone headed to the Great Hall for our nightly communal dinner.

Outside, we could see that the sky was darkening, and the muffled ringing of bells from the Vatican could be heard from the mortal realm—we should probably move fast if we wanted to return to our respective dormitories to freshen up before supper. He stepped towards the door, but I found myself sitting on the floor, grabbing his hand, and pulling him down.

"Get what?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ash said.

I scowled. "Get what?" I insisted, elbowing his ribs.

"That you don't like me," he replied.

"Are you _serious_? Of _course_ I like you, you daft DITZ!"

"But you talk to me like I'm not worthy of your attention."

I laughed. "Of course I _talk_ to you like that! Didn't you ever do this sort of thing when you were human? Didn't you ever call your infatuations names, or steal their things, or verbally spar with them?"

"But we're not human anymore, Zedriel…"

I instantly fell silent.

He was right. We weren't human anymore. We were in "the university of the hereafter", and we were sort-of-kind-of-possibly-maybe-friends. Or at least, _he_ seemed that way to me. The past few months paraded themselves in front of me: him always looking at me without fail every time I stepped into a room, how his infamous exploits gradually dwindled until word got around that he was officially "off the meat market", how he would invariably pop up at extracurricular school events that I was greatly involved in even though everyone knew that after-school activities were "_so_ not his scene", as one ex-lover told the unofficial Ashkaré Fan Club obsessed with his every move. Analyzing these seemingly innocuous vignettes made me realize that it wasn't a game.

I was _never_ a game to him at all.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he stood and said, "Come on, we're almost done. Only one more pair of boxes and then I'll walk you back to your dorm before dinner."

The next morning, in full view of everyone assembled in the courtyard during lunch period, he got down on one knee and gallantly kissed the back of my left hand. Then he stood up, lovingly tucked my hair behind my ear, and presented me with a huge bouquet of forty-nine blood-red black-tipped roses (and a single pure white rose in the middle of the floral arrangement) with the most hypnotic aroma that filled my nostrils (and apparently everyone else within a ten-foot radius, judging from the swooning sighs of several girls and a few boys).

"What's in a name? Well… These are called '_Hell's Hearts_' with a '_Heaven's Breath_' in the middle of it all," he said. "_But I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth, I never will be Ashkaré_…"

My handsome demon limerence wittily replied to my earlier Shakespearean allusion with confidence and conviction and undeniable sincerity through his eyes that I noticed for the very first time (albeit quite briefly) that his right eye was now green, while his left was now orange. I knew in that moment that he truly meant what he had said.

Now, forty-nine years later, he asks me what's wrong. And what I want to tell him is that I don't even know _what's right_ anymore…

**+#+#+#+**

"Nothing's wrong," I reply, as I continue to stare at the calm waters of Boca del Cielo.

When we first got together, we promised we would always be honest with each other. We promised we wouldn't play games, and we promised that we would always say what we mean, and mean what we say.

But that was forty-nine years ago; back when we were eager to love and be loved, back when we were willing to spend time and energy on learning to give and take. That was forty-nine years ago; back when the novelty of a first real relationship (even if it was in the afterlife) was enough, back when companionship and comfortable familiarity kept the pieces together, back when the momentum was strong enough to keep us in motion.

That was all forty-nine years ago.

He says, "I meant to get here earlier," and I say, "No, you didn't."

I want him to argue with me. I want him to tell me to stop acting like I know every single thing he's thinking and feeling and doing.

But he just says, "Fine," and makes his way to the beach to get himself a cool drink courtesy of the large green coconut fruits hanging high up on their lofty perches by the white sand beach, leaving me along for a few precious minutes to stew further in silent, anguished fury…

**+#+#+#+**

"How _long_ has this been going on?" Castiel and Georgina asked me during the middle of our junior cycle, when Ashkaré began showing up late for each and every one of our dates.

"About two months, since he started his internship at his dad's regiment," I said as we congregated in a bustling Moroccan bazaar, posing as nondescript humans of the middle class as part of our own angelic internship. "I don't get it. I didn't _mind_ waiting for him before, when he'd be late from time to time, but this is getting ridiculous. He can't be late all the time! It's… just _not acceptable_."

"But you're putting up with it, aren't you?" Georgina said as she took a bite of the bread we had purchased earlier. It sounded less like a question and more like a statement.

"What do you want me to do? Break up with him?" I paused. "I… _can't_."

"What do you mean '_you can't_'?" Castiel bellowed as Gina spit out the fully masticated bread she clearly had the intention to swallow; both of them unintentionally attracting the attention of some busy blacksmiths nearby before Cass lowered his voice to a seething hiss. "Are you _serious_? Can you even _hear_ yourself right now?"

"Hey, I'm _really_ upset!" I admitted in the face of my close friends' furious scrutiny. "But that doesn't mean I _want_ to throw all of this away. We'll fix this. I'll talk to him."

"When?" Gina raised her brow at me.

"After his internship," I said. "He's busy. I guess there's extra pressure on him because he just reunited with his father during that DIT field trip to Hell five years ago, and now he's currently working for his dad. I don't want to stress him out now anymore than he should. But I'll do something about it. I swear."

The two lovers made skeptical faces at me before simultaneously replying, "All right."

It sounded less like "Okay, _fine_" and more like "You _better_…!"

**+#+#+#+**

When Ashkaré comes back from the beach, a cut-open coconut shell in hand and his mind obviously somewhere else, I tell him, "We need to talk."

He nods.

He doesn't even seem the least bit surprised. He doesn't even make an effort to look curious. He just nods in acceptance; waiting for me to go on, waiting for me to get it over with, waiting for me to seal the end of our story with a single sentence. So I do.

"This isn't working anymore."

"I know," Ash says, and this hurts me more than I want it to. I should be grateful that he's neither making a scene nor pretending that everything's happy and rosy. I should be grateful that he seems to want a fresh start as much as I do, even if our fresh starts do not belong together.

"What do you know?" I ask him; spite, resentment, despair, regret, sorrow, and a tinge of a pleading tone rife in my surprisingly calm voice as I turned to face him; though my eyes might betray my true emotions, as they are oftentimes wont to do.

"Do you _know_ how I feel? Do you know that you've been consistently _late_ for the past several years? Do you know how much you've _changed_ since you went through that, that… internship?"

I am telling him in my head, "_See, that was where it all went wrong_." But I am not saying it out loud so we can go back and undo the damage.

"Now, don't you go and blame my damn _internship_," he says hotly, taking a quick swig of coconut juice before continuing, "It's not my fault I _enjoyed_ it. I learned a lot of things I _needed_ to learn. I proved myself to my father and made him proud enough to join his brigade—one of Satan's best troops, I might add—right after graduation. I made new friends. My world became bigger. How is _that_ wrong?"

_It's wrong because your bigger world is spinning too fast and leaving me out_, I want to reply.

But we've talked about this before: I didn't like his new friends, and he didn't like the fact that I didn't like them; I didn't like the fact that he was trying so hard to please his father when it was clear that their one reunion was enough for his father to know he would still be joining him in Hell even if he didn't work for him, and he didn't like that fact that I wasn't even trying to be supportive. I didn't like how I had to constantly catch up with him most times, and he didn't like how he had to slow down for me if such instances happened. We've had this conversation before—about me feeling dispensable and him needing that time-worn excuse of "_space_", and that we've given our promises to sort it out.

Several years later, we still haven't.

His black metal wristband on his left wrist begins to glow a fiery red, and he holds it up to his ear for a few seconds before putting it near his lips and muttering, "Yeah, Hadrian. Listen, I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll call you later, okay? Bye." He hangs up and I study his face for any sign of remorse.

There is none.

"You should have said, '_I'm at the end of something_,' not, '_I'm in the middle of something_.' You don't want Hadrian to think you're _rejecting_ him, do you?"

I don't know why I'm beginning to sound so angry. I don't want to be angry. Wrath, more than any other Deadly Sin—as we've learned in Hamartiology class—makes you lose control. I can't afford to lose control right now. When I fly away from this island today, I won't be a blubbering emotional wreck. I will be in charge of myself, the way I _should_ be.

I take a sip of my now lukewarm coconut juice. It is bitter and bland at the same time, and it seems to have lost its original flavor—it tasted different more than an hour ago. I want to spit it back out. I want to cut down the tree where this offending coconut came from.

"How many times do I have to _tell_ you? There is _nothing_ going on with me and Hadrian!" Ashkaré contests. "We went through the internship together, and now we're going to be fellow foot soldiers because he managed to impress my dad. It doesn't have to mean anything more than that."

But it _does_!

Because Hadrian is impossibly handsome and smart and talented. When I met him for the first time at the very start of our junior cycle, he flashed me a friendly smile, shook my hand in an amiable grip and said, "It's so great to finally meet you, Zedriel! I've heard _so much_ about you."

What _exactly_ has he heard about me? And how many seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, or _months_ did he have to spend with _my boyfriend_ to get this information? And how come Ashkaré never bothered to mention him before? Why does he know "_so much_" about me while I have no ammunition against him whatsoever? I instantly disliked him. This dislike quickly developed into something much more destructive, and eventually, I found myself weaving images of them together every time I sat at this boulder in Isla Inferno alone.

In my head, they were holding hands in the Sahara on a scorching day, ducking into an empty cathedral in Paris on a cold moonlit night, watching the sunset from the topmost privacy of Mount Everest or worse—watching the sunset from a _much better_ hidden beach in _another_ secret island on the other side of the world. In my head, they were blissfully unaware of the passing of time; seconds, minutes, and hours flew by as long as they were spent with each other. In my head, Ash was so enamored with Hadrian that in his heart, his love for him had naturally displaced his love for me.

"Well, it must have meant _something_ when you _invited_ him to dinner with your father in Florence the night before graduation," I say.

"God, you _know_ I didn't _invite_ him," he replies. "My dad did."

"That's funny, because I don't recall anyone inviting _me_."

"Zee! You had your _own plans_ for dinner with your best friends _and_ both your parents!" Ash exclaims exasperatedly. "I couldn't very well ask you to ditch them for me and my no-good single dad. Plus, Hadrian had nobody to celebrate with. You _know_ how his situation is."

Oh, yes. Poor little orphan boy, Hadrian. Abandoned by his prostitute mother at the start of his adolescence; physically, verbally, and sexually abused by his drunkard gambler father and forced him into a life of petty crime to support his unsavory lifestyle until Hadrian had had enough and ran away from home, then took his own life after only a few weeks of selling his body to men just like his father to end his misery.

Yes, I _perfectly know_ what his situation is, Ashkaré, thank you very much.

When I don't speak, he says, "Don't accuse me of cheating on you, Zee. I have _never_ cheated on you." But he doesn't follow it up with, "_And I never will_."

I say, "Don't make me feel like it's _my fault_ for doubting you."

"I never gave you _a reason_ to doubt me."

"You never gave me a reason to _believe_ you, either."

With this counterattack, I can see the wheels in his head turning; trying to come up with a way to refute what I had just said. He wants to pinpoint to a specific instance and say, "_Look, this is where I fought for you. Hard_," in the same way that I want to be able to say, "_Look, this is where I fought got you, Harder and better_."

We stay silent for a very long time; searching our memories for a sign that we did everything that we could, that we weren't giving up for nothing. But all we see are scattered changes, the gradual decline over the past decade or so. We honestly don't know how we got here—on this island where the colors I once thought as ethereal and flourishing now seemed dull and lifeless.

This moment crept up on us while we were doing our respective damn internships, studying for final exams, finalizing our thesis reports to a panel of discriminating Citadel professors, composing cover letters and drawing up curriculum vitæs, and generally looking forward to our futures, however divergent they may be from each other, and however we long vowed at the very start that we will go on beyond the walls of our academic afterlife even as we become a true Angel and a Demon—truly against all odds.

And now, that moment is here, shoving the past and the present right in front of us. And we must acknowledge it if we don't want to risk putting our future on hold…

**+#+#+#+**

Last week, I failed my very first job interview in Heaven.

When I walked out of the sun-drenched celestial complex of offices high up in the sky that no mortal eye could ever see; my bare toes pushing painfully against the soft cirrus clouds that made up the floors of my new territory, cold sweat running down the back of my legs underneath my white palazzo pants, I knew.

When I stepped onto the designated jump-off point and unfurled my wings, I knew that the sinking feeling inside me had nothing to do with the calculated gravitational falling for a few seconds through the atmosphere before I let my wings do the job for me. I saw the look on the interviewer's face when I told him I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do yet—I just needed work experience, something to keep me occupied while I tried to figure it all out. I understood what his tone meant when he said, "We'll get in touch with you," without mentioning when and how. I understood what his firm grip meant as we shook hands.

I knew. And this coming from _Saint Jude_—the patron saint of desperate cases and lost causes.

So I called Ashkaré and asked him to meet me for lunch at Boca del Cielo.

"Stay there," he told me. "I'll be with you in fifteen minutes."

And so I flew to Isla Inferno, knowing that we were safe there despite both of us now elevated as true creatures of our respective dominions, and waited on the same boulder by the lagoon I've come to love.

And waited.

And waited some _more_.

And waited for _longer_ than that.

Knowing he was once again late (insert annoyed grunt-and-eye-roll combo), I flew over to the beach to hack off five large pieces of coconut fruit from the nearest tree and carelessly sliced them open using my newfound powers of angelic magic. I downed the entire liquid contents of the rounded fruits in less than a minute and wildly scraped out the sweet white flesh coating the interiors of the fruit as I voraciously devoured them in record time—I had been too frazzled at the start of the day to eat breakfast, and the sun showed it was already past one o'clock in the afternoon.

At exactly three o'clock, I saw Ash coming out of the jungle; cheerfully calling out to me as his arms were laden with various things. I intercepted him at the beach and found that he was carrying a large carved stone bowl filled with an appetizing mix of tropical fruits, summer vegetables, and choice salad greens clearly picked from the heart of the island's jungle orchards, and a pewter jug of clean, cool, and clear freshwater culled from the picturesque waterfall close to the beach but sheltered in the island's rainforest.

As I moved closer, I noticed that the corner of his mouth was smeared with a sticky yellow liquid—passion fruit, maybe, or pineapple juice. He was smiling.

He reminds me now. "I gave you your roses by any other name which smells as sweet…" And I reply, "Yes, you did. Forty-nine years ago…"

He feels the weight of this statement, the disappointment in my stare as he says, "I don't even know why you're so mad at me. I'm not doing _anything_ to you."

I look at him and see that—apart from the lovely lunch he has prepared for the two of us—he has come up empty-handed, with no satchel of documents of his own.

We agreed to spend the day discussing potential jobs for me, and alternative choices for him. We agreed he would keep his options open; that he wouldn't automatically accept the position his father had conveniently laid out for him. We fly to our boulder and I help him carry the load. As we settled into a comfortable position, I look at him pouring the freshwater into the empty coconut shells I had earlier consumed, avoiding my eyes, and realize that he's right: he's not doing _anything_ to me.

Because none of _this_—his new man, his new friends, his brand new life in Hell, bright and flaming with steamy possibilities—has anything _at all_ to do with me…

**+#+#+#+**

Several years from now, perhaps another half-decade, we will sit across from each other in this exact same spot, and Ashkaré will finally say, "I'm sorry I was always late." To which I will just shrug in response.

He will be happy, having been promoted higher up on the ranks in Hell with the glowing recommendation of his father, ending up as one of Satan's trusted lieutenants. He will be single, having survived a breakup with Hadrian, and he will swear to me that we were over before they even considered starting seeing each other. By then, it wouldn't matter.

He will be surprisingly on time, and I (for once) will fly in a few minutes late, breathless and apologetic. I will be happy, too, with a flourishing career as a certified guardian angel—watching over those mortals easily succumbing to either (or all) of the Seven Deadly Sins where my knowledge of the Seven Heavenly Virtues will hopefully "guide" them to the rightful path of Good and back into God's merciful graces. Ash will crack a cocky, knowing smirk and laugh without a trace of derision at this reference to our parallel majors we took back when we were still undergraduates of The Citadel.

I will also be happy with the fact that I am a godfather to twins Delphine and Ishmael, the beautiful offspring of Castiel and Georgina, and to whom I will dote fussily over in addition to my duties as a guardian angel. I will read them the great classics of historical literature in addition to some wonderful, kid-friendly stories culled from the Bible, and be proud of the fact that they will automatically be matriculated into the Citadel when they come of age (along with the children of other true Angel couples) as AITs without having to go through the grueling admissions interview and only studying for twenty-five years instead of the required half-decade.

I will call him up to invite him to our fifty-first class reunion, and he will thank me for reminding him and promise to be there. He will show up, looking better than ever, and we catch up on each other's lives—just the two of us—for a full twenty-four hours before resuming our careers as immortal enemies for the other 364 days of the year.

I will be dating a sweet guy—an Angel, of course—who never keeps me waiting for no reason. Eternal life will be wonderful.

Another half-decade from now, we will both be right where we want to be. And I will want to ask him this:

"If we had remained within each other's realities—if only we were strong and patient enough; if we stayed a bit longer, tried a bit harder, grew up a bit faster, blocked off the pain a bit better—when we finally got our ducks in a row… do you think it would have worked out between us?"

I will want to ask him this, but I won't get the chance to. Because Ashkaré will suddenly wrap me in his arms for a tight hug and his stubble-covered chin will linger tenderly on my bare shoulder for more than a few seconds. I will not want to ruin the poignancy of it all with words, but I will have to pull away after a few minutes before it goes too far near the line to even consider crossing; explaining that I have an appointment with a corrupt Vatican bishop to catch.

He will hold my face in his hands, close to his own so I can clearly see the double-tinted spheres he is famously known for in Hell (and even most of us in Heaven who had known him from school), and say once again, in a breathy whisper:

"_I'm sorry I was always late_…"

And I will smile; lean in closer to him and place a light, brief, yet completely chaste kiss full of reminiscences of our shared history upon his still delicious lips and tell him in a voice on the verge of breaking:

"_I think the problem is that you came too early_…"

And we will both know that when we fly out of Boca del Cielo, away from Isla Inferno, and away from each other, we will not regret having loved one another, once upon a time…

But at this moment, this love—_our_ love—is twisting and turning and inevitably taking the shape of hate, and we must do something important to make it stop, keep it in place, protect it until it is safe enough to bring out into the open again.

At this moment, we are forever young, but we can only be fresh for a brief time, and there is still so much, _too much_, that needs to be done.

We raise our coconut shells to our lips at the same time. And as our eyes meet over the hairy brown rims—yours looking broodingly at my bright neon-gold circular corona hovering permanently a few inches above my head with every movement; mine peering pensively at the pair of sharp, hard, curved, short and abyss-black protuberances proudly poking out on opposite sides of your forehead—reflecting the afternoon light of the sun partially obscured by the towering volcanic cliffs, we understand…

* * *

_Ashkaré's POV, Mid-employment  
_

**+#+#+#+**

Twenty-four years and seven months after we broke up, I thought (okay, _definitely_, if I want to be fucking honest about it) I saw you coming out of the Citadel—one hand tracing patterns in the air as you were animatedly talking, while the other was linked on the spaces between your brand new boyfriend's hand.

He looked vaguely familiar, like I knew him from somewhere, but it was _you_ I couldn't tear my eyes from.

It appeared that you seemed to have grown a few inches to your diminutive height, but it was probably the golden halo on your head that created the illusion of you now looking as tall as the Statue of David (but apparently, still not as tall as me). Your hair was lighter (blonder or whiter, I couldn't tell) and wavier, and I couldn't decide whether I liked it or not. The way you dressed was also different—you looked less conservative and more _laidback_—and I didn't know if it was a good different or a bad different. The way you laughed had also changed: you closed your eyes, tilted your head back, and your mouth formed a perfect oval as you released that melodic tenor voice infused with glee. It was like your whole body was laughing at whatever it was that had amused you greatly, and I know from experience that it takes _a lot_ for you to crack a smile, let alone a full-blown round of laughter, from relative strangers. But the handsome man beside you didn't seem to be a stranger, based on how you seemed so comfortable, so… _enamored_ in his presence.

I wasn't sure if all of these changes made you look better, but I knew that it made you… _happier_.

**+#+#+#+**

Over lunch at a hole-in-the-wall eatery in a noisy Egyptian marketplace the following day, I tell my best friend Rahzael, trying to sound like this sort of thing happened to me all the time, "I saw my ex with his new boyfriend."

"There you go again with the ex-factor, Ash. You _know_ he's officially off-limits," Rahz reminds me tersely.

And he's right. Technically, you _are_ officially off-limits. No trespassing. Restricted entry. No Demons Allowed Beyond The Angel Lines. I know all that stupid bullshit even before we graduated. Hell, I'd already known all of that even before I officially set my eyes on you when we were still Citadel undergraduates.

My one-of-a-kind (and totally bad-ass) heterochromic eyes first scoped you out at the Campus Induction Student Mixer on the second month of our freshman cycle, which was roughly seventy-four years and six months ago. Back then, I kept a low profile during my inception into the Institute, but after I had seen the likes of you, I immediately thought there _had_ to be a way to grab your attention, but I didn't want to execute my plans that night, as you were surrounded by your best friends and a bunch of admirers (or competition, in my eyes), looking every inch the beautiful social butterfly that you were—engaging, polite, tactful, and friendly to a fault.

By then, I had already gathered enough dirt on you to figure out how I was going to get you in my amorous clutches, but then I quickly revised my original intentions when one of my AIT moles confirmed to me that you were the sort of being who was into a hearts-flowers-and-chocolate type of relationship instead of a fuck-buddy-to-end-all-fuck-buddies kind that I had initially wanted out of you.

So I ended up observing you from a distance that night; always distant enough for you to not notice my presence but close enough for me to see and hear you interact with the other partyphiles. By the time the party had winded down, I ended up rejecting quite a lot of offers for a one-night-stand with several knockout AITs and DITs, and you ended up slightly drunk off your sexy ass; mumbling incoherently about sins and virtues until your best friends—a disgustingly perfect and stunning-looking couple, by the way—dragged you out of the Great Hall at daybreak and helped you back to your dormitory.

Of course, after that fateful night (and for many nights afterwards), I was pretty much convinced that we were _meant_ to be together.

"And I fucking _bet_ the new boyfriend looks exactly like all the other boyfriends that we might not know about," Rahz continues as he took a bite from his saffron-flavored couscous and grilled lamb kebab, humorously eyeing me with his dark amethyst orbs. "Tall, rugged, muscular, looks like he could beat the crap out of your scrawny ass?"

"Very funny," I reply, as I stole a lamb kebab from his plate and my eyes glowered angrily at him for that scrawny-ass comment (which, I am the _complete opposite_ of, FYI).

But again, the motherfucker's right.

You _do_ seem to have a template for the guys you go for. The night I first saw you, you had this top contender—an AIT who could easily pass for any of Michelangelo's famed _ignudi_—almost capturing your attention (and your heart, most likely) had you not gotten drunk and your BFFs turned on their parental mode on you. Mere days after the campus mixer, you were tutoring this hotshot DIT from your Agniology (study of human ignorance) subject, and the two of you seemed a bit _too cozy_ for my liking when you were both holed up in the library after class. But weeks after that, you were sitting courtside at the quarterly wrestling tournament between the two enemy classes; clapping and cheering and fulfilling your groupie duties to the team captain of the AIT varsity wrestling squad. Hell, I'd admit that even your straight male best friend could pass as my angelic doppelganger, although I had never voiced that opinion out loud to you when we were together, even though you clearly see the physical similarities between us.

For three more months, I watched you flit from one Citadel jock to the next, but none of them seemed to be strong enough to hold you down; which was surprising in itself, given that I had this impression of you as the more introspective one in the relationship. Turns out, there's a little spitfire underneath that angelic façade of yours, and I was even more attracted to you than what was legally allowed. For many months, I watched, but I never said or did anything about it… yet.

I _couldn't_.

I wasn't sure I had the _right_ to.

I didn't even know if you would even _listen_ to me.

I was just this rebel DIT asshole with a shady track record (both in my mortal and afterlife) and an unwanted entourage of imprudent starstruck fanatics plus a string of fuck buddies whom I could barely give a damn. I was just this guy you shared a single class about Hamartiology with a professor who knows his shit like the back of his wrinkly hand, but can't even come up with an interesting lecture to save his goddamn immortal life. I was just this loner whom you would often make eye contact with from a safe distance, and you would leave me wide awake at night—questioning and analyzing whether your stares at me meant something or not, and wondering if you would stare at me like that again the next day (and the days henceforward) as I realized you were the reason for my unconscious bout of insomnia for several weeks; while you remained completely naïve and innocent from my secret tortures that you have unknowingly inflicted upon we without a trace of remorse.

I was this hardened demon-in-training falling hard for you, my soft-spoken angel-to-be.

Rahzael shakes his head as he gulps down some warm red wine. "Does Zedriel even have _any idea_ how much you still _love him_ after all these years?"

"_Loved_," I instantly correct him with a signature glare of my green-and-orange eyes. As if the lack of the letter "D" to denote the correct tense of the word were the real issue, and not the use of the word "_loved_" instead of the more accurately tensed "_love_". Nonetheless, I emphasize the "D" in that unforgiving of all emotions because I want to properly divide my eternal life into the past, the present, and the future—and I'm trying _so fucking hard_ to categorize you as part of my past.

I don't _want_ you to be the shadow always lurking behind my back, haunting me every time I attempt to move on. I don't _want_ to hope and mope and whine and pine like some overemotional effeminate faggot like I view some Angels up high. Because even though I may be a proud and out fudge-packing, pillow-biting, barebacking demon homo, I am still a hardcore, in-your-fucking-face, hyper-butch masculine guy, goddammit! I don't _want_ my dad (of all people!) to keep worrying about me and asking me shitty touchy-feely crap like, "Are you awake? Are you sad? Let's get you to an orgy to make you feel better, how's that sound?" I don't _want_ to have to keep answering him with the same accommodating optimism one would extend to a repetitive child: "I'm trying to sleep, but sure, let's go fuck some bitches, Dad!" or "I'm fine, Dad. Just fucked an entire male brothel on Earth before I got home. Maybe next time."

I don't _want_ to be hurt, because the fact of the fucking matter is that I still am—_still_. And the fact that you did it to salvage both our careers—for "_the greater good_" as you have oh-so-wisely said when it was officially over between us—doesn't cancel this damn pain out. I don't _want_ to be _in love_ with you anymore. Because I can deal with you being the one who got away—at least, that was _your_ choice, _your_ responsibility. But I most especially _won't_ allow you to be the one who never left my mind because I _never_ tried to forget.

Rahzael kindly asks if I'm over you, and I say, "It was a long, _long_ time ago…"

**+#+#+#+**

Of course, for an immortal, twenty-four years and seven months isn't a particularly long time, but considering how you've only been part of my life for almost the entire duration of our academic tenure at the Citadel, it should be.

They say the amount of time it takes to get over someone you have broken up a relationship with should be one-third of the time you have spent together, which means that twenty-four years and seven months pretty much exceeds the allotted moving-on period. Fuck that shit.

It seemed that everything unraveled at such a swift pace for the two of us. It makes no damn sense whatsoever that I'm picking up the fragmented pieces in slow motion.

If we were starring in an epically mushy love story written by some renowned pansy-assed playwright, this is how it would work between us:

We come into each other's lives via serendipitous event. You are hopelessly childlike, I am smitten. You try to mature so fast by thrusting yourself in activities that interests you as I remain a constant, loyal groupie of a presence in your life. One day, you snap out of it. you've had enough of the one-note Angel-to-be jocks. You're ready to be treated the way you should be: raw, primal, untamed, wild, emotional, and at the same time, tenderly passionate. And then you realize—through a series of cliché flashbacks of the happy times we've been together—that I've been here all along; that the circumstances seemed to have shoved us together and that you cannot fight Fate anymore.

You realize that you are _too in love_ with me. Meanwhile, I lose all hope that you will ever feel the same way and spontaneously decide to leave this anguish behind and make a deal with the Devil—the head honcho himself—to revoke my immortality and make me human once again and erase all of the memories I have had related to you and this wretched life that I led. I spend one last time as a true Demon on the island we once shared. You hear through the grapevine about my plans, and take to the skies to search for me and stop me from continuing with my foolish mission. Through a violent hurricane—replete with God's angry breath blowing against you and countless flashes of his white-hot electric swords smiting down in the middle of the ocean—you are valiantly determined to catch me.

And just when I'm about to fly to the island's volcano and dive straight back home through the boiling hot magma to finish the job, you fly out of the grey and over the moss-covered black cliffs. You scream my name and you tell me everything I've been wanting to hear. Or you touch down on the perfect beach you loved (and still do), then turn around to see in your relief that I am flying out of the jungle with a hopeful smile on my face, having chosen at the last minute to remain a Demon. We kiss with a burning passion in the cold, biting rain, and everything spins into a blur. At that moment, we are the only two creatures in the world existing as we eventually make love in the waters of that rain-drenched—but still beautiful—hidden beach.

But that's _not_ how it worked for us.

I had always been smitten with you, right after I saw you in that serendipitous event that was the campus mixer, and even then, you remained so cutely childlike with your physical appearance. You flirted around innocently with the requisite school jocks without taking the flirtation any further while I remained a constant, loyal presence (more stalker than groupie, if you had anything to say about it) in your life. But you didn't snap out of it immediately. Yes, we eventually became the Citadel's most famous Power Couple in our batch, and yes, we were in love. But in time, you didn't realize we belonged together as we slowly went from freshmen, to sophomores, to juniors, and finally, as seniors.

You didn't feel the same way anymore by the time we were in our final cycle of our immortal education.

Because _this_ is what _really_ happened for the both of us:

We had just finished with our grueling internships (me with my dad, you interning under the Archangel Gabriel) and were blissfully given a month-long grace period before diving in to begin, meticulously research, complete, and to flawlessly present and defend our obligatory thesis report to the two head Deans and a select panel of highly discriminating Institute professors as part of our graduation requirements. We had decided to spend that precious break mainly at Isla Inferno, where we would be completely isolated from all the troubles of the world, at least for a few weeks.

"I like it here," you told me as you snuggled against my chest; both of us lying fully nude in the shores of Boca del Cielo by sunset of our first day back on the island. "It's so peaceful…"

We were doing relatively domestic things on our private isle—swimming in the lagoon, trekking through the jungle, bathing by the waterfall, sitting on top of the smoky volcano, sipping pure coconut juice or let it ferment to become homemade moonshine beer (or _potchentong_, as you preferred to call it), and eating the bounty of natural fruits and vegetables (all of this done totally naked, by the way)—that the time went by so fast, it had surprised me a lot. The days were so halcyon and romantic, the nights so intense and erotic, and the island so perfectly unsullied and idyllic like it was keeping further secrets from us that I felt compelled to take your hand and clutch it tightly on our last night there; as if afraid I was losing you to something I couldn't put my finger on.

And sadly, it seemed you had hesitated for the briefest of a split second before allowing me to make the gesture.

The flight back home to the campus seemed to take forever, and at the same time, passed by me in a hazy blur. At that point, I had run out of sweet nothings to say, and the lack of conversation as we synchronously beat our wings together, flying side by side, fell short of comfortable. I didn't want the prearranged break to be over because I wasn't sure if the next break we would experience would still have you in it.

When we landed in front of your dormitory building, you looked at me like you were expecting something—_expecting_, as opposed to simply _waiting_. So I leaned down and did what I figured you wanted me to do; hoping I was right, and then, as you were ardently kissing me back, our turgid erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of our trousers, hoping it was enough to keep you.

And it was, at least for several years more until after graduation.

Of course, my definition of "_keep_" was having you as a precious addition to my rather hectic demonic life. You still kept up your squeaky clean image as a member of the Citadel's social elite, and it was easy for me to rationalize that even though your friends may have you for the better part of the hours, I will always be the one you would end up with in your arms at the end of the day.

So for the last twelve years and six months of our senior cycle, I guess we were still branded as the school's ultimate Power Couple (at least, in my eyes and in the eyes of many others). In between rushing to write down the final drafts of our thesis reports and practicing specialized battle techniques for practical exams, we would spend every second of free time together—whether it was making love on Boca del Cielo in faraway Isla Inferno, or simply observing the mortals in nearby Florence or Versailles—just content in each other's company.

Of course, there were those times when we would be together during these precious break periods that you would talk about something _other_ than us: you would dissect whether or not it was a good thing that Castiel had confided to you about starting a family with Georgina after graduation, rant at length about how Saint Peter made you revise your thesis proposals fifty-seven times before he was even remotely satisfied with your current pitch, or telling me some trivial gossip (which I already heard of) about how the Archangel Gabriel seemingly had the hots for his fellow colleague, Michael, when you talked about your heavenly internship, or (quite often, I wistfully remember) we would invariably enter into a long-standing argument about our long-term future as a couple—something that, in retrospect, we had never actively made an effort to significantly salvage.

And every time we flew back to campus, you loved to link your hand between the spaces of my own, and sometimes, you would look up at me and say, "Are you _sure_ you're still in love with me, Ash? Tell me the truth."

And I would always reply, "Are you sure you _want_ to know the truth?" After which, I would then let my eyes do the _real_ talking. You would see clearly, immediately fall silent, and then clutch my hand tighter.

Each time that happened, you would never give me an answer.

But on that fateful day, twenty-four years and seven months ago, when you were breaking up with me on the very island I had shared with you, you asked me again to tell you The Truth, and I did. The Truth was this:

"You really wanna know _in omnia veritas_, Zee? Fine. I couldn't stop _thinking_ about you the night I first laid my green-and-orange eyes on you, and that defining moment where I publicly declared _my love_ for you—punctuated by those roses I gave which you kept in an everlasting state. Nor could I forget, and always think about, the first time that _we kissed_; even more so the first time we had… _made love_. On the sands of your beloved Boca del Cielo, no less. Every moment was a moment further from the one where I leaned towards you, and you pulled me in close. Every single _goddamn thought of you_ brought back _that_ moment, _our_ moment—the feel of your soft, sweet lips brushing against mine for the first time and the unimaginable sensation of pushing my cock deep into your _tight_, _warm ass_—when everything that we had since we got together seemed _so fucking perfect_…"

And the other truth of the matter was, at that moment, we were caught in the same place, breathing in the same air. Which was why I couldn't _understand_ how those memories still mean the world to me, when it now meant _nothing_ to you at all.

You looked at me for a long time, your beautiful visage a perfect poker face, before you finally said, "I'm sorry I even asked. I just… wanted to make sure you were okay with this."

I scowled; confused. "With _what_?"

"The fact that I am breaking up with you."

In that moment, the colors of my face did not drain, but that of the surrounding environment enveloping us. You untangled your hand from mine and told me, "I'm… sorry that it meant something to you, Ashkaré…"

Another knockout blow—he _never_ called me by my proper name in the decades we have been together. _Ever_.

Mustering a great deal of cold indifference to mask my deflating manliness, I replied, "Yeah, well, _I'm_ sorry it meant something to me, too…"

And that was the last time we saw of each other before pursuing our opposite career destinies…

**+#+#+#+**

Right after Rahzael asks if I'm over you, my black metal wristband glows a bright white.

I never have "_white_" calls anymore, but there was no doubt in my mind who it was that was trying to call me. I looked at Rahz like I was checking to see if this was his idea of a cosmic joke.

"What?" Rahz says, genuinely as confused as I am. "Answer it!"

I do.

And after so long, I hear your voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Ashkaré. It's Zedriel."

I give myself away by saying, "I know," in an apathetic manner. But maybe I don't really care.

"_What's in a name?_" Zed says.

"_That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_," I reply in a monotone.

You laugh sweetly without taking insult.

So you _still_ remember that day we officially got together. I have to forcibly remind myself that this doesn't give me the license to conjure various possibilities in my head. Not now. Not anymore.

"I'd like to take you out for lunch," you tell me. "Can you meet me now?"

"I just _had_ lunch," I say. "And you _know_ you're not supposed to be calling me and asking to meet up, Zedriel. For reasons other than you and I only know, of course."

"Isla Inferno, _remember_?" Zed shrewdly reminds me of the place that even God and Satan have no time to grace with their presence. "And I _know_ of The Rules, Ashkaré. It won't take long, I promise. We'll be in and out before you know it. A quick coconut cocktail, and just… Are you going to meet with me _or not_?"

I was surprised at this sudden display of boldness from you, but I don't comment on that. I pause considerably as I hear you breathing steadily on the other line.

Am I _really_ doing this? Do I _want_ to do this? And more importantly, _why_?

"Okay," I say. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes, twenty tops."

"Game."

I hang up and leave the debris of our meal together on the table for the mere mortals to clean up after without even a tip to leave for the good food and service. Yes, I am _that_ callous _and_ inconsiderate when it comes to mingling with humans in their realm.

"Cover my ass back home?" I ask Rahzael as I stood up to leave.

He simply nods in understanding, silently invoking the Demon Bro Code of keeping his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him.

"Good luck with that motherfucking heartbreaker, Ash…"

**+#+#+#+**

There is a certain amount of preparation that should go into meeting up with an ex, and it occurs to me that I should be pretty pissed off at the fact that I _do not_ have the privilege of time right now.

If I had known this thing was going to fucking happen, I would have grown out my stubble a bit longer to make my sexy mug look even more badass and rugged, took the time to style my hair a bit messier than normal as if I just had the wildest sex ever _while_ I had lunch, asked Rahz to ink me a new tattoo with a heavily implicating design and place it prominently on my body where he can clearly see it and immediately feel paroxysms of guilt and shame, or I could have worn my distressed black dragon-leather uniform that clings to me sinfully like second skin. Had I done any or all of those things before meeting Zed, I would have been my usual cocky self, I would have flown in to Isla Inferno with a rebel swagger.

I would have felt _so damn good_ about myself that it wouldn't matter how I felt about you, nor would it matter that it has also been twenty-four years and seven months since I last set foot on Isla Inferno. Some "home away from home" that goddamn spit of land turned out to be.

As I fly above the black volcanic cliffs, I see that the island has remained virtually unchanged. I also see that you are waiting for me by the same boulder where you had given our relationship the heave-ho more than two decades ago. You plaster a huge and genuine smile on your face as you see me touch down on that familiar flattened shelf of rock jutting out of the hidden lagoon.

And before I could even retract my wings back inside me, you abruptly slam your entire body against mine and wrap your arms around my neck for a fierce hug.

My arms (and the rest of my goddamn body) involuntarily molded themselves around your compact yet muscularly toned form.

One whiff of your sun-bright hair and the feel of your blush-stained cheek pressed against mine bring everything back like a tsunami wave: that mug of hot chocolate you would always serve me during a mind-numbing study session, the sound of your voice when it's breaking dawn and you are just succumbing to the powers of sleep, the warmth of your fingers intertwined with mine as we strolled through the Necropolis of the Vatican, that last kiss we shared before everything fell apart and unraveled in one tangled mess.

You pull away and motion for me to sit down as you fly to the beach to grab us the usual drink of refreshing coconut juice; something which I truthfully hadn't tasted since… Yeah.

As you return and hand me my cut-open coconut shell filled with the fragrant and sweet-tasting liquid, I think to myself, "_Why are you always finding ways to get my hopes up without you even knowing what the fuck you are doing to me?_"

But I say, "It's been a while…"

"I've been busy," you explain. I hate how you think this was your decision; how you don't even consider the fact that maybe _I've_ been busy, too.

Then you ask me after taking a long sip from your coconut shell, "How are you?"

I'm not so sure as to how I should respond to that. As for _you_, I think you look great; like you're happy and satisfied and excited about something, and I want to give you a complete rundown of how things have more or less worked out okay for me: how I am doing quite well at my job as one of Satan's top lieutenants, considering taking up a part-time teaching position at the Citadel, thinking of putting up a clothing-and-lifestyle business for DITs with my best friend, trying to influence weak-willed mortals to do evil at least twice a week, spend time with my dad on weekends in Europe's famed red-light districts, and catching up on old friends one at a time when we do clear up our hectic schedules.

How I am, despite your absence, is not _entirely_ miserable. But I don't want you to think that I am doing this _just_ to prove a point. So, I simply reply with the neutral standard: "I'm good, thanks. How are _you_?"

"I'm great," you tell me. "Except for one thing. Which I finally have the courage to tell you."

"What's that?"

You tuck your hair behind one ear nervously, take a deep breath, and say, "I made a mistake, With an ex. I took him for granted, and I let something very special go. I _want_ him back. I _need_ him back…"

Your quicksilver eyes plead with me, and your usually masculine tenor of a voice is laced with something that sounds like regret.

I cannot _fucking believe_ I am hearing this from you!

I moped over you for _years_, and now that you're here, pouring your damn heart out to me, I don't even _know_ what to tell you. There could already be too much damage between us, and it might already be too late. And this is what I want to know: I was there for you, _always_—for every single free minute that we have had of our senior cycle, even though I was constantly tardy in seeing you (yes, I am _man enough_ to admit that flaw). And at the end of it all, the only thing you could tell me was, "_I'm sorry that it meant something to you_."

Why couldn't you have _wanted_ and _needed_ me then? Why couldn't you have just fucking wanted and needed me, _period_, instead of wanting and needing me back _now_, when I was already on the verge of willing to move on over you?

Still, that doesn't mean I won't even consider this. I ask you, "So… this guy. This… _ex-boyfriend_ of yours. How does _he_ feel about you?"

"I think he really cares about me?"

"And how do you feel about him?"

You pause, but only for the briefest of seconds.

"I'm _still_ in love with him…"

"Then why did you _fucking leave_ in the first place?"

I didn't mean to sound so spiteful with the insertion of a choice expletive, and automatically, you flinch at the sound of it. But what's done is done. You carry on.

"I _had_ to. But he hated me for it. Why couldn't he have just understood in the first place that I wasn't _ready_?"

"Maybe he could respect that. But that didn't change the fact that he loved you. _Very much_. That didn't change the fact that you _chose_ to walk away."

"I _know_ I was a coward. I was scared."

"_Everyone's_ scared, Zedriel, even my Lucifer and your God." I look him straight in the eye; daring him to blink or avoid my dual-colored gaze. "But not everyone _leaves_."

You shake your head at me sadly, and I immediately feel guilty—something which I am certainly _not_ accustomed to feeling. After everything you've put me through, I still cannot bring myself to hurt you. Damn these queer emo feelings!

"Sorry," I mutter.

You shake your head again; this time, to brush off my apology.

"Anyway, I talked to Malachi last night," you say. "He'll be leaving to do a three decade-long exploration mission on Earth posing as a humble carpenter and observe current mortal trends. I explained everything to him. I think he can forgive me."

My brows furrow in obvious confusion. "Who's Malachi?"

You frown. "Malachi—he's my _ex-boyfriend_."

"Oh."

You stare at me with the shadow of incredulity on your face and in your tone. "_Oh_? What do you mean, '_oh_'?"

"I thought…" my voice stupidly trailed off as I realized my naïveté and absurdity of the past few minutes from our fucked-up conversation.

_I thought what? I thought we were only speaking about "it" in the third person to be cute? I thought you were trying to get back together with me? I thought you were meeting up with me because you also happened to see me the day I saw you again coming out of the Citadel, and realized you've wanted me all this time? What do you fucking want me to say what I had thought, Zedriel?_

And this Malachi _asshole_? Well…

Malachi—the "_real_" ex-boyfriend you were talking about—was, in fact, the man I had saw you with on that day I was skulking near the Institute grounds. Malachi, I now stupidly remember, was the senior AIT jock-slash-Michelangelo's possible _ignudi_ model who had captured your attention the most during the campus mixer all those decades ago. _That's_ why he seemed so vaguely familiar. Malachi, it seemed, was your _only_ other real relationship after what we had back in school; but then you apparently broke things off with him barely a year ago when you learned he was taking up that assignment to advance his career while you remained as a lowly guardian angel.

You look even more embarrassed than I feel.

"Ashkaré, _come on_. I wasn't leading you on! I said I made a mistake with my ex. But then again, I should have clarified it to mean my _current_ ex. You and I… we're just _never_ going to work."

"_You think_?" I snarl back at him as I viciously swipe my coconut shell away from my side and falls to the lagoon with a gentle plopping sound.

I wish I weren't so angry with you, I wish I could just shake my head and shake you out of my life.

You take my hand with no apprehension and my heart leaps to my throat. You tell me, "I _know_ you think that nobody else will ever love me the way _you_ can, Ashkaré. I _know_ you think _you_ can love me more than Malachi does."

_I don't fucking like where this is going at all. I am now seriously regretting why I even showed up to meet with you in the first place. I just want you to fucking stop talking! I want to shake you. I want to kiss you. I want to kill you. I want to violently rape you right here and now and fuck the cum out of you so damn good, you will forget who the hell Malachi is to you and realize that I am indeed _the only one_ who can love you like no one else can! You don't really believe the bullshit that you're saying to me right now, do you? You know damn well better, or at least, you should._

But you surge forward without fear. "But we've built a life together; my own eternal life which he also happened to rebuild after university. I started loving him the moment he made me whole again, and I don't think I ever stopped."

_But he chose his stupid career over you! He let you go, dammit! Doesn't that discount everything else?_

I steadfastly remain fuming and silent, as you say, "I don't _want_ to start over from scratch again." This registers in my wrath-addled mind as, "_I don't want to start over with _you_, Ash_…"

"Just because he's here one last time doesn't mean he'll come back for _you_ after his noble mission. For all we know, he could fall in love with some handsome or pretty mortal human and choose _that_ person over _you_," I venomously say.

_I hope this stings. I hope this makes you feel like you are dispensable and replaceable, unless you exhaust yourself for all eternity by trying and trying and trying. I hope this teaches you a good hard lesson on the Deadly Sin of Vanity—that the higher you are, the farther down you will fall. I hope this shit makes you feel the way you have made me feel for the past twenty-four and seven fucking months after you had called it quits between us._

"He might," you say in a non-confrontational tone. "We promised to keep in touch the whole time, but I have other plans. The reason why I am telling you this instead of Castiel and Georgina is that they're so busy with the twins and managing their own tasks as guardian angels, that I couldn't bear to burden them with my own problems. I didn't want to tell you at first because I knew you'd want to protect me. Or…"

You pause deliberately, as if afraid to say out loud that you know _exactly_ what would I have done to you. So instead, you correct your route and speak about your next course of action.

"Anyway, I filed for an application at the Office of The Principalities to be his mission partner, and I'm waiting to see if they would approve it. I want to surprise Malachi that I'm doing this for us, that I would gladly pursue a dangerous task on Earth just to be with him. And if my application is permitted, then we'll see how it goes from there. The other reason why I wanted to meet with you is that I'm here to say goodbye… _For good_."

Goodbye is a strange concept.

Ask yourself this: if the person being left behind resents it and refuses to accept it, is it still goodbye, or is it simply a departure?

I know now _why_ you left me high and dry in the first place.

It wasn't because of anything I said or did, or anything I didn't say or didn't do. It wasn't entirely my fault; perhaps, if I succumb to my unfailingly dormant instinct to be the bigger person, it wasn't even yours either. You left because _I_ wasn't a part of your mortal past or immortal future—I was only a part of your fucking _present_, and that (maybe), for you, wasn't enough. You never saw me as anything else or anything more.

You left because _you could_.

And now… You're leaving because you _fucking well can_.

My face has now become unreadable as I stoically murmur, "I think you should go," and this comes as a surprise to you.

Your delicate yet manly fingers, still grasping mine, carefully disentangle themselves until we are no longer touching. I want to scream at you for daring to let go, but I don't. You nod stiffly but politely, like you can comprehend that this meeting is not about your disclosure about you and your fucking precious Malachi, but about me and this… unnecessary closure I am finally getting; a closure which, when I come to think about it, do not want _at all_. You nod like you understand completely, and I'd like to believe that you do.

As you stand up to leave, I think, "_I was right: you _are_ always finding ways to get my hopes up and then shoot them back down without a damn_."

Then, I see you forlornly smile at me for the last time before exposing your awe-inspiring wings and take off to Heaven without a final word—or glance—of farewell to me.

I am left with a relatively full coconut shell in front of me, the other bobbing freely in the water as a shoal of tiny fish playfully dart around it, as I sit staring at the empty space of the flattened boulder before me and an empty silence—a silence, that, if I fill up at the right time and in the right way, could result in something close to peace.

I look up to the sky and find that you have officially disappeared from sight.

Minutes later, I get up and fly away, too…

**+#+#+#+**

If someone—a Demon colleague playing hooky or a Citadel alumnus who also happens to be one of my former fuck buddies—sees me now, coming out of this island with one hand balled into a tight fist by my side and the other shielding my eyes from the midday sun, he'd say he knew me, but maybe he wouldn't quite remember how. He'd notice my hair is shorter, darker, and decides my new look suits me better. He'd see that I am dressed differently, too, and will say it is a good different. I am not laughing, but he'd be able to tell that the way I smile has also changed. He wouldn't be sure that I am perfectly happy—possibly I am, or maybe I'm not; possibly maybe not yet—but he would say, with utter certainty in his voice, that I look like I am headed somewhere I am meant to be, towards somebody I am meant to be with.

And then, perhaps, if this someone was bold enough, he'd proposition me for a hot quickie fuck (or two, or three, if he was _really_ horny) for old time's sake. I don't know whether I'd take him up on this offer or give him my double-finger specialty and tell him to fuck God's ass if he wants to get laid. I honestly don't know which one I would go for as I fly away from Boca del Cielo, away from Isla Inferno—an island with a perfect hidden beach that will forever remain secret from all others in this world, now that two of its most regular visitors will probably never set foot there from now until infinity.

And as I looked back to the tiny isle upon my flight back home, I swore I could have seen the pinprick glint of a gold halo shining over the top of the smoking volcano from a far distance.

_Maybe it was just a weird trick of the light_, I forced myself to believe, as I held my hand against the black horns I proudly earned to block any further mirages from the sun…

* * *

_The Chateau, Present Day_

**+#+#+#+**

When you think about it, everything is fleeting—every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

The race and the rush and the choices and the chances—a complex and cosmic brew of multiple abstract flavors specially made by Fate's celestial and antique _cafetière_.

The love that grazed your fingertips, possibilities that brushed past you on your way to class or play or save the world, a happy ending you may have believed in with a faith beyond anything you could have imagined you were capable of.

We shove each other for space. We lament the loss of time as we scatter it through the vast landscape of our lives.

When we count the broken pieces, we realize that we will not be here forever, so we chase after these moments, seize them, and try to make them last and last and last.

Unless you are an Immortal Sex Slave of the Chateau; in which case, you would realize that you will _indeed_ live forever on Earth, that it is in your prerogative to seize those opportune moments or not (because you just _know_ it will come again to you, in time), and if you _do_ catch that moment in your hands, it is up to you whether or not you would want to make it last.

But for two of the Chosen Ones ensconced in the Chateau, perhaps the best they can do is to understand that there is one thing in particular that should always come first…

**+#+#+#+**

It is the end of the first half of their Humanities lecture, and Professor Tristan has announced their lunch period.

Everyone packs up their things in a moderate haste (for the burly centaur absolutely _loathes_ ungainly displays of rapidity from his students), anticipating the scrumptious buffet of treats waiting for them in the kitchen prepared by Chef Gustave and his motley crew of kitchen mavericks.

Ashkaré stands and boldly makes his way over to where Edward Cullen was sitting; the vampire still focused on making last-minute annotations of the very informative lecture on his journal, apparently unaware of the approaching demon.

Zedriel, not to be outdone, unexpectedly ambles over to Jacob Black as the lycanthrope was about to intercept Regina, Stefan, and Jade; the angel relying on his natural charm (and beauty) to attract the werewolf as he inched closer and closer.

Soon, both pairs make eye contact. And what they see is electric sparks of the good kind.

The angel and the werewolf leave first in a flurry of hesitant yet wide-eyed I-wanna-get-to-know-you banter; the mermaid, the satyr, and the sea goddess exchanging highly entertained looks as they followed closely behind the unexpected pairing, whispering excitedly of their new fight club rookie and snarky comrade's recent development under their breaths.

The demon and the vampire involuntarily stayed behind at the Temple bleachers (the fairy and the genie giving pleasantly curious looks at their new friend's social networking efforts before they departed), until the stern centaur indelicately interrupted their quiet conversation and sternly asked them to take their discussion somewhere else during their free time.

**+#+#+#+**

In the sixty minutes of free time that followed, both male doubles in question are catching fragments of their stories one by one; fragments that may have escaped in the distant and not-too-distant moments behind them.

It is now time to take these fragments and string them together.

It doesn't matter how many possibilities they've missed—hundreds, thousands, millions, billions—what matters is _this_ possibility, right _here_ and right _now_.

A new day begins with purpose, and hopefully, for two hearts steeped for too long in melancholia, with a promise of something _more_ than a simple friendship…

* * *

Up next : "_How could he become the psychic that he longs to be to understand you...?_"

Prochaine étape : "_Comment pourrait-il devenir le psychique qu'il aspire à être à vous comprendre...?_"

Auf nächst : "_Wie konnte er die psychische, daß er zu sein, verstehen Sie sehnt geworden...?_"

Su prossimo : "_Come potrebbe diventare il sensitivo che desidera essere di capirla...?_"

Arriba próximo : "_¿Cómo podría llegar a ser él el vidente que desea ser de comprenderle...?_"

Para cima próximo : "_Como ele podia tornar-se o mediúnico que ele anseia ser entendê-lo...?_"

Susunod : "_Paano ba siya maging isang manghuhula na iyang ikinagugusto para lang maintindihan ka niya...?_"

向上紧接着："_如何他成为通灵的人那他渴望是理解你__...?_"

Μέχρι επόμενη : "_Πώς θα μπορούσε να γίνει η ετερογένεια ότι επιμήκη προϊόντα να είναι να κατανοήσουμε σας...?_"

उत्तर प्रदेश आगामी : "_वह कैसे बन गयी है कि वह भौतिक वह आप को समझने के लिए किया जा सकता है...?_"

Затем : "_Как он мог стать экстрасенсом что он longs, чтобы быть, чтобы понять Вас...?_"

上がっていて次 :「 _彼がどのように霊媒になることができたか あなたを理解することになることを熱望するか...?_ 」

Yukarı sonraki : "_Nasıl o da cennette ruhsal toplantı yaptığı için uzunluğunda olacak biliyor musunuz...?_"

يصل المقبل : _?...كيف يمكن ان تصبح النفسية انه يتوق الى فهم من أنت_

* * *

_**Additional A/N**_: So... What did you guys think? Right, well... apart from the fact that I had emo moments crafting this part, I had to admit I was pretty proud of what I had drawn up for Ash and Zed's backstory. For the record, this chapter is filled with so many pop culture references that it would take a general info whiz kid to pinpoint all the inspirations I mixed into this huge chunk of angsty goodness. But if I had to mention some of the major media influences I infused into this part, they mainly include "_Felicity_" (the TV series), "_Harry Potter_", "_William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet_" (The Baz Luhrmann flick), "_The Beach_", and of course, "_Y Tu Mama Tambien_". It might take a lot of Googling and squinting to those unfamiliar with the base sources I had culled for this, but to those totally in the know, you'll immediately get the combination and see which parts of this chapter were inspired from.

But if you were really paying attention, after reading all of that, you would have asked yourself, "Okay, so they screwed each other over in the past, but didn't Zed mention something about this 'huge betrayal' that Ash did to him that was the reason why they now hate each other? This chapter didn't even touch on that!"

Well… I never said I'd _fully give out all the deets_ of their backstory now, did I? ;D

You should have known by now that I am a shameless pleasure delayer and proud of it! Haha! And a pleasure delayer's motto is always: "Patience is a virtue, because good things CUM to those who WAIT…"

*ducks and hides from the stone throwing mob*

I would also like to apologize to you guys for the earlier rant, but it really fucking ticked me off knowing that I had to read that godawful comment after suffering through a week-long power outage and NO frickin' Internet connection to boot! So, I hope to those with no FF accounts sign up as a security measure if you want to leave regular reviews on every new chapter from here on out, but if you don't want to, then I completely understand and won't ever hold it against you. :)

Anyhoo, aside from that one annoying blip, I'd like to thank THESE GUYS for the inspiring words that will make me continue with this epic WIP. Lezdodiz sheeyt booyah!

* **agape eternal** – And I honestly cannot tell you how much I LOVE your forceful demand that I shouldn't DARE stop writing this! That has got to be the frickin' coolest thing I have ever heard in my writing career LOL! Aye, aye, cap'n! ;D

* **Starry** – Frankly, I love original prose as much as the great classics, so you ROCK for filling three whole journals! Jeez, I can't even write that much even if I wanted to, haha! I was even surprised myself when I decided to pair Beethoven and Jacob in the poetic declamations. It just seemed like a good match to me, and I'm especially happy that you LOVED it! And yes, I am TOTALLY pimping your _**TwiSlash Awards**_, baby! You can thank me later… ;D

* **PJ Austin** – Pam dear, I have yet to outdo myself with every passing chapter in this Jakeward fic of mine, but thanks for the extreme vote of high confidence in my writing! And now that you know what the deal is with Ash and Zed, I will be here biting my nails anxiously for your thoughts.

* **easilyentranced** – Dude, I know you don't have an FF account (yet!), so if you're reading this, I'd advise you to sign up ASAP before that hater loser troll comes back and steals your unregistered screenname! I'd hate for it to happen to you, considering you're one of the many reviewers I look forward to reading the comments! Anyway… I'm giddy that you found your cameo in the last part! *hugs you!* And heh, I like my Edward weird and not-too-perfect, as well, so I'm happy I struck a nice balance for you! And isn't Fyodor Tyutchev made of perfect win for Edward? Seriously, I was like, "Sorry, Shakes! There's a new kid in town!" when I wrote Edward's section in the poetry orations. And OMFG, did you finally see "Eclipse" in German? And if you did, I gotta ask… Who sounds sexier dubbed in German, Edward or Jacob? OMG I think I'm gonna die if you say… Shit, I can't pick! Haha! XD

* **Rhondeez** – I hope you're happy that I'm beginning to refer to my hottie OCs as the Gruesome Twosome thanks to you, haha! But I take it with a pinch of sugar, babe! And yes, aren't jealous eyefucks the best? XD Honestly, if looks could really kill, we'd all be probably dead by now after reading those eyefucking sessions LOL!

* **Peppy-chan** – Oh waow! You liked Khaled and Ciara! I feel tingly…! And I hope you enjoyed this update, even though there wasn't any Jakeward on the most part. And of course you're loved! You left such sweet words, so how can I NOT mention you, silly? ;D

* **Always-Here-Imani** – ROFLMAO I sometimes think I'm the human lovechild of Merriam-Webster's Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus! And booyah on "propinquity"! Dude, I know my vocab can sometimes make the noses of average readers bleed, but knowledge is always power, yeah? And hey, did you find any turn-on words in this new chappie to add in your Word Reservoir? LOL it makes me think I'd be drowning in words like "aquarelle", "limerence", and "omniscient" if your reservoir burst open! XD And can I just declare you The Phrasemeister after you said that my writing "reeks of intellect"? Seriously, you make me sound like a literary skunk and be proud of it! Haha! And oops about not translating the Japanese exchange between Jade and Tristan! Totally slipped my mind! Basically she just says, "Thank you very much, Sensei Tristan." And then the hottie centaur replies, "You are every much welcome, my child." Hope that clears up your worries! And yeah, thanks SO much for dropping by and sharing the love!

* **voldieshorts** – You best be investing in a good scratcher if you're always itching for a new chapter to be posted LOL! But thanks so much for your patronage! I will really try my best to update as regularly as I can!

* **Trace** – Ooh, unregistered user! :( Dude, you and easilyentranced have been warned, so yeah… So I know you're one of the many who really can't wait for Ed and Jake to shack up and live happily ever after, but if I do that NOW, I'd be doing a great disservice to you guys who expected a long and satisfying story filled with tension and drama that will inevitably explode into sunshiny lemony Jakeward goodness! Now don't you want that? ;D Anyway, I'm really glad you like this fic, especially Zed, even though he won't truly end up with Jacob.

* **hiei'shalfbrother** – OMG NEW REVIEWER! *tackles you with hugs!* Thank you so much! Keep on reading!

* **every9seconds** (**THE REAL ONE**) – Enough said. You and I are officially going to team up as Slash Terminators if those fuckers mess with us (or any of these wonderful guys) again. That said… LOVE that you LOVED your cameo! Yay! And you can't beat the math with this: (Beethoven + Jacob) X (Tyutchev + Edward) = EPIC EMO WIN! HAHA! And of COURSE it's all about the steamy sexy messy jealousy with the foursome! Who doesn't want a bit of drama with their smut? And hmmm, "Zedkar" sounds awkward and doesn't roll off the tongue well… How about… "Ashriel"? OMG! XD Possible love child? But MPREGs are a total SQUICK of mine! Ugh, I may have to find another way to insert "Ashriel" into this story. Ideas, anyone? Seriously, sharpen your swords and lock and load your ammo. If that asshole turns up again, we'll be ready! XD

* **Erykha** – Girl, your epically LONG review just about busted my fanboy balls off! LOVE IT! And I was beginning to think you dismissed this when you didn't review the last part. Don't do that again! Haha! ;D Anyway… The inspiration for mirrors in Edward's internal monologue was taken from Paulo Coelho. He just frickin' rocks, IMO. And yes, this is indeed high school all over again! Only on a whole other severely more intellectual level, as you put it. Don't forget ridiculously beautiful and sexually gifted! And as for your valid point in regards to Bella… I am actually in the process of writing up a chapter addressing your concern, so I'm hoping it will turn out good knowing that I DO HATE her character, but will attempt to mention her even if it is just in passing or a relatively minor flashback, tops; I'm serious about Bella having no direct appearance in this fic of mine). But overall, thanks SO much for the epic review and hope to see you reviewing this chappie!

* **Black-Luna** – SRSLY MAJOR YAY! Another new name on the review roster! Thanks SO much for the LOVE!

* **MapOfTheMuse** – You have absolutely NO IDEA how I want Edward and Jacob's FIRST REAL KISS in my story to be abso-fucking-lutely PERFECT that I am now pressured to BRING IT ON and take it to the next level. I am willing to admit that I am deathly afraid that I might not even meet your (and everyone else's) expectations of that crucial moment! T_T But I know that there is no try. Only do. And I WILL DO my very best to see that it meets my standards before I even consider posting it up in the future. Otherwise, this Jakeward slash epic might be on indefinite hold because of that one kissing scene that just doesn't flow right. Yes, I am indeed an OCD perfectionist when it comes to my writing, so you might want to bear with me if that time happens! Haha! And babe, thanks for always bringing the Muse to moi, as it was you who inspired me in the first place to insert the "reader cameos" ;D Who knows, maybe you'll soon be taking credit for that perfect kiss between Ed and Jake when I'll be posting it for you to all enjoy?

* **cheyenne** – YAY! Another fab newbie! *hugs you!* I will indeed keep on writing! And please don't forget to register yourself afterwards!

* **xXAnime AquamarineXx** – OMFG, I basically spit out my Coke when I read the first sentences and nearly choked after reading the entirety of your review on my PC screen. SRSLY FOR REALZ? I feel so honored! Like… I'm being knighted by Queen Lizzie or something! Haha! I cannot even begin to express how chuffed I am that you bestowed upon me such fine praise. And coming from a first-timer reviewer, too! I LOVED that you love the OCs I created! And I commend you for saying that Ash is like the extreme version of Jacob and the same goes for Zed with Edward. It really takes an observant person to notice the subtle parallelisms, and you FUCKING ROCK for flexing your detective skills! Anyway, hope you still think highly of Ash and Zed after reading this chappie (and hoping to see your name pop up again in succeeding updates!). And yes, FIFA 2010 was the effing SHIZZ! I now want a pet like Paul the Oracle Octopus for my very own. That way, he can decide once and FOR ALL the question all Twihards want to be definitively answered: Team Edward or Team Jacob? HAHAHAHAHA! XD XD XD XD XD

* **l'marie wilson** – Do you want me to make Tristan send you into "detention" with him? Because I can, you know ;D Haha! LOVE that you loved the last chap, and the fact that you're looking forward for more! Hope this latest update keeps your interest as it goes along! Thanks, doll!

WHEW! That was pretty exhaustive but pretty much got me going good! This just goes to show that when people like YOU guys believe in ME and my talent, those stupid haters count FOR NOTHING. I truly cannot express my sincerest gratitude ENOUGH for all of your amazing support and encouraging words! And this also goes out to the countless silent readers who have put me on their story alerts and faves here on FF. Even that simple thing counts as MAJOR bonus points on my book! So to EVERYONE who thinks "_Le Chateau_…" rocks the Jakeward fandom, HERE'S TO YOUR AWESOMENESS.

And because I'm totally shameless in doing so…

Nominations are OFFICIALLY OPEN for the inaugural _**TwiSlash Awards**_ over at _**LiveJournal**_! Vote for your favorite authors and their slash-tastic "Twilight" reworks by joining the **_TwiSlash Awards_** community (a.k.a. **_The Forbidden Apple_**) to officially vote in the open categories! Hurry! Nominations run from July 14th to July 28th! Make your vote for "Le Chateau…" (and other highly deserving fics!) count, y'all! Obviously, it is a community dedicated to the celebration of slash fiction, so you must be over 17/18 to view/join the community and participate in the nominations and impending votes. Of course, this won't stop the pervy underage slash lovers, will it? LOL! AND OMFG, even though it's only presented as a tutorial sample on how to submit your ballot, but just recently, I saw that the community mods "nominated" "_Le Chateau_…" in the categories of **Best BDSM** and **Best Smut**!

*I IZ DED*

How I only WISH those noms were totally real! Haha!

So if you guys want this baby of mine (and yours too, by extension of simply reading and loving it) to bag some important categories, then head on down to **http:/ community . livejournal . com / twislashawards**, sign up, nominate, then wait and see if this renegade bad boy makes the shortlist after the nomination rounds! To give you a clear idea on where you need to nominate "_Le Chateau_…" (and your other top slash fic picks) in, here is the full list of categories for you to mull over:

Non-Story Awards

- Best Story Banner (image of banner & banner maker's LJ/email must be submitted)

- Best Story Beta (must nominate the beta of their choice; said beta's LJ/email must be submitted)

- Best Story Trailer (applicable if fic has "trailer"; link to trailer & trailer maker's LJ/email must be submitted)

- Best Fanfiction Soundtrack (if fic has supplementary "fanmix", link to OST page must be provided along with maker/OST compiler)

Fanfiction Characterization Awards

- Best Characterization (this includes overall characterization of major characters; as close to SMeyers canon, best slash author's rendition, or completely new spin on a character)

- Best Original Plot (includes plot lines that are original and/or rare, common, and/or clichéd plots with a new twist)

- Best Wolf/Wolf Pairing (self-explanatory)

- Best Vamp/Vamp Pairing (self-explanatory)

- Best Imprinting Fanfiction (where the main couple is brought together by wolf's imprint)

- Best Mate Fanfiction (where main couple is brought together by being a vampire's destined mate)

Fanfiction Scene Awards

*All nominees must be **_scenes_**(crucial parts of a chapter) which must be submitted in its entirety for whatever category they are being nominated for. However, if the nomination is intended for an **_entire chapter_** (rather than just a specific scene within that chapter), then the link to the chapter can just be submitted instead of the entire scene.

- Best Smut Scene

- Best "First Timers" Smut Scene (wherein the main couple has sex with each other for the first time, whether both are virgins or not)

- Best Fight/Break-Up Scene

- Best Reunion/Make-Up Scene

- Best Comedic Scene

- Best Dramatic Scene

- Best Kiss Scene

- Best Cliffhanger Scene

- Best Conclusion

Fanfiction Character Awards

*All nominees must be **_characters_** featured within the fanfiction. When submitting a character, please be sure to include the title of the fanfic story where they are mentioned. Nominees should be based on the author's unique rendition of the characters or their ability to keep the character as close to SMeyer's canon as possible.

- Best Leading Role

- Best Supporting Role

- Best Comedic Role

- Best Villain

- Best Original Character(s)

One-Shot Fanfiction Awards

*All nominees **_must_** be strictly one-shots. Period.

- Best Angst/Drama

- Best Fluff

- Best PWP

- Best Crossover

- Best Human AU

- Best Non-Human AU

Multi-Chapter Fanfiction Awards

*All nominations **_must_** be a **_completed_** multi-chapter story. No exceptions. Same categories as the One-Shot Awards.

Best Overall Awards

*The first two categories in this last section are NOT voted on by members—they are a compilation of the total votes for EVERY category. The single story (whether one-shot or multi-chapter) will be given the title of the "Slashtastic Fanfiction" award, and the single author with the MOST individual stories nominated will get the title of the "Slashtastic Author" award.

- Best Slashtastic Fanfiction Award (not applicable for voting)

- Best Slashtastic Fanfiction Author (not applicable for voting)

- Best Drabble Story

- Best Work-In-Progress Story

Best Feature Couple Award

*Every awards cycle, a new "featured" slash pairing will be announced by the mods. Therefore, nominations should strictly feature that cycle's "featured" slash pairing. The pairing will change with every cycle. For the inaugural cycle, the first pairing will be (but of course!) **Edward Cullen**/**Jacob Black**.

So, I guess that's pretty much it. It is now up to YOU guys to put the fates of writers such as moi in your hands… The important thing is that you have fun doing it, and that you enjoy the plethora of choices out there, because there are really some kick-ass Jakeward fics around here (apart from mine) that deserve to win!

Don't forget, nominations end on July 28th!

And this is where I now leave you guys…

Awww, don't be sad! I'll try to update as soon as possible. After all, it's a tough job writing, editing, revising, and outlining the whole thing as I go along. I need a heavy shot of inspiration with every chapter I write so books and music and films and TV shows can only go so far. I can't promise a regular update from time to time, as there may come periods when I'd update after a month or more, but that's just how it is.

In any case, you can always have other well-written fics to pass the time while I'm busy with writing and deciding when to update the next part. Also, I'd be paying attention to the teaser lines more if I were you guys, because those aren't just for show, you know. They are called "teaser lines" for a _purpose_, even though they are multi-lingual as a sort of tribute to the Chosen Ones and their sexy centaur Professor. They'll give you something to think about on what to expect in the succeeding chappie, so squeeze your brains out, y'all! Haha!

Anyway, ta-ta for now, and I'll see you guys soon!

And oh yeah… **_ONE HUNDRED NINETY EIGHT REVIEWS_**. Hell yeah, I'm gonna crack the 200+ mark after this! A big shoutout will be given to the reader with exactly the 200th review of Chapter 16 in the next update! The previous (and first!) one to hit the hundred-mark milestone was none other than **MapOfTheMuse**, so who will it be this time around? Who knows? We'll find out soon enough…

Peace! Love! Salamat! Mabuhay!

XOXO!

- Brent


	22. A Montage Of Two Slaves

**Author's Note**: My sincerest apologies to you all for the rather delayed update. But I'm back and that's what matters! Basically, I just want to thank _**EVERYONE**_ who has showered me with positive encouragement at the last chapter. I could not ask for anything better than that, and I am most grateful to you, my supportive and faithful readers! Anyway, this is quite an interesting chapter for me to write as it's basically a sort of "non-linear montage", if you will. One of you has frequently commented that my writing reads like a movie, and so I wanted to write something that is a classic technique employed by films, which is of course, the montage.

Also, it's a bit short than you would normally expect from me, but I think it's a good thing considering how extremely long-ass the last chapter was! Haha! Plus, I had to make some relatively moderate changes from what I previously said in past A/N's in regards to certain future chapters, but nothing too major for you guys to worry about. Everything is still going according to my devious plans, so don't have your panties in a twist! Anyway, this is practically a good chapter to get you all riled up in anticipation for the "good stuff" that will be coming your way real soon! Yep, you read me right. _**THE GOOD STUFF**_. You and I both know what that means!

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to the lucky 200th reviewer, namely, **hiei'shalfbrother**! Ooh, there's an idea! A chapter dedicated for every 100th review. And considering this is quite a long fic I'll be writing, plenty of chances for everyone else to get a good shot, yeah? Anyway, you deserve this one, babe! And I hope everyone else enjoys this one, too!

So, what are you waiting for? Read on!

* * *

Chapter 17 : A Montage Of Two Slaves

* * *

Routine.

For most people, a routine life would have driven them up the wall with either sheer boredom, clinical depression, extreme umbrage, defeated resignation, or a burning desire for something—_anything_—to break the grey monotony and enliven their miserable lives.

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black aren't most people—they are both teenagers granted with the precious gift of perpetual physical youth born from their supernatural backgrounds in monster mythology.

Despite their twist of fate that led both of these young men in an uncanny whirlwind circumstance and ended up permanently enslaved to a secret brothel mansion hidden in the picturesquely remote French countryside of Provence, they found that their everyday life at the Chateau wasn't all that bad.

In fact, they found it quite a challenging yet stimulating change compared to their life back in Washington, despite the radically short amount of time for them to adapt to their new home—something that both secretly surprised and comforted them at the same time…

* * *

"_Status report," Seigneur Jean-Paul des Nocturnes decreed to the deputy administrateur as he sat imposingly behind his behemoth of a desk inside his private office he shared with Madame Helena des Nocturnes, who was standing commandingly by her brother's side; an elegant, manicured hand upon her twin's broad shoulder._

_Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes sat perfectly straight in the armchair across his guardians and spoke confidently._

"_Our newest immortal acquisitions appear to be steadily progressing in most aspects. They have shown quite the _impressive_ aptitude in carnal skills, and have integrated well with the other senior Chosen."_

_Madame kept an impassive face as she clenched her hand on Seigneur's shoulder, who applied the same pokerfaced expression upon hearing the update concerning Edward and Jacob; Jean-Paul slightly quirked a questioning brow to his beloved nephew._

"_And what of their academics?"_

_The Chateau's deputy sighed but gave his honest assessment._

"_They have considerably sharp intellects and there is no doubt they will be properly educated to our standards, but… it appears both young men have shown a minor degree of trouble in dealing with the Professor's methods of teaching. Their brain power is there and evident in their coursework, but their coping skills don't seem to match their level of intelligence as we would have liked to expect."_

"_Hmmm…" Madame mused as she stepped away from Seigneur's side and paced back and forth behind the desk. "And what does the Professor say about the new pupils in his class?"_

"_He thinks they haven't the slightest chance of impressing us or our more discerning clientele if they continue at the rate they're both going. However, he is determined to whip them into mental and creative shape before the Autumnal Gala where our high-profile patrons would visit our house once more. Personally, I have faith in the centaur's words, but what does Seigneur and Madame wish to do as a course of action for our new slaves?"_

_The elder administrateurs looked at their second-in-command thoughtfully then gazed at each other for a long while in complete silence. Raphaël nervously waited with bated breath but didn't let his anxiety show upon his striking, patrician face._

_Madame nodded with a small smile and devious twinkle of her eyes, as Seigneur turned back to the Chateau's deputy to announce their verdict…_

* * *

Take, for example, the two-and-a-half weeks following their very first day in class with the Chateau's majestic yet borderline despotic centaur mentor: Professor Tristan. It was natural for anybody with a healthy curiosity to learn more about a certain individual, and Professor Tristan was no exception to the Quileute wolf shifter and the Chicagoan blood drinker.

Edward and Jacob learned through their Master Raphaël (and the other Chosen) that the reason why The Prof was held in very high regard within the mansion was because of his status as the house's most noble titled rank as the "First and Only Free Immortal"—an honor bestowed to the centaur upon the foundation phase of the brothel, even before the first mythological creature (predating both Stefan and Regina) to be inducted into the Chosen was sought out.

He was the only one amongst the residents with the gift of eternal life granted full autonomous status within the hidden Provençal manor house despite him signing the airtight Contract of Perpetual Confluence, which would explain why not even Seigneur and Madame des Nocturnes never questioned his unorthodox actions and excessive requests, nor his grueling teaching methods pertaining to their priceless coterie of sex slaves. Despite Professor Tristan's rule over the Chosen with a leather-gloved iron fist, both the American newcomers were quite taken with the fact that they were practically under the tutelage of a ceaselessly living legend.

True to what Jacob had indeed surmised, they were truly thrown head first into the demanding rigors in slave training closely monitored by Seigneur Jean-Paul and Madame Helena des Nocturnes under the firm yet loving guidance of their beloved Master, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes. In more than the fortnight that followed from that fateful first class with the centaur, the vampire and the lycanthrope were spared no wasted time in being molded into the ideal slave of pleasure that can only be befitting of an immortal Chosen One.

Thus, Edward and Jacob did not find any reason to find their present routine life in the manor of carnal decadence anything less than tiresome.

The words of their Master Raphaël rang true as Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were spent under the watchful eye, valuable lectures, and commanding presence of their centaur instructor—of whom both eternal teenage boys found to be quite the stern yet highly effective teacher quite unlike the mortal instructors they faced back in Forks or La Push. With every passing day, their thick Smythson journals were slowly filled with detailed and extensive notes with their current subject of study that is Humanities (mainly focusing on literature and philosophy, with a heavy emphasis on the visual and performing arts), which was occasionally peppered with coded doodles pertaining to innocently harmless yet taboo fantasies regarding their burly half-breed mentor.

Tuesdays and Thursdays were mainly spent in the company of their respective cliques not for indulgent recreation, but of further intense study sessions to fully absorb what they have learned the prior day and to prepare their minds for any unexpected and extremely difficult pop quizzes from Professor Tristan—one of the many mentally sadistic quirks from the centaur that the other Chosen had warned Jacob and Edward about. Suffice to say that despite the advance warning from their newfound friends, it was not enough for the handsome rookie slaves to be on the receiving end of Professor Tristan's notoriously acerbic tongue lashing, as Edward had the unfortunate luck of experiencing when he got a question wrongly answered…

* * *

"_Young Edward…" Professor Tristan called out as he gazed up at the vampire sitting far up on the Temple's marble bleachers._

_Edward stood up determinedly. "Yes, Professor."_

_The centaur gave him a steely look before addressing his student with a question. "What distinguishes humanities from the natural and social sciences?"_

_Everyone in the room paused with their note-taking as they turned to look at Edward._

_The vampire stood his ground and answered, "Well, Professor… Humanities cover the fields of ancient and modern languages, literature, law, history, philosophy, religion, and the fine arts, as opposed to the social sciences which generally consider technology, anthropology, and cultural studies among other subjects under its umbrella."_

_Edward felt proud of himself for having responded confidently and calmly to his teacher's query. However, his self-assurance was shot when the centaur neighed in apparent irritation and his expression was that of superior condescension._

"_Young Edward, tell me something… Do you _value_ your intelligence?"_

_The vampire knew he was already under fire even before the centaur spoke, but he boldly faced the question while keeping his composure._

"_I do, Professor. And I hope to increase its worth even more under your wise tutelage."_

_Professor Tristan smirked. "Really now?"_

"_Yes," Edward resolutely replied._

"_Then if that is your sentiment, perhaps you would not _insult me_ by providing me with a _wrong answer_ to my question!" The Professor spat out harshly as he bucked his rear legs in discontent. "I expected you of all immortals to be above such idiocy and shallow attempts at flattery, but let me assure you, my young vampire, that I _will not_ tolerate such behavior in this classroom, do you understand?"_

_The seductive yet authoritarian voice of the burly centaur echoed clearly inside the walls of the Temple, and while Edward didn't visibly flinch at his instructor's verbal lashing, his other classmates certainly did the job for him. Nevertheless, the vampire kept a steady head as he bowed to his teacher respectfully._

"_My apologies, Professor. I will strive to do better next time."_

_Professor Tristan sneered. "See to it that you will, else you will find yourself at the receiving end of my displeasure quite often than you would like. Perhaps you would do well to take note with someone who understands the subject matter well? Let's see here… Ah, yes. Young Zedriel, would you be so kind as to show to our resident vampire the answer I am looking for…?"_

_It was bad enough that Edward suffered through that crushing ordeal, but to have… Jacob's newest "_friend_" correct him in front of the other Chosen was more than he could handle. It took all of the vampire's willpower not to show any outward sign of anger as he merely gritted his teeth, kept a blank expression and listened to the angel who was shooting him a rather self-satisfied look from across the bleachers as the blond-haired creature serenely answered the centaur's question._

"_Professor… While my classmate's question is not _technically_ incorrect, the humanities are academic disciplines which study the human condition; using methods that are primarily analytic, critical, or speculative—as distinguished from the mainly empirical approaches of the natural and social sciences. Edward merely stated to us the examples which differentiate the two disciplines."_

_The centaur flashed a pleased grin and gave a curt nod to Zedriel. "Thank you, my young angel for that exemplary clarification. Now, let us proceed…"_

_The light simmering feeling inside of Edward had just turned into a heavy boil as their lesson continued; his embarrassment for that day complete…_

* * *

Despite the Professor's partially antagonistic behavior, Edward inwardly accepted the harsh reality of feeling the stunning and humiliating effect of being soundly humbled in his intellectual place in front of his infinitely senior classmates with that single misstep—a minuscule mark against his seemingly fine-tuned store of general knowledge that Jacob thankfully did not hold against him (neither in jest nor in a serious manner) in a verbal or telepathic capacity. After that incident, the vampire resolved never to let that happen again and thus began to focus more intently on their current semester's subject matter along with the valuable assistance and positive encouragement of Ciara and Khaled.

Jacob, on the other hand, was just as intensely put to the academic grindstone as the vampire was.

However impressive his scholarly first impression was to the centaur via his poetic oration, Jacob knew that Professor Tristan wasn't shouting praises to him (or Edward, for that matter) out of his magnificently rounded stallion arse. Between him and Edward, Jacob was perhaps the one most often at the receiving end of The Prof's overtly critical opinion not just because of his freshman status, but also because of his limited knowledge in the advanced subjects they were currently tackling. The lycanthrope flat-out refused to allow the vampire to telepathically assist him; instead wanting to learn the various topics of discussion on his own to prove his intellectual worth amongst his peers. The werewolf understood that he had still so much ahead of him to meet the centaur's impossibly high standards he compulsorily demanded from his class of beautiful eternals.

So it was that Jacob and Edward diligently sharpened their minds day in and day out in order to eventually establish themselves laudable in the eyes of Professor Tristan. Not only were they struggling to keep up in their thrice-a-week classes with the other Chosen, but their weekly after-school language lessons proved to be a rather grueling experience, as well.

From the get-go, Professor Tristan smirked down on them during their first tutorial and foregone with the unnecessary overtures of the importance of being multilingual or some similar heartening twaddle a mentor would advise his apprentice—the centaur dispensed with such "pretentious bullshit", as he had straightforwardly quipped to the male slaves' surprise, never imagining they'd hear a lowbrow expletive coming out of their older instructors seductive lips.

They were instantly set to pen and paper just like in their regular classes and heaped with countless books on linguistics; learning the complexities of the major languages they were learning (currently Mandarin, Korean, and Japanese for Edward; French, Spanish, and Italian for Jacob), and their heads throbbed with trying to understand various grammatical structures and syntax, proper sentence formation and pronunciation, vocabulary expansion and precise translations that, had they not been immortal, it would have been nigh impossible for both young men to become perfectly fluent and well-versed (written _and_ spoken) in a language outside of English within an average mortal lifespan.

But they trudged through the extracurricular tutorials without complaint, seeing as it was a very advantageous thing to learn a new tongue; most especially for Jacob, who realized it would be quite cool to utter profanities in Italian, French, or Spanish.

In a social context, they each had other matters that kept them well occupied as time slowly passed by.

Edward spent his free time with Ciara and Khaled; joining them on their advanced yoga exercises and dance workouts (done in the nude, of course) in the Chateau's Olympic-sized and fully-equipped gymnasium to keep himself in shape. Even though his immortal body didn't need any sort of regular maintenance, the vampire had made a conscious decision to engage himself in physical activities (apart from sex) that would allow him to not only appreciate the art of taking care of the human body, but also to strengthen his bonds with the lovely redheaded fairy and the sexy olive-skinned genie.

Completing Edward's training regimen was the perfected medication which the attractive and unusually talented Nymph Sisters had prescribed to him, that when he had tried it out, the homemade, all-organic, magical remedy allowed him to appear more lifelike than the prototype version he had tested on his first day of class: his stunning green eyes remained but his pale skin now achieved a healthy bit of color, most prominent on his handsome face; his body possessed the tactile illusion of a person's normal body temperature; and his flesh—upon touch—yielded just perfectly to eradicate the disconcerting sense of immovable marble-like hardness of his true form but still sturdy enough to feel the masculine strength of his toned muscles.

In short, Edward Cullen looked exactly like he was before he was plagued with the Spanish influenza, before he became a vampire. He looked truly _human_. For the better part of the day (dawn to dusk with the reworked dosage), he would faithfully down those tiny watercolor capsules with the eagle's blood shots after waking up and happily go about his activities. The day when Natalia (with her very flirtatious sisters in tow) had handed him the small antique wooden casket containing his custom-blended prescription and explained the physical effects, Edward finally stepped foot outside the manor grounds in broad daylight; savoring for the first time in his life the freedom of enjoying the sunshine without feeling shame of his vampiric characteristics. Not that he fully despised his true appearance, but was a refreshing change for him to look and _feel_ human again (even if it lasted after sunset) after more than a century of having a sparkly, frosty, and rock-hard body.

Naturally, the effects were more than appreciated by everyone in the Chateau, and Edward basked in a shower of lustful stares and adoring compliments. And when the vampire was not ensconced in the gym with the genie and the fairy contorting their perfect bodies into impossible configurations or interpreting a musical piece into an expression of graceful movement, their go-to destination would be the library where they would then exercise their minds and good-naturedly debate on a wide variety of topics.

But despite relishing his faux-human looks and twisting himself into delicious pretzel-like shapes, the one thing Edward struggled to balance with apparent difficulty was his relationships with Jacob and Ashkaré…

* * *

"_Hey, Cullen!"_

_Jacob called out to Edward as he spotted the vampire strolling by the gravel path lined with the statues of the Chosen (minus both of them, for the meantime) placed high upon marble pedestals. Edward stopped underneath Ashkaré's majestic sculpture as he gave a smile to Jacob who approached him with a friendly grin._

"_Long time no see, Cullen. Haven't seen you in a while, yeah?"_

_Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Jacob. You see me all the time, and without clothes, I might add."_

_The young wolf playfully punched his shoulder. "Funny haha, you leech. I meant outside of Raph's nightly sex ed class. Besides, you're looking better now that the Sisters amped up your meds. It's like… wow! Anyway, we barely haven't spent any time together since, you know…"_

"_I know what you meant, you scruffy mutt," the vampire gently laughed as he reached up and ruffled the Native American's shaggy crop of thick black hair. "I could say the same to you, you know. But you have to admit, our lives are quite hectic at the moment."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right," Jacob pursed his lips as he stared at Edward. "So, you uh… You friendly with Ashkaré now, right?"_

_Jacob tried to sound as casual as he could but feared he came across as mildly confrontational. What mattered to him was that he kept his mind completely closed so as not to have the vampire read his true thoughts. Luckily, Edward didn't call him out on it if he did catch his challenging tone or sensed that he was being mentally blocked off._

"_Oh, Ash? Yes, I guess you could say that."_

_Jacob inwardly frowned. The vampire just knew the guy for several days and now he's "Ash" all of a sudden? Not that the wolf minded, but it was somewhat upsetting in a way that Edward was now calling the demon by his nickname when both of them weren't even past that stage yet. Mind you, calling each other "leech" or "mutt" doesn't count._

"_But what about you? You seem to be getting along with Zedriel as well, right?"_

_Edward tensed as those words came out of his mouth._

_He knew this conversation would inevitably end up with a discussion on the Chateau's two resident enigmas, and frankly, he wasn't yet that comfortable talking about this particular issue—most especially divulging details of him and Ash to Jacob. So he did what he needed to do—that is, deflecting the topic back to the wolf shifter—even if it was against him to do it knowing exactly what he would hear from the lycanthrope._

"_Well, I—!"_

_But before Jacob could even explain what was going on with him and the pale-haired angel, the sound of flapping wings and the sudden appearance of Ashkaré upon his own statue startled both young men._

"_Hey, Edward… I was looking for you everywhere."_

_Edward and Jacob stared up at him in awe._

_It was the first time they had seen the demon with his wings spread out in magnificent display, and without a shirt, for that matter. His colorful tattoos upon his tanned and sweat-shined skin complemented the massive wingspan reminiscent of monstrous, scaly dragons—truly befitting of a demon such as himself. Compared to his white stone likeness beside him, Ashkaré was much more astonishing to look at than some well-rendered image of him, an internal admission that somewhat irked Jacob._

_Ash crouched down on the pedestal as he retracted his huge wings back into himself and peered curiously at the two. He then effortlessly jumped down six feet to the ground with relative ease as he shot a questioning glare at Jacob; stepping beside Edward and nonchalantly throwing a seemingly possessive arm around the vampire's shoulders._

"_I'm glad I found you, Edward," Ash said while intentionally alternating his piercing heterochromic gaze between the vampire and Jacob. "I was hoping you'd be free so we could talk more, but… if you're busy with Jacob here, I guess I can wait."_

_Jacob pressed his lips into a thin line as Edward looked at the demon with a carefree smile; totally noting how smooth and calculated Ash's moves and words were. Edward, meanwhile, was smiling up at Ash but torn between having to spend more time with the mysterious demon or to continue a rather delicate discussion with Jacob that could possibly end up with them having an unwanted argument neither of them would refuse to lose._

_So the vampire decided to go for the option with lesser damage. He _hoped_ it had slighter repercussions than the other one._

"_Uh, Jacob and I were just having a little chat, you know, just the usual stuff," Edward politely replied, ever the suave gentleman he is. "But I'm glad you came, Ash. I'm sorry if I made you worry or something. We'll catch up later tonight, Jacob, alright?"_

_Edward looked at Jacob pleadingly and hoped he would be okay with that. Jacob, steeling himself for what he was about to say, simply shrugged and muttered, "Sure, sure. No problem, Cullen. I gotta find Zed anyway and ask him stuff about our homework for tomorrow."_

"_Okay, I'll see you later, then. Take care, Jacob," Edward said as he gave him a tiny, stiff smile at the mention of the angel's moniker._

"_Yeah, later Cullen."_

_And with that, Ashkaré and Edward walked away and began to enter the forest; the demon's arm still latched around the vampire's shoulders as they disappeared out of sight._

_Scowling up at the demon's statue, the wolf shifter stormed off back to the Chateau and tried hard to keep his phasing instinct in check else he destroy the expensive, head-to-toe casual ensemble by Dolce and Gabbana that Raph himself had picked out for him to wear that day._

_By the time Jacob reached the atrium of the Chateau, he spotted Stefan and Jade coming down the main stairwell in the middle of sharing a good joke. Spontaneously, he loudly insulted them as he angrily removed his tight muscle shirt by the fountain. He was definitely in need of blowing off some excess steam, and thankfully, the satyr and the sea goddess took the bait as they replied with similarly offensive energy and dragged him to the gymnasium._

_Jacob didn't know how many rounds he had fought with Jade and Stefan, but he knew it was a whole lot before he finally cooled down from his fuming state, sweaty and naked but still feeling weird inside…_

* * *

It was becoming increasingly hard for Edward to spend time with Jacob outside of Raphaël's bedroom and The Prof's classroom since any second he was not with Ciara and Khaled, he would most likely be with Ashkaré. His commitment to becoming the werewolf's friend and getting to know him better was sorely tested with this unexpected twist and that, in itself, was something that created a mild and awkward tension which he hoped would not escalate into something potentially damaging to everyone involved.

Jacob, on the other hand, had quite similar social matters he had plunged himself into.

Anytime he was not pressing his nose to the books and basically sledgehammering his brain to an intellectual pulp, he would vent out his frustrations along with Regina, Stefan, and Jade with their little "fight club" to positively channel their aggravations in playful roughhousing done in the nude. Mostly, they preferred to tussle outside in the forest clearing where the senior Chosen had once been thoroughly defeated by the rookie wolf shifter. But if they were feeling lazy (which was often, given that their minds were shut down from the centaur's academic demands), they'd be beating each other up in the Chateau's gymnasium whenever Edward, Ciara, and Khaled were done with their allotted time in using the facility.

This was definitely one of the things Jacob looked forward to during his spare time. It gave him the nostalgic sense of being with his former wolf pack without feeling the pain of missing them, and most importantly, he was able to morph into his wolf form regularly, thereby achieving his "werewolf workout" goals to maintain his immortality. Oftentimes, Regina would bitch (with Stefan and Jade's genial agreement) that it wasn't fair he'd always change into his "stinky and mangy mutt" self to duke it out with them, so Jacob sometimes cut his buddies some slack and fought in his human appearance. Suffice to say, he still can beat the crap out of them (if you consider him losing eight times out of ten beating the elder sex slaves) even when he wasn't using his lupine avatar, although not without exerting great effort and earning a couple of bloody scratches and swollen bruises everywhere that healed in a matter of minutes.

Another thing that had positively sent the Quileute native into a delighted frenzy was when Regina showed him The Garage: the expansive holding area at the south wing of the Chateau containing every single high-end land vehicle known to man. It was heavy machinery porn at its finest, and Jacob was lost in a mechanic's orgasm. Here and there were cars and motorcycles from past to present models (and a few future prototype units) in perfect condition made by the top manufacturers in the world—Harley-Davidson, Lamborghini, Mercedes-Benz, Rolls-Royce, and of course, Maybach, the make of which was the one used to transport him to the Chateau weeks ago. In one sizable corner of the space was a working area dedicated to dismantling and customizing of car parts and accessories and basically outfitting them to a certain vehicle and give it a more personalized touch.

Jacob was surprised that the blonde mermaid was usually the one who spent time here tinkering and pimping out the growing collection of the Chateau's rides; he had actually pegged her as a high-maintenance fashion plate and not as an enthusiastic grease monkey, and Jacob even let the mermaid know up front his astonishment at her rather contrasting interests. Regina merely smirked in pride as she offered the lycanthrope to join her and see if Jacob was as good on the wrestling ring as he was in the service bay. Quirking an eyebrow and cracking a smug grin, the wolf shifter grabbed a nearby tool box on that first day in The Garage and set to work beside the highly expectant mermaid, to very productive results. Since then, Jacob and Regina formed a mutual respect for one another, even though most of the time they wanted to slam the other's head in on the ground and play their constant game of seasoned veteran versus rookie sex slave.

But not even the allure of shiny metallic surfaces and the familiar feel of a monkey wrench in his hands could not steer Jacob away from the other personal issues he was facing—namely his "_friendships_" with Edward and Zedriel.

Exactly what defined "friendship" confused the werewolf in the sense that while he and the vampire were now friends, it was very tricky in the current conditions in trying to interact with Edward whenever they weren't inside the confines of Raphaël's private quarters. Any time he wasn't sweating it out with his fight club or holed up in The Garage, Jacob found himself by Zedriel's side. The fact that he had just formed this tentative bond with the angel just after building bridges with the vampire he formerly despised wasn't lost upon the young lycanthrope. He just hoped that he wouldn't break under the pressure of spreading himself too thin and affect everyone else in the process.

However, all of this—school, cliques, hobbies, tense friendships—were just the tip of the iceberg for Edward and Jacob whenever the sun bids farewell and the dark velvet blanket of stars would come and remind them without fail that their roles as immortal sex slaves must take precedence above all else in the hours of night.

Outside of their academic and social life, they were quite busy with other… _sensual_ matters that were required of them by the Guardians of the House. Every night was spent with Raphaël as both slaves continued their very intense and erotic lessons with their beloved Master. They were still learning the intricacies of submission and they found each lesson with the deputy administrateur in his sumptuous bedroom suite to be as equally instructive as they were with the centaur in the Temple.

* * *

"_Say it… I need to hear you say it, my beautiful vampire whore…"_

_Edward squirmed and shamelessly arched his back when he felt Raphaël's hand fist a chunk of his bronze hair to pull his head back in unfiltered lust, his immensely engorged manhood driving deep into the frozen recesses of the vampire's anal depths._

"_Please, Master… Please _fuck me_ harder! Oh, God, please don't stop… Don't ever stop!" Edward panted as he helplessly let his handsome Altaïr ravage his body without limits._

_His wrists were bound tight in the same mysterious metal that the Collegiates had used upon him during his capture and his arms were securely hung from a hook above the bed, thus, preventing Edward from touching his Master or Jacob, who was in a similarly bound fashion but laid out on the bed._

_The wolf shifter's wrists and ankles were chained to the bedposts; powerlessly lying on his back and yet greedily swallowing the diamond-hard cock of Edward pushing in and out of his volcanic mouth as he suffered through the pain of wearing the nipple clamps, cock ring, and oversized butt plug as per his virile Raph's orders while his handsome Master fucked the immortal daylights out of the vampire._

"_Exquisite…" Raphaël breathed as he continued to pound Edward's ass with no mercy while he latched his mouth on the vampire's neck._

_They were already more than three hours into their lesson in sexual submission and Raphaël had brought down the gauntlet upon both his beloved boys that particular night._

_First, he commanded them to give him a good strip show for starters. Once they were naked, he forced them to their knees and generously showered them with his pungently aromatic golden urine, which Edward and Jacob avariciously lapped up like the finest ambrosia. It was immediately followed by a brutal skull-fucking courtesy of his proudly massive endowment that both slaves eagerly took turns slipping into their open mouths. Next, he brought out a wide range of sex toys and other fetish accessories and personally selected which ones he would be using on the vampire and werewolf without asking their personal preferences. After which, Raphaël then proceeded to truss them up like suckling pigs waiting to be roasted as he fucked them good and hard and demanding to hear them scream their pleasures out loud for him to hear._

_The Chateau's deputy administrateur prided himself not just over his well-endowed manhood but also of his unparalleled endurance. Even the most seasoned of porn stars (male or female, gay or straight) didn't come close to his sexual prowess when it came to maintaining his arousal and holding off his orgasm. Three hours in and he still had three hours more to go in him. He would certainly enjoy fucking Edward and Jacob all the way till morning if possible and hearing them beg for more._

_Without even slowing down his brutal pace inside of Edward's tight hole, Raphaël snatched the familiar bejeweled dagger beside him and cut open his palm until the wound trickled copious amounts of bright crimson blood._

_Slamming his cock hard deep down and earning a pained scream from Edward, Raphaël brutally wiped his bloody hand all over Edward's face as the vampire stuck out his tongue and wildly moved his head around; trying in vain to follow his Master's hand and savoring the sweet, sweet flavor of human blood—Altair's blood—on his tastebuds once more as he pleaded for more pounding thrusts of Raphaël's cock inside his ass, for more intense heat around his frozen dick inside Jacob's mouth, for more teasing tastes of the Frenchman's wounded hand upon his lips…_

* * *

Night after night, there was always something new and utterly depraved that kept Edward and Jacob on their toes; surprising and sexually advanced twists and games concocted by Raphaël that ultimately made the wolf shifter and the vampire suppliant and screaming for more behind closed doors in the shadow of darkness.

They had absolutely no problems being tied up with leather or silk bonds to the bedposts as their bodies were lashed soundly using a lengthy bullwhip with no restraint. They bravely endured the extremely gut-busting sensation of having their anal entrances spread open as Raphaël fisted them with his more-than-average sized hands. But most of all, they wholeheartedly faced the strangely enjoyable hybrid feeling of base humiliation and wanton degradation as they were subjected to moderately violent ministrations such as being slapped or punched in the face, being spoken to with dirty and debasing words that would give a priest a heart attack, being scratched and bitten hard on choice body parts, being harshly pulled back by the hair while their Master penetrated them like a relentless jackhammer, and generally being brutally tossed around like a rag doll (not an easy feat for their Master considering that they were physically larger than him).

Submission, it seemed, came to them as naturally as breathing.

Jacob and Edward had slowly began to discover that with every gratuitous moan, every pained scream, every pleading word that came out of their mouths only served to make Raphaël more and more enamored with them. The Chateau's deputy, in turn, had seen the rapid progress of his two newest charges—secretly beaming with immense pride at how his beloved werewolf and vampire would practically ooze with undiluted sexual servility from zero to a thousand even before he would close his bedroom door each night to commence with their private lessons in the carnal arts.

And however aggressive he may be during the majority of their erotic sessions, Raphaël would always revert to his affectionate and deeply paternal instincts after the final crack of the whip had been served and the last jolt of semen erupted from his cock. He would lay back against the black satin sheets and pillows, position himself between his two beautiful boys, and wordlessly encouraged them to cuddle close against his scarred yet satiated body; wrapping them around his muscular arms and tenderly soothing away Edward and Jacob's pain with gentle kisses, caresses, and words that never failed to have a healing effect on the two immortals, even though both slaves can theoretically heal with a swift pace without such loving attentions lavished upon them. Though, of course, the vampire and the wolf shifter weren't complaining as each night ended feeling so deliciously exhausted in the arms of their ardent Master as they would inevitably drift into a blissful sleep.

And when they would wake up by the first light of dawn, Jacob and Edward would repeat the whole process of their new life in the Chateau from day to night—confident smiles on their countenances as they geared up to face whatever brand new challenges lay ahead of them; even though these challenges included each other and their hesitant camaraderie in the wake of them connecting with a certain mysterious demon (for Edward) and an introverted angel (for Jacob).

Yes, it was a routine life for them, indeed…

* * *

"_Tante Helena? Oncle Jean-Paul?"_

_Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes informally addressed his superiors as they deliberately took a while to give their verdict towards his prized Edward and Jacob. The suspense was killing him._

_The elder administrateurs smiled at the apparent tension of their second-in-command. They couldn't help but mess around with their beloved nephew even just a little bit._

_Finally, Seigneur des Nocturnes exhaled a dramatic breath and declared to the Chateau's deputy, who smiled widely upon hearing the news:_

"_Very well… Have them proceed to The Second Lesson as soon as possible. Based on your testimonials, they've already proven themselves to be equally perfect submissives, so it should be an interesting show as to which of them will be the most dominant immortal in bed. We expect to hear another progress report after a week's time. It should be a sufficient enough period for them to get the hang of being the ones in control this time around. You may take your leave now, Raphaël, my boy."_

"_Understood, and thank you for your time, Seigneur and Madame…"_

"_You're most welcome, _ma cheri_…" Madame cooed as she blew a kiss to her surrogate son._

_Raphaël gave a respectful bow and showed himself out of his aunt and uncle's office. He walked with an excited spring in his step. Jean-Paul was right: it was going to be _very_ interesting indeed to see who would be the most aggressive in bed—Edward or Jacob?_

_He couldn't _wait_ to tell them the good news that night after dinner…_

_

* * *

_Up next : "_I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to fuck...!_"

Prochaine étape : "_Je vais vous donner l'amour, je vais vous enseigner comment baiser...!_"

Auf nächst : "_Ich werde Sie lieben geben, werde ich Sie lehren, wie Sie ficken...!_"

Su prossimo : "_Ti darò amore, ti insegnano a scopare...!_"

Arriba próximo : "_Te daré amor, te voy a enseñar cómo carajo...!_"

Para cima próximo : "_Eu te darei amor, eu vou te ensinar como foder...!_"

Susunod : "_Bibigyan kita ng pag-ibig, tuturuan kita paano mag-talik...!_"

向上紧接着："_我给你的爱，我会教你如何他妈的...!_"

Μέχρι επόμενη : "_Θα σου δώσω αγάπη, εγώ θα σας διδάξει πώς να κάνουν σεξ...!_"

उत्तर प्रदेश आगामी : "_मैं तुम्हें देने के लिए प्यार करता हूँ, मैं तुम्हें सिखाने के लिए यौन संबंध रखने के लिए करेंगे...!_"

Затем : "_Я дам Вам любовь, я буду преподавать Вам, как иметь секс...!_"

上がっていて次 :「 _私はあなたにあげる愛して、私はどのようにセックスをしてする方法を教えてあげる...!_ 」

Yukarı sonraki : "_Sana vereceğim aşk, nasıl seks yapmak öğretecektir...!_"

يصل المقبل : _!...وحقوق تولي تحب, وحقوق التدريس لك كيف يكون لنا الجنس_

* * *

_**Additional A/N**_: OOPS! You won't read them here...!

Better go and read them AFTER the next part ready to go.

Yes, that's right! There's ANOTHER update waiting for you!

Go on now, scoot! Next page NAOW! ;D


	23. Eternal Sunshine Of The Immortal Mind

**Author's Note**: _**SURPRISE**_! Happy birthday to _**ME**_!

Actually, it's not.

My _real_ and actual birthday is on the 20th of August. I'm a Leo, so hear me ROAR! _**PUSSY POWER**_! HAHA!

So I decided to post two updates back-to-back because this is sort of my "pre-birthday gift" to you guys for being such an _**AWESOME**_ bunch of supportive readers! And the other reason why I'm posting two updates this time around is because I don't know exactly when I'll return for the next one. I'll explain later at the end of this bit. Right. Here's another little Chosen One vignette for you guys to savor and enjoy in anticipation of the Summer chapters of "_Le Chateau_..."! Turn up your speakers because this is a good one!

* * *

_The Château Mixes_, _Suite 02:_ Eternal Sunshine Of The Immortal Mind (The Summer Invitationals)

* * *

Once again, it was a great honor to be invited back to **the Chateau** by the dashing deputy _administrateur_, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes, for another exciting peek into the world of the Chosen Ones and the exclusive opportunity to preview the second release of the house's musical project—_The Château Mixes_. Unfortunately, when yours truly arrived there, most every one of the Immortal Slaves was busy with preparations in packing battered and oversized **North Face** backpacks to brand-new **Louis Vuitton** mini-suitcases with a mishmash of clothes and accessories that clearly screamed the season of Summer was closing in on these stunningly beautiful immortal men and women.

Peeking in on their private bedroom suites, I saw them stowing things like beach-worn but still durable **Billabong** board shorts (Zedriel), bug-eye black **Chanel** shades (Regina), deliberately pre-shrunk **Speedo** swimming trunks (Stefan), funky vintage T-shirts from **Urban Outfitters** (Khaled), flowy floral-printed **Dolce & Gabbana** maxi dresses (Ciara), **Havaianas** flip-flops in flourescent-bright candy colors (Sasha), **Swarovski**-encrusted bikinis by **Victoria**'**s Secret** that would clearly leave nothing to the imagination when worn (Anya), a sizable stash of **Hawaiian Tropic** tanning lotion (Natalia), several pairs of **Commes des Garcons** sneakers (Jade), what looked to be a pile of semen-and-urine infused black-and-red mesh jockstraps from **2**(**x**)**ist** (Ashkaré), shiny new **Apple iPod Touch** music players with colorful **SkullCandy** circumaural headphones (for all of the Chosen), and a whole other load of branded summertime essentials as they gear up to bid sayonara to their beloved home for a week for their annual Summer break.

With my interview plans nixed, I immediately thought of another way to put a fresh spin in getting their sound bites by spontaneously crafting then handing them a "slam book" of sorts to write down their thoughts while I was graciously accommodated by Master Raphaël over brunch in his office suite as we both chatted and sampled the latest musical compilation of the Chateau in time for the Summer Invitationals. Suffice to say that after my visit and compiling the answers of the Chosen, it still was an informative and interesting appointment to have experienced, even if I didn't get to spend a few minutes alone with each of the Chosen. Musically, this new segment of the anthology packs quite a diverse punch, and even though the Chateau deputy extended a formal and open invitation for me to participate in the Summer Invitationals, I respectfully declined as I have a whole lot of things to take care of in my current job that really can't be neglected.

A shame, I know, but just the experience of having to have stepped foot in such a mystical, exotic, and sensual place twice was enough for this music and party lover. Perhaps next time… That said, enjoy the review of the newest compilation album and the "**_Chosen One Slam Book_**" for your viewing and listening pleasure.

- _**Michelangelo Imperioli**_, steadfast internet surfer and eccentric soundfanatic

* * *

Enter a realm of erotically decadent soundscapes and other sonic delights as twelve impossibly attractive immortals guide you through an aural journey into their world filled with beauty, temptation, hedonism, and sensuality…

_**The Château Mixes **_is a multi-episodic anthology of songs personally handpicked by the members of the Chosen Ones at the behest of their _administrateur_ ascendant, the dashingly handsome Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes; himself a passionate music enthusiast who sees this project as an invitation for you to delve deeper into their private world hidden in the picturesque French landscape of Provence.

Organized into distinctly themed "suites", each twelve-track compilation bears the individual personalities of the Château's immortal sexual consorts, and reveals an auditory representation of their unique personas with a diverse mix of genres blended together to create a seamless flow of music for your listening pleasure. Overall, the omnibus not only captures the essence of each of the twelve Chosen Ones, but also reflects the feel and spirit of _Les Château du Jardin Paradis._

The second installment of _The Château Mixes _is a diverse mix of tracks evoking the playful atmosphere of summer in its most finest. A perfect accompaniment to the Chosen Ones as they journey to exotic locales around the globe to seek out worthy mortals with the fortitude of wanderlust (and carnal lust, which goes without saying) and invite them to spend two glorious weeks in The Château for pure, unadulterated decadence—the heart and soul of the annual Summer Invitationals, and a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for those select few mortals. _**Suite 02: Eternal Sunshine Of The Immortal Mind**_ is chock-full of wonderfully assorted tracks ranging from psychedelic world beat grooves and laidback beach jams to daytime indie city sounds and sexy nighttime club tunes, experience a refreshing auditory voyage with a road trip soundtrack that packs the spirit of travel, and one that may just be your personal temptation to spend those precious summer days with the Chosen Ones…

The second volume in the Chateau music series cherry picked by the members of the Chosen Ones features music by **Lady GaGa**, **Jamiroquai**, **The Ting Tings**, **Peter Bjorn & John**, **Janet Jackson**, **Up Dharma Down**, and many more, including an exclusive album intro/outro plus a special bonus track—handpicked by the deputy _administrateur_ himself, Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes.

The Chosen Immortals of _Les Château du Jardin Paradis_ presents to you _The Château Mixes_.

Be prepared to go wild and out in the heat of the summer sun with the Chosen Ones…

* * *

Anya's Pick: **Dido** – "_**Sand In My Shoes**_"

**+#+#+#+  
**

_Two weeks away_

_All it takes to change and turn me around_

_I've fallen, I walked away_

_And never said that I wanted to see you again_

_I've still got sand in my shoes_

_And I can't shake the thought of you_

_I should get on, forget you_

_But why would I want to?_

_I know we've said goodbye_

_Anything else would have been confused_

_But I wanna see you again…  
_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Anya (current passport identity listed as "**Anya Tremaine**")

**Species** :  
Half-breed River Nymph

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
22 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"A whitewater river rafting instructor. Hey, it's where I know I'm kick-ass in, and it's quite the thrilling rush!"

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Ipanema Beach in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil ("_It's like that classic bossa nova song everyone knows: 'Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking...' Yeah, that's my theme song right there, haha!_")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"You can never go wrong with a classic two-piece bikini. The skimpier, the better! Though only a select few can pull it off with tasteful class and not look like a run-of-the-mill beach slut. Thankfully, I can wear a too-tight bikini nicely, thank you very much!"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"Hmmm... Let's see. Probably **Johnny Depp** because he's weird in a mysteriously sexy kind of way. Whether he's Jack Sparrow or the Mad Hatter, I'd still totally do him."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A pair of crotchless black lace panties. Sexy, hot, and makes for easier access!"

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :  
**  
Astrud Gilberto** ("_The Girl From Ipanema_")  
**Daft Punk** ("_One More Time_")  
**Kylie Minogue** ("_Wow_")  
**India Arie** ("_Therapy_")  
**Bonnie Bailey** ("_Kingdom Of Pretty_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"Reunion with Mommy Dearest for a few days, naturally, and then it's full-throttle sexcapades with invited guests at the Chateau after that!"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Moonlit skinny dipping on the beach after hours! Who's with me…?"

* * *

Khaled's Pick: **Mishka Adams** – "_**Marrakech**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_I watch you sip your tea on a roof in Marrakech_

_The sun's blast orange, red, and blue_

_Into the edges of the world to find another color_

_And the Red City rose after sunset_

_Fly me away on your wings to Marrakech…_

_The treasure you will find is not what you're looking for_

_But did you know what to expect?_

_A certain magic dwells within the earthen city walls_

_Just look around to find the rest_

_Fly me away on your wings to Marrakech…_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Khaled (current passport identity listed as "**Khaled Husseini**")

**Species** :  
Arabian Genie

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
27 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"A yoga instructor or a physical therapist. I have great respect for the human body, irregardless of shape and size, and it completely fascinates me to discover how a one can hone his or her form to be in perfect shape possible."

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Istanbul, Turkey ("_Where Europe and Asia meet in an amazing fusion of beauty and culture._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"A nice and hearty meal of robust and flavorful Middle Eastern cuisine. Chef Gustave might have my balls for this, but I do crave the genuine foods of my native soil from time to time. And perhaps a sensual and soothing massage at a Turkish bathhouse."

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"French First Lady, **Carla Bruni-Sarkozy**. She just stirs my loins in a way that I cannot explain. It would probably be a matter of time until she and her president husband will step foot into the Chateau, and then I can have my chance."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"Either a tube of penis hardening or anal/vaginal tightening gel. The ones that the Nymph Sisters make are unbelievably effective and extremely long-lasting than mortal-made brands!"

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Shakira** ("_La Tortura_")  
**Maroon 5** ("_Makes Me Wonder_")  
**Anggun** ("_Blue Satellite_")  
**Gorillaz** ("_19-2000_")  
**Fedde Le Grand** ("_Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"A trip back to my homeland is always nice. And I get to bring back some beautiful backpackers wandering in the local bazaars to the Chateau!"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Why settle for Turkish Delight when I'm packing something much better and tastier…?"

**

* * *

**

Ciara's Pick: **Dario G. **+** Vanessa Quiñones **–"_**Voices**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_Hidden rhythms in the rivers run_

_Blinding beats in the desert sun_

_Hear them today play all as one_

_Distant voices in the far off sky_

_Led us to the elusive prize_

_To the new sound, we testify_

_There's hidden rhythms in the sun, in the sun…_

_I hear voices in the sky, in the sky…_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Ciara (current passport identity listed as "**Ciara McNally**")

**Species** :  
English Fairy

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
23 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"A multi-disciplinary artist. Professor Tristan says I'm just this untapped source of great artistic power trapped within the walls of my home, and it's quite the compliment. Photography, painting, performance art—you name it, I'll be doing it!"

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Scottish Highlands ("_Gotta love the crisp weather! And those burly men in kilts!_")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Sunscreen with the highest SPF possible. And lots of it! A fair-skinned girl like me burns quite easily, you know! But it really pays to have close friends like the fabulous Nymph Sisters who can mix up just the thing for me. And it's all-organic too!"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"**Matthew Barney**. Mixing avant-garde art and wild sex couldn't be a greater fantasy of mine with this genius of a man."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"An assorted pack of flavored and dotted condoms. Always handy, especially in Europe where men are quite picky with their penile sheaths."

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Pink Martini** ("_Sympathique_")  
**Rare Earth** ("_I Just Wanna Celebrate [Mocean Worker Remix]_")  
**La Roux** ("_I'm Not Your Toy_")  
**Deadmau5** ("_Brazil_")  
**Owl City** ("_The Saltwater Room_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"Slumber party and get together with my fairy girlfriends (and also the gay fairies, although that sounds a bit redundant) back in rural England, then scope out the mortal pretties over yonder at Edinburgh!"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"They say that a _real_ Scotsman wears absolutely _nothing_ underneath his kilt. What about you…?"

**

* * *

**

Zedriel's Pick: **Afro Celt Sound System** + **Peter Gabriel** – "_**When You**__'__**re Falling**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_Everyday, you crawl into the night_

_A fallen angel with your wings set alight_

_When you hit the ground_

_Everything turns to blue_

_I can't get through the smoke that's surrounding you_

_Cause when you're falling_

_I can't tell which way is down_

_And when you're screaming_

_Somehow I don't hear a sound_

_And when you're seeing things_

_Then your feet don't touch the ground_

_Cause when you're falling_

_I can't tell which way is down…_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Zedriel (current passport identity listed as "**Zedriel Devereaux**")

**Species** :  
Fallen Guardian Angel

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
26 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"A doctor. I just have this great admiration to the men and women in the medical arts that I hope to aspire to if given the chance to become a medical practitioner and truly save lives under the care of my hands and not as an incorporeal being hovering above them."

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Maya Bay in Koh Phi Phi Leh Island, the Gulf of Thailand ("_The place reminds me of... Right._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Lots of buttery and sweet corn on the cob to eat, topped off with a nice cold glass of thick and sweet coconut milk… If that doesn't scream '_summer_' to you, then I don't know what is."

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"**Christian Bale**. I can't even begin to explain how I deeply enamored I am of this amazing and talented actor. He plays such... tortured and emotionally complex characters in his films. It's something I can truly relate to."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A classic and simple platinum cock ring. Beautiful in form, reliable in its function."

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Sigur Ros** ("_Agaetis Byrjun_")  
**Snow Patrol** ("_Signal Fire_")  
**Jack Johnson** ("_Constellations_")  
**Boards Of Canada** ("_Olson_")  
**Lara Fabian** ("_I Will Love Again_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"Spending precious quality time with Castiel and Georgina along with my beautiful and rambunctious twin godchildren, Delphine and Ishmael. And hopefully further bonding with… Right."

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Some angels may fall, but who knew getting down and dirty would be so much fun…?"

* * *

Sasha's Pick: **Janet Jackson** – "_**Runaway**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_Run away with me, my love_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I just know we'll have a good time!_

_Oh, please come with me_

_And I just know we'll have a good time!_

_It'll be fun; we'll welcome the rain in Spain_

_And I just know we'll have a good time!_

_Didn't quite hit the note; that wasn't such a good time_

_And I just know we'll have a good time!_

_Don't you think so? I do_

_And I just know we'll have a good time, yeah…!_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Sasha (current passport identity listed as "**Sasha Auf Der Maur**")

**Species** :  
Half-breed Woodland Nymph

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
22 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"A summer camp counselor. In case I haven't made it clear with my mythological origins, I'm a true-blue outdoorsy kind of girl. Plus, it's nice to interact with kids and teenagers with a great interest in experiencing the great outdoors."

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Angkor Wat in Cambodia ("_I totally feel like Lara Croft whenever I'm there, only I'm obviously much more sexier and kick-ass than her, of course._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Distressed denim micro-mini hot pants paired with a cropped racerback tank top. For breezy comfort and ease in movement while exploring the world, and grabbing a traveler hottie's attention, natch!"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"**David Mayer de Rothschild**. Dude, not only is he from the filthy rich and powerful Rothschild banking family, but he's also a totally sexy and rugged adventurer and staunch environmentalist. A man after my own nymphet heart!"

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A G-Spot vibrator. To specifically target that sweet spot on the mark so I can get off quickly if I'm in transit."

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**M.I.A.** ("_Paper Planes_")  
**Fall Out Boy** ("_Dance, Dance_")  
**Groove Armada** ("_Song 4 Mutya [Out Of Control]_")  
**Alanis Morissette** ("_21 Things I Want In A Lover_")  
**Basement Jaxx** ("_Where's Your Head At?_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"Shopping spree with Mom in Milan, and then snag me some hottie male models doing the usual fashion photo shoot rounds!"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Do you want to know what the sound of couture clothes being undressed off a nymph's body is like…?"

* * *

Jacob's Pick: **Jamiroquai** – "_**Seven Days In Sunny June**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_The pebbles you've arranged in the sand, they're strange_

_They speak to me like constellations as we lie here_

_There's a magic I can hold, you smile of honey gold_

_And that you never seem to be in short supply of_

_Ooh, so baby let's get it on_

_Drinking wine and killing time_

_Sitting in the summer sun_

_You know I've wanted you so long_

_Why'd you have to drop that bomb on me…?_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Jacob Black

**Species** :  
Wolf-Shifting Lycanthrope (Uniquely native to the Quileute Tribe of Washington, USA)

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
16 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"An owner of a top-line auto shop like the ones you see in Discovery Turbo or MTV's 'Pimp My Ride'. Oh man, I'd probably die happy working with heavy-duty machinery like that!"

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Oahu, Hawaii ("_I would have liked to go there and try out surfing, but I'm stuck here with Cullen doing tutorial work for Professor Tristan since we're still the newbies, dammit._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"A surfboard. But yeah, I know I can't go to the beach, let alone surf. But a surfboard's a classic summer staple. Oh, and some pineapple Sex Wax to rub on the stick, haha! Hang ten, dudes!"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"Oh jeez, this is a tough one! Uhm... I guess I'd probably mack it out with either **Hayley Williams** of Paramore, or **Trent Reznor** of Nine Inch Nails. Don't ask me which one I'd do more cause I'd probably bust a vein just thinking about it."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"An oversized glass dildo laser-embossed with a wolf design. Because I think glass versions look cooler and they're much more durable according to my research."

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Radiohead** ("_Everything In Its Right Place_")  
**Black Rebel Motorcycle Club** ("_Done All Wrong_")  
**Eastern Conference Champions** ("_A Million Miles An Hour_")  
**Incubus** ("_Drive_")  
**Fiona Apple** ("_Across The Universe_")  
("_Yeah, I like Fiona Apple. You got anything to say about it, punk?_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"I wouldn't know since I just recently arrived here. But Reggie, Stef, and Jade say it's quite the awesome blast. That, and they're promising to snag me some "grade-A backpacker fresh meat" for the festivities, in their words. Sweet. We'll see how it goes…"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Who's afraid of the big, bad sex wolf…?"

* * *

Edward's Pick: **Peter Bjorn & John** + **Victoria Bergsman** – "_**Young Folks**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_If I told you things I did before_

_Told you how I used to be_

_Would you go along with someone like me?_

_If you knew my story word for word_

_Had all of my history_

_Would you go along with someone like me?_

_I did before and had my share_

_It didn't lead nowhere_

_I would go along with someone like you_

_It doesn't matter what you did_

_Who you were hanging with_

_We could stick around and see this night through…_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Species** :  
American Vampire (Originally created in the city of Chicago, Illinois)

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
17 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"A concert pianist. Best make use of the talent I've got even before I became a vampire. I've always dreamed of playing in the Royal Opera House of London before a crowd of classical music lovers."

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Paris, France ("_Cliché, I know, but it really is a romantic and beautiful city. Even though I'm not yet allowed to go out for the Summer, I've been there enough several times to know it still is a wonderful place to visit._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"A well-tuned acoustic guitar to play some chillout sunset ballads. The piano isn't my only forte, you know. And if possible, perhaps a roaring bonfire at the beach or woods at night while playing said acoustic guitar. Can't get any more summer than that."

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"I'd go for stars from the Golden Era of Hollywood, if I may. **Cary Grant** or **Grace Kelly**. Those two are the reasons why I love classic films so much. I never tire of watching their movies."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A spiked leather dog collar. Browsing the coffee table books with BDSM photographs in the library, this particular piece always strikes me as the most intriguing."

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Coldplay** ("_The Scientist_")  
**Florence + The Machine** ("_Heavy In Your Arms_")  
**Tiago Iorc** ("_Nothing But A Song_")  
**Sia Furler** ("_Sweet Potato_")  
**Peter Ilich Tchaikovsky** ("_The Nutcracker Suite_")  
("_Yeah, go ahead and sue me on that last one, but I'm a stickler for the great orchestral classics…_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"I can't say since I just started here. But Khaled and Ciara say it's quite the… raunchy bash. Plus, they're quite adamant about getting some "gorgeous globetrotter" for me to, ah… copulate with. I don't mind, though. It's all part of the experience, so I'm keen to see how it will play out."

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Wanna take a bite? I know you want to…"

* * *

Natalia's Pick: **Up Dharma Down** – "_**Float Away**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_Unusual, yet so familiar_

_Surprising face; I've never seen such a glow_

_There is not one minute of refraction_

_You are a positive distraction_

_Level-headedness versus heady bliss_

_What would you choose?_

_Unbelievably, this feels so good to me_

_Giving myself away now…_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Natalia (current passport identity listed as "**Natalia Ronquillo**")

**Species** :  
Half-Breed Mountain Nymph

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
22 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"An extreme sports athlete. Though there may be females actively engaged in the field, women are terribly underestimated and it is still considered as a male-dominated world. But if I had my way, that would change with my arrival."

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Swiss Alps ("_I would have loved to pick Puerto Princesa in the Philippines, but I definitely need to flex my snowboarding madskills right about now._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Just hand me my multi-purpose Nike sports goggles and Vacheron Constantin waterproof chronometer and I'm good to go from the beaches to the mountains."

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"**Kelly Slater**. I'd like to show him what 'hanging ten' _really_ means behind the doors of the Chateau!"

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A string of anal beads in various sizes. Never hurts to be adventurous every once in a while."

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Chairlift** ("_Bruises_")  
**Lily Allen** ("_The Fear_")  
**Nina Simone** ("_Sinnerman [Felix Da Housecat Remix]_")  
**Metric** ("_Eclipse [All Yours]_")  
**Natasha Bedingfield** ("_Pocketful Of Sunshine_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"Full-on girl time with my mother and sisters probably in Boracay, then hook up with some sexy snowboarders and other extreme sports junkies in Switzerland whom I'll be bringing back to the Chateau!"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Naked skydiving, nude snowboarding, or strip skiing—take your pick…!"

* * *

Jade's Pick: **The Ting Tings** – "_**Great DJ**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_Fed up with your indigestion_

_Swallow words one by one_

_Folks got high at a quarter to five_

_Don't you feel you're growing up undone?_

_Nothing but the local DJ_

_Said he had some songs to play_

_What went down from this fooling around_

_Gave hope and a brand new day…_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Jade (current passport identity listed as "**Jade Fuglsang-Serumgarde**")

**Species** :  
Asian Sea Goddess (mainly ruling over the Indian Ocean, the South China Sea, and the Asiatic waters of the Pacific Ocean)

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
24 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"An _okā-san _(proprietress or "mother") of a Japanese _okiya_ (house for geishas). The beautiful world of the geisha is a dying art, and if given the chance, I'd actively do my part in restoring it to its former glory. Of course, you must understand that _real_ geishas never work for sex. They are, first and foremost, highly trained artisans proficient in the finer points of art and social etiquette."

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Harajuku District in Tokyo, Japan ("_Because it's not just about the crazy street fashions—it's where I can definitely blend in well and be myself._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Summer is a time for rocking out, so leave your wallflower selves by the door and do some good ol' karaoke! Then chow on some fresh sushi rolls with lots of wasabi accompanied with warm _sake_. Oh yeah, I like mine _extra_ spicy, so I hope your tongues can keep up with me, ladies and gentlemen!"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"Oh man, this is a good one! I'd probably say **Zhang Ziyi** because she played a geisha and makes a good martial artist in her movies, but I'm gonna go for **Rain** (the Korean pop star), because he's just made of several levels of awesome."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"An intricately designed 24K-gold nipple and clitoris clamps connected with a fine gold chain. Because who says sexual depravity can't do with a bit of classy bling?"

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**L'Arc-En-Ciel** ("_Spirit Dreams Inside_")  
**Teriyaki Boyz** ("_Tokyo Drift_")  
**The Cranberries** ("_Analyse_")  
**Moony** ("_Dove [I'll Be Loving You]_")  
**Black Eyed Peas** ("_I Gotta Feeling_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"Definitely island-hopping with my BFF, Calypso, in the Malaysian archipelago. Then it's the thrill of the hunt picking the _crème de la crème_ of backpackers staying at the Khao San Road in Bangkok to invite back to the Chateau!"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"It's not officially wet and wild when I'm not in it, bitches…"

* * *

Stefan's Pick: **Morningwood** – "_**New York Girls**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_N-N-N-New York girls! Come on, I know you're hot!_

_A-A-A-Attitude! And that's what makes you rock!_

_Come on, girls! Tell us where you're really from!_

_Florida! England… Oregon!_

_Polish! I come from, uh, Chile!_

_I come from Sicily, I love it!_

_Colombia… China? Miami!_

_I'm from Sweden… Finnish!_

_Korea! I'm from Japan, arigato…_

_Utah… I'm from New York City!_

_Even if you're not, we love you all!_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Stefan (current passport identity listed as "**Stefan Demetriades**")

**Species** :  
Ancient Classical Greek Satyr

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
29 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"The damn best owner of the world's most posh and exclusive nightclubs, mate! Taking over the world, one hip and happening party hub a time. Los Angeles, Beijing, New York City, Dubai, Madrid, Athens, Sydney, London, and many more cosmopolitan cities under my partyphile guidance!"

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
The islands of Santorini and Mykonos in Greece ("_Nothing beats the bleeding awesomeness of the Greek isles in my homeland, and this hyped-up party animal is ready to turn it up!_")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Naughty cocktails, mate! What else? Sex On The Beach, Screwdriver, Slippery Nipple, Screaming Orgasm—a bloody _awesome_ toast to the good times! And of course, I cannot forget the ever classic absinthe! Hit me with your best shot, Green Fairy!"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"**Gisele Bundchen**. No other mortal woman comes close for me, haha! Well, that wouldn't be fair to the other **Victoria's Secret Angels**, but... Oh bloody shite, I'll just take 'em all!"

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A box of edible underwear in assorted flavors. Obviously, they have to be worn first before I can eat them off someone. Or I could wear one and have that person eat it off of me. Unfortunately, I don't think there's edible underwear sturdy or large enough to contain my cock of villainous proportions, haha!"

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**N.E.R.D.** ("_Rock Star [Jason Nevins Remix Edit]_")  
**Timbaland** ("_The Way I Are_")  
**Benny Benassi** ("_Satisfaction_")  
**Lenny Kravitz** ("_American Woman_")  
**Pitbull** ("_Hotel Room Service_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"I could write a whole book about why the Summer Invitationals _fucking rocks_, mate! It's like that old saying, '_Actions speak louder than words_', so hell yes it's gonna be _all action_!"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"I know you don't just wanna take a ride on my disco stick…!"

* * *

Regina's Pick: **Lady GaGa** – "_**Beautiful**__,__** Dirty**__,__** Rich**_"

**+#+#+#+**

_We live the cute life_

_Sound fanatic, pants tighter than plastic, honey_

_But we got no money!_

_We do the dance right_

_We all got it made like ice cream topped with honey_

_But we got no money!_

_Daddy, I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry, yeah!_

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party, yeah!_

_Bang, bang! We're beautiful and dirty rich!_

_Dirty, dirty rich… Dirty, dirty rich, beautiful…_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Regina (current passport identity listed as "**Regina Schmalfeld**-**Maierhoffer**")

**Species** :  
Amphibious Atlantean Mermaid

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
25 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"The top fashion editor in the world. Seriously, I can do a whole lot better than Anna Wintour, Carine Roitfeld, Franca Sozzani, Giovanna Battaglia, Emmanuele Alt, _and_ Anna Della Russo combined! Those '_Vogue_' bitches better be lucky that I'm not in the fashion publishing biz because I'd run them out of their Manolo Blahnik stiletto heels!"

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
New York City ("_Awesome mix of global cultures, ever-happening club and arts scene, and of course, one of the top fashion capitals in the world. Gotta love it!_")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Fabulous and heavily-tinted huge designer sunglasses. When you're a paparazzi-worthy immortal like me who steps out and paints the town red, then you best get yourself a decent pair. I recommend you go to Chanel. Those babies will never let you down, darling!"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"**Cristiano Ronaldo**. I don't care if he's now a father to a child born from an unknown cunt he supposedly fucked without protection, because that only means he's now a damn fine DILF (Dad I'd Like to Fuck)!"

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A long black leather bullwhip and over-the-knee stiletto nail-heel black patent leather boots. Because I'm going to show you who's the boss, that's what!"

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Madonna** ("_Vogue_")  
**Rihanna** ("_Rude Boy_")  
**Britney Spears** ("_I'm A Slave 4 U_")  
**Beyoncé** ("_Single Ladies [Put A Ring On It]_")  
**Lady GaGa** ("_Poker Face_")  
("_Because it's summer, and I need my mainstream pop diva fix, so you better shut your trap if you don't want me to kick your indie-loving music ass!_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"A quick trip back home to Atlantis before heading off to Manhattan and maxing out Raphaël's Black AmEx on all the upscale shops in Fifth Avenue, rocking out the nightlife from the Upper to the Lower East Side, then drag some sexy club kids back home to the Chateau…"

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"Photograph my mind, and whatever else you'd like to shoot—you decide…!"

* * *

Ashkaré's Pick: **Blestenation** – "_**Cruel Summer**__ [__**Blestenation Mix**__]_"

**+#+#+#+**

_Please darling, may I have the honors of remaining anonymous?_

_For the time being, may I bust a rhyme for 'ya?_

_What's the matter? Having a bad day?_

_She looked at me with a sad face and began to say to me:_

_Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning to sit around_

_I said, "You gotta be kidding, baby. Summer is the joint. What'chu thinkin'?"_

_Trying to smile, but the air is so heavy and dry_

_Aw sweetie, don't be sad. Drop E possibly when you party, it'll ease that!_

_Strange voices are saying (What did they say?)_

_Things I can't understand_

_It's too close for comfort; this heat has gone right out of hand_

_So I grabbed her by the hand, dragged her to the pool_

_Splashed her in, and that's it!_

**+#+#+#+**

**Name** :  
Ashkaré (current passport identity listed as "**Ashkaré De La Fuego**")

**Species** :  
Exiled Soldier Demon

**Apparent Physical Age** :  
28 years old

**If I Wasn't An Immortal Sex Slave, I Would Be**... :  
"A fucking famous rock star. Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll, baby! There can be no other option for me."

**Favorite Summer Destination** :  
Amsterdam, Netherlands ("_Why? Three awesome words: Red. Light. District. It's nice to meet with other brothel employees like me proudly working in the noble industry of the sex trade._")

**Go-To Summer Essential**(**s**) :  
"Tattoos. Not the pansy-ass temporary henna bullshit ones, but real, hardcore, bad-ass, rockstar permanent color tattoos. Oh, and some lube. A whole _shitload_ of the stuff. Do I even _need_ to explain why?"

**Celebrity I'd Love To Have A Spicy Hot Summer Fling With** :  
"**Chester Bennington** of Linkin Park. Jesus fuck, I could just jizz my pants just listening to him scream out or softly croon his vocals."

**If I Was A Sex Toy/Fetish Accessory, I'd Be...** :  
"A pair of latex gloves, poppers, and a large tub of Crisco. Don't play dumb. I _know_ you know what these things are used for..."

**Top Five iPod Summer Playlist** :

**Linkin Park** ("_One Step Closer_")  
**Korn** ("_Freak On A Leash_")  
**Rammstein** ("_Du Hast_")  
**Nine Inch Nails** ("_Heresy_")  
**Chumbawamba** ("_Tubthumping_")

**Best Thing About The Invitationals** :  
"Slumming it up with my dad, best buddy Rahz, and the other Hell miscreant friends of mine in De Wallen. Then hopefully get to shack it up with… Yeah."

**Your Summer Postcard Message** :  
"It's a tits and ass world—you gotta be prepared…!"

* * *

To listen to the entire album in full, please visit the following link:

**http : / / soundcloud . com / m-imperioli / sets / the-ch-ateau-mixes-suite-02-eternal-sunshine-of-the-immortal-mind-the-summer-invitationals**

Hear all twelve tracks selected by all of the Chosen Ones, plus the aforementioned exclusive album opener, closer, and bonus track (number thirteen on the list) handpicked by Raphaël Altaïr des Nocturnes. Plus, you can also get to see the exclusive album art featuring the three lovely Nymph Sisters on the cover! Streaming and download of the entire album will only be up for a limited amount of time, so get cracking y'all!

And since the Chateau deputy believes strongly that they are on a roll, he has again allowed me to reveal the title and theme of the upcoming **THIRD** release for _The Château Mixes_!

Carnal Rites of Spring? Check.

The Summer Invitationals? Check.

So what's next, you may ask?

Well, it's going to be an opulent and strictly fashionable event as the Immortal Slaves of _Les Château du Jardin Paradis_ prepare for the most dramatic and artistic performance of their eternal lives in front of the most high-profile patrons and clientele of the Chateau—from top music celebrities, A-list Hollywood heavyweights, striking global sports icons, to unstoppable high fashion superstars—and give it all they've got.

Think grandeur. Think theatricality. Think haunting and contemporary brooding music fit for the operatic stage.

This is the annual Foundation Celebration of the Chateau held every fall season.

On that note, I hope you are looking forward to the part three of the musical omnibus, which will be entitled _**The Château Mixes, Suite 03: Immortalized In Sound **(**The Autumnal Gala**)_!

Mark your calendars once more... It's going to be a highly auspicious Autumn for the Chosen Ones of the Chateau!

Until next time!

- _Michelangelo Imperioli_

_

* * *

_

**Additional A/N**: **_I KNOW_**... I'm such a _**TEASE**_!

You guys thought you'd be reading Chapter 18 already, didn't you? ;D Don't hate me because I'm such a pleasure delayer! Haha!

And were you guys able to experience the "slam book" when you were still in school? LOL I certainly did!

I actually cracked up making this feature for Suite Deux because I thought it would more appropriate for summer than just another "interview" format. Possibly the only thing missing about this "Chosen One Slam Book" are photos of the Chosen attached to their answers, don't you guys agree? Obviously, we all have a certain idea of what Edward and Jacob look like thanks to the film adaptations, but what about the other Chosen? Yeah sure, you guys read their descriptions in **Chapters 8 + 9** ("_Congregation Of The Slaves Eternal_" + "_Feast Your Eyes_"), but wouldn't it be cool if you could also see what they'd look like too in a visual representation and not just words in your head to be conjured by your imagination? Now THAT would be quite the eye candy, too, I'm sure! And honestly, I really wish this place was real because I'd definitely like to see what goes on in the Chateau at summertime, haha!

So anyway, I'd truly like to thank everyone for the HUGE support and positive encouragement back in **Chapter 16** ("_Of Horns And Halos_"). You guys truly make me feel like what I'm doing is not just for fun, but also for something that I am working hard to write up for you who anticipates a new chapter. And on that note, let me sift through your fabulous responses in regards to Chapter 16, as usual! Man, most everyone who read it was pretty cut up about the whole ex-boyfriend scene with Ash and Zed. Didn't expect it would be that... resonating to some of you guys! Anyway, on with the discussions!

* **Peppy-chan** : Rest assured that I needed to say what I needed to say and that it felt good! And thanks for saying it was one of the best chapters, too! I hope I can maintain that level of awesomeness you've come to expect :) And yeah, you go and hug Ash... Under all that mysterious bad boy rebel, there's a lonely heart in there. *sniff* But wait! There's still more Ash and Zed backstory to be revealed! Can't say no more, only that you (and everyone else) will find out what Zed refers to as "the betrayal" and how they came to end up at the Chateau. ;D

* **lovergyul** : I couldn't have said it better myself! :D Yeah, Ash and Zed were kinda tough to work with in the last chapter, but I think it was something worth getting deeper into. As for their relationships with Jacob and Edward, let's just say there's going to be a whole lot of drama going on! Thanks for dropping by!

* **hiei'shalfbrother** : Thank you! And you're the 200th reviewer, too! Thanks so much! In case you haven't yet known, Chapter 17 is dedicated to you, heehee...!

* **Ttrace** : Hey, you! Thanks for registering! You're so awesome, there are no words! And your analysis of the relationship dynamics is spot-on, I would say, but things will change, and you know it's all about Jakeward at the end of the day... :D

* **Rhondeez** : Oh honey, I know it's a term of endearment! Haha! It's totally okay! And again, Ash and Zed's second part of the backstory will be revealed in the future. If I had to say when, it will most likely be in the Summer chapters of the story, but we'll see. I already wrote one for the Spring chapters (i.e. current chapters) so it would be too soon to post another one. It's much better to build suspense, and allow majority of the focus on Edward and Jacob, of course!

* **iceyxstrawberry** : Seriously, that ex-boyfriend scene was tough, but I totes understand you siding with Ash rather than Zed on that one. :)

* **lunachiarlover** : Oh... the sex slave thing! Of course I haven't forgotten about that aspect, babe! Trust me, Ed and Jake WILL get a taste of the guests, clients, and patrons of the Chateau soon!

* **Erykha** : Your detailed and wonderfully long observations about every chapter I post warms my heart! Really. I truly believe I now have to keep up the standard now that you've come to expect such well-written outputs from me. Not just you, but everyone else reading this and loving it! Anyway, thanks so much for getting into the perspectives of Ash and Zed, which was what I was aiming for in part while writing that bit. And LOL, rubbing off on me in regards to profanity should be considered a good thing, IF it's put to good use haha! Looking forward to your epically long commentary!

* **PJ Austin** : And I ADORE YOU TOO! LOL on the review-worthy rant! That was a one-off, but it doesn't mean I'll bring my guns out blazing once again if you guys are messed around with, haha! And Swear Awards FTW! Did I win back there with my rant? XD And babe, don't worry about the whole love square thing going on at the moment. Have faith that I will soon put it in the direction it was intended to go. Right now, we need just a teeny tiny bit of a detour. After all, it's not just about the destination, but also the journey... ;D

* **xXAnime AquamarineXx** : *hugs you!* Yeah, sorry for scaring you with the rant. That means I really meant business, heehee! And awww! Don't worry! You'll get your chance next time! Just watch out when we're close to hitting the 300th review mark! Then you'll make your move then! And thanks so much for the angst thing! I was actually worried that I didn't execute it well! Glad to hear you think it did! And ooh, Ash/Zed fangirl, yeah? THAT'S HOT. You could very well just walk in the Chateau and demand the both of them to service you, haha! Again, thanks so much for the love and support!

* **Black-Luna** : Thanks! And if you mean a detailed backstory for the other Chosen, I'm not sure if that's going to happen. But never say never, though. Although at present, the focus definitely needs to be on the two main pairings. However, if you read the "interviews" of Suite Une, you would see that some of the Chosen revealed parts of their history and how they came to live at the Chateau. It would be wise if you'd read it again just so you know I have somewhat made minor backstories on the other OC slave cast.

*** l'marie wilson** : I AM BATHING IN YOUR GLITTER SHOWER! LOL I kinda feel like Ke$ha, haha! Anyways, thanks for dropping by! And wasn't Ash's dad comments one big LOL? Haha! And don't worry, Ash and Zed will make for more great drama material soon!

* **Jacobsbbygal** : Hey, NEW REVIEWER! Love you! And I can't believe you mentioned this story is Google-worthy! LOL I think I might need to try and see if it is! But as for your request to have the Cullens/Wolf Pack featured... Sorry dude. Not gonna happen. It's getting pretty old to mention this, but seriously, read the Introduction of this story. Enough said. But hey, thanks for the love!

* **easilyentranced** : ECLIPSE IN GERMAN! *IZ DED* Haha! Alice trumps Ed and Jake in sexy dubbed German! Alice FTW! Honestly, she was cute there, especially when she faced off with Jasper in the training sessions XD Anyway, you are a TOTAL STAR for registering. I'm really grateful that you think my writing is good! And yes, the tensions are just going to mount between the four boys until the drama bomb explodes and everyone dies. Kidding! Just stay posted always and see what happens next! Thanks so much for your continued encouragement and support, babe!

* **every9seconds** : HEY YOU! If I didn't know better, I'd say that kick-ass manip of Jacob you posted in the Jakeward comm over at LJ was inspired by my story... ;D *hint hint!* But even if it's not, I still say it frickin' RAWKS! And don't worry about timing and comments! The important thing is that you DID :D And totally, you are SO right to ignore certain trolls, indeed. Moving on! In regards to Ash and Zed ending up at the Chateau, you should probably stick to your instincts... Who knows? You might be right about that one. Or not. But well see soon, won't we? And yeah, their past was pretty insane to me, as well! Honestly, I still can't believe how it turned out, but I'm happy with the reception! And you LIKED it, and that's what matters to me :D Thanks again and hope I can update pretty soon for you (and everyone else, too)!

* **Starry** : Let's not focus on unimportant people, shall we? Ignorance is bliss and our new best friend, haha! And thanks for the review, babe! I myself an looking forward how the story will play out, even though I already know what's happening! Keep posted always!

* **DaNiTiC** : Thanks for the criticism, and I appreciate your opinion. It may seem like it's "all over the place" as you have put it, but I definitely know where this story is going, and that it will take quite a while to get there. Also, I did say that this is an erotica inspired piece, so of course everyone will be "hooking up" with everyone else. If by "hooking up", you mean just sex. But love wise, it will definitely be just Edward and Jacob. I'd advise you to stick it out and see if you'd still be interested, but obviously, I can't force you to do that. If you're bored or find that this isn't going anywhere for you despite my plot efforts, then you're free to scope out other Jakeward fics here. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing objectively and you take care! :)

* **voldieshorts** : J'ADORE! You are just made of lots of awesome things, too! LOL yeah, I tend to write visually when I describe things, so I get why you say it's like a movie in your head when you read this fic of mine. Personally, there isn't an adjective I didn't like, haha! And whoa, there's Team Brent! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *hugs you muchly!*

* **Candrala** : ANOTHER NEW NAME! This just gives me the warm fuzzies! Thank you and much love for your review, babe!

* **Gemini Stones** : I am touched by your words, and coming from a new reviewer, too! *hugs you!* I am glad you pointed out my intentions in creating a decent fantasy universe outside of what SMeyer did, and thanks so much for saying I made something worth reading for you! And now that you mentioned you'll be commenting from this point onward, I'll definitely be looking forward to your commentaries! Also, I'm glad you definitely appreciate my supplementary inclusion of songs and poems that gave inspiration in birthing this fic, as well as helping it evolve in a slow bu natural pace. I do hope you like this second addition of the story "ficmixes"! And as for your criticism, about the lack of explicit sex scenes, well... YOU ASKED FOR IT! Next chapters will definitely be jam-packed with HOT SEX. Why? We're almost approaching the **CARNAL RITES OF SPRING**! Thanks also for saying that I write good sex scenes, too! That first one with Raphael, Edward, and Jacob was just a teaser for the rest of the good panty-wetting scenes to cummmm...! XD It pays to watch lots of hot gay porn and read well-written erotica as inspiration! Haha! Here's hoping I will do those future smut parts justice! Thanks ever so much again, and I hope you return for more!

* rockyBubbles : I FEEL SO LOVED! Thank you so much for your support! Another new name to look forward to seeing again!

So in sum, I'd once again like to give EVERYBODY who posted fabulous words of genuine praise and opinions for this epic Jakeward tale of mine! And if the last part of Chapter 17 wasn't clear enough for you, then let me break it down: **The Second Lesson** awaits Edward and Jacob! Those of you who remember **the events of The First Lesson** will know what to anticipate. Oh, but this time around... things will be quite different than before! Because for The Second Lesson... The age-old question will be answered? Namely...

Who will **TOP FIRST**? Edward or Jacob?

Now, don't get your jockstraps and crotchless panties in a twist! That sex scene will take care and time to be written well so just be patient as to when I'll be posting it, mmkay? It will get here when it will get here. Because right now, I have some business to take care of that requires me to be out of FanFiction or anywhere online for an indefinite period of time. Rest assured that I'll take the time to edit and post the much-awaited Second Lesson when it is ready! If possible, I'll try (but can't fully guarantee!) to post **Chapter 18** (a.k.a. "**_The Second Lesson - Dominance_**") on my birthday, August 20th. I'll try my best, but if it won't happen, it's still okay, a'ight? It'll come around, I promise!

Anyway, you guys are just too awesome for words. I mean, I am at a loss for suitable superlatives and adjectives! That is just how awesome you all are!

Until next time!

_Salamat_ and _mabuhay_!

- Brent ;D


	24. ATTN: Story Update

My sincerest apologies to everyone who has been faithfully following and supporting my Jakeward fic and expecting updates.

As of the moment, I am currently swamped with work and I can't seem to find the right time to post and write the next chapters. I know this sounds and feels like a total cop-out, but I'd rather take my time in brewing the story than let you guys read something crappy written under pressure.

Rest assured, I am still committed to finishing this until the very end, and I cannot thank you guys enough for being such wonderful and amazing readers who believe in this out-of-field Jakeward erotic tale.

That said, I would like to share some good news with you all!

Over yonder at **LiveJournal**, voting has officially begun for the inaugural **TwiSlash Awards** and "**_Le Chateau Du Jardin Paradis_**" has been nominated for **SIX categories**! If you want this story of mine to win, then mosey on over to this link ( http : / / community . livejournal . com / twislashawards), sign up as a member, and vote for "_Le Chateau..._"!

Here are the categories in which my story is up for the win:

**Best Smut Scene** (for Chapters 13 + 14 –"_The First Lesson: Submission_" + "_Seed And Blood Reprised_"–between Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, and Raphael Altair des Nocturnes)

**Best Villain** (for the characters of Seigneur Jean-Paul and Madame Helena des Nocturnes)

**Best Original Character/s** (for the entire OC cast of "_Le Chateau..._")

**Best Angst/Drama Story**

**Best Non-Human AU Story**

**Best Jakeward Story**

Voting ends on the **29th of September** so I hope you guys go for it and support my fic for the win! Win or lose, I'll still make "_Le Chateau..._" a story you'll want to keep on reading!

Until the next chapter!

XOXO!

Brent :D


End file.
